The Age of Fire
by Puncore
Summary: A "short" story that picks up with being roughly Marco's first year in Running with Scissors as he is brought into a different way of seeing the one who set him on his quest in the first place. PS I'm not sorry.
1. Episode 1

Marco gulped as he broke the first rule to rock climbing a cliff without gear, do not look down!

He mumbled to himself, "No worries this tenth one might just be my last one."

Hugging the cliff harder as he pulled himself up higher and higher til he made it to the edge where his head popped over. Taking a look around he saw nothing but a grassy flat with a bit of land under a archaic looking castle. Marco then pulled the rest of his body over the edge. Lying on the soft grass he spent the next couple of minutes getting his energy back. Staring back up at the hot pink sky and it's green clouds, thinking about how nice this place would be if there wasn't floating islands and mountains inhabited by giant flying ostrich being rode by leprechauns that could breath fire. Yep totally a tourist trap in the making if he ever saw it.

Marco sighed as he got back up and dusted himself off as he headed for the front gate. It's metal entry was covered in dirt and was so heavy that he practically had to push with his entire body in order to just squeeze himself between the chunks of metal to fit through. Upon making it into the courtyard he looked down at his clothes.

"Ugh I just cleaned that." He grumbled.

Before long he ran to what he assumed was the main entrance. Pushing the much smaller but more grander front door out of the way. He then slowly inched his was inside the main hall. Trying not to alert Heckapoo to his presence as he tried to pick up on any sound from within the keep.

...

...

*splash*

Marco froze as he picked up on the direction the noise came from, tip toeing his way towards the source down the hall to his left. He made another turn down the hall way and saw a door partially opened with a slit of light coming from it. _The flame_ , he thought and quickly he made up his mind that he would pounce on this chance without giving that demoness a chance to escape.

As soon as he kicked the door out of the way he was blasted by a wave of steam making his eyes flinch close as he ran to what he thought was Heckapoo's form while shouting.

"LEERRROOOYYYY JJJJEEENNNKKIIINNSS!"

"Oh son of a bitch!" She growled.

Then Marco's shins hit the rim of something hard causing him to yelp as his momentum carried him into the air an sending him crashing into a soft wet surface.

Meanwhile before he landed Heckapoo threw her arms over her head to protect the flame from the unidentified flying meatbag.

Marco opened his eyes to find his head nuzzled between her breasts. His head instantly shot up red faced and silent as his thought ran wild of what he just did.

 _"Sir we have a problem." said Mind Marco Number 34._

 _"Put it on screen." said Captain Mind Marco Number 5 sipping his mint tea. Then he dropped the fine china to the floor at the following images, shattering it into a million pieces._

 _"Captain how do we respond?" Mind Marco Number 7 asked._

 _"Abandon ship." He deadpanned._

 _"Whu-" and before Number 7 could ask, the Captain jumped out of the nearest space window he could find. Causing the whole crew of Mind Marco's to fall into chaos._

 _"Tell my wife I love her!" Yelled Number 6 to Number 9 as he jumped out of another and completely not broken yet, space window. Leaving a stunned Mind Marco Number 9 to cry out, "But I am your wife!"_

 _Another Mind Marco came to the deck to see what the problem was. Then he looked up at the screen and saw Heckapoo's massive jugs then turned to the nearest Mind Marco who was setting his desk on fire and handed the man his pants._

 _"What the-" he was cut off by the other Mind Marco placing his finger over the other ones mouth saying, "I won't be needing these where I'm going."_

Meanwhile Heckapoo was looking at the wet human with a raised eyebrow as he just stood their gawking with a blank red face. She stood up as water ran down her pale skin not really even bothered to hide anything from her viewer, after all she knew she looked good and it didn't take a dumbstruck mortal to let her know she was hot.

She slapped him in the back of the head leaving a scorching little bald spot. Bringing him back to his senses.

"Oh my gad." Marco stammered as he shuffled his submerged feet back away from the naked women before he slipped and fell back down into the large tub.

"Poor thing can't even walk straight when hes in front of a girl." She teased.

Marco replied while avoiding to look at her, "That isn't the issue here and you know it!"

"Oh right the flame on my head?" She pointed.

"No!"

"The fact that your wet?"

"NO, maybe!"

"Or perhaps the thing that has got you hot and bothered is just me, meatbag?" She whispered after leaning down to Marco's face. He slammed his eyes shut as tightly as he could so he wouldn't see.

"Is this part of the test?" He replied.

She snorted out a light laugh before saying, "Ya totally, go out and get all the clones by not only blowing out their flames but make sure you see my naked ass while your at it."

"Butt why are you naked, pardon the pun?"

"Pssh just because I got to spend my free time roaming this dimension waiting for you to quit doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy a bath and a drink once in awhile." She moved back to reach for a mug on a wooden stool sitting next to the tub.

"Those flying meat pockets really know how to make a good brew thats for damn sure." She moved a stool over to the tub's edge where Marco was sitting and sat down write next to him. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder while she pressed her body against his.

She whispered, "You should really take off your clothes now."

He struggled to move away from her the instant she said that but found out very early that Heckapoo was heck a strong. His options were either to chew his arm off like a trapped coyote or just try to undress with little to no space between them. Seeing option two was the most likely to set him on fire he decided to try and...

CHEW HIS OWN ARM OFF!

Marco tugged at his red jacket with his teeth to demand him to see his currently attached limp get the memo that it was time to split. Meanwhile Heckapoo watched nonchalantly in sheer wonder of his stupidity of what seemed to be the most idiotic way to take off a piece of clothing ever.

"Really dude your going to play dumb now?" She then stuck her hand under the warm water and pulled off his shoes, socks and then yoinked his pants out from underneath him, throwing them outside the tub.

"Stay still so you don't splash any water on the flame." She commanded as she pulled off his jacket and shirt.

"Hey! Hey! Don't touch the underwear!"

"Only if you open your eyes."

Marco sighed and did as he was asked but looked away from her general direction. She chuckled a bit at his silly pouting as she reached out for a pair of scissors and cut open a portal to the cellar below them and worked her hands through it to pour a second mug full of the ale.

"Here this might help you un-clinch that tight ass of yours."

Marco took the mug but remarked," Says the lady that made a impossibly harsh trail about responsibility over her magical tool that she lost track of in the first place."

"Ya I'm not sorry, and you still got what you deserved."

"Look I can take a bashing but you started this crap when you swung at my friend."

"Well maybe she shouldn't have been a dirty little thief."

"She is not! Also what kind of half baked demon lady leaves her magical artifact behind to use the john!?"

"The name is Heckapoo meat bag and get that through your pea sized brain before I use it as my rubber ducky!"

The two where now glaring at each other face to face.

"I'm sorry what was your name again? I could of sworn it was something that started with a H ended with a O. Oh wait it was Hpoo right!?"

She slapped at his scorched bald spot causing their foreheads to lean against the other.

"You wanna go meatbag!"

Marco backed off for a second only to down the mug he still had in his hand, then he threw it behind to mewni knows where.

"Anytime Hpoo."

Heckapoo and Marco lunged at each other in the tub, wrapping their arms around the other. Marco was easily being overpowered by Heckapoo's before he bobbed his head forward for a swift headbutt to her face. Causing her to stagger and wimpier out a cry as Marco stopped.

"Oh my Gad I'm-" Then all the air escaped his lungs as Heckapoo punched him in the stomach smiling.

"Like you could even leave a mark on this masterpiece." She stated.

Marco's body splashed water everywhere causing her to move back to protect her flame until a wooden mug came flying at her face only to donk off her pitifully. "Really dude? Like really?"

Spending a couple of seconds looking at the mug fall away was all the time Marco needed to tackle her out of the tub onto the wet floor with him on top. Only for the next two seconds, as Heckapoo rolled herself on top of him. The two locked arms and tumbled and rolled into anything into the room. Sometimes Heckapoo got hit, sometimes Marco took the next blow.

After all their tossing and turning mixed with even more insults they both lunged at each other not with their arms, legs, or their foreheads but their lips. All their remaining logic thrown out the window as they invaded the others mouth with their own respected tongues. Marco's going in as far as he could, tasting her heat and something sweet? His thoughts wondering what else she had eaten before they met again was halted by the sensation of Heckapoo's tongue combing his gums of the brew he had just drank. The snake like appendage licking the inside of his mouth tickling him stupid hard.

Making him pull away from the kiss chuckling and leaning his head back on the wet floor with her staring with a half lidded eye at him.

"You know I told one of the last clones I blew out that I have someone I like, right?" Marco spoke.

Raising a eyebrow she replied, "Ya ya, we know whenever one of us pop we see all the memory's it had during it's separation we all know. Though I did say if we did this I won't talk about it if you don't."

"But that just feels wrong." He sighed.

"Well you've been going at this for maybe a year or less now? Do you think she is dying to see you now this instant?"

Marco hadn't thought about it, he tried not to but he felt that if he got those scissors back maybe something could happen and he could fix the time he spent on this quest. Making up his mind that all the time he was here, was just as important in making it to the end. Then there was Heckapoo, what did he really feel for her? Did he see her even in the light of a potential partner? Well one with benefits, but like she said he has been doing this for almost a year now.

While the human just stared back at her in deep thought, Heckapoo was in her own. For like a couple of seconds before she shook Marco out of his.

"So we doing this or not? Or do I need to blow out this flame?" she snapped.

 _Fuck it_ , Marco thought. He would have to just make amends in the future and come clean on his own when this was all over.

Heckapoo was about to give up on this meatbag when he kissed her back. "Theres your sign Hpoo."

She grinned "That is not my name. Say Heckapoo, say it."

"Make me."

An with that they started again. Heckapoo pressing her body on top of Marco's, her wet hair dripping and draping over the both of them in the steam filled room. Adding volume to the intensity of their make out. They then slowly got back up on their knees as the both of them never unwrapped their arms around the other. Marco was the first to break form holding his hands from around her shoulders and subtly glided them down her frame to above her waste. Heckapoo did likewise til she felt the edge of Marco's underwear. Grumbling in their exchange of saliva as she pulled at the waistband and let it go to deliver a satisfying.

*SNAP*

"OW!"

She giggled while looking away innocently. He took the hint and stood up while pulling the garment down. Releasing his cock for Heckapoo to see.

"Maybe I should call you meatrod instead? Got a nicer ring to it?"

Marco inquired, "Fine only if I get to call you screaming poo then when it goes in."

She back scorched slapped his ass causing him to let out a small squeak. Afterwards she stroked the large member with one finger from the tip to the bottom getting a grasp on the size. Then she gave it a flick of her tongue on the head. The sudden touch from the wet whip sent shivers down his spine before she finally stopped playing around and finally took the cock into her mouth. Slowly taking it in, inch by inch til her mouth was full. Leaving her a little annoyed by the fact that Marco still had more to give.

She slowly started to move her head back and forth as she fiddled her tongue around his cock. Tasting and coating it in her own juices as she began to pick up the pace. Marco let out a moan at her advances before he rested his hands on her horns. While Heckapoo's own goal was to make him scream her name as she worked her hand into small strokes on the remaining length outside her work space. Bobbing her head while occupying her hand with small and fast movement, raising volume of his moans in approval at her skill.

Then his hands gripped her horns as he slammed her face towards his body. Causing Heckapoo to nearly gag uncontrollably as his cock reached for the back of her throat. Then he continued the motion in a faster fashion letting out screams of pleasure as he proceeded to face fuck the demoness. Doing everything she could to not choke on the repeated assault she tilted her mouth up making Marco's cock have the pleasure of sliding against her soft bottom lip more efficiently til he finally reached his peak. Releasing a geyser of his essence into her talk hole. A mouth full would be a big understatement for what Heckapoo was experiencing, causing no matter how much she gulped down on reflex to still spill from her mouth.

"Been holding that one in for fucking forever." He gasped in his afterglow. _No shit_ , she thought as she felt some of his seed drip on her chest. Heckapoo got up from the floor then and headed back to the large bathtub.

She looked back at him. "Well you coming over here to return the favor or not?"

"Sorry, coming right over!"

She snickered as he made way to her for round two, while she dipped her body into the hot water. Washing away Marco's mess by the time he made it to her.

He then asked," So you ready?" As he crouched down in the water in front of her. She laid back against the damp rim with her arms sprawled out on it's border. Leaving her chest out of the water and her knees spread apart from the other. Poking the caps out from the pools surface.

"You really shouldn't waste your breath on the obvious." She hummed.

Marco raised a eyebrow before submerging his head in the warm water. Already thinking up a plan of attack as his nose lightly prodded Heckapoo's entrance. She was humming a old ballet when she left a soft moan as he started to work his tongue on her sweet spot. Pushing it further in while holding back the remaining air he had left in his lungs. The feeling of her grinding on his face left with him with the knowledge that his work was paying off.

Meanwhile Heckapoo gasped out a satisfied, "Yes!" Feeling a delightful mix of pleasure and under handed joy in the fact that he wasn't above the water to properly hear her say his name multiple times. Marco was reaching his limit though, as the strain for air was becoming too much for him, he surfaced. Only to get a couple of seconds of air before she pushed his head back under. Shoving him back into position after snickering, "Not til your done meatbag."

He worked faster this time, moving in much further than before with his tongue. Sliding it's own reach to then have it curl on her folds. Letting the tip reach around and press into some very sensitive places. His hint that it was working this time was fact that her legs were now wrapped around his head. Heckapoo was reaching her limit now, an within moments she reached her peak. Squeezing the human's head underwater as she felt euphoria grip just the same. She couldn't tell if he could feel her release her own juices on him at that moment but she didn't care.

Soon she let go and just left her body sprawled out under the water as she basked her own afterglow. Marco erupted from the surface coughing and gagging uncontrollably.

"Oh my gad! I nearly died down there! The hell!" He yelled.

"Ya not sorry." She calmly replied.

He spent the next couple of minutes trying to steady his breathing. Along with contemplating how much water he drank in when she nearly crushed his skull. He moved beside her and propped his head up against the rim next hers. They both spent a couple of quiet moments together just letting their bodies soak in the water.

"When you started this whole trial junk did you think this would happen?" Marco asked.

Heckapoo looked over at him nonchalantly and said," Nope."

"Would you have done it if you knew we would up here like this?"

"Sh-ya. This has been more entertaining than those boring club parties and council meetings."

"Club parties where you leave dimensional cutting scissors laying around for someone to take like you said?"

"Jeez you can be such a efficient joy killer despite being a pretty sub par cunnilingus."

He chuckled, "Stop it. Two compliments in a row will make me think you actually mean it."

She booped him on the cheek, "Maybe I do."

Marco eyed her down before grinning at what he was planning to do next. Starting off with a light kiss as he moved his body over hers. Caressing one of her breasts as the other hand wrapped around her back. While she in turned grabbed him by his toned ass, pressing his waist into hers till she felt his hard and hot erection press against her skin. Shuddering a bit into the passionate make out session until she began to lightly grind against his cock with her soft lower body.

Sandwiching it between the two of them making Marco moan in pleasure. He moved back a little to give it some breathing room before lining it up with her literally wet flower. As he eased it into her she released her own sigh of satisfaction as his cock proceed to invade her walls. Forcing her to grip on him so hard that the small scratches she made had drawn blood. Marco hissed in some air at the pain before he slowly began to pump in and out of her.

Heckapoo stifled their kissing as she started to mark Marco's neck with little pecks on his skin. While he gripped her ass in both hands to fuck her harder than any being in the multiverse could ever dream. Feeling her insides bump and press on top of his cock, making them both gasp in ecstasy toward their respected partner. Marco grit his teeth on his second thoughts about his earlier plan until Heckapoo decided to grit her own teeth just below his neck. He really hated how rough she is, though now it gave him the resolve for what he was about to do.

"Tell me when your close." He whispered into her ear. She looked back at with a smile before nodding back, after all she wanted to see if he could make this even more enjoyable than it already was. Marco kissed her on the forehead and picked up his pace faster. Pounding, nailing, screwing, pumping, pressing, punishing, pummeling, and straight up fucking her with all his energy. Leaving her almost speechless at the pleasure he was giving her. Feeling her mind fill to the top in the bombastic throws of her womanhood being smashed like a vase.

Till finally...

She felt her limit.

A part of her still couldn't believe that she was the one who was going to finish first but he was hitting her in just the right spot, faster and harder than any girl could stand. She let him know now rather than never by hugging him closer to her. "I'm going to!" She exclaimed.

*Poof*

Nothing.

Marco just stood there. Smiling triumphantly at what he had just did. At the peak of Heckapoo's clone's orgasm he blew out her flame. Feeling a little down that it wasn't the real Heckapoo but all the same he felt like he actually had a small victory over the demoness. Though before he cleaned his new wounds and poked at his new bruise to feel how sore they were he began to think.

Thinking about how he actually wanted to find another clone again. To see how she would react next time, that he wasn't the only person taking a test here but she was. Marco felt that now after so much time had past, that the journey was worth all the trouble before the end.

An that end, was with Hpoo.

Or a bucket, he stumbled around the room while trying to get his clothes back on as he felt whatever he had drank earlier was probably a bad decision.

 **Meanwhile**

"Alright got myself an old tome and some tea, time to spend some me time." Heckapoo sighed as she looked at the book for HOW TO COOK YOUR DRAGON, FOR DUMMIES.

Though really she was about to chuck it into the inferno pit for a spot of kindling but thought how she did spend some coin on it, for a whim of entertainment. Might as well read til it bores her then she would just throw into the fire for fun later.

As she opened up the large book to the middle she suddenly experienced a recent flame clone's memories.

Causing her to spill the her mint tea all over the tome and her dress.

"OW! Fucking son of a BIT-!"

 **Double Meanwhile**

 _Mind Marco Number 7 looked at the ships newly addressed captain and asked, "What are your first orders, sir?"_

 _He looked back at him then back at the screen of them leaving the castle keep before saying._

 _"There is going to be some changes around here."_

 _"And the first one being is that everyone in my crew must be pants less, anybody disagree?"_

 _All at once everyone of the crew members took off their respected pants and stood proudly saluting their new captain._

 _The Captain had his crew._

 _It was the dawning of a new age._

 **Episode 1: Age of Fire**


	2. Episode 2

**Age: 15**

 **Flames blown out: 10**

Marco ducked as a the tree branch flew over him in a split second. Feeling the air whip past his back headed balled spot as he fixed his posture on his mount, a busted station wagon being pulled by a couple of giant flying squirrels. Taking the reins and whipping them to pick up the pace. The fuzzy mammals closed their flaps causing them to descend forward at high speed. After that they pulled them back open to catch as much air as possible to send them gliding back up to paw over the next tree branch. Marco felt the car's wheels bump on the branches as they passed over before the next descent.

Letting out a sigh of relief after looking back to see that they weren't behind him as the squirrels maneuvered through the swamp's canopy. Checking his blindsides regularly at the surrounding trees. The area had plenty of places to get the jump on him and he wasn't about to do 'them' any favors. Shifting his gaze at the gigantic trees that had been grown together into a neat road leading to different towns in this dimension.

Purposely built by the locals as means of travel as the majority of the bottom of the branch based roads was covered in green swamp water. Though that wasn't a problem for the folk before. Until their planet started growing out a lot of tangled roots and other plant life that made maintenance high as balls in taxes to rip them out every hour. Luckily Marco found what he needed from a family of talking wolverines.

Who happen to be willing to part with this busted station wagon for the barrel of brew he took with him from the last dimension. Hearing how the husband in overalls wearing a black and yellow ball cap saying it would be killing two birds with one stone. One, his wife had been getting on to his hide about getting rid of that clunker since they got a purple Ferrari pulled by two hawks. Two, he knew just from a taste that if he shared the drink with his woman that they wouldn't be sleeping til the sun shined through the trees in the morning.

Suddenly Marco snapped out of his wild fantasy of wolverine coitus when he heard multiple feet hit the roof of the car. He braced for impact as he was hit with enough force to send him into a tree covered in vines. Braking his fall while tangling his body up in its bendy stems. Then a branch broke midway causing his body to swing forward into another tree head first.

Knocking him out as his body slowly swung upside down in a cocoon of vines.

"Hey got the ride! You get the fleshwad?" A voice spoke.

"Yep, his face took a good whack but it isn't anything scarring." The same voice said but this time it was closer to him.

Marco opened his eyes silently as he looked at the two Heckapoo's chatting away til one of them pointed back at him. While the other had it's back turned before giving him a glance when she looked.

"Shit." he mumbled.

"Yes you are little boy." The nearest one smiled.

Marco tried to move but found his body tightly wrapped up in the tree vine.

"Your not going anywhere this time." The furthest one noted.

"Oh come on are you really that upset about what happen in the castle or are you just, and I quote, 'bored'."

"He does have a point." Marco made a mental note to refer to the one talking as Heckapoo 1 and the other as Heckapoo 2, to make this easier for him.

Heckapoo 2 started to push him back making him swing upside down in his ball shaped prison before replying, "Well it is true, a part of this is to just kill some time but I mean I'm not the one who pissed off the original."

He looked back at her seriously, "Where is she?."

Heckapoo 1 chuckled, "She is everywhere she wants to be meatbag."

Marco let that sink in that even if he did find her she could still just cut to another dimension and peace out anytime. Thinking up a plan of how to jump her unaware felt impossible if she could see him coming at anytime too with one glance of a portal. He needed to distract her though seeing how that might be easy since she seemed to make it her favorite hobby.

While contemplating this the two Heckapoo took turns pushing him back and forth between themselves like a volleyball on a tether.

"Could you please stop? I'm going to vomit." he asked.

"Nope, last time I did something you asked every single one of us got a massive headache from that little stunt you pulled." Heckapoo 2 replied.

"Okay I'm sorry I did that to you and I won't pull that shit again now will you please let me down?"

"I don't believe him." Heckapoo 1 said.

"Same."

The two went from light pushing to punching Marco from side to side. Anytime the other clone missed a hit they counted it as a score for the other while he yelped 'Ow' for every blow he took. About five games later they took a break one laying down on the giant root humming to herself while the other just hanged onto Marco's cocoon checking her nails for any dirt.

Unfortunately for him he actually did vomit during the forth game and everything under his mouth needed to be clean.

Heckapoo 1 looked down at the poor boy in deep thought before she heard her stomach growl.

"Welp it's time to eat, guess we'll leave him here for now and comeback later."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa don't leave me like this here I could die." He pleaded.

"Not my problem your the one who needs to prove his worth here remember?"

Heckapoo 2 added, "But didn't we also wanted to toture him for the whole day?"

"You should listen to, yourself? If you can't even do that then your not really trying Hpoo."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" They both yelled.

She slapped Marco's cocoon into a spin as she could, causing him to vomit again uncontrollably. "Yes ma'am I'll stop! Please stop this! Too much of it is getting into my nose!"

"Dude, like too much information."

"Ya." They replied looking at him disgusted.

"Oh fuck you too." After he said that one of the Heckapoo's pulled out a sword from a portal and then pointed it at his face.

"We wouldn't be here if you did." She smiled.

"Hey wait a minute. What you gonna do with that?"

The other Heckapoo put her hands over the other ones eyes before she replied, "Taking a swing at a pinata."

She swung the blade away from his face while the other gave her instructions, "You might want to aim a little bit higher next time ya know? Like the neck."

"OH MY GAWD!" He screamed as she brought it down again.

*CHOP*

Marco's cocoon dropped to the floor as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"I think we broke him." Heckapoo 1 said as she snapped her fingers in front of his still face.

"Nah hes just being a drama queen, come on pick him up and let's go find a restaurant."

Heckapoo 1 picked him up but felt it was too cumbersome to hold up such a large thing in front of her. Blocking her view and not to mention he was starting to smell from all the puking. She pulled out a rag dipped it in the swamp water and cleaned his face. Then she turned him around and pulled out some of the vertically knotted vines out to make some shoulder straps.

Heckapoo 2 looked back after feeding the flying squirrels a bag of dog food before she glanced back. "Love the whole useless baggage look you got working there."

"Hey whatever is convenient." she shrugged.

The two got up on the station wagon and Heckapoo 2 lashed out the reigns shouting, "Heyah!"

They made steady progress through the swamp as Marco be can to stir, seeing the trees pass by him at a reduced speed than before.

"Oh man, thank you." He replied while looking around for them.

"Good morning princess." Heckapoo 1's voice said from behind him.

"Am I your backpack now?"

"We agreed on useless baggage." she smiled though it tickled her even more that he didn't see her holding back a chuckle at her own joke.

Marco felt a sudden wave nostalgia as it hit him that he was a green dude at this point riding on what he assume was a space wizard (from hell) shoulders in a backpack through a swamp. His mind was racing with references!

 _"Sir we have the list." said Mind Marco Number 34._

 _"Put it on screen." replied the Captain afterwards he glanced at the list while waiting for the right moment._

"Are we there yet." Heckapoo 1 asked.

"What? No!" Heckapoo 2 snapped.

"We there yet mom?" Marco added.

"Oh hoh don't you tempted me to turn this thing around cause I will leave both of you back there!"

"But we can just go through a portal why do we got to do it this way?" Heckapoo 1 asked.

Heckapoo 2 answered quietly, "Cause I like driving the squirrels."

"Can I have a turn?" Her twin asked.

"Nope you have baggage duty today."

"Oh."

"So did you name them?" Marco inquired.

"Not yet but do they already have names?"

"I named them Pepper and Chili." He grinned to himself.

"Sounds alright and what I'm in the mood for, damn it why did you have to make their names food?" Her stomach grumbled after the response.

Marco stared up at the canopy and then spoke, "Cause I believed they liked it better than being called Nuts and Balls from their last owner."

"So what did spending a year dimension hopping really drive you into thinking your a squirrel whisperer now?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

 _"Ready the shot Number 7!" The Captain ordered._

"No." Heckapoo 2 replied.

 _"FIRE!" The Captain shouted with all his might!_

"That is why you fail." He smiled to himself in satisfaction.

 _"Direct hit sir." Mind Marco Number 12 reported, causing the crew to cheer!_

 _Numbers 9 and 27 hugged it out while Number 10 set his desk on fire again while singing Kum ba yah._

 _"Ya! Group hug in the showers!" shouted Number 34._

 _Several crew members fell silent next to him, staring at him for what he just said._

 _"Or not?"_

They finally reached the town, taking in the view of the buildings. The architecture was random to say the least for a normal town sitting on a massive stump. It's buildings ranged from everyday skyscrapers and a strip mall. Then next to them were crummy shacks and out houses fitting the bayou.

"So do we even have any money for food here?" Heckapoo 2 asked.

"Actually the guy who sold the car said I could have whatever is in the glove box but you can have it." Marco responded.

Heckapoo 2 slid off the roof to go check it out. After a few moments she came back in hand with a handgun and some gold coins. Making Marco think that the wolverine might have mugged Mario the plumber before he pawned off the evidence to him.

Heckapoo 1 smiled, "Good they use gold as the currency here. That makes things easier."

"Plus we can sell the gun for sum chow time." She was feeling giddy at the notion.

 **One trip to the pawnshop later...**

Heckapoo 2 was jingling the bag of coins in hand while Marco groaned, "Why would you ask that?"

"What I was just playing." giggled Heckapoo 1.

"Asking him how much he would pay for me is not cool man."

"But at least now we know your worth more than a new car. Plus think of it as something good."

"How?!"

"Your basically a expensive purse fleshbag." She then joggled Marco a bit on her back.

Heckapoo 2 turned to her, "Hey that place look good?"

"Yep and it's a inn too perfect choice as always."

"Hope they have a dinner special."

They passed through the front double doors into what looked like a old west saloon. Styled up with some fake moss, green paint, and stuffed chickens with antlers.

"Welcome, how many are dining tonight?" Asked a grey elderly mouse woman behind a podium.

"Two adults and one infant." Heckapoo 1 smiled.

"Oh come on!"

"See wines like one too." Heckapoo 2 added.

The lady chuckled at the trio before leading them to their table. Sitting them at a wooden square table with Marco sitting next to 1 and 2 staring across the table at him half eye lidded.

"Okay sooo besides the surprise kidnapping. What do I need to do to get out of this situation? I said I was sorry and I have been very cooperative, so are we even yet?" He asked.

"Nope." 2 replied.

The waitress came by and handed them their menus and was polite enough to leave Marco's open for him.

"Thank you, also save me." He whispered to her.

"Sorry not my job." She replied.

The girls snickered at him before placing a order for some drinks.

"Before you go can ask you a question?" 1 asked.

"Sure."

"Are you related to the ma'am at the front by chance?"

Though the waitress was another mouse working at the same place and just happened to be the same fur color. She felt that it was a no brainer that there was some sort of connection.

"Well yes we are, this is a family made and maintain establishment." She beamed with pride.

Both of the Heckapoo's groaned when she left.

"What?" He asked.

"Family owned business is what." 2 grumbled before 1 took over.

"Are always cursed in some way. Like how they always go under cause of debt to a bank or criminal group run by some dude or girl with mommy issues."

Then 2 came back in with, "Or my favorite, they stay a float by doing some pagan like ritual in this place's culture. But it could be something like they are bound by a divine paradox reincarnation set timeline where they are uncontrollably doing some stupid shit over and over again in the family tree and as a result it locks it in as rule of nature never to be broken."

"Like it's family tradition to always spit in your food or family tradition to marry the first person that can beat you in a fight. Which ends up being them getting the desired result every time but never caring that it's the same damn thing meatbag." 1 finished.

"Uh I just hope it's not spitting in my food... And can we talk about something that isn't revolting before we eat?" Marco blinked.

The waitress placed their drinks on the table and left after telling them their food will be ready soon.

"I bet this place gets hit by a natural disaster of some kind though." 2 whispered.

Marco nervously spoke up, "Anyway let's change the subject from destroying peoples livelihoods to maybe I don't know the weather, hobbies or where you two have been."

"Since you asked, I was actually bumming around on a plane of existence where you traded literally everything with coconuts." 1 started.

"How did that go." he asked.

"Pretty well, first I told everyone I traded with that they were stupid, then they got mad, and everything went a little blurry, and I woke up a queen."

2 popped in, "Sounds like the start to our weekend."

Marco just gulped.

 _"Sir I think we bit off more than we can chew here." Number 7 reported._

 _The Captain stood up and told him_ _, "Stay on course petty officer, it's too soon to be heading back now after we made it this far."_

"Well I wish my time was just as eventful because I was stuck here with nothing to do but fish." She added.

"That sounds interesting. How did it go?" Marco asked.

"Freaking no where til I was messaged that if I see you, I was to drag the nearest clone into this dirt hole to train your tight ass in life lesson number one. Don't fuck with me." She ended.

"We wouldn't be here if I didn't apparently."

Heckapoo 1 joined with, "See he can be taught."

Marco stuck his tongue out at her seeing as it was the only thing he could do before he asked what he really wanted to say, "So the way I see it are we a item now?"

"I believe you already have that in the bag." 2 said before high-fiving 1 over the table.

"Ha ha! But I'm being serous here, before I almost did the full nasty in the pasty we had a similar conversation about where we stood in a relationship."

"Oh ya I remember now! You there and I was naked-" 1 started before he cut her off.

"Don't just blurt that out in public are you crazy!"

Heckapoo 2 deadpanned, "We thought you were."

"Back on track where do we stand?" He huffed.

They both looked at each other seriously before looking back at Marco and Heckapoo 1 answered, "You'll find out later."

"Thats-" Marco was cut off as the groups food was placed on the table. Heckapoo 2 getting a fully loaded catfish po' boy with a side of fries while Heckapoo 1 went for platter of shrimp scampi spaghetti. While Marco didn't know what to order as he was from another dimension, he thought that the food wouldn't be cooked like it was back home so he had regretfully ordered soup.

The two Heckapoos smiled at him as they ate their meals at a leisurely pace while he couldn't lift a finger to even eat his own meal. Driving him crazy as they both found a way to loudly smack as they chewed their food.

"Hate you both so much right now." He growled.

They smiled at his pain for the rest of the meal before they started taking turns spoon feeding him like a actual baby. Then waitress came back giving them their receipt.

"Do you know who we could talk to about getting a room here?" 1 asked.

The mouse lady groaned, "That would be my brother, Jeff. I'll let him know you are interested right away."

As she left Marco looked over at 1, "Did that feel off to you or just me?"

"Their siblings so it makes since they don't get along." As she finished a smiling white rabbit boy plopped down on the empty chair right next to Heckapoo 2. Wearing a dirty white t-shirt, blue jeans, flip flops, black sunglasses and the creepiest smile they ever seen.

He pulled out a notepad and quickly said, "So I hear you'd like a room here? I can set you ladies up with one of our small rooms that has one bed but no bathroom for twenty pieces of gold. No, then maybe you'd like the tier above that one? A room with one large bed with a bathroom but has busted air conditioning for forty-five pieces of gold. Though you gals look like you'd enjoy only the best so thats why I'm telling you yes I'm telling you about the top tier room of this fine establishment. Where you get two beds, working bathroom, and a working AC to the coolest space on this side of the wet forest you ever did feel I tell ya! Yes sirree!"

"Shut up." The Heckapoos said in unison as Marco added in, "I'm not a girl."

"Whatever you say doll face, now which room can sign you up for one? Two? Or Five?"

The waitress appeared behind the rabbit and slapped him on the back of the head, "Stop lying Jeff, the air conditioning is fine in all our rooms."

"Oh come on Jezabel don't you know the lingo? We should only sell the top shelf sister!" He added.

She rolled her eyes at him before ignoring Jeff's rant about doing a better sales pitch when she addressed their guests, "As you may have heard our small rooms are twenty, regular is forty-five, and the largest one is seventy-five a night."

"We'll take the regular for just tonight if you don't mind." Heckapoo 2 replied.

Jeff the rabbit began scribbling away on his notepad in response, "May I ask for your names or would you like me to make some up?"

"Marco, Heckapoo and Hpoo is fine." He answered which was followed by Heckapoo 1 turning his face towards her.

"And which one of us is that again?" She menacingly glared.

"You'll find out later." As soon as he said that she tipped Marco over causing him to fall off his chair. His cocoon rolled against him in such a way that he found himself face-planting the surface much to his distaste.

"I can show you to your room now if you like?" Jeff nervously voiced at a normal pace when he looked at the demoness.

After picking Marco up from the floor for the second time today, they were led upstairs to the room. Then Heckapoo 1 shut the door on Jeff's face as soon as the rabbit held out his hand expecting a tip.

"Worst, service, ever."

"Soooo." Marco spoke up.

"What?" 2 asked.

"Can I get out of this thing?"

She placed him up on the bed. "Wait until we are done taking a bath and we'll get back to you on that."

For the next couple hours Marco stared off into the distance bored til he felt one of them jump onto the bed jostling him a bit. The other one came in wearing nothing but a bath towel and told him, "Okay time to get him out of that thing."

Marco felt relieved until he found himself in his underwear with his wrists and ankles tied to the bed's posts as the girls snickered at him. "Not what I meant."

"But this makes it easier." said Heckapoo 2 wearing the towel while Heckapoo 1 was in a orange night gown.

"Ya can't wait to see you pull a riding crop or a whip from a portal and take turns, Oh why the hell am I giving you ideas now?" he retorted.

They chuckled at his joke because they both did discuss that very thing in the tub. Though Marco didn't need to know that.

"Well you did inspire us about one thing tonight." 1 smiled as she leaned over the right side of his chest from where she sat on the bed.

2 leaned in from his left now and whispered, "You are not allowed to sleep til we are done."

And with that she removed her towel and kissed him passionately. Then after a couple of heated moments she pulled back enjoying the sight of his head trying to follow her but was restrained by his tied down arms.

"Also if you want know where we stand in this affair you won't pull deny me from anything like that again. Understand?" Eyeing Marco as he lowered his head back on the pillow. He silently nodded at her, looking pensive as his brown eyes stared deeply back into her orange and yellow one.

The quiet mood was then interrupted with him gasping out a, "Oofmph!"

Heckapoo 1 had hopped onto his waist while gently feeling her way up his torso, "These could use some more work."

"Give it some time I'm sure we can get him a hard pack of abs before he is even done with blowing out all the flames." 2 retorted.

"To hell with blowing out all of them. I'm going to find the real you and go home as soon as possible!"

Heckapoo 1 laughed as she laid down on his chest, gently rubbing the bite mark the last clone left below his neck. "With your luck I doubt it."

Marco could feel her body through the night gown as the soft fabric did little to prevent his lower member from stirring when she her figure was so close. Proving to gain her attention as she felt it raise below her. She pulled her hand back from the bruised mark to between their bodies. Rubbing his cock through the fabric as she leaned over to Heckapoo 2 and began making out with herself.

Their tongues went to work on the other as Marco little out a relaxed sigh at the view. Then 2 pushed Heckapoo 1 back into a straddling position over his waist while she sat her rear on his vacant chest. Giving him full view of her plump round ass. She then pulled 1's night gown off of her dropping it to the floor before she started planting sweet kisses down her clone sister's neck.

Til she finally started to suck and lick 1's breast causing her to squeak at the sudden touch. Meanwhile Marco shut his eyes and tried to control his breathing at the weight on his chest. Heckapoo 2 leaning off of him to pleasure 1 gave him room but what was making the blood rush to his 'head' was the fact that 1 had pulled out his erected appendage and was stroking it diligently.

Even through the suckling of 2 she had gripped his warm length in her hands. Caught up in the motions of jerking his cock to it's full extent putting her train of thought into one of ritual descent. That the further she got him to thrust in her grasp the sweeter her own release would be when she took it in. Before long Heckapoo 2 broke away from 1's chest leaving her twin content as 1 be can licking Marco's cock.

He moaned at the returning sensation of her wet tongue against his tip. While 2 moved her hips over Marco's face, she began to lightly nudge his shoulders with her knees in the new position. Making him open his eyes to view how wet she was getting from below. Gently she lowered her pussy to his mouth and he whetted it in anticipation.

"Glad to see... You can use that tong-oohh... for somethi-aahh! Fuck _iiiiitttt_..." She had given up on the witty remarks as he worked up and down her slit. Then he reinvented the kiss she had given him back at the castle by licking with the tip of his tongue on her clit. Making her release a slight wail at what he had accomplished. Til something changed about how he was treating her as his playful damp adjunct suddenly started to push back and forth out of her. Marco pumped his mouth into Heckapoo 2 by lapping at her sweet spot vigorously.

The change in pace was brought on by Heckapoo 1 who had been busy sucking his dick. Preparing herself for his large release this time around as she worked on him. Snaking her hand down to her black laced panties indulging her desires. Damn she wish she was just naked right now like 2, why did she get dress before she left the tub? With all her own self gratifying teasing on her own moist entrance she seldom the thought of just ripping the fabric off her but tonight she wasn't going to let it stop her. Pulling the lingerie so hard in front of her that it gave a tight squeeze to her ass before it snapped off into her hand.

She clinched it hand she felt Marco's cock throb in her mouth taking note that he would be coming soon. Meanwhile Heckapoo 2 was in a daze as she reached her limit, biting her bottom lip as she was pushed to the edge her climax. Then all at once Marco and her both came at the same time. Expelling another mouth full into Heckapoo 1 as he let out a muffled moan at his own pleasure. Next to Heckapoo 2's own release on top of him, forcing him to slightly choke up on her fluids.

She moved away from Marco's head to 1's and shared a deep kiss tasting his seed her twin's sweet little mouth. After the brief of time spent wrapping their tongues around the other and feeling the heat radiate off themselves Heckapoo 1 gripped his cock once more in her hands. Feeling the slick surface rise up in girth as it recovered from the earlier blowjob. She smiled at the fact that she was finally going to get what she wanted at last.

Standing up on her knees she aligned herself over his rod. Then she dropped done on his cock, feeling it smash into her walls.

"F-Fuck..." Marco and Heckapoo 1 moaned together.

2 started kissing 1's neck as she rode the boy like a mechanical bull. Gyrating her hips forward as his cock pressed her insides in such away she waled at the ecstasy bubbling up inside her. Adding even more to her heated fuck-fest when Heckapoo 2 bit into her. She loved the mix of pain and pleasure so much that she had pushed herself to the edge almost at the beginning.

Forcing her to climax as Marco wasn't even close to his yet. Though he let out a slight moan as she tightened up on him during her release. Gasping for air as she felt her first afterglow of the night.

"My turn." Heckapoo 2 grinned as she helped 1 get off of his cock.

1 laid her head on Marco's left tied up arm and nuzzled over to give him a kiss. Wanting him to feel her gratitude for still being ready for 2's turn. His breathing got felt heavy in her mouth as she glanced back to see 2 going about her business in reverse cowgirl fashion. Enjoying the show as her cheeks showed off her evenly paced pumping. Watching them jiggle ever so slightly from the recoil of her descent.

Marco was feeling his breaking point now when she picked up the pace and Heckapoo 1 saw it. She wanted him to last just a bit longer so she thought up a way to take his mind off her double. She dragged one of her nails across his chest leaving a nasty red scratch mark on him.

"Ow! Damn it I don't like that."

She kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Exactly."

Heckapoo 2 hissed in some air as she felt that she would erupt again at any second now. Marco felt the same way and at that moment he pushed his hips up into her pussy as she was about come down.

" _AAaaaaahhhh..._ " They moaned as they came at the same time releasing liquids, seed, essence, frustration, and pleasure all upon themselves.

2 spread her arms out as she fell back on Marco's torso with a satisfied grin on her face met by his erupt, "Oommphh!" when her head dropped down on him.

They basked in the afterglow in silence til Heckapoo 1 said, "Ready for round two?"

His eyes shot open, "What!?"

"Like I said your not allowed to sleep til were done."

 **Morning**

Marco woke up as the sun beamed through the room's window. He felt like drained and like shit after only getting a couple of hours of sleep. He felt Heckapoo 2 rub her face into his neck to hide her face from the sun. The flame above her head magically moved out of the way of where she slept. Good thing too, you'd hate to be tied to a burning mattress though looking at the flickering light you hold back the urge to blow it out. After all if this was going to be a thing for a while or forever you hold back for her sake.

Heckapoo 1 was look at him silently as he smiled back at her whispering, "Good morning."

"I wish it was night. HEY WAKE UP!" She shouted at 2.

She poked her face out from his side glaring at her. "Good night." She replied before settling back in.

1 slapped Heckapoo 2's ass causing her to yip straight up from her spot. "We can rest when we tell him."

He looked back at them both as they looked down at him from both sides.

"So ya." 1 began.

"Ya?" Marco repeated.

2 jumped in, "We would like it if we could do this a bit more often?"

"So does that mean. We are a -um. Thing?" He asked.

"For now I guess but we'll see how this plays out but in the end I hope it was as fun you as it was for me."

"And me." 1 added.

"So are you gonna untie me no-" Both of the Heckapoos put a finger over his mouth silencing him. Then they smiled wickedly as they came to the same idea last night when he was passed out after their twelfth turnabout. They both kissed him on the cheek gently and then.

*POOF*

The clones had blown out their own flames. Leaving Marco a bit sad, but then he realized who was going to free him?

"OH! SON OF A BITC-!"

 **Meanwhile**

Heckapoo was sitting at another regulatory scheduled Magic High Commission listening about another small anomaly effecting Omnitraxus space that he can't locate. About to blow him off as she wasn't in the mood to look up and down the place for some clown fooling around with the space time continuum for like the thousandth time this year.

Really did the universe have a quota for how many idiots had to make everyone's lives more miserable or was it just her keeping count? Then as began to ask, both the clones she had sent to take care of fleshwad had their memories pop into her head.

" _YES!_ " She exclaimed, a little too high pitched.

"Okay heres a map for where to look and take care now." He quickly pushed a old parchment into her hands as she was about to protest. Before she could take it back he had already left instantly.

Her last thoughts being, fuck.

 **Author's Confession** : Hello and thank you for reading the story so far. I just wanted to say thanks for all the support as this is probably my most successful story on this site to date. I was planning to post earlier but it kind of dragged past the 4,000 word mark I was aiming for. That aside this is a confession and here it is. I will be posting more of this but not on a weekly bases, I'm easily distracted by life and shiny things. Also I meant to hit complete after chapter 1 but I had a little bit of a time constraint to prove I'm not a robot and forgot to click it again upon posting.

So this was kind of a happy accident labeled after a bad Dark Souls reference. So if you would like me to answer any questions about the story, though I will try to avoid spoilers for whatever I have in mind, then please private message my inbox at anytime. Hopefully I can get back to you as soon as possible. While for the future of the story I have been thinking about doing like a recommend BGM (Background Music) for some sections.

Keep in mind all song belong to their respected owners and all of them will be song you can listen to by opening up a tab to youtube.

And with that I disappear into the night. Stay classy :)

P.S. If you DON'T have a account please don't talk about this **message in the review section** please, I like reading what people say about the story so far also not sorry for the spelling errors this one may have. It was too long for my attention span to do a proper proofread job.

 **Episode 2: Payback Twofold**


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer:** The following songs and or sound effects belong to their original owners please support them should you see the product.

 **Age: 15**

 **Flames blown out: 12**

 **BGM: Traverse Town- Piano Collections Kingdom Hearts**

Marco was sitting on a bench at one of the public parks of the port city of Balthello. Reading a pamphlet on all the tourist traps it had to offer. Though a tour would have to wait for later as he was looking for a specific area that would give him a lead on Heckapoo. Then he bit into his breakfast, a apple he had bought after working for a merchant as a part timer. Moving the fresh produce out to the stall yesterday for customers and his future self to consume.

The area was always busy because it was a hub world for other inter-dimensional travelers. Hardly anyone was ever a true native of this land besides the government officials, who where just normal sized elves. Looking past the paragraph on the giant statue of some famous dude front face-locking a giant shark, he read that it was located just outside the city archives.

 _Bingo,_ he thought before he started to look around at his surrounding for the statue on the horizon. Sadly nothing came into view, too many freakishly tall cottage like buildings had been built up where the park was. He sighed deeply that he was going to have to ask around once again for directions. Last couple attempts ended with beings talking in a foreign language one in tongue clicks and the other saying RADDA RADDA.

Though he was in luck as a old elf woman sat down next to him while, what he assumed was her grand children ran over to the playground pin of the park.

"Having a good morning?" He asked.

"Oh yes, they are a pair of early birds. How are you this evening sir?" She kindly smiled back.

"Doing pretty good but would happen to know where I might find this statue?" He pointed to it's picture on the pamphlet.

"Yes I know exactly where that is. Though I'm sorry to pry but why are you heading there?"

He saw no reason to not tell her the truth. "I'm actually heading for the archives that are across from there to help me find a person that lives here."

"Oh is it family or friend?" she asked.

"Well it's a little complicated."

She chuckled, "Look at where you are right now." As a bunch of different creatures, beings, monsters, and that one power ranger walked by the park.

He smiled, "Well she is a clone of a dimensional butt kicking demon lady who knows a lot about the universe but is pretty easy to trick into doing whatever you want though lord have mercy on your soul if she finds out, and she will take things to the extreme without batting a eye, example she became a queen once but forgot how. Oh and there are like a hundred or more versions of said clone running around in different dimensions."

"Ah young love has never been more complicated." She grinned.

"We agreed it was more of a friends with benefits arrangement."

She tilted her head looking at him, "Then why do you know so much about her?"

"Cause I've been chasing her through different planes of existence trying to find the real one and prove to her-."

"You care?" She added.

"Yes. Oh crap, that came out wrong." He stammered, looking a bit flustered in his current situation.

"Tell you what, I will help you find those archives from this spot with no trouble at all if you answer me one last question."

"Sure." he replied.

She leaned back against the bench and looked at her children play on the monkey bars before asking, "What made you first consider her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry if I'm prying but I would love to know when you first thought you would like her if your in such a impossible trail?" she rephrased.

Marco replied, "If I had to pick a moment it would be around our fifth encounter. It's kind of a long story to tell though."

"Oh please continue dear I have nothing but time." She chuckled.

 **BGM: END**

* * *

 **Age: 14**

 **Flames blown out: 4**

He remembered how to take it slow this time as he walked out of the wet cave. Where ever he had entered the floor was so slick he fell down face first as he tried to run up to the mouth of it's entrance. Making better progress during his second time walking up the steep surface. As he exited he felt a chilling wind sweep across his face as he looked over a wide and desolate ravine.

The jagged mountains cut into the sky as land below showed hints of a dried up river. All of it painted in a dull gray that was illuminated by a sky full of dark clouds. Damping the sunlight that had desperately tried to shine through the gaps. Besides the vast emptiness he saw a twinkling light off in the distance. If he had to guess it was another cave with some life still in it. Perched on the other side of the ravine up on the side of a mountain.

Marco descended down the slope his cave was on while thinking about what had happen here. Maybe it was magic gone wild or maybe this was just how this place was made. Though he pushed that thought aside as most of the dimensions he had gone through still had some form of life. Granted some locals were nice but some of the other places were ran by complete psychos. He would always make sure to keep a mile between him and them. The planets he had visited though still looked like, well, alive.

His feet slid down onto the dry dirt as he began walking toward the light in the distance. While pacing himself Marco heard a figure move behind him. Turning around he saw nothing, but as soon as he started up again he heard rattling from behind him. Again he turned around and nothing was there, he picked up a large rock then and carried it with him this time as he walked forward. The rattling started again and he sprinted in response hearing the rattling go wild as it followed him. He suddenly dropped the stone in front of him, stepping over it in the blink of a eye. Whatever had been following him saw the rock too late.

*CRACK*

Something had tripped behind him. He looked behind him and saw a small skeleton wearing nothing but a big tattered red shirt and a worn out neck tie around its head. Totally face planted into the ground behind him. "Ow." It said.

"So any reason why you were chasing me?" he asked looking over it.

The skeleton popped its head out from the dirt with a freshly made crack on its skull. It's hollowed out eyes just stared up at him for couple of seconds.

"You can move and think fast on yo feet boyo but can yo shoes make the stage shine?"

Marco stuck a band aid on it's cracked head before saying, "One sorry, two say what?"

"And three and four shut the door come on playa don't yo know the revolution?"

"Is it the part where I back away slowly or the part you start making sense? What do you need?" he asked for the last time.

The skeleton dusted itself off and got up from the ground, doing some light arm stretches that actually made popping sounds much to his surprise.

 **BGM: THE HARLEM SHAKE**

"How are you doing that?" the skeleton put up a finger for silence and then began dancing. Free-styling with it's hips to it's hands in the air like he just doesn't care. Marco just watched for a moment before he felt the ground tremble. Til he saw even more skeletons erupt for the ground all dancing in differently colored rags that brought color on top of this depressing land.

The group in front of him just all kept dancing wildly til they all posed dramatically. The red skeleton he had talked to and refer to as Band was pointing to the sky like a frozen Elvis Presley speaking to Marco while holding his stance. "So boyo do you think you can dancessssss?"

 **BGM: END**

Marco just tilted his head with a smile and replied, "Nah I'm good." And backed away slowly before turning around into a full sprint away from them. The skeletons began to chant then.

"Dancesss!"

"Dancessss!"

"DANCESSSSS!"

While he made distance between him and the group of rejected Tim Burton characters. He felt the ground tremor with their chanting as it started to make cracking sounds below his feet. Then suddenly a huge snake busted out of the ground. It towered over him, had white scales from head to tail, with black music notes sprinkled all over it's body, and had black spikes jetting out along it's back. Though the weirdest thing of all was, it smelled like turkey.

Marco plugged his ears with his fingers for the eventual roar to the face these monsters loved to do.

"DANCE!" It spat out at him sprinkling small drops of saliva on him.

He responded with, "Ew." But the creature wasn't patient as it's maw began to glow with yellow energy. He took this as a sign that running away was the best call. Dashing around the serpent while it charged what he assume was hyper beam. Getting closer to the other cave with the light. Then he glanced back just in time to see the creature release the energy ray at him.

Marco dived out of the way as it carved into the ground he was just at. Quickly he stumbled back into his sprint as he made it to the rocky slope. Fortunately for him the way up had crevices for him to take cover in. The rocks shook violently as the monster's beams smashed upon them. Hiding behind them he looked for any possible path up to the cave. Only a couple of places to take cover in before he would be there but was the creature smart enough to take aim?

*SMASH*

*rumble RUMBLE*

Some of the stones broke away from the mountain's face, rolling over the hiding spot towards the snake. It slithered out of the way of few but it's tail got crushed as one of the rocks rolled over it. Hissing in pain as it retreated into the ground whimpering, "Dancess..."

He felt a little bad for it before he started climbing looking down at the skeletons that stood at the base of the slope. Looking up at him silently before they each started digging back into the ground. The last one to go back into the gray earth was Band who waved at him before taking, what Marco assumed, was his dirt nap.

Reaching his hand over the edge of the entrance he huffed himself up. Seeing Heckapoo huddled up next to a bonfire made of bones.

Giving him a nonchalant, "Sup."

He walked towards her asking, "What happened here?"

"Some evil shit."

"No I need specifics like what happen, was it suppose to look like a bad heavy metal band cover out there, and is this part of the test? Side note watch your language please." He questioned.

She sighed before picking up a dead tree branch and started poking at the fire with it, "This place was the result of what happens when someone plays with powers they don't understand. Though that is as far as I remember when I last read about this land, give or take a millennia."

Heckapoo pulled the stick out and the top of it was on fire. She waved it gently from side to side as she continued, "It's story is probably self explanatory at this point. No one had any knowledge about what they where doing and they all died, the end. Which is another reason the Magic High Commission should have been made at the dawning of time."

"Was there even a choice for something like that?" he retorted.

"Yep by majority vote we decided against messing with certain timelines and that just happen to include this one, ugh lame."

Marco looked at her like she was joking but she didn't show any signs of caring if it would make him laugh. So it must of been 'true' he thought. Heckapoo looked tired and awfully dirty, guess they both had a rough day. He sat next to her watching the stick as it moved and sighed.

"Also nope."

He looked at her, "What?"

"What you asked last. If this was part of the test you dork."

"Oh, uh thanks."

He fished around his jacket's pocket til he found some disinfecting wipes. "Hey can you stay still for second, I wanna clean that dirt off."

"Whatever." She replied.

Carefully he wiped her face clean, she tossed the branch into the fire at that point. "I'll just say it, I'm a clone."

"Ya I kind of figured that out, there is no way you'd let yourself look like this on purpose especially if it was the original." He pointed out.

"What do you even know?"

He finished and tossed the wipe away when she looked much better than before. "You don't like people taking your stuff, which you take great pride in."

"Don't you mean great care of?"

"And that brings me around to the next part, you are terrible at keeping track of your own things despite treasuring them and if I had to guess, that's why you are here right now. Also it's kinda why I'm here right now too." He added.

She responded, "Well fuck you too."

"Language! Jeez... So why are you here? Couldn't you have just moved to a different place if this one sucked?"

"I would but my scissors are sort of stuck." She grumbled and got up, walking to the entrance to look over the ravine. Marco joined her shortly already piecing together where this was going. Especially when he saw the serpent stare back up at them from the ground. The skeletons were back too and started to dance around him like a festive bonfire.

"So they are stuck somewhere on the snake?"

"Yep."

"An without those our only shot of getting out of here is going through the portal I came from on the other side?"

"Nope." She sat down on the edge letting her feet dangle over. "We could get out of here very easily, you would just have to blow out my flame and a dozen clones would come here to retrieve the scissors."

"That would work out. I could even try to take a couple out to make things easier for me in the long run, but that doesn't sit well with me." He looks down at the demoness sitting below him.

"Why haven't you just blown out your own flame then?" he asked.

She felt his eyes on her but she didn't look back at him, "Because your right I'm terrible at keeping track of my own stuff. I feel like the easy way here would be a mistake. This test thing we got going on makes me hate the fact that I was slacking at doing one of my most important tasks. So I want to get my scissors the hard way, because it would be a appropriate punishment."

Marco sat next her with his legs crossed, "So you made it your own trial right? I can help if you like, I don't have anything going on here. Didn't pack any marshmallows for the campfire."

"Two tests working themselves out does sound like something I would do." She smiled.

He raised a eyebrow, "Work themselves out? You expect me to die?"

"Noooo, never, nu-uh, get out of town, you crazy."

They both snickered at her joke before Marco went on, "Okay, okay last question before I suggest a plan."

"Shoot."

"How the Heckapoo did they get the drop on you of all people? Don't you have super speed and all that magic jazz?"

She grinned when he asked and told him to follow her through the cavern to a second entrance on another side of the mountain. When Marco looked outside he saw piles of bones and other large snakes just absolutely decimated. The one body that stuck out the most to him was the one serpent that died with a mouth full of it's own tail.

"Whoa."

"Come on! Just whoa?!" she shouted.

Working through this shocking turn of events he asked, "So why did you stop fighting?"

"I was getting tired after the second hour then my scissors got stuck in one of them, but when I dashed at it, the coward ran away into the ground hissing 'dancess'. Then while climbing up this rock the heel of my shoe broke, then I fell and twisted my ankle."

"But you weren't hobbling when you showed me this." He stated.

She lifted her dress skirt up a bit to show her leg in a splint made from dead tree branches and old rags. "Did a pretty good job making this baby. Nice and tight just like I like it and I made it longer than my heel so if put weight on it, it doesn't hurt as much. Plus with my powers I'm still running at a normal speed even like this so I'm good."

He gave her a nervous look, "You sure your alright? Don't need to lay down and rest some more?"

"What? No! Your sound like a mother." She scoffed.

"I miss her." The mood turned silent between the two before Heckapoo said, "Uh let's head back to the fire."

"I have been thinking of going back now." he said.

She looked at him, "Well no harm in that, but lets talk about it after we genocide the evil snake population."

An with that they went back to the fire to brainstorm a way to get her scissors back from the snake. Though Marco began thinking about the skeleton he named Band and if it was a good idea to kill the snake. The dancing bone posse didn't follow him when he ran or attack when their boss attacked. He went along with a train of thought of just getting Heckapoo's tool back and killing the snake might lift their curse.

If the new graveyard behind the mountain wasn't a dead give away from all the bones littering the dirt. Once that snake was dead those guys would go with it so maybe it would be best to come up with a plan that they could all enjoy in the end. He was suddenly hit up side the head with a brick of inspiration! With an idea that was so stupid he thought by this world's logic it just might work in getting Heckapoo close enough to retrieve her stuff.

So he tells her what he has in mind. "Well if it fails at least you'll know first." she replied.

The two headed down the slope halfway, Heckapoo would be waiting behind one of the large rocks that fallen during his early venture and wait to see if his plan worked. Marco slowly walked out waving his jacket around when it was tied to a stick like a flag. Not moving any closer to the open space where the serpent was but in proper eye view for Band the skeleton to move to him.

It walked up to Marco while doing jazz hands and asked, "Yo what is up my fellow bonehead, are you ready to shred?"

"You mean dancing right?"

Band gave a ballerina twirl in response.

"Alright I'm game but let's make this interesting. Let's have a dance off." He smiled.

Band stopped and then looked at him while bouncing up and down, "That sounds dope! I'm super down in the ground for this party to pound!"

"Wait just a second this is a dance off so it will be contest where the winner gets a reward for stepping up." He added.

"I like where this is going captain." It saluted.

"We would like safe passage across the ravine to the other side if we win. Nothing more nothing less."

The skeleton looked over his shoulder to see Heckapoo poking her head out before saying, "For you no problemo though for that honey shes got to go."

"What do you mean?" he sighed, this was getting annoying.

Band started to whip his hips from side to side, "Honestly I think the boss would want her as a snack for all the trouble shes caused."

"An honestly I wouldn't mind seeing what makes her tick under all dat business too if ya know what I mean." The skeleton started to dry hump the air.

Marco looked at him stunned. _'I was not prepared for today,'_ he thought.

"Having a gal with that much horse power under da her hooves would make a pretty good break dancer don't ya think boyo?"

"Oh thank gad." He gasped, Band was just talking about seeing her as a skeleton. "Ya sure, but just tell your boss she won't cause anymore trouble and she is even going to help our competition by being a guest judge. An if he doesn't like that just tell him that she will be right next to him for the event so if she pulls a stunt he can blast right then and there."

"Though what about our reward?" Band asked.

"If we loose we will accept that you guys are the best in all the land and have the biggest bragging rights the world has ever seen. Also if that isn't good enough we will happily be blasted by your boss too."

Band was hopping around Marco full of energy, "Oh oh oh! Street cred! I totally love it! I will tell boss right away, it's gonna be so cool!"

"Wait before you go? Do you have a name?" He kinda got curious over the happy bundle of bones.

The skull hopped away shouting, "Ya my names Number 13!"

 _Oh_ , he thought quietly, _he already had a name_. Though he guessed 13 isn't that bad, guess the snake just named the skeletons by numbers since it would be easier. Marco went back to Heckapoo to tell her the first part of the plan was a success.

"So I'll be right next to when you show off your moves?" She chuckled at the thought of it.

"If it goes the way I want it too then you won't have to see the master in action."

She slapped him on the back of the head, "Thats for good luck, master."

He rubbed his head while they waited for 13 to give them a signal and saw all the skeletons jumping up and down in celebration at them.

"Well here goes nothing." She said.

"They walked out into the open, approaching the serpent. It glared at Heckapoo though it licked Marco's face much to his displeasure. "Aw it likes you."

"Don't know why." he said as wiped off the globs of spit from his face with his sleeves.

13 spoke up, "Our boss has spoken an we will have a dance off for who is the best in the worldo!"

The group cheered at the announcement!

 **5 minutes later...**

 **BGM: Gettin' Live- GRiZ**

Marco was standing outside a dirt ring while another skeleton who went by the name Number 7 started to dance. While that went on, he went over the rules one more time. All the skeletons present would be dancing in front of the three judges, Heckapoo, Boss (Giant Snake) and 13. They would then tell what they thought of the performance and decide who would face off against Marco in the final round.

The reason the contest happened this way was because almost every bone-able body wanted a shot at him. Though this worked out amazingly as Heckapoo was right next to Boss! She kept glancing up at it to see where her scissors are. While it looked back at her to see if she was going to try to attack him.

 **BGM: END**

Number 7 finished his routine with a bow toward them. 13 clapped for his skella-bro while Boss just hissed which was then translated by 13 as, "You where off center the entire time, your kept taking glances at your feet so I know you haven't been practicing, and the only thing I found even remotely refreshing was your bow, NEXT!"

Damn he was super picky and really cold-blooded even to his own people. Though he wasn't sure if the snake was the only one.

Heckapoo replied halfheartedly, "Ya not sorry but I agree with what that guy said."

The skeleton slumped off into the group of rejected dancers, party of fifteen at the moment. While the accepted group only had two and they were a duet! This whole thing was taking much longer than Marco originally planned so he sat down. His sudden movement made Boss turn his attention towards the boy when he felt him blop down on the ground.

Turning his head at a angle that let Heckapoo finally catch sight of her scissors poking out directly behind its massive head. She jumped off into the air with her good leg and grabbed hold of the handles. They we're wedged in there super tight, even if she pushed them in deeper for a slash they wouldn't move. _Damn it! Their stuck in his bone? Maybe,_ she thought but the snake wasn't taking this well.

It thrashed its body uncontrollably in pain! Trying it's hardest to shake off and smash her. Unfortunately Heckapoo had a iron grip while she tried to swing her body weight off the serpent's body during the tumble to increase the pull on the blades.

Meanwhile Marco got up and ran to her aid but the snake saw him coming. Boss's mouth glowed with yellow power as he fired off a random blast towards Marco!

"Oophf!"

The beam missed him thanks to Number 13 tackling him out of the way. Though he pinned his arms as he struggled to get up, only to fall back on his wrists with the skeleton hanging over him.

"Get off!" he yelled.

"Not yet boyo, we need to talk." Despite the nickname it sounded serous.

Marco continued to try and get up but ironically the skeleton was actually heavy? "How are you doing this?"

"Have a large rock stuck in da ol'rib cage boyo but it's my turn ask the questions here. Do you know what will happen when Boss bites the dust?"

"You'll be free from it's curse right?" he replied.

Heckapoo caught a glance at Marco being held down thinking, _great plan, now your out of my way._

"Not only that but we'll be a pile of bones since we all got turned this way centuries ago by that accursed reptile." 13 added.

Marco settled down under it's grip a bit while he tried to think of a way to slip his wrist under his jacket away. "I can't imagine it has been easy for you but please let me go so this crap can end!"

"I know it will end... And thats why I want to talk to you before it happens." It sadly said.

 **BGM: A Heavy Heart- Anthony Greninger**

The skull looking down on him turned looking up at the ravine and began, "Once upon a time there was once a beautiful kingdom. Filled with people of every color, size and shape. They all lived full filling lives, for they all knew life was fleeting. An every so often they threw a festival to celebrate what everyone had accomplished that year. Drinking, talking, flirting, acknowledging, and you guessed it, dancing. The kind that warms the body but sets the heart on fire! Hehe speaking of what the sun was made of, that is when I remember it happening."

13 paused though it took noticed that he had Marco's attention as he struggled less.

"At sunset I turned to kiss me sweet heart on the cheek as I left to fetch us more punch. I may have spiked it a bit though as I never said I wasn't against everyone getting the butterflies like me. While holding the sweet beverages I looked to see the beautiful sunset. With my height I saw the much taller folk dance in front of it. Seeing the brilliant color over spinning black silhouettes stopped me in awe for a moment. Then I saw a black streak pass through the sky. I believe it was some kind of black shooting star. Next to me I heard a boy giggle out to his mother, "I wish we could dance like this forever!"

Marco knew where this was going as soon as he heard the word star.

"Then the clouds grew in size, completely ruining the scene that captured me. It looked like it was going to rain but by the time I came back to my beloved surprised to never had felt a drop. Though that was just the beginning to what was to come. I heard the boy scream over the entire festival! I turned to see his figure warped and huge, towering over my fellow drinkers. Til he finally grew into a giant scale like tower poking the sky. And then the giant snakes began to peel off an hit the ground. Blasting everyone insight causing quite a ruckus. I was separated from my number 1 gal, before I was hit by a blast."

"I never saw her again."

 **BGM: END**

13 saw that the boy had given up on finding a way out. "I'll let you go now."

He got off Marco who felt like he was gonna cry, "Man that sucks..."

"Bah come here boyo!" the skeleton hugged him for caring that much.

"Now heres the part why I stopped you. I want you to never forget what you heard here today and keep up this hero junk you been trying to do."

"Ya I'm not a hero, more of a future failed test taker..." He replied.

13 laughed over his shoulder, "Then pass whatever trail that ails you! Even if the end result might be terrible, the knowledge you get from the practice is what makes it feel like a journey!"

"Something you can brag about during and after your test."

He was having second thoughts now about going home and just continuing Heckapoo's challenge. _OH SHIT!_ He forgot all about her! Marco pulled away from the hug while looking for her, only to see a hole in the ground. He ran over to it hearing grunting and.

" _DANCESSS!"_

The snake burst out of the ground like Old Youthful with Heckapoo in tow. As it dived at Marco next he back out of the way as it's face smashed in to the dirt leaving behind a shallow hole. During the time Heckapoo was right next him saying, "Hey do you think-"

It reared it's head back up to headbutt him six feet under again. Repeating itself each time while she talked to him statically, "You could-"

Smash.

"Help, or-"

Smash.

"Stay still."

Smash.

"What no!" He yelled.

Smash.

That did it! He grabbed onto Heckapoo's waist and the two went flying up into the air. Though with the added weight the scissors finally flew out of the creature. Both of them fell to the ground with a thud. The ground shook again as their weight caused a fissure to open up in front of them and the snake.

"Knew the ground was gonna give after all that tunneling." She remarked.

Marco quickly peeled off his jacket as the monster shook its head slightly in enjoyment that Heckapoo was off now. Glaring at her, it was getting ready to charge. She was ready to move when she felt a spike in pain pop up through her leg. She looked down to see that her splint was destroyed in all the commotion. Cursing under her breath for not noticing til now.

As the snake was about to smash into a rock went flying at it's head. Hitting it square in the eye causing it to howl in pain as black blood poured out from the fresh wound. It couldn't see out of that eye anymore, so it turned it's attention to the thrower instantly. Marco stood there with his jacket in both hands raised in front of him like a matador.

"Hey hey over here you overgrown belly dancer!" He provoked.

The serpents body flung at the boy who dodged it with a twirl. He retorted saying a ballroom dancer with two left feet had better aim making the creatures good eye become bloodshot in anger. While they continued their tango, Heckapoo looked around for her scissors, seeing them at the fissures edge. She crawled limped over to them trying to keep her weight off her leg.

"Your mother was piece of toilet paper written on with useless notes by Mozart and your father was a garden snake!" He chanted.

It had no idea what either of those were but it wanted to kill him all the same. Repeating the charge and dodge plan til she picked her tool. She snapped the blades back together and opened up a portal in space. Pulling out a ancient weapon from a armory lost to time. Marco glanced over to her direction when he saw the portal's light.

"I that a cannon!?" he shouted to her.

She wore a smile on her face with half lidded eyes towards the snake that was about to charge him again. Taking aim at it, she replied, "Gotta love it."

 ***BOOM!***

A chunk of the snake's body is blasted off of it! Yelling in agony as it flailed around in pain before him. Marco put his jacket on quickly before waving over to her saying, "Nice shot!"

 ***veeemmm***

A yellow beam passed over his head hitting his hand. His eyes widen as he pulled it down to see his hand had become nothing but bones!

"OH! MY! GAWD!" he screamed.

Granted he didn't feel any pain but what made him panic was the fact that his hand popped off his wrist on to the ground. Using it's tallest fingers as legs it be can to can-can dance the day away. He tried to grab it but it dodge and he hit the ground missing. The snake gave a wheezed up chuckle from behind him before it ready it's last full power dance beam at Heckapoo.

She was too busy pushing the now empty archaic weapon back through the portal to pay it any attention. Though with luck on her side it missed from the lack of depth perception blast at the fissure instead. Making the ground rumble as it started to open up even more. She looked down at her feet an saw the cracks forming below her an limped away as fast as she could.

She wasn't going to make it.

Then Number 13 and Number 7 pulled her arms over their shoulders pulling her along faster.

"What are you-" Then a second fissure split cracked open underneath them suddenly. As they were about to fall to their deaths Heckapoo let go of her scissors to try and reach out for ledge in vain. That was when Marco grabbed her wrist and Number 13 grabbed his stubbed arm as the two dangled over the chasm as the other one fell below. He breathing was ragged and he felt like his arms were going to pop off from their weight.

Heckapoo looked around for her scissors seeing them below her on a rocky ledge. "Let go of me now!"

"What? No! As soon as you pick those up you'll fall with them!" he grunted.

"So what I'm just a clone! As long as I remember where they fell even death I can just come back here to get them!" She snapped.

He wasn't about to play let her try but he couldn't pull them both up, "Just give me a minute so I can try an pull you both up!"

Number 13 spoke, "Boyo you remember our deal? Just remember and keep doing your best! It was pleasure working with you Captain!"

Before he could reply the chuckling skeleton let go of Marco's arm and dropped into the darkness. Snatching Heckapoo's scissors and throwing them over the fissures edge past Marco's body.

His face darkened and he silently pulled her up...

Heckapoo picked them up and pocketed them on her person. At least now when she poofed out of existence they would go back into her own armory now that they were reunited. She looked over at the mortal now, he just sat there on his knees staring into the pit.

"You know I could send you back now if you like? Though you didn't make it to the end of the trial and you did waste your time pulling me up." She said.

He snapped his face looking at her with anger in his eyes with teeth gritted, "Shut up!"

"What it totally was." she replied. Does he think that he can do anything to her at this point, she thought?

He got up and marched over to her, "He saved you and this is how you repay him!"

"The skeleton? Ya I don't get what all that business was about but as I see it we are both in the same boat. He was going to turn into a pile of bones while I was going to turn in a cloud of dust. Really you didn't help besides getting my scissors out." she stated.

He looked at her in shock, "Do really think that way? About what he did? What you are?"

Now she looked back at him stunned, "Yes?"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, tears ran down his eyes.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up. Shut up shut up... you should see yourself as someone worth keeping alive not as some disposable tissue." He sniffled.

Now she felt bad, it wasn't really normal for her to see anyone care that much for her let alone someone caring for a clone of herself. Yet here he was standing before her despite all the awful things she said and made him go through. Heckapoo felt like she didn't want to see him go yet. She felt like she wanted to help him...

Marco looked down at his feet frustrated at this whole mess he had gotten himself into. He wanted to go home now and just forget about this whole thing. The very idea of that though made even more upset because he promised he wouldn't but he just wasn't feeling anything but sadness right. Then he felt Heckapoo's hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see her.

Then he felt her lips touch his.

A blush warmed its way over his face when she pulled back. "Well thanks for saving me, and don't worry I got this one."

*POOF*

She put out her own flame, leaving Marco alone in the ravine with different thoughts than the ones he had a second ago...

* * *

 **Age: 15**

 **Flames blown out: 12**

 **BGM:** **Traverse Town- Piano Collections Kingdom Hearts**

He had finished his story to the old women who looked at him with a comforting smile. "Never been more complicated." She said.

"Ya things got a lot like that afterwards." He added.

"So how did you get your hand back?" she asked.

"Oh! As soon as the snake died my hand sort of came back and grew skin again. It was really weird feeling that." He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers.

Then he pulled back the sleeve to show a faded black ring around his wrist. "And this mark appeared too when it grew back. I kinda hope it's not a curse or anything but it's been looking better everyday."

She chuckled, "Well let me hold up my end of the bargain."

The elderly woman told him where he could find the archive from where they were sitting. Then after she finished with the instructions she asked Marco one more question.

"I know your busy and all but I loved listening to your story so I was wondering if you would do this old lady a favor and listen to one of hers?"

Without hesitation he answered, "I'd love to."

 _"Sir the heat levels have been optimized." Reported Mind Marco Number 7._

 _The captain looked up at the screen of the elderly woman, "What is the status of the optical gear?"_

 _"Everyone is wearing one sir." Said Number 77 who was wearing 3D glasses._

 _"ETA for the popcorn?" He asked._

 _The crew said in unison, " One more minute sir, please be patient."_

 _"Aw."_

 _They laughed at Captain Mind Marco Number 13's informal retort. Though it made himself chuckle a bit when he saw his crew happy. Making even more overcome with joy at the thought of hearing that lady's story..._

 **BGM: END**

 **Meanwhile.**

Heckapoo was shifting through her trunk looking for some old maps she had stored for one the dimensions that were in her realm. Too busy to notice one of her clones sneaking up on her. It slapped her ass and she yelped in surprised.

Chuckling at her expense, "Oh don't look at me like that, you'll be enjoying this soon enough."

The clone then asked, "So where you going?"

Ignoring her own little prank on herself she replied, "I'm heading off to do some work for the Commission but did you find the missing pair of scissors?"

"Yes but they are guarded by a barrier that won't let magical beings like me through and I don't know the chant to dispel it, so I thought it might be time for you to do it since you can control your essence." She answered.

"Sorry no can do this problem might bigger than my original duties, trying using Marco for some help instead."

"An how do I find him?" She remarked.

"He is currently in the same city your stationed at, and knowing him he will find you shortly." Heckapoo grabbed a hand full of maps and took them to her table. Trying to match them with the one she was given.

"Okay then. I will leave you to your work, you'll know soon how it went."

Her clone left through the portal as soon she said, "Thanks!"

 **Author's Confession:** Finally it's done. Damn was this one long and I hope them getting longer and longer doesn't become a trend. Though I am taking the hint and holding back from anymore saucy writing til I pump up Marco's age factor up a bit so sorry to the readers that have been blue balled now. Though they will return! I want to write one again real soon but that might take a while. Any way hope this answers some questions and spawns even more of them in the future.

Til then I'm going to bash my head against a wall named Dark Souls 3 since I'm done with Yoko Taro's latest masterpiece.

Hope the erupt timing on the BGM was alright. Some of those songs were good at the beginning more than the ending I thought.

Anyway hope any spelling errors didn't get in the way of your reading. I try to proof read this but I just can't put myself through it all when it gets this long.

An anyhoo thank you for putting up with me.

 **Episode 3: Remember That One Time We Danced?**


	4. Episode 4

**Disclaimer:** The following songs and or sound effects belong to their original owners please support them should you see the product.

 **Age: 15**

 **Flames blown out: 12**

After a heart wrenching story involving a star crossed lover, a giant robot that could air guitar, a magic McGuffin that was actually a muffin, and one normal dog later the grandmother finished her story. Her grandchildren ran over to her saying that they were hungry now so she said her goodbyes to Marco. Leaving him both hopeful and awestruck at who he was sitting next to, though she didn't make up that story did she? He dismissed the thought instantly when he remembered her showing him their family photo of the group.

 _"Sir permission to hold a moment of silence for the dog formerly known as Wagster Prime?" Mind Marco Number 34 asked._

 _"I'd be insulted if nobody here didn't ask." Captain Number 13 returned._

 _The crew fell silent for a couple of moments til Number 9 started playing a somber tune on the bag pipes._

 **BGM: Scottish Bagpipes- Funeral Song (Amazing Grace)**

Marco was outside the archives relieved that he was finally here. Upon entering the place he looked at his surroundings. It honestly looked like just a large library with all the normal furnishings though their shapes looked warped and twisted out for different styles. Wanting to see more he walked to the open foyer an saw some large stairs leading to the floors above. The amount of people here too was also a bit surprising.

 **BGM: END**

As he pasted several groups chatting away he suddenly heard a bunch of high-pitched barks. Taking note that one of the 'people' here, just transformed into a black five-headed panther man barking like a pack of chihuahuas. It breathed purple bubbles into the air but was instantly transformed back into a weary goblin who collapsed on the floor. A man in a navy blue judge gown stood behind him with smoke fuming from his pointer finger.

 **BGM: Persona 4 - Heartbeat, Heartbreak**

The man was a pale elf that wore too many piercings in his ears and too much black eyeliner under his lids. Also what appeared to be a employee name tag that read 'Dreddy'.

He yelled at the group who were with the goblin," Do you not read the rules you imbeciles!"

Dreddy pointed to a large plaque on the wall by the entrance Marco had entered.

 **Welcome to the Balthello Archives**

 **We enjoy all walks of life here but we have a small set of rules for visitors.**

 **1\. No outside food and drinks.**

 **2\. All tomes, grimoires, scrolls, inter galactic dictionaries, and magazines are magically bound to the grounds and will teleport back into their respected shelf upon any attempt.**

 **3\. Remember the sticker system:**

 **Green is for normal literature you may talk about alone or with associates.**

 **Yellow is for sexually specific content, you may talk about it openly but you will probably be judged by other beings around you so talk at your own risk.**

 **Red is for books that contain magical words, and if spoken out loud without reading silently what the spell does. May result in unintended, maiming, burning, random illness, lack of motor functions, summoning a nightmare from another plane of existence, the power to shoot yogurt from your armpits, and many more risks.**

 **Should such problems arise security will be their shortly to provide assistance.**

 **4\. If you would like to test out any sort of spell you have learned here and wish to practice it please sign up for the training floor below the facility.**

 **Remember that these small set of rules are here to give the most out of your experience here.**

 **Til then have a nice day.**

 **Warning we are not liable for any kind of disability or injury you may have developed while here.**

 _They really need to put that in a better spot_ , Marco thought. Seeing how he totally missed that when he got here. Dreddy wrote the group a ticket, to which they started to argue with him. Though by the end of it the dark haired elf told them they could pay the fee at the appointed time later or they could leave the archives now. They stomped out of the room pushing Marco out of their way.

 **BGM: END**

"Watch it!" One of them snapped at him as he stumbled back into another robed elf. This one raised a eyebrow at him for the sudden bump an then at the group. She pointed her finger at them, an the group was blasted out the doors by a gust of wind. "Your welcome."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks."

"If you need anymore assistance please don't be afraid to ask and have a nice day."

This elf looked just like the other one though she had short blond hair, wore purple lipstick and had a black judge robe with a name tag covered in hot rod flame stickers around her name, Jude.

As she was about to leave he quickly asked, "Wait um do you know where I might find a book on the local addresses here? I'm trying to find a friend."

"Why yes. You will find them over there on the shelf shaped like a half-eaten cookie for all registered residence of the city." He gave her his thanks an went to check out the spot. Though the task of looking through the 'H' section of the names list was proving to be a task. Funny how he actually found it a bit enjoying to have such a peaceful moment despite the place sounding like a crowded cafeteria.

Searching through the list of names he finally found her name, _Heckapoo Founding_ _Aristocrat Madam_. He raised a eyebrow at the very title thinking about why he should of expected that. After writing down the address on a spare napkin he didn't use for breakfast he went over to ask Jude if there was a map he could use for the city.

 **BGM: White Knight Chronicles OST - Greede, the Capital of Freedom**

"Of course, we have a gift shop in the other wing of the building next to the museum of historical relics." Leading him through a hallway to the side of the archive into a another large room covered in display cases made up of some weird transparent blue light. He took a look at all the cool old stuff he passed seeing, swords, books, a cursed spoon, a recreational stall of some elf mannequins fighting, a overly complicated ship made out of wicker in a bottle, and finally a pair of scissors.

 _Mind Marco Number 7 asked, "Captain permission to start a betting pool on us coming back here to collect those?"_

 _"Granted, and put me down for twenty on us coming back." As leaned back in his seat staring at the cutting tool in deep thought._

 _One of the crewmen spoke up, "I'll take some of that action! On the grounds we don't come back for them because she left them there on purpose." Other members started to see the voice's reasoning and the whole room started to fill up with people making bets._

"Shit." Marco mumbled to himself, just seeing those was giving him a headache. Jude turned to him when he stop at the stand for magic items. "Interested in that relic?"

He nodded back as she continued, "The city started to make renovations to one of the old districts on the outskirts of the city. The place was in ruins from a earlier civil war and had been deserted on the grounds of being haunted. Though superstition wasn't going to hold back innovation. We torn down the place and built a new foundation for it as a marketplace."

"And then you brought the house down which revealed a bunch of old stuff from the war, right?" He ended.

Jude stared back at the display like she was reliving a memory before saying. "Yep."

After a couple of awkward moments of silence Marco faked cough to get her attention again. Jude took the hint well enough and put on a smile before showing the rest of the way. Talking about a couple more of the displays as she tried her best to switch up the topic from anything else involving relics from that display stand.

"Here we are the gift shop! I hope you liked the small tour I provided and hope you have a nice day." He smiled back and wished her the same as he went to go buy a map. Then as he exited from the museum side of the archives he was in deep thought about all the stuff he saw in there. He headed for Heckapoo's place while thinking about how she could possibly fit into all of this.

 **BGM: END**

Marco stood outside a gate looking for a way to get someones attention from outside the mansion he was in front of. Til the gate slowly opened itself, he stepped along the sidewalk through the courtyard to a massive front door. The doors swung open fast slamming into the door frame with a bang! He stood aback as he suddenly saw Heckapoo there standing beside a maid.

She wore a very elaborate Victorian looking dress mixed with orange and yellow colored fabrics with a black bow over her waist. Next to her pinning the door back was a very tall in a maid uniform. She had brown hair, a deadpanned look on her face and three leaf-clovers on her cheeks. "Your first guest has arrived."

"Uh." he replied with a tilted expression before Heckapoo grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in as the door shut behind him.

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix- Waltz Of The Damned**

"Okay okay okay you probably have a lot of questions now but I need you to shut up for a couple hours for me and I will explain all your questions about the universe later." She snapped her fingers fast as the maid followed up behind Marco pushing him toward another room. "Yay! Nice to see you too! Can't wait to hear about this!"

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she looked miserable for a change. When the door shut behind him the maid pulled out some measuring tape hooked on to a what assumed was a wand of sorts. It wrapped itself fast along his frame and recoiled back into it's roll when it was done. "Hmm, now for the color, do you have a preference or should I surprise you?"

"Nope I'm good rocking something red." He replied.

Then she whispered something under her breath causing the wand to flash a white light at him shortly and his clothes had changed. Surprisingly into a red swallow tailed suit with a pair of black dress slacks.

"Damn I forgot the shoes but it doesn't matter, I need to let you know now that in the next couple of minutes the estate will be visited by the founders of the city. With that in mind Founding Aristocrat Madam Heckapoo was the one to draw the short straw this time and will be holding a annual dinner here this evening." Though before she could continue Marco cut her off.

"Look I get the whole it's a important event thing already! This kind of stuff actually happens to a friend of mine like a lot. An luckily for you I'm not here to cause that much trouble so I'll stay in whatever room you need me to. Also was the butler outfit just a excuse I could use if a guest saw me or are you thinking the same thing I am cause man this looks super cool." She nodded before quickly telling him which room to look for while she had to go back and prepare the evenings events.

Though on his way out he could of sworn he heard her snicker, "Their so alike." Then he headed down the hall, up the stairs, past three paintings he realigned cause he thought they felt crooked and finally made a right turn to his room. Checking out his sweet digs as the room came complete with some very luxurious furnishings. Though despite that he kinda felt a little bored...

Normally he never really gets to have a long time to do whatever he wants nowadays. Always chasing another clone to blow out, then finding the portal he stepped through back into the cluster of them she left for him at the start. The way he sees it now though. Does he have a game plan for when he uses them all up? Sure there were more now after he cleared out the starting group.

Though for a trial this long wouldn't it be a interesting obstacle for her to do? He spent the next couple of hours thinking about how he would need to find other ways to travel to other dimensions without the portals Heckapoo gave him. If he was right then his real test will be when he needs to find his own way to her. Marco felt like a idiot too, when he realized that even if he did ask the clones where she was. She could just be in another place without any of those portals being connected to her.

Can find him at anytime and change the rules when she likes. Even if they have a weird relationship between the two of them he knows she doesn't pull her punches. Maybe it was luck that he was in this city now with so many different travelers from other dimensions. He could spend a couple of days here learning about how they move from place to place.

 _*knock knock*_

 **BGM: END**

He sat up on the bed and hollered at the door, "Come on in!" It opened up to show it was Heckapoo with a tired face.

"Sup." She yawned as she sat down next to him on the bed leaning on him for support. "You look like you need sleep."

She sighed, "Yep, but I made a deal to answer some questions you no doubt had."

"Actually that can wait for tomorrow but I do have one."

"Shoot." She replied while pointed at the roof with a imaginary gun, jerking her hand back slightly to pretend it had fired.

"Can I get some thing to eat now?"

Her eyes widen, "Oh shit. I'm sorry I forgot."

"No no no it's fine it didn't bother me that much I was kinda of distracted so I forgot too." He answered.

"Well if you head back down, then take a right at the front door, then it's just a straight walk to the dining room. Where everyone else whose actually cool should be eating." Her words came out a bit groggy as she leaned off of him on to the bed. Before she could try to tell him anything else she was fast asleep. Marco gently took off her shoes and tucked her in.

 **BGM: Mojo Blues Band - Harmonica Boogie**

Gently closing the door as he went down stairs to find the dining room. Upon entering the room he heard laughing and saw a lot of different servants sharing a meal with some people in fancy clothes. The maid from before saw him, shouting out, "Yo come on over man! We got turkey!"

Then a man with a curly white beard in a ruffled up lapel suit said, "Nonsense! Join us we have chicken!" Then the grey skinned chef with a eye patch sitting between both of them stated, "Their the same thing. Stop trying to start a turf war with the poultry I cooked!"

"Cook he says?! He reheated the leftovers from the first meal and gave us that! What kind of self proclaimed chef uses a microwave?!" Shouted a short noblewoman.

He raised a eyebrow at her remark, "Oh but pardon me madam Bootchu but didn't you just sat at that first meal a while ago and suggested the leftovers despite me being fine with cooking more food?" Some of the other people where eyeing her now.

"I don't have problem with them." Said a voice, Marco looked over to see it was a white furred human sized poodle in a butler outfit similar to his though it was green. The known as Bootchu smiled at him saying, "See? Why can't you be more like Mr. Dobull here? A man who clearly understands that your food is totally worth serving twice. Plus if I may add, there was so much leftover from the earlier engagement."

"No doubt. It turned into one big argument between Founding Aristocrat Madam Heckapoo and Founding Minister Galethorn again." Said the maid, as they be can to go over previous dinner in more detail Marco snagged himself some food. Sitting across from the trio who had earlier been bickering about how important turkey and chicken is.

While he ate both types of meats he couldn't help but notice both the maid and the old man stare at with a intense expression. He kinda felt like this was going to be a choice on who he was going be friends with. Though this was getting completely ridiculous after everything he has seen today, so he wasn't in the mood for their crap.

"Both of them taste great so please get over it."

They eased up on him and then busted out into laughter. He heard the chef say through the noise saying, "That is exactly what Madam would say."

The both instantly stopped laughing when he said that and slapped in the back of the head while the maid said, "She is to be addressed Founding Aristocrat Madam Heckapoo and nothing less, for tonight!"

"Yes! Have you no respect man!" shouted the old timer.

The chef just shrugged it off, "Whatever." Then as the two were about to go to town on him again Marco spoke up, "Could like explain to me why you guys prefer to call her that stupidly long title?"

"Oh gawd no! You don't know what you just asked! "The chef shouted before he found himself with his mouth tied by the maids magical measuring tape. She started, "Well it happened a long time ago before this city was even a city. It was a simple port town over ran with the most cut throat pirates that ever lived. They pillaged, burned, fought, and even humped anything that moved."

"You sure they were pirates and not just unsupervised highschoolers?" he asked.

"Nope, if they were drunk enough anything that moved was a target. So it was basically a town full of violent psychos in general. Though that all changed when five strangers arrived in town." She continued.

 _Was any of them from the fire nation?_ Marco chuckled at the thought while the chef was rolling his good eye when she started, "Two came by boat and got into fight a with the dock master over a insane port tax that was double the worth of the boats they came in on. One came in on a wagon trying to start a small business in a town lacking proper trade."

"That was Galethorn, the idiot had too much faith in others back then so when he went into a tavern to rent a room for the night. They had stripped the wagon of all its supplies and even took the wheels off it for no reason but to piss him off." The curly bearded old man interjected. "Sorry for cutting you off Clover."

"Eh, he had it coming after seeing the way he acted tonight. Back on track now, the last pair didn't even arrive from land or sea." Though before she could continue the chef banged his hand on the table and pointed a finger at mumbling something. "Fine! Jeez, I won't say they arrived on flying horses and exaggerate the whole thing again. Though it sounds better that way Kur."

"Such a buzzkill." The old man retorted which provoked the chef to pull out a jar of mustard. He then took one of the dining room spoons from the table and scraped a huge glob of the yellow substance on the old man's food. "Now thats just savage you lizard."

Clover ignored them, "So they came from the sky crashing through a fishing shack, needless to say the shopkeeper took exception to that. By trying to harpoon the Ex-Founding General in the ribs though he was knocked out in a an instant by." Then her and the old man started up a hand beating drum roll on the table, then said together.

"Founding Aristocrat Madam Heckapoo!" They chanted. Kur rolled his eyes as Marco groaned at how happy this fan club of hers was acting. After that Clover with the old man both started telling the second most outrageous story he heard today. Though he was a bit thankful that he got dinner and a show out of the whole thing, he was getting tired. Getting up from the table he told them it was a pleasure to meet them. Adding on to the chef they called Kur, that he would like to hear that story again un-abridged.

 **BGM: END**

He smiled before agreeing to it, an with that Marco went back to his room. Opening up the door quietly to not disturb Heckapoo. Then he took off most of his clothes but his pants and undershirt. Crawling into the empty side of the bed before falling asleep.

 **Morning**

Heckapoo woke up when the sun started to shine through the window. Rubbing her eyes in annoyance at the light source. She yawned and looked around the bedroom seeing that she was still in her dress from yesterday. _Ugh I slept in this?_ She started to undo the back strings of the girdle to release her chest and waist from its clutches. Taking off the top all together as just found the whole thing untied to be cumbersome to be on her person.

After she tossed the clothing to the floor she be can to recount yesterdays events. The dinner, the meal (which she barely had the chance to eat), and the argument Galethorn about not giving her access to the relic vault. Sure she can go in there as much as she wants to but if she could get in with the security down she could retrieve her scissors.

Though despite Galethorn's trust issues she felt like she was forgetting something else. Marco stirred under the covers he had bundled under, slowly waking up. He sat up rubbing his eyes when the sun hit them. "Oh yaaa." She said.

He looked at her before his face went red, and turned away yelling, "Come on I just woke up and need to use the bathroom I can't handle that this early!"

She slapped him in the back of the head, "Good morning!"

"Please let me use the bathroom first, also good morning." He got up and ran into the small bathroom to relieve himself. Though when he came back out after washing his hands then his face he saw that she was still topless. Smacking both of his hands over his eyes, "Can you please do something about that."

"What my house my rules plus that damn dress was tight on me." She replied.

He tried to shuffle to the rest of his clothes on the other side of the room while avoiding to look at her. "Why are you still doing this? You've seen it before?"

"Look I am just not used to this kind of stuff yet and it feels like this kind of thing is still a bit too soon." She raised an eyebrow at that, "Well whatever your dilemma is, I did say I would answer some of your questions yesterday so wanna start now."

"Can we do this after you get dressed?" Heckapoo rolled her eyes an got up, taking off the rest of her dress before heading into the bathroom. Coming back out in a black and red bathrobe. "Okay you can look now meatwad."

He turned around, relieved at the sight of her, "Thank you and you look beautiful this morning."

"So if we're done with this now I'm expecting some questions."

Marco looked at her asked, "Is it true you can throw a house through a window?"

"What?"

"Also did you really count to infinity twice?"

"No?"

"Or is it true that your hand is the only hand that can beat a royal flush."

"Actually there was a time."

He put his hands together and took a deep breath, "So here is my real question, did you know that these are all quotes from your fan club."

"Oh so met Clover and Highmon." She smiled.

 _"Besides the stolen Chuck Norris jokes in another dimension, why is he still acting innocent? Isn't he like past this point?" The Captain asked._

 _"Well to be honest sir, we kind of all think things happened a bit too fast back there." Number 7 replied then a couple of other crew members started to cough *yes*._

 _" Ugh, whatever, our guy needs to lighten up sometimes you know? Some fun here and there goes a long way in making happy memories." He snickered as he remembered the 'fun' that was implied._

 **BGM: Final Fantasy X OST - To Zanarkand**

 _Number 7 moved towards him, "Sorry sir but for the time being we have all come to a unanimous decision that it might be time for you to step down."_

 _He glared over them, "Sounds more like a mutiny than me heading into retirement." He looked at Mind Marco Numbers 34, 9, 27, and 10. They didn't look back at him, not when the other crewmen joined Number 7. Not when they took him away as he struggled to free himself from their grip on his arms, not a single shred of_ _acknowledgement..._

 **BGM: END**

Heckapoo continued "I really don't know what caused them to start doing that honestly, but hey I'm not complaining."

"I kinda of got the jest of why though." After straightening the coat he sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on. "You apparently fell from the sky with someone and started cleaning house here."

She smiled, "Aww sweet memories."

"So I just put two and two together an figured that you and those founding members turned this place into something better than a pirate cesspool." He got up and stretched.

"Though from what I saw it was a rough time building this place up from the museum I saw. I even saw your scissors in one of the displays, any reason for that?"

Her mood changed to a much more serous one, "Ya I lost those ages ago and I've been trying to get them back. An for some stupid reason Galethorn found them first."

"He has no idea what they are I take it?" Standing before her. "Yep, dude thinks they belonged to a old barber shop we blew up back during the great civil war."

"Sorry if this comes off as offensive but how old are you?" He was met with a slap to the back of the head. "OW!"

She looked at her nails when she was done, trying to look innocent about the whole thing, "I lost track of that ages ago, though on a whim I chose to help build this city as it would be a nice place to experiment with different forms of dimension travel."

"That explains all the different people I've seen here but why does Galethorn not know about your scissors?" He asked.

"Because I made it that way." Earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"Fine, to make a long story short, I asked another member from the Commission to help me warp the space and time here so that if anyone traveling through one of my portals couldn't try and come here even by mistake. Along with a bunch of other scenarios that would involve someone coming here with my scissors, besides myself no can come here with them." She didn't mention thought that she did feel pretty good about the whole affair as it did get pretty interesting seeing all the different kinds of ways people ended up here.

"So people who know what your scissors are, but don't carry them can come here too? This won't cause a problem how?" He added.

She shrugged, "Actually I've been kinda of lucky there. Haven't had a single person just walk into the city an start shouting out 'hey wanna see a new way to travel!'"

"An before you even get the thought of telling anyone about it. Let me make something clear, if you talk you fail."

"Damn." he gulped. Heckapoo wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Now let's get some breakfast so I can tell you what I need you to do to get me my scissors back!"

 _"Oh I am so glad I choice to place the same bet as 13." Captain Mind Marco Number 7 whispered to himself. Some of the crew groaned at their losses while another was trying to find out who was the one that suggested to bet against the previous captain._

"So what I need you to do is- gad this is great! Tell Kur for me won't you?" Heckapoo said as she devoured a pancake. Meanwhile Clover left the room as she went to go tell Kur. "The way I see it we will both have to go in there together."

She wiped her mouth clean with a napkin before continuing, "I will be there to help with the escape while you take grab my stuff."

"Why can't you do it?" He said as he sipped his orange juice. "Because the displays repulse magic and my body is made of the stuff since I'm a flame clone. Though our really problem will be getting out of there."

"I can see that, also this plan isn't going to like involve hurting anyone just doing their job right?"

"Wait do you know someone that works there?" She asked.

"I don't really know that person but she did help me find where you were."

She drank from her glass before saying, "Eh don't be so worried about her too much then, cause what I have plan doesn't involve the pain train."

"Thank you conductor."

"Also if the someone knows what you look like already there we are going to need to put you in a disguise." She waved over to Clover as the maid returned. Whispering in her ear about something Marco couldn't make out. She left the room and came back with a old tome. "Fortunately we do have that spell wrote down compliments from a old whatever he is."

"Glossaryck and try to remember that next time." Heckapoo thumbed the pages. "Okay I believe it's this one, give it a try."

Clover pointed her wand at Marco and read out the line from the book, "Radiant Shadow Transform?"

"Wait haven't I've heard that somewhere before?"

 ***BLING***

 **BGM: Gerudo Valley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

He looked down seeing that his clothes had changed into a girl's, again. Now wearing a opened loose purple jacket, with a white tank top, that matched a white mini skirt, while it hung over some black skirt tights, and finally a pair of brown cowboy boot that matched his giant ponytail.

Heckapoo looked at his new appearance with a bit of disappointment. "Is something wrong?"

"No the outfit looks great but I was hoping for a more shocked expression." Marco sighed when he heard that, "Well it's not my first time so can we get on with this?"

"Give me sec, to change and we'll be out the door! Thanks again Clover!" She rushed out of the room, leaving them alone.

It was silent.

"Sooooo your from Mewni I take it?" Marco asked. She nodded back to him, "Yes and no."

"I have a feeling that everyone here will say the same thing." He sighed.

"Nope Highmon was a once a banker who ended up getting 'framed' and was found homeless when Founding Aristocrat Madam Heckapoo met him. She asked if he would like a job since she hates dealing with her finances. Now he's been praising her ever since for the second chance." She smiled.

"Kur didn't even want to be a chef when he arrived here, in fact he didn't even want to be here. Though because of a freak teleportation scroll incident by his 'supposed' best friend he wound here during her birthday. He ended up bursting out of the cake yelling swears and got his ass handed to him after Founding Aristocrat Madam Heckapoo realized he wasn't a male stripper. Then he later needed to get a job to go home so he asked her." Marco's face was slowly beginning to tilt again with a stunned expression. _She never told him that she could just do it for him if he just asked._

"Next is Mr. Dobull just followed her back to mansion when she went out to help me get groceries one day. She ended up giving him a some food and has always been loyal to her ever since." Clover added.

Marco interjected, "So what is Bootchu's story?"

"She is just a fancy moocher." She air quoted.

"Okay then." He heard Heckapoo's shout behind him, "YO YOU COMING GIRL!"

"Ugh, well I'll see you later, and I hope I get to hear your story next time." He waved to her goodbye.

 **BGM: END**

Marco shut the door behind him as he looked over to see Heckapoo in a more causal getup. With her hair tied back like his ponytail with a pair of black rimmed glasses. Following up by a simple orange collared shirt, yellow skinny jeans and white strapped sandals. "You look like the world's hottest candy corn themed librarian."

She chuckled, "Aw thanks for the compliment I like that candy."

They headed down to the archives while Marco would ask some more questions on how they were going to do this. "So why can't we just portal out?"

She looked over to him as they took a turn past the market street, "Well they use the same magic for their books on the display items so if we pop out of there with my scissors. It will just poof back in while alerting the local law enforcement to our position outside."

"Okay so I'm guessing if you know this much you know how to take it off." He replied.

She fished out a white crystal, "As soon as you pull them out. I will portal us into the archives the second the alarms go off. Then while security is distracted in the other room for the next minute or two. I write over the rune that should be placed under my stuff then boom we are out of there no problem."

"So whats gonna go wrong?"

"What do you mean it's full proof!" She responded with.

"Nah something is going to go wrong. This has 'it's going to go wrong' written all over it, like the flipping letters are exploding off of your plan the second you said full proof." He pointed out.

After explaining to him for the next couple of blocks that Marco was just being paranoid they reached the steps. "Nothing is going to go wrong for the last time. This will be a cake walk."

 **5 minutes later**

"Oh shit." Heckapoo whispered under her breath as the crystal wouldn't wipe out the rune in one go. It was still visible but with a small piece of it's design missing. She was going to need more time than they thought. "Hey Marco."

"What went wrong?" He smiled.

"First nothing has gone wrong yet. Second wipe that smile from your face because I can just leave you here for security and they will find your finger prints on this. Last can you find a way to distract them before I bail on you? Pretty please." She retaliated.

He looked over the room from the second floor she had taken them to. Seeing Dreddy and Jude fan out with the other security members checking the guests for the relic. Marco hummed to himself about how he was going to make this happen but felt a bit bad about what he came up with. "Okay I'll go take of that while you fix up your end."

 **BGM: Joan Jett - Bad Reputation**

"There isn't any need to fix anything nothing is wrong." As she said that he had already hurried on down the stairs to the first floor. Marco started to go to the book shelves for the magical tomes an started to peel off there red stickers. Then he swapped them out for green ones while switching out a couple of distracted readers with the now green sticker-ed spell books.

Just as he started to repeat the process one of the readers already talked out loud the books contents asking what it meant. Then as the dinosaur headed girl finished her sentence all the chairs in the room lost their back legs.

"OW!"

"WHAT THA FU-"

"AHH!"

"Trust fall."

"No no no!"

Almost everyone the room was effected by this causing the guards to stop and see who was responsible. Then Marco took another green sticker-ed book and asked a random dude in a lab coat what it says, "Well baby it says 'Harbinge crux la geezohs'?"

The man started blast a stream of cheese puffs out of his mouth uncontrollably. _Well at least that creep got what he deserved,_ as he rushed past to the next table he was going to sabotage. The man in the lab coat tried to ask one of the security guards for help but upon their arrival he blasted one of them by mistake sending the elf flying into the bookshelf on the second floor where Heckapoo was.

The elf groaned from the trip, unable to get up without assistance. "How is he still alive?"

Meanwhile gotten three more people read the books. One causing a army of stuffed pink rabbits to erupt from the ground with sunglasses and slingshots shooting everyone they see with batteries. They shouted out, "Take em they'll last you forever!" Another spell-book made anyone who heard the reader have to use the bathroom stupid bad. Forcing everyone including Marco to rush to the bathroom only find himself kicked out for being a girl.

He said screw it an went to the other stall. Meanwhile the third book read caused a giant geyser to erupt with mechanical disco dolphins chirping as the whole first floor was starting to fill with water. Washing up all the security down there while the rest tried put their magic together to fix the problem. While Marco finally done with washing his hands saw water leak underneath the door.

"Oh I might have screwed up."

Then the door burst water into the bathroom slamming him into the wall nearly causing him to loose his breath. He started swimming out of the submerged as fast as he could. Popping out of the water on to a floating table. Looking at the room as people struggled to get to the stairs while avoiding the mechanical dolphins being mounted by the talking stuffed toys.

They pelted the people who were out of the water chanting, "They are also water proof!" Marco began to look around while avoiding the projectiles that assailed him. If ever the rabbits got to close to him he karate kicked one off it's mount. The rabbits started to circle around him on his make shift raft causing it to wobble.

Heckapoo finally got the mark completely off kissing the cutting tool before checking up on him. Seeing that he was about to get pounced she opened a portal under his feet. Making him fall through it to be placed right by her side as she got them out of there.

 **BGM: END**

"Thank you for saving me from those freaking sharks." He huffed.

Heckapoo looked at him with concern, "Those were dolphins I believe."

"Not the point but thank you again."

"Don't mention it but this is were we are going to have to say goodbye now." She nonchalantly added.

He looked at her tired, "What do you mean?"

"Some of those guards saw you fall through my portal so you'll be the first person they look for after they sort that mess out. Though to be honest I probably should of told you that I was going to have to send you off to lay low when this was done." She cut opened another portal. "Also don't worry about the clothes they should change back once enter through here."

"But what about blowing your flame out?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Listen I'm one of those clones you can't blow out, okay? I have a lot of responsibilities and even if you did I would just make another to replace this one, so ya not sorry."

"Oh you suck so much right now." He added.

 _"Schedule a meeting in the future titled 'Let's try to break off from this relationship before we all die.' said Number 7. Everyone on the crew was nodding their heads as Number 34 looked back at the screen worried._

She laughed, "Oh we both know you love it!"

An with that he stepped through the portal into another dimension.

 **Author's Confession:** Finally I'm back! Only type back that I'm going to have to take a hiatus because of family obligations for the next couple of weeks! OH FUCK! Well you know the drill by now I once again typed out way too much junk again and spell check might be off but I try. Blah blah bleh blah blah, anyway before I hit the dusty trail I went back to the other chapters and started to add in titles for them all at the bottom. They won't be at the top or in the chapter selection tab cause I thought damn that would spoil that section if they read those first. So fuck it, I will put it at the bottom of all the stuff you read now, or skim, actually how many of you just skim this shit like milk? Never mind don't answer that, anyway thanks for reading an hopefully I won't forget to write more when I come back.

 **Episode 4: Beat Them With Knowledge**


	5. Episode 5

**Disclaimer:** The following songs and or sound effects belong to their original owners please support them should you see the product.

 _Number 13 woke up from the banging on his cell door from the guard. He slowly stirred as the man started to work his way to the other cells banging each one in his self proclaimed order. He groaned as he often woke up with headaches every morning from all the loud pounding. The thought of those words made him giggle at the joke, cause despite his accommodations he still had a sense of humor._

 _Getting up he flicked the small room's light switch on. For being a make shift prison for anything that was deemed to be repressed memories, ideas, or a curse this place was surprisingly nice. The small metal walled space had proper light fixtures in them that gave off a pleasant white glow. The bed wasn't a bunk bed like he had hoped, he totally imagined himself having to fight for the top bunk._

 _Unfortunately for him the cells were made to be for one person at a time. Complete with a sink, mirror, and toilet on the opposite side of the room from where he slept. He even wanted there to be bars but it was a dumb future sliding door with a window for the guards to look into. If you were bad they would use the small door underneath it to toss your food through._

 _He learned about this from the other inmates he managed to be in a click with. Number 13 sighed as he got up and looked at the mirror to groom himself. Hand-combing his hair into order as he drank some of the tap water, swishing it around in his mouth in a sad attempt at brushing his teeth. To hell with the guy who made it so that no one was allowed tooth brushes for a month._

 _When he was done the door slid up an he stepped out into the small prison block room. All the walls had the same sliding doors on them but one, the wall that had the only big pair of beautiful doors that led out of the place. Guarded by seven Mind Marco's at all times if the prisoners are out for inspection and recess. He stood against the right side of his door while the guards inspected the room._

 **BGM: Tropical Music Instrumental - Tidal Pool**

 _While they were in there he looked at the other 'repressed' beings staying here. Seeing Naysayer standing by his door super excited as always. Despite being a curse, his_ _existence here is quite understandable with all the dirt he has on everyone here. Though he really doesn't even try to use his powers to full effect mostly cause he just loves playing this 'prison game' they tricked him into believing hes in. Funny how in this place he has the body of a small man in a tux that fits with his gelled down hair cut and his goofy spaced front tooth grin._

 _Then past him is MA, short for Monster Arm. Oh boy did Number 13 love to make fun of this guy's name. He could of just gone for Mr. Monster but nope he had to be called Ma. Every time he would see the tentacle mass lumbering around in it's orange jumpsuit that had no arm sleeves paired with black boots. An every time he had a chance to stretch his 'arms', it would lead to another escape attempt so he lost his privileges. A bit funny too, how it fills up his outfit pretty well giving him the form of a bulky bodybuilder under the outfit despite just being a wriggling mess underneath. Having his sharp toothed mouth sticking over his neckline as the rest of his head was made up from his slick appendage._

 _His temper was shorter since he was locked down here and every so often he earns another dog pile from the guards when he snaps. Then just past the orange mass was the best inmate Number 13 ever spent time with Sangre, the second oldest resident here. He looked just like any Mind Marco but his attire was that of a Dia de Muertos costume paired with glowing red eyes. Despite his echo-y voice that sounded as if he was possessed by a old god, he actually liked to practice interpretive dancing. Just the kind of guy Number 13 would be pals with._

 _When the guards got done with the inspection they were allowed to spend some free time out of their cells. Really though there was barely anything to do here. All there was is a trolley that brought in a couple books written about Marco's old memories and math homework. After reading the books for forever we just started to find new ways to find entertainment with them. Stacking them up like a tower, using the paper for origami, drawing in them, or using some white out to make mad lips out of childhood memories._

 _All at a old wooden round table with four fold out chairs. Today it was art time and Number 13 was the one who was drawing for Ma today._

 _"Come on add some volume to that mess! You can barely make out the destruction with those stick figures!" He yelled as Number 13 started drawing the figures holding hands while writing the words 'Friendship is Magic' above them. "Ugh! This drivel again? Your fired!"_

 _Number 13 chuckled while a smiling Sangre added, "You had one job."_

 _The creature growled at the both of them before ordering Naysayer to do it justice. Though he was still a beginner at drawing stick fingers and destruction so he just scribbled randomly til he thought it looked good. "I like the tornado your drawing there, you deserve a promotion!"_

 _"Oh Naysayer has never had one of those before! Also whats a tornado?" Number 13 and Sangre tried their best to hold back from busting a gut laughing as Ma tried to explain a corporate info structure. Number 13 was then nudged on his shoulder by a guard's baton signaling him that he needed to follow the man._

 _"I'll be right back guys." He pulled back from his chair as they waved him off while Ma told him, "Don't forget to bring me back some bowels!"_

 _Number 13 was then led to the double doors seeing that Mind Marco 34 was waiting for him beside them._

 _"You can leave him with me. If he tries anything I'll whistle." An with that the guard gave them some space to talk. "So how you been Number 13?"_

 _"Oh man you got to get me out of here man! They've done stuff to me man! Butt stuff man." Number 34 laughed, "Ya must be a pain to sit down, I'll put in a word for you to get a donut pillow for all your 'hard' times."_

 _They both started howl with laughter after they started making even more prison jokes til Number 13 finally broke the endless cycle, "So what can I do for you today?"_

 _Number 34 was wiping away a tear of joy when looked back at his friend and said, "We need to get you out of here."_

 _"Is that bad already?" he asked. "Dude it only been like a couple of months."_

 _"Ya but Number 7 is pushing the idea that we should break up with Heckapoo though he's in a stalemate with Number 9 that we shouldn't do it."_

 _He took a deep breath before continuing._

 _"Though Number 9 is loosing ground since we've been stuck in the same dimension for the last couple of months."_

 _Number 13 gave him questionable look._

 _"It happen after Marco helped Heckapoo, we got sent to another place we have no idea about but when we couldn't find a clone here we looked for a portal back. Fortunately we did find one but as he was about to enter it disappeared." He finished._

 _"Oh shit."_

 _"The place we are stuck in also seems to not have any sort of dimensional magic."_

 _"Oh fuck."_

 _"Though we, who are Number 9 side believe that something has happen to Heckapoo and we should listen and/or help her should the time come."_

 _Number 13 tilted his head, "So what do you need me for?"_

 _"Everyone on the bridge is having mixed feelings about sending you down here. Even the ones that sided with Number 7." He added._

 _"Ah so_ _their superstitious right? Like everything was fine when the old captain was here nonsense."_

 _Number 34 nodded, "If you can figure out a way to get out of here without any outside help it would show that he wasn't prepared for anything since he sat down in your chair sir."_

 _"Fine I'll help embarrass 7 but when I break out can I add some new crew members?" He said while looking over at the table where Sangre was putting paper hats on a starry eyed Naysayer and a hissing Monster Arm._

 _Number 34 looks back at him a bit nervous before saying, "It's a deal Captain."_

 **BGM: END**

 **Age: 15**

 **Flames blown out: 12**

 **BGM: Miyagi - Kyoto Garden**

The work shift was picking up as a last minute rush of customers started to pour in to the old oriental restaurant. Filling up all the wooden benches while the only two waitresses frantically started to write down the orders. Putting their slips up at the counter for the cooks to see. Though Marco was busy using the wok style pan to stir fry up his last order for a family of pandas.

Funny how he was in another animal based humanoid dimension though it wasn't exactly his choice. Though when he thinks about it, was any decision he made ever going to be what he expected? Despite his own situation he did find a place where he could make money in this town and make a base of operations in the mean time as he searched for Heckapoo.

The fire beneath the pan flared up a bit as soon as her named crossed his mind. He let out a sigh and took a deep breath before taking the food away to it's plate. Marco has been searching for her months now. He tried his best to remain calm because after all there has to be a good reason, right? Looking over the next batch of orders he be can to make his way to prepare the next dish.

 **BGM: END**

Till the crowd outside started to quiet down.

He poked his head out of the kitchen order bar to see a group of soldiers in red clothed scale mail looking over the people. Then a tall goat man with a blue sash around his armor's waist stated, "Friends, family members, and patriots of this establishment. A declaration of war has been issued by the Kingdom of the Black Turtle."

 **BGM: Tokyo Silence - Booby Tamari**

The room started to fill with whispers of the new information but the most common question they had was why was the army here? The general looking goat stroked his short furry goatee down before he started to talk over them again, "In light of what you all maybe wondering. We are here today because our great kingdom has called for a draft."

An with that everyone in the restaurant started cause a uproar. Spitting complaints, questions, while others held on to their love one to comfort them, and one man tried to leave but was cut off by one of the solders. The cheetah dressed in his work clothes from farming was told he would stay.

"Don't worry despite the draft each person that complies will receive payment for their services." As he finished some people's ears perked up at the notion of getting paid.

"So it isn't like the old war?" Said a distressed cat lady holding on to here kids in fear. The goat smiled as he replied, "Indeed ma'am, this will not be like the last draft that has happen in times past. There will be compensation along with a fair screening process that restricts kids, women, and the elderly."

"Shit." said the cheetah from earlier, taking note that he wasn't any of those.

The goat smiled, "An with that we have our first recruit, now come over here son and wait as we pick out more of your brothers in arms." He snapped his fingers as more of his men came into the restaurant. While the goat started to walk over to different people picking them out. Marco in the meantime was trying to come up with a plan do something about this.

Though most of his plans came up with him starting a fire in this kitchen so everyone will have to leave. Though he didn't want to destroy the owners only source of income plus that old dog was nice enough to hire him. Then he thought about just leaving by walking out the backdoor in the kitchen but that just made feel like a complete asshole.

Marco was starting to panic as the goat made his approach til they finally made eye contact. "Hey you! Monkey! Come on out of the kitchen and let me have a look at you."

 _Damn it I'm not a monkey!_ He thought as he moved into the dining area. The goat general he assumed began to look him over. Tilting his head at Marco's clothes under his apron. "Your not from around here are you boy?"

"Yes."

The goat walked around him eyeing his form, "You have some sort of rare pattern baldness problem and you lack a tail I take it?"

"Ya sure whatever." He crumbled.

"Hmm and you seem to lack manners. Tell me what where you doing in the kitchen?" He asked stroking his goatee. "Cooking food."

The goat stopped in front of him, "And how long have you been working here?"

Marco replied, "About a month or two."

"There haven't been any complications to your health or anyone else's since you started working with food?"

"I make sure to wash my hands before I handle the meals here." Raising a eyebrow at how it felt like this guy was implying he had a disease.

The goat smiled, "Congratulations boy you got yourself a promotion." He then pointed to the wall where the cheetah and other guys where standing.

"Shit." Marco said.

"Thats what I said!" Hollered the cheetah.

Which was responded with, "Front-lines." From the goat.

"Damn it."

 **BGM: END**

* * *

 **Couple of days after Marco was pushed into the last portal...**

 **BGM: Spyro 2 - Summer Forest**

Heckapoo sprinted through the forest at top speeds creating a strong wind behind here as she made her way. This was the place she needed to be according the old maps on the sealed planes of existence. Though she guessed someone was drunk or sleeping on the job cause this small magical anomaly is in the supposed 'sealed planes'. While running past the trees she noticed crystals jaggedly sticking out of the ground.

One of Rhombulus's old prisons before he moved in with her goat sibling, Lekmet. Her brother was nice even if you couldn't understand a single word he said but she would try to hold a conversation with him now and again. Though Rhombulus being able to understand what hes saying is still weird even though her family tree is possibly the most craziest thing to ever exist. She sighed at the thought, cause she knew the universe would probably prove her wrong one day.

Then she saw a flash of blue lighting crack further in the spot she was heading to. Though it kept striking the the same spot flashing every so often to strike whatever was at that neck of the woods. Her face turned serous as she picked up the pace while spawning a hand full of clones behind her. They kept up with her til she was close to her destination, branching off to form a parameter around the grounds.

She stopped at the edge of a freshly formed crater see how the area was scorched inside the ring save a few cracked crystals. _That sooooo not good!_ Her thoughts rang through her head. Those things are notoriously hard to brake, hell some people claimed they would be here til the end of time. Yet here in the middle of the woods someone was blasting away at one of them in the center with enough magic power to ripple the fabric of space.

Then another blast of blue lighting crashed down at the center of the crater. Heckapoo saw that in the middle of it was a half destroyed crystal with a blue leathery arm an part of a torso sticking out of the rock. It swung a large scepter with a bright red opal forged at the top being struck by the lighting every time. The crystal cracking underneath and chipping off now even without being hit. Whatever was in there was about to come out.

 **BGM: END**

Heckapoo charged at it fast to take the over sized wand out of it's hand before the next lightening strike. Then she was blasted back when she approached, sent flying towards the crater's edge. She got back up quick but she was too late, the crystal was cracked all over now.

Then the monster underneath it smashed it's second hand free from it's prison. Twiddling it's sharp fingers in the air as it felt the air. Before long it gripped the the scepter with both hand and a red blast shattered the rest of the crystal.

 **Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 - Nights of the Cursed**

As the smoke and sparkling shards cleared the air a figure stood out of the remains. A blue monster stood with darker shades of blue for stripes covering it's body. With tied back black over it's four yellow eyes. It's torso bared while it wore a ragged red tribal skirt wrapped in colorful beads. It stepped out of it's hole wearing strapped sandals with brown leg bandages covering up it's legs.

It looked over at her and waved, "Greetings Toolmaker! It's been ages!"

 **BGM: END**

"Say what?" She replied. The monster walked over to her stretching it's arms out while taking in a deep breath. "Oh it feels so flipping good to be free!"

Heckapoo just watched him as he approached she told him, "My names Heckapoo nobody alive calls me Toolmaker anymore. Also who are you again?"

He stopped looking at her with half of his eyes raised in question, "You don't remember me? Not even my name?"

"I wanna say it starts with a T?" she asked.

"No... Ugh, I bet you would remember my cousin the guy who was bigger than me, was red, ran off with that Mewni Queen." He grumbled as he squatted down on the charred dirt drawing a spade in the ash.

Heckapoo hissed in some air nervously, "Ya I remember him and that jazz was never going to end well."

"I totally called it too but when I was trying to help him out of that mess I got turned into a shiny rock in the ground." Getting up he dusted himself off and looked at her, "But all is not lost."

She was not going to like where this way going, "Mkay I'll bite how?"

"Simple I get to tell you who am all over again!" He began to make ridiculous poses. _I think I know why I didn't remember this guy now_ , she thought when he started shouting obnoxiously.

"I am the top student of the greenest swamp!"

"The last master of the time juju!" His scepter's opal shined in response.

"Master chef of cooking everything at the right moment!" Heckapoo rolled her eyes at how pointless that was.

"True listener of all gibberish!"

"Summoner of the old powers!" Heckapoo opened a portal and pulled out a magazine while he continued.

"Recreational artist of the back woods!"

"The universe's greatest air lute shredder!" She glanced up at him from her magazine thinking about how damn old he just sounded. _Damn I feel old when hear about freaking air lute-ing._ She turned the page as he went on for a couple more minutes til she was done reading.

"The monster of many titles!"

"The one, the only!"

"Oh shut up." She added before she tossed the piece of tabloid junk back into the portal.

 **BGM: END**

"Excuse you?" He stuttered.

"No really shut up. I don't remember your name and I probably just repressed it cause news flash your the 'master of being annoying'." She finished.

He smiled while crossing his arms, "Sweet a new title!"

"I just insulted you!" She shouted.

"Well while you were reading your tome you must of missed me saying that I am the, Founder of the Silver Lining!" He gave her a double thumbs up.

Heckapoo fell silent before asking, "Please tell me your evil or you plan to use your powers to screw up everything."

"I'm not evil I just like pulling jokes on past dead people is all! It's never caused problems before, probably cause the one who changes time is the only one that remembers it." He shrugged at her before walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked.

"Gotta see how everything's changed, my house is a couple of acres from here and I think I got to sit a spell there figure stuff out. Get back to practicing my control over the timescape again." Once he finished she sprinted in front of him in a instance.

"Sorry but bending your will over time for shits and giggles is still something I got to stop." She stated.

The blue monster laughed, "Oh man you are still such card! After all this time you didn't just forget my name but forgot you never beaten me without help!"

She glared at him before snapping her fingers, then her clones started to come out of the woods into view. Slowly they surrounded him in a large ring as they entered the crater's grounds. He just stood there grinning with his arms crossed and scepter hanging out in his right hand.

"I can snap my fingers too."

 _ ***SNAP* *THUNBANG***_

 **BGM: Mr. Crowley - Ozzy Osbourne**

When he did it, blue lighting came crashing down on all of her clones instantly vaporizing them to dust. Though when he was busy looking at their destruction Heckapoo was behind him aiming to take out his weapon. The creature snapped his neck into a one hundred and eighty degree spin to have his face turned toward her saying, "You've tried that before."

She cursed under her breath as she tried to stop her momentum but was to late as he landed a sharp back kick into her stomach. Sending her flying into the woods. He popped his neck back in place as he walked after her.

"I need to do some stretches later, everything feels stiff." Once the blue being entered the woods he saw a some leafs fall from above him. He looked up as a dozen clone descended upon him with blades drawn all aimed him. The monster raised his scepter and it shined with white energy before releasing a red explosion. Making quick work of the ambush when suddenly as he looked back into the forest a blast of fire came crashing into him.

The flames didn't bother his body at all though he couldn't see past them. He made a bet that she didn't know that, an resided to quickly fall to the ground to pretend to be hurt to lure her in. Laying sprawled out on the ground groaning like he was in pain while he heard her approach. Three of his four eyes closed tightly while the fourth one squinted as she appeared above him making her way to his scepter.

As Heckapoo reached down he smiled and his weapon hummed with power as shot a blue lighting bolt blasted through her head. He got back up chuckling as he dusted himself off looking at the body. The monster looked over it's kill seeing her scissors, he had always wanted a pair for himself he smiled. Though as he was about to reach down at the hand gripping them.

 **BGM: END**

 _*POOF*_

 **BGM: Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames**

"What?" Then he yelled in actual pain as something sharp sunk into his back. The monster charged forward to force the blade out but as he did a slash hit him from the front when was trying to look behind him. Much to his displeasure there were two clones smiling at him with half lidded eyes. The three figures stood together as the forest started to burn from the previous fire attack.

The blue creature laughed, "Oh man this funny! I don't remember you being this good!" He stuck his scepter into the ground and cracked his knuckles before he charged unarmed at them. The clones responded in kind by side stepping him an swing at his body when he bulldozed past them. _I can do more than twist my head around_. Then his arms snapped back over his torso as it's wrists twisted at a impossible angle to catch the clone's hands holding their short swords.

He slammed his heels into the ground in front of him to bring himself to a erupt stop and swung them into each other. Though since they didn't poof out he started to chant, "Why you keep hitting yourself." As he slammed them repeated into another like toys. Before long another he yelled in pain as he felt another blast of fire hit him in his back wound dropping the two.

 _*POOF* *POOF*_

He stared back into the depths of the woods past the burning battle field to see if he could get a hint at where she was. Then he noticed his scepter was gone, making him bust out a wicked grin that the fight would be over soon.

Meanwhile Heckapoo was looking at the magical weapon just as she was done fetching it. Upon first glances the magic in it seemed to have disappeared since it's user wasn't holding it. Suddenly as she was about to try to destroy the opal with one of the scissor blades the jewel flashed to life. Then the relic jerked forward in a attempt to get out of her hands.

"Oh no you don't your grounded!" She struggled to keep it in her hands as it tried to fly back to it's owner.

 _*WHISTLE*_

The scepter launched forward with Heckapoo holding on to it as they went flying through the forest. She tried to lift her arm up to sink the blade into it, but she was too late as it came to a fast halt into the hand of the smiling blue monster. Her body flew just over him hitting the trunk of a burning tree with a loud thud upon the force of the stop.

"What a catch!" He laughed just as she fell to the ground. The monster was about to stomp into the dirt but then he was hit by another fire blast. He hissed that he didn't reel in that freaking spell sniper but it was cut short when two new blast hit him from different directions. The being reeled down to cover the cut on his chest while he endured more pain from his back wound.

Then through the fire a blade grazed his shoulder creating a opening for the flames. He howled in pain but it wasn't over yet. The fire attacks where hitting him randomly on all sides now and for each attack that made contact the image of Heckapoo's silhouette appeared behind it. Swing her sword through the fire into him carving the big blue turkey.

He tried to use his spells though the trees blocked his lightening, he tried his blast but she was too fast to stay in the attack's range. To the best of his ability he tried to dodge her swings by bending his body back away but found out as soon as he did another blade struck him in the back again! This was driving him crazy that he found himself put into such a corner by such a disposable creature whose only purpose was to make holes in space.

Then he face-palmed himself in the middle of his own ass kicking when he remembered that he can make holes in time. Despite all the cuts upon his visage he gripped his scepter with two hands and began to whisper the last spell he learned before being turned into crystal. The red opal turned yellow and shined gold before releasing a white light.

 **BGM: END**

 **SE: Dio stops time**

Everything froze in place the falling burning branches, the fire attacks, and the moving figures behind them. He gasped for air, this spell was a last resort for a reason. While all of time was frozen he pried a short sword from one the Heckapoo's grasp and stuck the blade back into it's owners gut. He did this for every single one there til cause he figured the real one was among them. Then he pushed himself to release the spell, the worse thing about this power was that it could sometimes cause the users to get trapped in frozen space if they don't have the energy or worse take too much and kill them.

 _I wonder what her spell-casters will do?_ He wondered. Then time moved forward an it was met the sound of a dozen poofs and one scream.

Heckapoo's eyes widen in horror at the pain that was wracking her stomach. She clutched the hilt and screamed as the small adjustment of the sword shot more pain into her. She started to breath fast as she decided turn the sword back into it's scissor form. The weapon shrug out of her without cutting anything else but it didn't stop the pain. She wrapped her hands around her waist, trying to keep it together as sweat dripped from her forehead.

"There you are!" She heard that blue asshole yell. Though fortunately for her she heard footsteps from behind, another clone was there readying a vial that would fix the fatal wound before it was too late. She glanced in front of her to see the monster charging toward her grinning but was knocked on his ass when a fire ball hit him in the side. The last of her clones were moving closer on him with staffs aimed.

As soon as he saw them in view he knew he would have to get rid of them before finishing with her. While the monster was busy fighting her girls she gritted her teeth as the contents of the vial was poured into her wound from her back. It felt like her body was on fire though her clone sighed in relief when it saw Heckapoo's wound close. She stumbled to her feet, almost falling back down again til her clone caught her.

"We might need to leave now." She said to her. Heckapoo nodded as they tried to turn around in the opposite direction of the fight. Then when they were about to leave the blue creature stood before them.

"I will not have you get in my way later!" He shouted with his scepter glowing bright red at them.

Heckapoo whispered to her clone, "Throw me at that glowing rock and don't you dare argue with me cause I am you."

The clone looked nervous at this plan but they only had seconds left so she threw just as the creature brought down his scepter upon them. With her one short scissor sword in her hand she pierced the opal.

 _ ***CRACK***_

The first thing Heckapoo noticed was that she couldn't move in even though she was stuck in mid air. While she was pretty sure the blue monster was in the same boat cause he was frozen place like a statue. Then she heard the sound of nails on a chalkboard boom through the air from the location where they clashed. The energy from the opal going crazy as yellow lightening shot randomly in the air as fire from the place they were fighting in died down instantly.

Her clones vanished from her view and shadows past through the area rapidly while the sky over the opening was cycling through day in night uncontrollably. She taken in by what she was seeing til she started to her a cracking sound. Looking back to see her weapon being carved with yellow veins into the blade.

 ***BOOM***

Heckapoo and the blue monster were sent flying into the sky from a golden explosion. She was happy to finally see her make some actual distance from the idiot as they fell miles apart from the other. Though the tree branches are the worse parachute to date as she crashed through a bakers dozen before hitting the ground again. She really wanted today to end, it sucked so much.

Laying on the ground surrounded by leafs and branches she took a minute catch her breath...

Apparently she had one more problem to deal with, her clones memories. They started to flood in from the battle though she could handle a dozen different memories at a time. Granted it was a bit jarring to see and feel yourself getting the crapped knocked out you from all angles, but it was a minor annoyance as she was accustomed to repressing the pain into the back of her mind.

When she was expecting it to be over after all each of them popped she was hit by another wave of memories. It was the extra hundred clones she had left in the other dimensions.

"Oh come on!" She hissed to herself as her head started to pound as every single scarp of knowledge from them poured into her. She was starting to loose perception of space as she saw herself acting out the memories of a clone in a winter tundra. Then another in some ruins, a city built on a giant dinosaur that could breath fire, then suddenly she was the clone from the city of Balthello.

After everything that had happen today she was actually glad to see her favorite fleshwad doing her a solid. Chuckling when she woke up the next morning, and thought he looked amazing as a girl to boot. Though when she saw her clone just push him through as he glared back at her, she couldn't help but feel guilty. _Fuck did anything go right today?_

She held on to her head while she spent the next couple of hours viewing everything her clones had to give her. Slowly she started to let her guard since whats his face hasn't shown back up. Her breathing was steady again an despite her giant headache she got up slowly.

Heckapoo looked down at the scissors she used to fight with see that they had some weird magic shit on the blades now.

"Ugh."

She would see what is going on with this pair later and took out a un-tampered with set.

Cutting open a portal and walking through to find out what happened to Marco.

 **Author's Confession:** Well I'm back! Didn't forget to write more and finally! I can shout to the mountains, the fields, and the heavens above that I have finally, finally wrote down the time skip! Oh my gad this might be a giant spoiler to what is to come in the next chapter but fuck it! I am so happy that I'll be able to write lemons again cause damn do I feel rusty. Gonna need to oil up my joints after all this shit. Either way I'm still throwing around a couple of names in my head for who the blue monster's name should be and I'm totally open to suggestions, just pm me. Also don't send me like bad names like Mr. Shitface cause I'm not naming him like I do to my rival in pokemon so come up with something legit if your interested. Last I probably couldn't find all the spelling errors again so sorry like always if they get in the way of your time reading.

P.S. Sangre means blood

Peace I'm Mary Poppins Ya'll!

 **Episode 5: The Universe Is Out To Get You**


	6. Episode 6

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 12**

 **BGM: CloZee - Koto**

Marco heard a blade cut through the air behind him as he rolled forward to dodge just in time. "Who? Oh come on man!"

He looked up to see it was the royal vanguard to the queen of the White Tiger Kingdom, Tao Li. Sporting his country's white armor and favorite weapon the naginata. He hissed when he missed Marco stating, "Our business isn't over yet you flea ridden monkey!"

"Look man I told you before I didn't choose to have fleas! I was forced to share a tent with a dog who didn't like sponge bathes back in my infantry days!" He shouted back as he dodged the black furred cat's weapon.

"You know that is not what I mean you cur lover!" His blade nearly cut Marco in half but was stopped instantly when he drew his sword. In the past he wouldn't even attempt to try and block such a heavy blow but he wasn't a boy anymore. He pushed back hard against his rival causing him to stumble back.

Marco stood up and straightened his stance, looking back at Tao Li. "Dude just give it a rest, your just swinging your spear around like it's a toy and we both know your better than that."

His feline foe growled at him," You don't know anything but how to save your own skin!"

"I know you got a crush on the queen's handmaid man, ain't no problem with that." Then Tao Li swung his weapon into the ground with eyes closed embarrassingly shouting, "Noooo!"

 **BGM: END**

 **SE: Record Needle Scratching**

 _I reeeally hate this place_ , he thought as the cat charged him again going in for a low sweep. Marco jumped forward as the blade went under his feet and he grabbed the pole of the weapon holding it in place, "Look man I didn't mean to make her cry I just said no when she asked okay?"

Tao Li looked a bit confused and let go of his pole-arm, "Really man?"

"Really really."

He began scratching behind his pointy left ear nervously when he saw how serous the self proclaimed 'not a monkey' man was. Tao Li sighed, "Your right I shouldn't be doing this if thats the case."

Marco smiled as Tao Li dropped the naginata to the ground and he sheathed his sword in return. Then suddenly he was tackled to the ground by his old friend while he shouted, "Are kidding me?!"

"What I'm not going to kill you! Just give you a black eye, maybe knock a tooth out, or something. Hey you still made a girl cry and you deserve to some form of retribution." They started to wrestle on ground as Marco would start trying to body shot the cat to no avail cause of his military armor. While Tao Li kept throwing punches at his face but Marco kept throwing them back into a tumble roll to dodge them.

 _Meanwhile_

 **BGM: Star Wars Episode 3 Soundtrack - Battle of Heroes**

 _"Are you crazy!" shouted Number 7 as he ducked under a chainsaw swing._

 _"Never been so rational in my whole life!" yelled Number 13 who was met with a swift kick to the gut causing him to stumble back gasping for air. "This is going too far for wanting him to be with Heckapoo."_

 _"An your way is better? You started to lock up the people who didn't see your way. Then when it was getting harder to make decisions you started to kill off crew members who had second thoughts. They just wanted the same thing as you but wanted a different leader who wasn't a complete asshole!" He swung the chainsaw down at Number 7 missing again hitting the metal cat walk they were on. Sparks flying between the two before he lifted it back up into another ready position._

 **BGM: END**

"Ugh shit that was my nose! _ACHOO!"_ Tao Li turned his nose away from Marco as they laid on the ground next to each other. He sat up leaning his head forward on his sleeve. While Marco licked at his busted bottom lip.

"So where were you planning to go?" The cat asked him.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "I don't know..."

"Aw your kitten me man?"

"Please never say that again but ya I have no idea. When I arrived here I was searching for someone years so I could complete a test. Though as I've said, it's been years now and one war to boot, other than the barracks I don't have anywhere to go now." He rolled to his side looking away.

Tao Li replied, "Is the person you were looking for your imaginary girlfriend?"

"She is as real as I am not a monkey."

The cat laughed at that, not picking up the low tone Marco had said it in. "Your crazy you know that?"

"Ya ya." he whispered.

"You came into a country to find a girl, found a war instead, then fought tooth and nail just to survive. Ultimately you succeeded and rose through the ranks so damn high for a common foreigner that people will be telling the tales of your exploits for generations to come! An you've rejected every single gal that has ever laid eyes on you to the point that one of your comrades, who was another man, actually confessed to you cause he thought you were into men, FUHAHA-!" The animal was wiping a tear from his eye in pure joy after that statement.

Marco leaned up, "In his defense almost everyone in my battalion thought that."

"Hooo man let me just catch my breath." Tao Li took a minute to calm down before asking Marco, "So is she hot then?"

"What?"

"You know this Hpoo you were always talking about. Is she hot?" He asked again.

 **BGM: Star Wars Episode 3 Soundtrack - Battle of Heroes**

 _Those word rang through Marco's head as Number 13 yelled, "Yes she is!" Then he kicked Number 7 off of him but now the chainsaw was in his hands._

 _"It's over 13! I'm the one with the advantage now!" He shouted before he started to charge him._

 _*BANG*_

 _Number 7 looked down at his stomach to see blood slowly staining his uniform. Slowly he turned around to see Number 34 holding a gun in his good arm since Number 7 cut off the other one._

 _He leaned on the guard rail gritting his teeth, "Your fired."_

 _*BANG*_

 _An with that Number 7 hit the grating never to get back up._

 _Number 13 stumbled over to 34 helping him up, "Let's go home." An with that the two headed back from the core room to the bridge._

 **BGM: END**

"Heh she knows she is." Marco chuckled thinking despite the situation he was in, his time with her was something he actually missed.

"Ha! Shes got some attitude." The cat crossed his legs smiling.

Marco stood up stretching out his arms, "Understatement of the century, but at least she isn't like that when shes has to do work last I check."

"So did you do her?"

Marco looked at him wide eyed, "WHAT?"

"Did you do her, I wouldn't even say no to another girl for this long unless I knew this particular girl in the day and the 'night'." he added.

"Says the man who can't talk to the girl he likes." Marco deadpanned.

Tao Li spit at the ground at that low blow to his pride, "Hey I had other ladies before this one, though they didn't have her kind heart!"

"I honestly don't understand then why you asked me that question then if kindness is all you wanted."

"Look monkey if your going out with a gal who I think is a spitfire then she has got to be worth the trouble under the condition that she is good in the sack." He defended.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "So how did that work out for you."

"Eh lost my house in the second divorce then I joined the army to make ends meet, made it to vanguard and the rest is history."

"But was it worth it?"

Tao Li scratched his chin, "Oh ya the last one was definitely worth it. After all if she didn't make me homeless I wouldn't have found my calling in life plus I will always have fond memories of the 'good times' we had."

"So why not just get back with your ex?"

"Fuck no." he replied. Marco looked just as confused as before.

The cat-man shrugged,"Though hear me out if I was in the army an had been in a good relationship with her when I left. Despite even going for months or maybe a year without her company I totally would have imagine her beside me on those lonely nights."

"Dude what does sex have to do with this again?" Marco asked.

Tao Li stood up triumphantly, "Because my tailless friend you can't have memories of holding on to another woman without extinguishing the fire in your loins first!"

"Fuck off, that isn't how things work all the time."

"Back to the question now! Did you do her Marco the Monkey!" Tao Li shouted.

Marco's face was red as he remembered years ago what he did with Heckapoo. He felt completely embarrassed even though the two of them where outside the capital city, off on the side of the road sitting between it and a tree with no one around.

Meanwhile Heckapoo was there hiding just behind that tree, her heart racing at the thought of him saying yes. She arrived here just as the two of them started to fight off the side of the road. She decided popping up there now wouldn't be the best time so she waited for things to die down. Though she would glance at the two of them sitting on ground now and again. Seeing how much Marco has grown, granted he was taller and looked like he needed a clean shave but he still looked the same as always.

Minus the fact that he was wearing samurai armor over his normal attire. Heckapoo would have to ask him just how long was she gone?

Marco wiped the sweat from his forehead, _hoo boy why do I feel like I've been put on the spot?_ He got up from the ground looking at the cat nervously.

"Man I wanna know. You don't tell me I'll order you!" He said.

"What you can't order me I just left the army."

Tao Li added, "Ya so your a civilian now but I'm technically a official so that basically makes me your boss if your breaking the law."

"But I didn't do anything."

"You say that but all I see is someone disturbing the peace." He smiled.

"There isn't anyone here!"

"Oh now your resisting arrest too? Damn your hardcore!" The cat laughed.

"yes..."

Tao Li moved closer to him with his hand propped up against his ear to make it look like he didn't catch that, "What was that sir I couldn't hear you?"

"UGH! Yes. I did do her, now will you leave me alone." Marco added.

The cat grinned, "Nice. I should do this more often, now high five me or your going to prison."

Heckapoo's face felt a bit hot as her thoughts ran a bit wild over his answer. She quickly smacked her face to snap her out of it before she gave away her hiding spot. Then she made a clone secretly in front of her from their view. Pointing to it to go out there and try to see if he would like to get out of this dimension at last. The clone nodded before heading out around the tree.

Marco reluctantly high fived Tao Li before he heard someone approach them from behind. His friend went silent, while he turned around to see Heckapoo for the first time in three years.

"Hello Meatbag sorry I'm late."

*POOF*

Marco blew her flame out, standing next to his shocked friend, "Did you just exorcise a demon?"

"What? No! That was just a clone also she'll send another one if she means it. Though I think I'm still dreaming. Did you hear her say sorry?" He asked.

"Uh yes?"

He stood there dumbstruck after hearing that. While another clone came out from behind the tree looking at him annoyed. "Yes I'm real idiot. Well sort of? Close enough."

Tao Li leaned over to Marco's ear, "Am I going crazy or are you saying your imaginary girl friend is this demon looking lady in front of us?"

"Yes, I think? Though is that going to be a problem?" He replied. The cat pulled out a piece of paper from a random part in his armor, "Here this has helped through many nights."

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a talisman, cause we both know I've killed too many people to not be haunted by evil spirits." He stated. Then Marco ripped it in half before speaking to Heckapoo again.

"Soooooo." He began.

"Soooooo." She replied.

 _"Just fuck already!" Number 13 yelled._

"What happened to you?"

Heckapoo started, "My job kind of set me up for something I wasn't prepared for and I ended up in a battle with a monster that sent me years into the future, causing all my clones and portals to disappear from this universe for the time."

Tao Li looked at her like _, what the actual fuck?_ While Marco replied with, "I was shanghaied into the army where for these past three years I became a famous war hero though I don't care, and I love my sword a lot."

He unsheathed it, "I named it Salsa."

"Of course you did." she smiled as the cat warrior just looked at them like they were complete basket cases. They stared at each other with bedroom eyes while Tao Li was starting to take the hint that he should probably be going.

 **BGM: Fuck This Shit I'm Out!**

"So I'm going to go now? Okay? Hope everything works out!" He said as he slowly backed away before running back to the city. The two being left alone now off the side of the road Heckapoo said, "You've gotten taller boy."

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Come A Little Bit Closer - Jay & The Americans**

"I hope I don't have to remind you that I'm not a little boy anymore Hpoo." She dashed behind him slapping him on the back of his head. He smiled as he rubbed his new bald spot, "Ya I believe this is real now, and I didn't miss that."

They both started to laugh after he said that, then suddenly Heckapoo kissed him in the middle of their reunion. She broke it off just as it began and his head subtly tried to lean down after it.

"We can continue later, you actually smell pretty bad right now." she said.

He answered, "Next time send me to a place that has soap!"

The clone smiled before she opened up a portal holding out her hand, "Well I do know one place that has some." An not another second later they past through the portal together.

 _"BOOOO!" shouted Monster Arm, who was then slapped in the back of his tentacle head._

 _"Shut up!" Number 13 snapped._

 _The creature crossed his arms, "But this lovey dovey stuff is driving me crazy! He should of just killed that cat man from earlier and devour the fire woman's bowels."_

 _"OW!" he was hit from behind again but this time from Sangre. Who just stood there innocently whistling to himself, "What something wrong Ma?"_

 _The monster hissed at them both before going back to his new station in the bridge to silently grumble about how things needed more blood. A lot of crew members were nervous to keep him with in arm distance but he has showed better control over his temper when he was told he wouldn't be stuck in a cell anymore. The case was made though that after Number 7's 'correction' fiasco they would need to find ways to replenish their numbers._

 _Mr. Naysayer loved the change of scenery but then again he seemed to love almost everything. While Sangre told Number 13 when everything was over he would be heading back to his cell on the grounds that he would probably find himself trying to sink this relationship. He didn't give the details but just mumbled some stuff about fate. Though he seemed to be just fine right now._

 _"I'm going back now dude." He spoke up. "It's fun but it's time for me to go back to my home away from home."_

 _"I understand and I hope you don't mind me visiting?" Number 13 replied._

 _Sangre just smiled, "Eh your welcome to come to by my humble abode anytime amigo."_

 **BGM: END**

 _They waved to each other goodbye before he left, smiling as he left the bridge an made his way back to the bottom of the mindscape. The guard welcomed him back surprisingly saying if he needed anything he just had to ask. He told him it's fine before he went back to his cell to rest. While on the bed he started talking to himself._

 _"I know you helped with the escape." He said.  
_

 _A voice replied, "It was in my best interest."_

 _Sangre glared at the wall his mirror was hanging on, "That is really disturbing."_

 _"The feelings mutual."_

 _"Shut up, I did nothing wrong." he growled._

 _"Of course you didn't but you will, just as I will, just as we are destined to."_

 _Sangre laid down on his bed pulling the pillow over his ears shouting, "Good night!"_

 _"Such a child despite your age, but we are far from done with the boy." The voiced hummed, "Oh I mean the man."_

 _It continued to hum for the next couple of minutes, the sounds of a page being turned on a book could be heard within earshot. Then everything went back to being silent again for the rest of Sangre's slumber._

 **Author's Confessions:** Alrighty then! Time to make some changes again but these ones are actually simple and to the point. My chapters will become much shorter now as I'm aiming to make them more digestible to read so I'm putting a cap of 3,500 words for any upcoming episodes I write. This should also help me clean up my story more from any spelling errors like, forgetting to put a word in a sentence causing it to be read as complete gibberish, that sort of problem. Last I'm going to stop doing a the **author's confessions** for a time. I wanna just make the most out of that self imposed word limit. Though I hope I don't break this rule in the next chapter but if it happens, well... future me just sucks at keeping his word I guess?

Either way thank you for reading an have a good one.

 **Episode 6: How you like him now?**


	7. Episode 7

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 13**

Marco stood in front of Heckapoo's Mansion back in Bathello with her clone. As she knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. An much to his surprise it wasn't the maid Clover but Heckapoo's victorian dressed counterpart.

"Sup." She waved.

*POOF*

Her empty dress dropped to the floor, "You really need to stop doing that." The other clone said.

"Sorry but I wanted to do it to that one for a loooong time." He scratched his chin before adding, "Also do you know if they have razors here? This beard is itchy."

 _The clone he is talking about was gone for like years but it doesn't matter._ She picked up the fancy dress and draped it over her arms, "I don't normally need em but I'm sure Mr. Dobull has a couple since that poodle likes to keep things puffy though eloquently trimmed on his head cotton balls."

"Do you like pet him on the head and feed him treats sometimes?"

"Pssch, he wishes I gave him treats." She retorted.

Clover walked over to the doorway when she saw it was open, seeing her mistress had changed clothes with a very dirty man saying, "Thats brutal."

"What no, he totally loves it when I scratch him behind the ears." Then she heard a cough and saw Clover standing there looking worried.

She raised an eyebrow as she started to remember the previous clone's memories. Knowing everything that has happen since she was gone and how their fail safe for her abrupt leave of absence had worked for the past three years. Needless to say when she officially came back most of her staff was super happy to see her again but at the same time they didn't want her to leave without telling them again.

She coughed into her hand nervously before answering, "Hey Clover. Sorry I kinda of changed clothes without your permission again and this is Marco. He going to be staying with us for awhile, mkay?"

Her face was tilted as she looked over Marco's ragged samurai appearance, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Damn I'm going to be busy fixing this mess." she finished.

Marco interrupted the two, "I can fix myself."

"Of course you can. Just look at how great you look!" she huffed.

He raised a eyebrow, "Okay, ouch. Just give me a sec to explain I would honestly like your help but I just need my clothes clean. I'll take care of the rest if that is alright?"

"Alright, I'll throw them into the fire place right away." She replied.

"No! Look just wash my jacket and pants. If you want to set something on fire then go ahead and do it to the armor, it's a bit bagged up, starting to rust, and smells like crap." He offered.

She nodded, "Well at least now I know the actual source. Alright strip."

"Say what?"

"Strip I am not allowing you into this place while your covered in enough dirt to fill a ditch, here I'll go fetch a robe you can change into." Clover then left the two of them alone.

He scratched his head, "She wasn't like that last time I was here."

"Eh you just never saw her do her job seriously." Heckapoo chuckled.

He then added, "Where am I going to change?"

"There is pretty big tree right over there." She pointed smiling as Clover made her return, handing Marco the bath robe. "Please tell me you have like a gardener's shed I could use as a change room."

"Thats where I was going to tell to go next, why do you ask?"

He nervously replied, "No reason." Glaring back at Heckapoo pointing to both his eyes then back at hers then his again in gesture. Marco made his way around the building waving to the temporary spider gardener named Jeff. Then he got changed into the bathrobe but when he was about to leave he saw Clover holding up a giant black garbage bag for his stuff.

"Remember don't burn my jacket and pants." He stated.

She smiled, "No worries, also if your going to be around for dinner tonight please know that we are having it out in the back porch."

"Oh that sounds nice whats the occasion?"

"Bonfire night." She hummed to herself as she tied up the bag and carried it away leaving him very nervous. Slowly he made his way back into the mansion to go see Mr. Dobull while regretting giving his stuff to Clover save his sword. He found out from another staff member by the name Bolthar the Annihilator that he could find Dobull's room on the second floor.

"It has a bone shaped name plate hanging from the door nob." He added.

Before leaving Marco asked, "So are you like security here? I'm sorry for assuming, it's just your name makes me think your ready to conquer the world is all."

"Nah I'm just another hired hand helping here plus I chose that as my stage name since I'm a lead singer to a heavy metal band on the weekends." He handed Marco a flyer for a battle of the bands poster at a local bar telling him he can find it a couple of blocks from here. _Shame I'm not that big of a fan of that genre or I might go,_ he thought as he reached Mr. Dobull's door.

Knocking on it caused it to open up gently as the poodle butler looked out wagging his pom pom tail seeing Marco, "Hello again."

"Hi there, I know we didn't get to talk much last time but do you think I could ask you a favor?" He then explained what he needed and after a few seconds he was carrying some razor's, a crap ton of different cans for shaving and flea removal while holding on to his sheathed sword with his teeth, _I wasn't expecting him to be so easy going about that._ Passing through the hallways to the room he stayed in last time, figuring no one would mind.

Next he set himself up in the bathroom and started up by shaving first. Granted he needed to snip it down since it had gotten too long. While getting to work on his face he started to imagine himself with a goatee, mustache, or even mutton chops. _Nah,_ he started to wipe his face down with water before heading into the shower. Flinching from the nicks he gave himself from the razor as the hot water poured.

After one thoroughly scrubbed head later he believed he was flea free at last! _Strange how my hair didn't get longer,_ he pondered as turned off the shower head. He hummed to himself a old boy-band song as he wrapped up his body and head in a towel. He then saw a jar of disposable tooth brushes thinking they were there for guests and took one.

Though as he was brushing he was starting to remember the song's lyrics more clearly. Closing his eyes for a bit as he started to sing with the tooth brush as a make shift microphone. Imagining himself in front of a audience pointing out to all of them before he started to whipped his hips back pulling the micro phone over his head to showoff the power of his voice.

"Nice moves."

He let out a high pitched scream when he suddenly saw behind him in the mirror Heckapoo. "What are you doing here?!"

"What I can't go anywhere in my mansion?" She replied.

"That doesn't mean you can just barge in here!"

"Alright then I'll just yell Leroy Jenkins next time." She returned with a nonchalant gaze at him. He fell silent as he knew she was right, _damn it_.

She tapped him on the shoulder as he stared at the mirror, "Don't let it get to you."

"So why are you here again?" He forced a smile on his face despite how annoyed he was since he was doing this in nothing but a bath towel.

"Simple, killing time." She snatched his towel off of him before he had time to react. He quickly wrapped the smaller one around his waist while she whistled at him.

She chuckled, "Nice ass." Next she left the bathroom as he struggled to tie a knot on the side of his waist. Later he entered the bedroom after her, stunned as she was standing there wrapped up in the towel she had just taken.

"You really wanna kill time like this?" he asked.

She scoffed, "Oh come on, I've needed this for awhile and I'm sure you must of been missing this for years." She reached out to get his last bit of fabric but Marco grabbed hers at the same time.

"You know I don't really care about this sort of thing right?" She asked.

He nodded, "Eh just thought I'd help, wanna do it at the same time?"

They smiled at each other before they pulled the towels off.

Seconds later they found themselves on the bed with Marco on the bottom while Heckapoo was on top. Pressing their lips together as they enjoyed a heated kiss. Feeling her tongue once again explore his mouth, going deeper than any girl he would expect to go. Though she wasn't any girl to him anymore but for his sake he wouldn't let her know. Ironically that was going to be harder to hide than he first thought as his cock started to grow and press against her pale skin.

It's warmth rubbing against her sensually, gaining more of her attention as she it felt grow against her. She started to gently stroke it's full length as his hand moved the hair away from her other eye.

"I don't see how you can deal with hiding a part of your face behind this. It looks pretty nice this way." He whispered while thinking, _shit did I say that out loud?!_

She looked at him a little shocked at the compliment though she felt like her heart skipped a beat when he did. Her own thoughts where starting to run wild now!

 _"Uh, quick say something!" CEO Mind Heckapoo shouted to her_ _subordinates._

 _Though they were all struggling to find something to say, to the point that their files on 'snappy comeback' were producing inconclusive results. "Come on I needed something here like five seconds ago!"_

 _"Boss I suggest we just fall back on the oldest traditions here!" Yelled out the Mind Heckapoo with the glasses._

 _"Fuck it?" she responded._

 _"Yes cause we can't find anything an I want to throw this computer out the window." She said as she mashed her finger on the keyboard for new results but was getting nothing helpful._

 _She looked back at them, "Okay we'll do that so everyone calm down an head back to your desks."_

She was silently staring at him as he asked, "Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Ya just needed a second to register that." Heckapoo sat up on top of him, enjoying for a moment the feeling of how warm his body was under her.

"Well I do have a couple of questions before we start, but let's see if you can do this while we have some fun." Never breaking eye contact she moved her hand behind her back. Grasping on to his cock as she started to caress it with her touch.

Marco chuckled nervously, "What do you want to ask?"

"Simple stuff like how did you feel being stuck in that dimension for three years and some other 'minor' things." She picked up her pace. "Though you need to answer them fast cause if you finish now I won't be letting this go any further."

He tried his best to stifle back a moan since he hadn't had any action in a long time. "Come on I thought we both needed this?"

"Ya but I can wait for a couple more days." She said with a wicked grin at him. "Though from what I'm feeling, you've gotten a bit more 'sensitive' since then, so I'll make a deal that if you can answer just a few of them at a time you'll be free to release the flood gates without worrying about me pausing our time."

 _Damn it_ , he thought _she is a sadist_. Feeling her working his cock while seeing all of her naked beauty was already making him reach his limit. "Then please ask away!"

"Okay so when did you notice I wasn't making a appearance?" Playfully drawing circle on his chest with her free hand while trying not to look that interested. "I found out almost sometime after I was pushed through the portal. I never actually saw any evidence that you where actually there an when I saw the portal I came through close, I went to go see where the next one was first."

She looked behind her back for a second, looking over his dick feeling it grow a lot bigger than what she remembered. "Okay next."

He closed his eyes, trying to keep it together, "I went about looking around for you and the portal the old fashion way. Til I ran out of supplies an started cooking for a local restaurant just to make some money for food."

"An let me guess some guys just strolled on in telling you to join the army right?"

His hands gripped the sheets as she picked up her pace, "More like drafted but you already know the rest."

"Yes but I have time for some more details." Looking at him promiscuously. When suddenly he peaked! Erupting his seed behind her and spatter against her back. "Whoa!" Was all she had time to say as he pumped into the air behind her. It stop shortly after as he released a relaxed sigh.

Heckapoo was actually amazed for just a second at how much had come out before she remembered she was going to need a bath after this. Her hand feeling slick as his essence poured down slowly from the tip. Also she took note of the fact that his cock was still hard in her grip.

"Mmmm time for you to return the favor." She hummed as Marco pushed himself up against the head rest of the bed. Sliding Heckapoo much closer to his waist, her plump ass grinding against his cock as she sat there straddling him.

"You know I can't use my mouth to help you from up here." He added as he stared deeper into her eyes.

She snickered, "Please, it barely 'helps' in the first place. For the next round let's see if you can answer my questions while I enjoy myself." She moved back even further down as she pushed his erected length back against her pussy. Sliding it on her entrance feeling it's shape shallowly press her entrance, moistening it. She bit her bottom lip as she felt it, fighting back her urge to moan in delight.

Marco was no different as even this was bringing him back to full mast. "Okay you might want to ask now before you get into it."

"Y-ya, okay, something that has been on mind for a while but I keep forgetting to ask is. Who untied you back at swamp city?" Marco's face instantly told her all she needed to know, _he wished he had forgotten_.

He shuddered as he felt embarrassed when he recounted that old memory and also very aroused at Heckapoo's grinding. "God please ask another q-question."

"No way." She replied after putting her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she slid on his cock faster. Their liquids mixing together on the outside at last.

"I want details. So hurry u-up!"

Her hip bucked as she tried to rock on his dick from the tip to the base sending a surprising amount of pleasure to the both of them. He gritted his teeth as he told her, "So I was tied to the bed staring at the ceiling trying to slip, pull, or scratch my way out of the vines. Then the door open and that flipping rabbit came in asking who ordered the breakfast in bed special. That was your doing wasn't it?"

She tried her best not to laugh but the mix of joy and ecstasy was at least putting a big smile on her face as Heckapoo replied, "Yes."

"Seriously, don't do that again because despite the fact that annoying guy was immune to that sort of thing he made things worse. So what ended up happening was that the vines were tied on too tight an we had nothing to cut them with. So he left the room but forgot to close the freaking door!" He took a deep breath unable to believe his luck right now as he was about reach his second climax already.

Heckapoo laughed while her face started to heat up from her literal joy ride. "This is probably the best day of my life!"

"As you can imagine almost every person walking by the door saw everything. Some screamed, someone fainted, a guy walked by shielding his eyes and somebody walked in congratulating me. Then that damn rabbit finally came back with a machete of all things an nearly chomped my arms off getting me free. AH!" He yelled as reached his peak again while Heckapoo did in turn. Gushing on top of his rod as the two painted the bed sheets.

She gasped for air but was having too much fun to do it properly, o _h my gad this just keeps getting better_. She moved away from his cock and hugged slash hung on Marco as they both breathed heavily. "You drive me crazy... you know that?"

"You love it..." She replied.

The took a breather as they basked in their after glow.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Hey guys is back from the restroom so what did I miss?" An before Naysayer could get a good look of the_ _monitor a tentacle warped up over his face. While Monster Arm shouted, "No! Shield your eyes!"_

Heckapoo and Marco sat there in each others arms before she broke the silence, "Okay last question and I want you to answer it after the next round."

"Sure..." He gasped.

She nuzzled her face on to his shoulder mumbling, "Do you still like luv-"

"What was that I couldn't make that out." He really couldn't understand that.

Her head moved off his shoulder an she looked him in the eyes, "After everything that has happen to you since I was gone do you still, like me?"

"Wel-" He was cut off as she placed a finger over his mouth.

"Tell me when we are done." An with that she gripped his shoulders again, tugging them so hard it sent the two rolling over into different positions on the bed. With Marco on top and Heckapoo on the bottom. He blinked as he stared at her, _why, why do you look so nervous now_? She spoke up, "Come on let's do this."

That was all he needed to hear as he inserted his cock into her steadily. Feeling her insides once again invite him in as she squeaked in enjoyment at the sudden action. He began moving his hips upon her own as the two started to push into the other. She wanted this so badly she had grabbed onto his back press herself on to him. While he felt her needs, wants, desires, passions, impulse, lust and avidity in the motions.

Pumping into her as long as possible til she whispered in his ear to go faster. Feeling her consume him whole with each thrust as they made love. She moaned his name as he did hers wanting the other to always acknowledge the feeling they felt from just those words. Heckapoo was reaching her limit pretty fast an boy did she not want this to stop.

Though a small thought of it ending here started to make her heart ache. She resisted this feeling she was getting overwhelmed by and gave in to all the pleasure Marco was giving her. Loving every second of him pleasing her before finally they both reached the end. Heckapoo came first and hard on his cock, tightening on it as she released her juices. While Marco followed soon after pumping so much of himself into her, coating her walls in his essence.

He rolled off of her laying down beside her breathing heavy.

"Yes I do still love you."

Her eyes widen but she didn't want to get up, "Love? Oh you don't have to be so serous I mean come on we are just friends with benefits ya know?"

He turned to her smiling, "Then why are you smiling like your relieved?"

"Oh that, that is just because the sex was just great, right? No need to add words like love into this. I mean come on man you know how we are doing this?" She was pushing out her word really fast with whatever came to her mind first. As her heart was beating really fast.

Marco pushed himself closer to her, "I know your lying I had a friend who did the same thing years ago."

"Okay let me just say your getting way in ov-" Heckapoo was stopped as he kissed her passionately.

He pulled away as her head subtly tried to follow his, "Hmm so this is what it feels like."

"So what does what feel like?" She asked.

He smiled, "Being the one in control for once."

She instinctively tried to slap him in the back of the head but he caught her hand placing it on his face. When he let go she found herself caressing it a bit before putting it behind her back as fast as possible.

"Come on you know you want to say it."

"No!"

"Say it."

"Nu-uh!"

"Okay then I guess I'll go find my clothes then. Hopefully they won't be in a fire by the time I find them." He sat up and turned his back on her. Then as he was about to get off the bed she wrapped her arms around his torso quickly putting her mouth next to his ear and saying.

"I love you."

Marco and Heckapoo didn't leave the room til it was dinner time.

 **Episode 7: Now That Is What I Call A Answer!**


	8. Episode 8

"You didn't notice I was gone for three years?" The real Heckapoo asked, looking pretty ticked off at Omnitraxus Prime.

He put his fist in front of his mouth, fake coughing before saying, "You know me, I'm always distracted by holding onto the perception of all timelines. An sometimes I don't even notice when its time for a meeting if I don't set my alarm."

He pulled out a little red double bell clock from one of his craters, winding the spring on it's back before putting it back. "Though I am sorry I didn't notice but what happen?"

She explained the anomaly was a blue monster blasting his way out of a crystal with enough force to tear into the fabric of space. Explaining all of the creatures powers; it's flexibility, the fire resistant skin, and all the spells it fired at her. Meanwhile Prime just looked at her a bit annoyed.

"What is it?" She demanded as he responded with, "Eh I just hate the fact that I got to add fixing the dimensional space to the sealed planes to my list today."

He pulled out a notepad writing on it, as Heckapoo moved around him to look at his to-do list. Seeing that he wrote down 'stitch some holes up at the place that smells like burnt pizza'. Writing it under the word 'milk' and then jotting down something new, titled 'think up a epic band name later'.

She added, "Oh an don't forget to mow the clouds while your at it."

"Don't... forget... to... mow... clo- Oh damn it. I'm scratching that out." He scribbled out her words before saying, "Besides this mess in my hands. Could you tell me about the scepter he was using again? You believe it stopped time how?"

Heckapoo looked down with her hand over her stomach, "Cause I saw him disappear in a gold light for half a second then the next thing I know I have my sword in my guts. An he didn't stop there, he did the same thing to every one of my clones at the same time. Though if it was a spell that changed the realty of space I think he would of gotten my girls sniping at him from afar."

"Let me guess he popped up in a different place too right?"

Seeing her nod back at him she went on, "There is even more evidence since he talked about how he just loves to prank people in the past. Even though doesn't that just not change stuff but is like our normal actual history? Isn't it a paradox if he knows about the stuff that he changed?"

"Only if he knows what events he is screwing with. Based on what you told me about the guy, I bet he's never read a history book in his life an was self taught. So he must've never knew what was going on." Prime was remembering someone doing the same thing but for the infinite life of him he couldn't figure it out. Though he felt like that wasn't as important as the scepter. The opal sounded like the one that Queen Celena The Shy had tucked away from all creation. To never see the light of day til the end of everything.

 _What is in it?_ He was curious because if it was one of her secrets it must of been pretty juicy. A power source so strong it could give a creature with barely any magic affinity the skill to bend time and distort space. He almost wanted to give it a awesome title but he knew whatever it was, it must of been bounded to the gem for a pretty damn good reason.

"If I remember correctly Heckapoo. You said you cracked it just before you guys went your separate ways?" Giving her a very serous tone.

She nodded back as she took out a pair of scissors that had a gold etchings on one of the blades, "Left quite the beauty mark." She handed it to him as he studied the magical chicken scratch.

Holding it over his head to get some light to shine on the weird mark. Seeing actual scratches within the golden streak subtly closing and opening within it's texture. "Have you tried using these?"

"Nope."

Prime handed back her scissors, "You can try here in my time space. Just give me a second to prepare."

 **Two minutes later...**

The galactic being was yards away from Heckapoo while looking from afar with a pair of binoculars. Wearing protective gear along with a big magical shield in front of his body, "Okay you can test it now!"

"Really dude!" She hollered back.

He shouted back, "WHAT!?"

"I'm going to freaking make him do this next time." She looked down at the scissors nervously, _okay hope I don't cut open into something that is currently exploding on the other side again_. She sliced through the air as always though instead of her signature orange portal, a red one was made.

"That looks cool!" Prime yelled.

"Then come over here and go through it!" Getting really tired of his shit.

The cosmic being shouted back again, "WHAT!?"

 _Fuck it_ , she took out a new pair of scissors an sliced open a orange portal facing the red one and caused a second one to open at Prime's feet. "No no no no!" He panicked when he fell through going in the orange one and falling through to the red one.

Omnitraxus Prime was actually happy that when he made it through the portal he wasn't in a place filled with lava. Last time he trained with Heckapoo laying down portals as traps, things just ended that way all the time. Though because half the time the portals would send the person to a place that would kill them they made a rule about not using them as much. Unless the person deserved a death sentence voted by everyone on the commission, so until then just forget about it.

He looked around an saw that he was on a nice field of grass with a gentle breeze. Later he ditched his knee pads, elbow pads, shield and super sized football helmet to stretch out his arms feeling glad he got some fresh air today. Then as he was basking in the sun he heard a familiar cough from behind him.

"Sup." Heckapoo said as she stepped the rest of the way out of the portal. "So where are we?"

"Hmmm let's take a walk an find out."

They moved through the grass towards a forest. Making their way through the thick of the woods to a clearing. Spotting a small villa in the middle of a township making them stare at each other. Realizing that it was the Mewni kingdom centuries ago.

"Dude did we just." Heckapoo started.

Prime finished, "Travel back in time?"

"Yes.."

They both turned around seeing Queen Celena behind them with her fan covering her face in violet robes.

Prime started acting fidgety as he tried to step away slowly from the one woman in the whole universe he didn't believe he would see again in this timeline. While Heckapoo just snickered when she remembered that she was the queen of 'cosmic secrets'. _Oh man did I miss her, an all the back room gossip_ , she was super excited at the twos surprise reunion even if the Queen didn't know yet.

"I thought you left for work today already Om-om.." Celena added.

Prime sweated, "I can explain dear but I need you to keep this a secret from myself."

She raised a eyebrow as he went on to tell her that they were from the future because of a monster wielding a red opal scepter. Meanwhile Heckapoo was trying her best to breath when she heard his pet name. Moving away as he explained while she went to go laugh behind a tree at the new information.

"An the reason I'm telling you all this is because we both know you can keep a secret even from me, so no time paradox." He finished.

She waved her fan gently over her face, "Hmm even the future you knows how to flatter a girl, I hope you don't mind if I tell him that."

"Oh I remember when you do, dear." He chuckled. Heckapoo joined back into the conversation asking, "I have a question that I never got to ask if you feel like sharing!"

She tilted her head at the horned girl as she continued, "So like I know you dated Om-om here-" She was cut off as he shouted, "You call me Omnitraxus Prime or I will send you into a timeline of unending embarrassment!"

"Why embarrassment and not like death?" She asked him instead.

He pointed to her, "Because wanting to die and not getting it hurts a lot more than it's sudden end."

"Pffh never heard of being burned alive." She scoffed.

*cough*

Heckapoo turned back to Celena, "I'm sorry about that, so what I wanted to ask was did you like miss your time with Omnitraxus after you got married to your king?"

"Don't say stuff that screws up the timeline, spoilers about our relationship included!" He slapped her on the back of the head. While Celena answered unfazed, "I know I will... Plus this isn't the first time I've been given information about the future so don't worry I won't try to change what is suppose to happen."

"Okay, also I'm sorry Prime can't shut his fat mouth about all the other timelines and possible future crap." She added as he glared at her.

Celena giggled, "That's one reason I'll miss him when we have to go our separate ways."

Prime came in with, "Okay enough! Let's get back on track here. Do you know what it is you sealed in that opal we mentioned honey?"

"Well of course, it was one of my rival's to the throne.." Her voice dropped in volume as she explained it. "During my time there were other influential families who desired to rule Mewni in their own way. Each house would go about it differently, some with force, others bribery, then there was having a monopoly over a certain resource, and last inventing news ways to use magic."

Heckapoo interrupted, "Which one did you choose?"

"Ridiculous my Queen would never do-" he was cut off as Celena replied, "All of them."

Prime's mouth was left wide open before he shook it off, "You know that actually makes sense."

"You really are from the future." Looking pretty pleased with him, "The person you are right now would of destroyed this timeline if he found it."

He bowed, "I told you before when we met, I'd let you do what you want and wouldn't pry."

"Back on topic!" Heckapoo shouted as the two started to gaze in to each others eyes or Prime's skull holes. _I still haven't bothered asking him how he can see stuff after all these years_.

Celena collapsed her fan saying, "Yes, so the family that was closest to this, we're innovated with magic creating many different spells. Going out of their way in making them usable for even the most common individuals. Which isn't all that bad, though the price for their services was basically a slave contract. Be on our side an we promise you power was their slogan."

"An let me guess you shut them down quietly and the head honcho did something stupid that made them turn into a abomination so it could have the power to rule the world. Epic music was playing, everyone was on the edge of their seats and at the end of the day you kicked ass. Is that alright?" She finished annoyed at how easy it was to see where the story was going.

Celena looked over to Prime, "Hundreds of years later and your sister is still like this?."

"You get used to it."

She continued, "Yes in layman's terms that is kinda of what happen but the power my enemy had. Well you already know what I did."

"So how did you beat someone that strong?" Heckapoo asked.

The queen popped her fan back open over her face, "I was only able to win because she didn't know how to use her power."

Both of them groaned, "Of course."

 **A few minutes later...**

Heckapoo exited the red portal back into Prime's realm as he came out after her with a stupidly goofy smile on his face.

"Glad to see you enjoyed your time." She sighed.

He nodded, "Oh yaaa... By the way why did you ask her that question?"

She shrugged, "I thought you would want to know since when guys broke up you got like super sad."

"I don't remember." Prime said looking like he couldn't recall anything.

"Dude you went into a dimension where there was a empty playground at sunset just to sit on a swing-set. Looking like your parent's just told you Santa wasn't real." Heckapoo deadpanned.

He shook his head, "I really don't remember that. Also I know he isn't real in some planes of existences but not all of them!" Prime pulled out a picture of him in front the north pole with Rhombulus.

"He's on the naughty list for life after crystallizing Mrs. Claus."

She replied nonchalantly, "Of course he is." Before they busted into laughter.

Prime then took out his list again writing down more stuff, "Hmm thank you for asking her... It was nice. So besides all this lovey dovey stuff I'm going to go see Father Time now."

"Think he noticed the time stop?"

He thumbed the page over for a new one, "Eh Father Time has been causing rouge time stops everyday now, so I doubt he minded being booted off his wheel for a bit."

"I'll start searching for that blue idiot then. Hopefully the opal isn't being destroyed as we speak." Heckapoo cut open a new portal. _Eh I hate the sealed planes, they never just let me cut my way to the person I want to see in a instant like the other places_.

Before she could go though Prime yelled out, "One more thing! Don't use those scissors even if you think you could change a current situations outcome."

She took one step through before replying, "I know that Om-om!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

An with that she left him to go search for the monster back where she first met him. When she was back and walking around the charred remains of the forest they fought in she couldn't help but smile at Prime's nickname. _I'm so glad I don't have one of those_.

 **Meanwhile... In a destroyed bedroom...**

 **Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 14**

"Okay you can call me that but not in public alright fleshwad?" Clone Heckapoo said to Marco as the two found themselves sitting on the edge of the bed together. Leaning on each other's shoulders after the whole business was done.

He chuckled, "I thought you would fight me a bit more on that Hpoo."

She slapped him on the back of the head, "You wanna go again?"

"Nope I give." Marco moved his head down an kissed her on the cheek, "Do you know where I could find my clothes?"

She looked at him, "Shouldn't I be asking that?"

They took a quick glance around the room together before he spotted her dress, "It's over there hanging on the chair by the shredded curtains."

"By the way your clothes should be at the front door." She said while fetching them.

He went to the front door an slowly creaked opened the door so he could make sure no one was around. Seeing his jacket and pants laying down right in front of it. Though as he went down to pick them up someone slapped his ass. He jumped away with a slight yelp as he turned to see Heckapoo already dressed whistling innocently at him.

"See? Clover didn't burn them."

Marco then asked while walking back into the room to put his clothes on, "Do you think she heard us?"

"Oh big time, an I think she even invited some other people to come an listen because I heard a lot of footsteps by the door." Making Marco's face started to turn a very embarrassed shade of red. "Oh don't worry, worse case scenario they ask you how it was. An then all you got to say was that it was the bomb."

"That doesn't make this better!" He exclaimed as he pulled his pants on.

She chuckled as he squirmed to get his clothes on while he couldn't get the thoughts of people listening in on the two of them out of his head. "Come on, we got go get some dinner I'm actually hungry from all that."

He popped his head out of his jacket before he saw her by the doorway. "Coming!"

 **Episode 8: Cosmic Affairs**


	9. Episode 9

**Heads up this section will probably not have as much Heckapoo and Marco as I normally write.**

He finally made it back home or what was left of it. Granted most monster houses had a bit of style for either being cursed ruins, caves, castles, but the small shack tucked away in the woods always felt the most cozy to him. Heck the blue monster seeing his old residence almost brought a tear to his eye as he was thankful it was still standing. _Built to last but not to be pretty as my old man said_.

Though he knew he was probably late to dinner he chuckled, the creature was just trying to make a light joke of his situation. It kicked down the door like it always does seeing the place he was raised empty. Save for some cobwebs, dust, and two mice playing cards in the corner of the room staring at their unannounced house guest.

The blue being lifted his sharp thumb over his back pointing to the outside growling, "Scram!"

An the two mice did with one holding to all the cards while the other was holding the cheese they were betting. Once they left he sighed sadly, _I miss those guys already_. He looked around remembering his life here. How he grew up with eleven sisters, his (god)monster-fearing mother, and his carpenter father.

He saw the old toys his sisters and him used to play with before they ditched them as they grew up. Each of them took up their own interests of moving out of the house to find what they were looking for. Reminding him of his own dreams of making a name for himself like his cousin. Though when his father's health deteriorated he stayed behind in these lands.

Despite never staying too far away from home he made the best of what he had. Learning how to chop trees to help his family make ends meet, though if he couldn't make enough by the end of the month he would raid a mewni settlement. Those greedy mewni's never bother to help his kind back then. He clenched his fist as he remembered being chase out when he pleaded with them for medicine.

His anger only grew to the point that he looked for any means of getting back at them. An it happened when he met other monsters in the woods that same day after he was nearly killed by the Mewni. Offering to teach him how to fight and how to get what he wanted. When he returned to the settlement, he burned it to the ground smiling. If those insects were going to be building up new communities in different dimensions then they would learn to respect this ones natives.

Then one day as he heard his friends talking about what they would do if one of the royal family came here to seek revenge. Eavesdropping on the pair, he listened to stories about how the Mewni even had powerful beings in their employment. When the blue monster heard about them talking about a powerful magic wand held by the family's heiress next he made the comment, "I wish I had a powerful glowing stick."

Just as he said that he noticed a shadow pass in front of the sun over him. He stepped forward with his hand blocking the sunshine over his face to see what it was. Then he tripped on what he thought was a tree branch but then the monster noticed it had a shiny stone in it. The creature picked up what was to be his scepter that day and accidentally summoned lighting in front of him and his friends.

Blasting a hole at their feet while all of their eyes shined in excitement. Later they would go to a lake an start shooting bolts at the fish. Overjoyed every time a bolt came crashing down and even more happy when they found out the fish was magically cooked once it was hit. He started to earn a bunch of cool names from his friends that day.

Like Lighting Runner, Magic Hands, Storm Tamer, and his favorite, The Blue Caster of the Woods. Feeling like even though he was stuck in the backwoods of the backwoods he had finally become a big shot despite never having to leave his family behind.

Back in the present though it was the opposite now as he held up a old and cracked family portrait in his hands. The tears started to well up in his four eyes when he finally started to feel the full effect of him being gone for so many years. He just wanted to help his cousin back then, an ended up in a crystal for it.

No one was here in this house anymore, no one to greet him, no one to help him tend to his wounds, to give him another exaggerated name, as far he knew everyone he knew had passed away.

The blue monster tried to suck it up. He didn't want to think about it, about everyone. Lumbering around the small shed he entered his old room. Plopping down on it as he sent dust flying everywhere. It laid down on the old straw mattress quietly trying to come up with some sort of way he could bounce back from all this.

Till it hit him like his bushwhacking sister did when he said she looked fat in her prom dress. He still had one way out of this place! Back during his raiding days on the people from Mewni one of them had a teleportation scroll on hand. Used as a alternate way of transporting whole shelters from the homeland.

Rolling off the bed, the monster quickly opened up his closet find all his old clothes, parchments and one novelty skeleton he made out of wood. After pushing it aside he found the scroll, taking it with him outside. The monster was finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

"With this I could start fresh!" He yelled out in joy.

He looked at his home one more time talking to it, "I never got to say the chance but here goes... I'm sorry ma and pa! I'm sorry I couldn't come home and hope you can forgive me but I promise you." Gripping the scroll in his hand, "I will make something of myself! I will earn just as many titles as I have done in the past! I will never show those filthy Mewni's mercy and after everything is done. I will start up my own family just as you did and I will raise em right and tell them all about you both!"

Tears streamed down his eyes as waved goodbye to the shack.

He opened up the scroll an licked his thumb an placed it in the magical circle drawn on the old scrap of paper. The monster twisted his thumb slowly down on it's surface as the circle lit up. Engulfing his body in white light!

*FLASH*

The blue monster was gone, and the mice returned to continue their card game.

 **One day later.**

"Read em and weep!" The blue monster yelled in triumph as laid down his cards at a local dive in the Port City of Bathello.

 _*Flashback_ _noise*_

When he set the scroll to random, this is were he ended up. The place was amazing to him! All the different creatures roaming around and all the street merchants. If he could make his name here, then he would be the happiest guy in the whole universe.

Though he soon realized how difficult this would be since the whole place thrived on money and trade. Seeing as he was pretty much broke, he asked around where he could get a job before he tries to become a legend. Fortunately another blue monster named Sully said he would probably make a good deckhand over at the shipyard. After thanking his blue brother from another mother he went that way.

After a interview with the harbormaster who was annoyed at dealing with another monster who didn't understand what references were that day. The elf told him he would let the ship's captain know that he would be working for her now. He shook hands with the man before he asked where does he need to go tomorrow.

"You'll meet Captain Debby at the Crack of Moon tavern. Though heads up she probably won't care about the fact that your a greenhorn but whatever, just remember her words come first, understand." He finished.

The monster saluted the elf whose height was up to his waist before leaving the room to go sleep in a tree that night.

Next morning he was sitting at a table playing cards with the crew. While the captain waited for her ship to be cleared for the regularly scheduled safety inspection. The monster was having a ball when saw he saw his fellow crew members groan at his cards.

"How the hell does a simpleton like him get a full house?" Said Mini Beard, a tiny man riding on a the shoulder of a giant green parrot man. It screeched a reply.

"Ya ya ya beginner's luck an all that ilk."

Then a yellow monster wearing a blue overalls and a grey skull cap named Wicker asked, "I wager the captain's got him beat though. She always knows when to fold and hasn't lost ever."

"I'll take some of that action! How does one piece of silver sound?" Said the cyborg in a green track suit, sitting next to him. His name was Crank and he started pressing button's on his mechanical arm for calculations stating, "The odds are pretty much impossible for her at this point."

'At this point' the Captain just blew out smoke from her pipe. She wore a green trench coat over a brown jumpsuit with black boots. Her hair was curly and red with a middle aged face being covered partially by her black eye-patch.

Looking down right bored at the whole game, "Meh.." She tossed down her hand, showing a royal flush that caused everyone at the table to shout at it in disbelief.

"Mind officially blown." Mini Beard replied though suddenly he smelled something in the air, "Wait whats that smell?"

He looked over to Crank. Seeing that the cyborg's metal portion of it's head was sparking and smoke was seeping out of his ears!

"Shit hes actually blown!" Yelled Wicker as he rushed to Crack's side trying to blow out the small fire he saw igniting on the outside circuitry. Meanwhile the blue monster ran from the table and jumped over the bar stand. Since Wicker wasn't helping out that well in putting out the fire, Mini Beard shouted at the parrot to go over there to put the flames out.

Then as the bird fanned at that as hard as it could. Though it caused the fire to grow even larger, Crank's entire head was soon set ablaze!

*SPLASH*

The fire was out thanks to the blue monster holding a empty pitcher of water saying, "Why the hell did no one else in the bar try to help him!"

He glared at the other bar patriots as they went back to their business along with the employees. Before he had the chance to blow up the place with his scepter Captain Debby said, "It's because it isn't their business, just like it wouldn't be ours if one of them made a problem for themselves."

"Thats stupid." He deadpanned. "If I saw something like that happening at another table I would want to stop it."

She sighed, "You sound like your trying to be a hero now greenhorn."

"I was such a thing a long time ago, but honestly are going to tell me you really don't care about your crew? In fact why didn't you help him?" It demanded!

The Captain leaned back in her chair, puffing smoke as she replied, "Honestly I wouldn't mind seeing this place burn to the ground with me in it."

"Thats fucked up."

"Oh don't you judge me, I've been at this job for five hundred years. Probably do it for another five hundred then die." She wasn't even paying attention to him at this point as Debby cocked her head up looking at the taverns old rafters. It drove him mad seeing such a uncaring woman!

"Fine I'll grant your wish!" The monster pulled out his scepter but before he moved into a firing position someone dunked water on his head. He looked to see it was Wicker telling, "Hey just relax man. Captain might not care but we do."

The monster looked back at the other three. Seeing the bird hold Crank steady as he rebooted himself back on stuttering out a, "T-Thank you."

Finally the blue creature calmed down. Sitting down at the table just as Wicker did too. He resigned himself to being quiet for the rest of the game til they got the go ahead to leave port. Being a bit upset at this because he didn't win a single hand of poker against the Captain the whole time. Though it was high time that he got to work and listened to Wicker on what he would need to do on the ship.

The monster was a bit stumped when he heard that the crew he was on would be part of a scrying mirror show called 'Bathello Catch'. A realty show about the many different sailors stationed in the port city going about their day to day business in the ocean. _What could be so interesting out there?_ It thought as Wicker explained that a scry mirror was a one way viewing looking glass to the reflection shone to another mirror that would let people see them out there.

"Don't we just throw a net out into the water and turn in what we get?" This was met with a grousing response from the rest of the crew.

"Oh if only it was that simple." Crank spoke.

 **Two hours later...**

 _"CRAORRCHHH!"_ The kraken holler as it's white cone head breached the water once it's tentacles latched on to the ship's deck. Wicker was furiously smacking the sharp end of a crowbar at a tentacle while Crank peppered the sea creature's head with bullets. Meanwhile Mini Beard was trying to wake up his parrot man shouting out, "It's never simple!"

The blue monster was dumbstruck-ed by the whole scene, even more confused by the other people on the other side of the boat shouting at each other to hold on to the ship's railing. Telling themselves to hold up some weird looking hand mirrors to record the perfect shot as one them shouted. Then Captain Debby came out from below deck with a canister on her back connected to a strange looking device.

Then the next thing he saw was fire roaring out from it's muzzle at the tentacles. Forcing half of them off into the water. She looked at him annoyed, "You going to help or not?"

The blue monster slapped himself in the face to pump himself up and he hollered, "THIS IS THE GREATEST JOB IN THE WORLD!"

The kraken tried to slam a tentacle at him but he dodge out of the way, pulling out his weapon. He smiled back at the other monster, excited to get the chance to have a battle with such a mighty foe. He raised his scepter to the sky and called down a powerful bolt of lighting upon it. Though he may have went to far..

*SPLAT*

The ship was covered in bloody squid chunks now. Everyone was painted in the creature's innards and the now 'partially' blue monster yelled out, "OH COME ON IN ONE SHOT?!"

 **Meanwhile**

 **Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 14**

Marco was sitting with Heckapoo in a small room watching the show on a giant mirror, "So that is the guy?"

She replied, "Yep."

"The one you wanted me to help you kill?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

"Your going to be the death of me."

Smiling he heard her say, "Aww, you can't say no to me." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he looked nervously at the screen seeing a member of the crew wipe off the squid's guts.

 **Author's Confession:** Hello hello hello! I'm here again and just wanted to say that I was having a slow day so I just wrote this chapter on the fly despite my normal schedule either way things should be going back to normal so don't get your hopes up but then again this chapter probably won't be anything to write home about but to hell with it I just needed to flesh out this guy.

P.S. I'm still waiting for a name, so pm me or leave a suggestion in a review if you like.

 **Episode 9: You My Boy Blue!**


	10. Episode 10

**Disclaimer:** The following songs and or sound effects belong to their original owners please support them should you see the product.

 **Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 14**

"Just wanted to say thanks for coming with me today Clover." Marco started as they walked out of the forth store that day carrying his purchased tomes.

She yawned, "It isn't a problem even if you did wake me up this early in the morning, but why won't you let me carry that stuff for you?"

He shook his head, "Nah don't worry about it, I got two arms and I plan to use them today. Plus I'm sorry for waking you up this early, but Heckapoo wouldn't let me leave without someone."

"Wait so what happened to make her be so protective?" She asked innocently feigning ignorance, _Oh I know I heard the whole damn thing_.

He looked at her annoyed, "Because apparently I've been roped into a job with her to slay a time stopping, lighting blasting and apparently super flexible blue dude who appeared on a realty T.V. show yesterday."

"Whats T.V.?"

Marco sighed as he adjusted his hands to get a better grip on the magical books as he explained what television was. It was surprisingly easy though Clover did ask more questions about the monster. He saw the fire in her eyes as he told her that the creature was the one responsible for Heckapoo's three year hiatus.

"Okay new plan!" She singed, "I'm going to help you kill it."

He shook his head again, "Nope I already have a couple of ways I want to go about this."

"Like what?" Looking puzzled.

As they walked down the market street he continued, "First I want to talk to this guy and see if he can be reasoned with. I know that sounds stupid though hear me out. If he could go back in time why didn't go back already? Like wouldn't that be the first thing to do after their fight?"

"Maybe he forgot? Also I don't think talking is going to work with someone whose stupid enough to pick a fight with our mistress." She spoke while glancing over all the strange fruits she saw in one of the stands. Seeing one basket full of berries being labeled by a man dressed in purple, the note being read as snozz-berries.

Marco made disgusting face at the fruit before replying, "Well the way I see it he was caught up in the moment with his fight with Heckapoo. Then when she cracked his scepter's stone in the final moments it must of put a stop to his plans of screwing with the timeline. If I had to guess why he's here it must be to get it fixed."

"Makes sense though I don't like the idea of trying to talk to the being that attacked my master." She began walking away from him to another vendor's stall. Picking up a black leather pouch that had a strap that could hang around a person's shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am is this a demi-bag?" A short old lady wearing a green sweater jacket, adjusted her glasses before saying, "Why yes it is, should be able to hold a vast amount of item with no trouble of dealing with their weight."

Clover tossed her a bag of silver, "This amount good enough?"

"Of course! Herriman could you be a dear and bag this lady's item?" After that a english gentleman looking rabbit put the pouch in a plastic bag, tying it up with a nice pair of bunny ear shaped loops. Marco and Clover thanked them before leaving.

While fiddling with the bag to free the pouch, Marco held the books picked up while moving back to the previous conversation, "I'm sorry if what I'm asking is making you upset but I'm kinda of sick of fighting right now."

"Ugh this damn bag- _Tch_! Look when she left us it was stupid rough how we had to put up the act that she was still here. Her influence over a inter-dimensional hub like this one is so damn important to maintain sometimes that we would be dealing with another civil war if she left or worse was killed." She pulled a bit of the bag up to her mouth and started to bite it. She smiled triumphantly when she got the pouch in her hands.

Then she opened it up and took Marco's books, placing them inside the small opened flap. Despite their size they all went in there perfectly. When she handed him the bag it felt light surprisingly. He pulled the strap over his left shoulder as his right was strapped with his sword and it's hilt on his back.

"Hmm X marks me?" He shrugged at his appearance.

She ignored that and went on, "Plus she is basically everyone's family in some way and wouldn't you do the same thing if someone did that to the person you loved."

"Look I would totally know what you mean and I agree but it just sounds like another story of some bad guy who picked a fight with Heckapoo and chose not to finish the job. Just the whole thing sounds off. Like how did that guy get out of a crystal that was supposedly unbreakable? An why did she just I don't know use her portal's to like send his ass to another dimension made of lava rather than duke it out with the guy. Though apparently even when she 'won' and I say that loosely. Then why did she tense up when we were sitting there watching that guy on the screen." He took a deep breath before he said what he really wanted to know.

He looked back at Clover sadly, "I have all these questions for her and she only gave me a couple answers and casually asked me to help her like it was a favor after all of this."

"She doesn't trust me enough to let know everything, but I know her enough to know when she is hiding stuff." His brow furrowed, "And it pisses me off the more I spend time with each her. I tell her everything she wants to know when she asks, why can't she do it too?"

The maid was silent, it was true that Heckapoo wasn't a person who was known for telling the full story. Though she was honest about how she didn't like things such as people touching her stuff, a mundane work routine, or nicknames for some strange reason. An despite her blunt opinions she always tried to do right with everyone there.

"Look Marco if I had to guess why she doesn't share all the details about her life. It's probably because it would upset you, granted it's doing that right now but understand her intentions man." Clover stated.

"You know she cares about you a lot right?"

 _Of course!_ he shouted in his head but before he could make his thoughts into words he saw, **him**. The blue monster that was on the show last night. Seeing him just over Clover's shoulder, it was buying something. _Are those ponchos_?

"These are amazing! I've never had a shirt cover my whole torso before." The merchant looked at him puzzled, "Would like to purchase one sir?"

"I'll take twenty!" The monster fished out his money he earned after his first payday. They payed him in advance cause apparently their viewer ship skyrocketed when he blasted the squid into paste. Though before he handed over a handful of silver he saw someone stare at him while he was twirling around in his new article of clothing. He quickly changed his mind and paid for just one of the super sized shirts.

"For the last time sir the item you are buying is called a poncho it isn't a shirt more of a cloak really." He waved the merchant off as it turned towards the young man in a red hoodie. _Hmm I heard from Wicker people would probably recognize me from the show, but am I getting that famous already_?

The very idea was making him grin as he approached Marco asking, "Yo I've seen you starin' want my autograph?"

"Say what?" He replied. Then Clover turned around seeing the giant blue monster standing behind her. The monster caught a glimpse at her face seeing the three leaf clovers on her cheeks, _Mewni_... it growled. She looked back at Marco while gripping her wand in her pocket, "Is this the-"

 _*SMASH*_

She went flying head first into a vendor's stall as the monster howled in laughter! Then as it was about to take a step towards the wreckage a blade sliced into his side.

He gripped his wound cursing, "Damn it I just fixed that!" The creature eyes tracked the owner of the blade seeing Marco hold it in his grip and absolutely red with anger.

 _Meanwhile_

 _"Sir I have all papers ready for the conversational peace talks we will try to hold with the monster." Said Mind Marco Number 24, then he looked at the screen seeing what had happen._

 _Captain Number 13 said, "Welp time to put it in the burn pile." He pointed over to a bonfire they set up on the bridge that day since Mr. Naysayer has never been camping before. So Monster Arm and several other Mind Marcos sat down by the fire sharing stories while roasting marshmallows with him._

 _Once Number 24 dumped the paperwork into the fire, Monster Arm thanked him for the kindling._

 **BGM: Eminem - Without Me**

The monster tried to reach for his scepter but every time his hands got nicked by the young man's sword. "Hey come on let's make this fair now!"

"Oh and was it fair to send my friend flying into a merchant that sells exotic turkey legs?!" He lunged forward with the katana at the front aimed at the monster's heart.

"Dude your making me hungry now!"

Seeing where the danger was coming, the monster turned it's body away to wind up a kick in response. Though Marco was aiming for this moment the entire time since he extended his arms out in front of him while moving, pulling the sword over his head as fast he could.

Next thing he did was put all the weight an momentum on his right foot in order to stop at his desired destination. Then he brought the blade's edge down and hard on the creature's bent knee. Cutting deep into it's flesh before leaving it to cut the ground. _Shit the bone in too and the cut was too shallow_!

The blue creature yelped in pain backing away even more. Til finally during the small window of time after the sword swing he pulled out his scepter and took aim at Marco. The first one fired from the weapon's cracked opal only to miss as his target dived out of the way. Then he ran out in the open street as more bolts soon followed after him from the sky.

Leaving a trail of small burnt craters in the ground, _At least he's dumb enough to fire where I am but not where I'm going_. Meanwhile the people in the market street started to get away from the two. Some stayed behind to watch but kept their distance, making bets to see who would win. Still running around the monster, Marco got closer and closer. Suddenly when he tried to make another attempt in giving the blue creature a sword to the neck. It swung the scepter in the path of his blade, letting loose a red explosion he wouldn't be able to escape.

 **Meanwhile...**

Wicker was looking at his hand of cards, annoyed that all he had was a pair of twos, "Hey anyone seen the new guy?" He asked.

"Nope." Said Mini Beard while Crank shook his head too. An all he got for a response out of Captain Debby was a, "Meh."

Then something crashed through the ceiling on to their table breaking it in half. They saw a guy in a red hoodie struggle to get up.

"Everything hurts..." He groaned, clutching the hilt of a broken sword. It's blade jaggedly broken off and smoking. The crew helped him up to a chair as he held what he assumed was multiple broken ribs in place. He sat up as they asked him what the hell happened?

Sweat was pouring down his forehead, he wasn't going to stay awake for much longer. Then a lady wearing a eye-patch pinched his nose making causing him to open his mouth as a bottle of some unknown substance poured down his throat.

Captain Debby said, "Your paying for that later."

Marco's body started to feel better instantly, though granted it was painful to feel his broken bones pop back into their original shape. His breathing was back to normal within seconds as he said, "Thank you."

"You got some sort of collateral on you boy?" She asked expecting some payment then and there.

He went to his pouch fishing out one of the dimensional traveling tomes and handed it to her. She examined it before nodding in approval. "This will do, so start talk what sent you here?"

As he was about to answer the tavern's doors opened up and the blue monster came in seeing Marco with the Captain, it shouted, "Damn it did you help him?"

She sighed, "Meh."

"FUCK YOU DEBBY!"

"Whatever." She leaned back in her chair again to stair out into the hole that made in the roof.

Marco got up instantly and threw the chair at the monster's face only to see it get smashed into pieces, pelting some of the people in the bar with it.

"You really think that was going to work!?" Just as the creature said that a bar patron put his hands on it's shoulder telling him, "Hey a-hole you got wood in my crew's drinks."

Then the freakishly bulking dock worker punched the blue monster in the face. It flinched in pain slightly before smiling and the man was launched into another table that was playing Texas hold'em. Destroying the table while revealing that a man had a pile of cards on his lap to cheat with.

"McCree you son of a whore! You cheated me out of my savings!" His associate yelled. He tipped his hat while making his reply as the people at his table started to crack their knuckles, "Now just wait a second partner, I got one thing to say before you try to clean my clock."

"Go ahead, I'll carve em on your tombstone for ya." Said an alien in a white jumpsuit with a trucker hat.

He raised his hands up in his defense, "Okay write down how Bill spent last night with Jeremy's wife."

After that the men stared at the broken table when he tossed a picture of the man's wife with Bill.

While Bill shouted, "You BITCH!"

A fight broke out shortly afterwards an soon it started to spread in mass to the rest of the bar. The blue monster holstered his scepter and cracked his neck, "Let do this the old fashion way!"

 _Uh oh_ was all Marco could think as the large creature charged at him. Sending him flying over the bar's counter top, breaking into a dozen of display shelf bottles. He hit the floor soon after as the monster walked over to it in the midst of the chaos.

As it began to look over the counter Marco popped back out tying a rope around the monster's neck choking it while shouting out, "Why do they have this back here!?"

"We store it for some of the shipwrights, now could someone please help me?" Said the waitress as a man with a broken beer bottle slowly approached her. Marco gave one more hard yank on the blue creature's neck before letting go. He quickly hopped up on the counter and jumped off into a karate kick into the woman's assailant.

The monster coughed hard as he gripped his neck thinking, _Holy shit I thought I was going to die_! He looked around for the red hoodie wearing man. Seeing the guy escort some of the staff out of the build while others tried to solve the problem with more chairs to their respected customer's backs. The two locked eyes again before they ran at each other.

Though before contact Marco slid underneath the monster's legs once as he picked up a broken bar stool leg along the way. Then he took aim and hit the monster right between the legs. It hunched over howling about it's poor blue balls. Then when Marco was about to drive the broken piece of furniture in it's back like a wooden stake to a vampire he was hit in the head from behind by a randomly thrown bottle.

He gripped his head as he felt a lot of pain from the bald spot Heckapoo gave him. While the two were busy recovering from the blows the fighting was revving up. Half of the bar's population was knocked out on the floor while the other half started to resorted to using anything they could get their hands for the brawl.

Then as McCree was about to make his exit after incapacitating his former drinking buddies, he looked at the clock as it read 12:00pm, "Well I'll be. It's hig-"

He was knocked out as a man wearing a cue ball for a head and name tag that read 'Hello my name is Puncore' bashed a chair over his head shouting out, "I always wanted to do that! Wuhahahah!"

Shortly after Captain Debby gut punched him before combo-ing into a knee to his round face. The man was out cold...

Marco and the blue monster locked arms now as they shouted insults at each other while trying to force the other to get pinned to the ground. Their legs screamed as the two held their iron man match of endurance. Gritting their teeth as they both decided to break away from the other. Only to hold their positions as they started slugging each other in the face.

Marco's legs be can to buckle as took each hit, his head feeling his face scream in pain for him to stop. While the blue monster felt like he might have swallowed a couple of teeth from the last two punches by mistake. They continued as the rest of the bar did. Surprisingly the local law enforcement wouldn't be arriving on the grounds as the tavern paid them off so that if this situation would happen they could collective the insurance for all the damages.

 **BGM END**

 **One Hour Later...**

Clover woke up clutching her stomach trying to remember what happen before she blacked out. Slowly she got up and pulled out a washcloth to try an clean the turkey grease that had stained her clothes. She looked at her uniform grimly as she knew it was too late the juices had settled in. Then she remembered Marco as her thoughts screamed at her to look for him, hoping nothing bad happened to him. She looked around the scene seeing the markings of a fierce battle that had scarred the very street they were just shopping on.

With sometime and luck she found a crowd of people around a broken down bar. Seeing groups of people limp their way out of the building. When she entered the place it was totally wrecked, there where bodies every where and some where even hanging from the rafters. Luckily no one seemed to be dead from all the groaning she heard from the beaten down people.

Then she saw Marco and the blue monster barely standing while they gasped for air. The top parts of their bodies looked tender and discolored from the fist fight.

The blue monster spat out a tooth next to him before asking, "What is your name?"

"Marco... fuckmothering... Diaz." He turned his head away for a second to spit out some blood and then he asked, "Whats yours...?"

The creature grinned, "I am the Behemoth of Destruction, the Cataclysm of Taverns, Bringer of Envy for am the most illustrious! I am also-"

"I'm calling you Little Blue." Marco interrupted.

The monster needed a second to register that, "Uh what?"

"You got too many names man so I'm going to call you Little Blue."

The monster's expression was total confusion til he said, "Make it Big Blue."

"No way thats the name of a soda drink." He replied but then he added after some thought, "How about Big the Blue?"

The monster smiled with his now broken tooth grin, "I'll take it."

"Good."

After that they both pasted out on top of each other, leaving Clover stunned at what she just watched.

 **Author's Confessions:** I did nothing wrong.

Future Sidenote from 3/5/2018 - My old avatar back when I was writing this chapter was Doc Scratch from Homestuck encase anyone needed a idea of what I used to portrayal myself.

 **Episode 10: It's A Bar Fight!**


	11. Episode 11

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 14**

Heckapoo was finishing up eating lunch when she started to wonder when Marco and Clover would come back. Granted she started to think it wasn't a very good idea to leave the two alone. Under normal circumstances the maid is pretty much a gossip girl. An Marco pretty much loves finding dirt on her. _Fuck I should of sent Kur instead, no no he would of just complained about me, wait maybe Highmon. No he has a bad back and hates morning walks, Ugh! Why does he make me feel this way all the time!_ She was going down the list of her staff getting more frustrated til she heard loud banging on the front door.

Before another member of her staff could answer it she bolted over to it before anybody had the chance. Swinging it open she saw Clover, her dress was filthy while she carried Marco over her shoulders like he had been in a fire. Though from appearances he did look like he went through one.

"Ya we might of met the monster while we were shopping." She spoke up nervously.

Heckapoo whispered to herself, "Oh thank the universe she was the right choice."

"What was that?" Clover asked looking back at her puzzled.

"Nothing! Come on in and let's get you two fixed up!" She quickly ushered them back inside. Afterwards she brought in a golem doctor to examine them while she waited outside in a hallway with a couple of her servants.

The silence was killing her so she asked them, "So hows your day been?"

"I got done preparing tonight's dinner. Had to go out of my way to make it though, wanted it to be tough so I placed a order for some fresh bear meat." Kur started.

"That sounds nice, did you have any trouble?"

He pulled back his white sleeve showing a long cut against his grey scaly forearm, "Only problem I had was when I ordered it fresh the guy sent it to me alive last week. Then before I could kill it, I had to go out an get a bear hunting licence."

"Where did you keep that? An why didn't you tell me so you could go see the doctor too?" She looked at him like, _dude what the fuck_.

He pushed his hand into his pocket an then brought out a band aid with a smiley face on it and slapped it on his wound. It barely covered it as he went on, "I kept it in the gardening shed chained up and on enough tranquilizers to put it asleep for a hundred years. An I don't need to see a doctor I'm totally fine, though after that whole thing I feel sleepy."

After that Heckapoo grabbed him by the collar of his chef uniform and opened the door to the doctor's room shouting, "Got another one for you! Also if he tries to hide it, look at his arm!" Next thing she did was throw him into the room.

She slammed the door shut and sat back down next to Highmon. _Didn't Marco change in that shed once?_ She remembered, before asking her financial aid next, "So how have you been?"

He sneezed, "Oh I'm just doing fine madam I may have gotten a bit of a slight cold but I've still gotten all the paperwork taken care of I assure you." The old man smiled even though his face was red and his nose was runny.

Heckapoo smiled back, til she opened the doctor's door again and asked him threateningly, "Go get some medicine then go back up to your room to get some rest, now."

Highmon nodded to her quickly, not knowing if he was sweating out of his fever or of fear.

 **Three hours later...**

She was fast asleep in the hallway til she heard someone slam the door. "I'm up! Is everyone alright?"

Kur was standing by the door with Highmon who was now wearing a sick mask. "Ya everything is good though I got like ten stitches. Freaking hate how I'm not compatible with the health potions in town."

He then asked her, "Speaking of which why didn't you use one of those on them?"

"Well I asked Clover why she didn't use any before they got here and she told me Marco and her already used one for today so a second one within twenty four hours just doesn't work like the first one." She answered before looking at Highmon next.

"The doctor was very nice despite being a bit cold, ironically?" The old man showed a orange cylinder with pills in it, "Though he was nice enough to give me some form of headache remedy."

Heckapoo sighed, "Thats good to hear so how are the other two?"

"Oh they've been healed for hours now but the doctor made them rest in his office while he looked at us." Highmon replied.

 _I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill and hide their bodies in Galethorn's backyard_. She looked at the both of them smiling while they started to shiver as they felt her murderous aura. They quickly left as she approached the door calmly opening it.

"I hope you don't mind if I come in now?" She asked the doctor. Who was a giant brown golem wearing only a white lab coat. It's name tag read, Mr. Bonecrusher.

It's human sculpted face started to flash blue light from it's eyes as it began to talk, "Patients are stable and will be ready for informative interrogation now."

"Ya I'm not here to do that, today." She replied.

Despite it's size it moved away from the beds on a tiny rolling chair. "Inquiry to potential patent do you require medical assistance about sudden rise in blood pressure?"

"No."

"Then proceed if that is all. Though if you would like more information check the paper this sentry left for you right on the dresser." It scooted away towards the door way saying, "If you will excuse me I have more injured lifeforms who need my aid."

It rolled backwards out into the hallway leaving them. Heckapoo leaned over Marco's side watching him peacefully sleep while she started to think up a bunch of ways to wake him up that would be hilarious. Til she got bored and put her hands gently on his shoulders.

Then she shook him violently telling her sleeping beauty to, "Wake up!"

"Okay! Jeez! What is wrong with you?" he wined.

"Your whats wrong with me fleshbag! I thought you could handle yourself in a fight now!" She shouted as Clover woke up to the couple arguing like they were married.

Marco look at her in disbelief, "I did fine okay! I just got blown up, crashed through a roof, got into a bar fight, was thrown into like a million bottles, and blacked out then after that I won a punching contest."

"Be honest Marco, that was a draw." Clover added.

"Oh my gad Clover! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't help you right away." He looked at her worried.

The maid sighed, "I'm alright okay? Just a bit down that I got knocked out in the first round. Though I want a rematch soon!" She started to crack her knuckles as her expression read, _there will be hell to pay hehe_...

Heckapoo interjected, "So care to tell me what happened then?"

They shared their story to her from each of their perspective. First was Marco since he was awake for the entire engagement. Then it was Clover's turn as she started to recount everything up to the point Marco had passed out.

"I was going to kill that guy but the Founding Aristocrat Minister appeared with his group." She started.

Marco just asked, "Who?"

"Galethorn." Heckapoo hissed.

 **Meanwhile in another place at different time...**

The blue monster started to wake up. It's head was pounding but it's memories started to come back as he opened his eyes. The first name he's made for himself since hes been here was Big the Blue. _I like it!_ He thought to himself joyfully. A second later he looked at his surroundings seeing that he on a clean mattress with a nice bed frame to support his weight in a windowless grey room.

What surprised him even more was the fact his wounds had been healed. He grinned at the news as looked over to see that there was a metal table at the center of the room with two chairs on opposite sides. The only light source in the room hung over the table an it was a dull looking light-bulb without a shade. Though behind all that was a door that was next to a large mirror.

Blue went over to the door trying to open it. The nob wouldn't move, _eh thats fine I'll just give it a light knock_. He then punched the door but soon regretted it as he wiggled his hand to shake the pain away from hitting a unbreakable surface. This was looking like a job for his scepter now though when he reached for it, it was gone.

Then he started to whistle for it to come to him. It was silent for couple of moments as he started to realize his weapon wasn't going to come home to papa. _Well time for plan C_...

He went back and got a chair from the table. Blue took aim before swinging it at the mirror! Unfortunately it didn't even make a dent, though that didn't stop him from swinging it a couple more times at it.

Suddenly a voice started talking to him from a unknown speaker, "If you would so kindly, please put the chair back or we will be forced to detain you before we start the questioning."

"Who said that?" He asked.

"You have one minute to put it back." Was what it responded with.

At that moment he decided not piss off the voice but he felt a little jaded in being locked up. So he put the chair back but on top of the table upside down. The voice cut back in, "Really your going to act that way?"

"Yes I am voice in my head! By the way how do I get out of here?" Blue asked.

The speaker went silent then a door opened as a blond haired elf walked in sighing, "I'm your key..."

The elf was a guy who sat down on the only chair still on the floor properly. He looked like a construction worker even wore a white helmet with a orange vest. Over a dirty white sleeveless tee-shirt with a pair of black pants that had way too many pockets. Once he settled into the chair he pulled out a newspaper from on of his pockets. Then a paper plate, some food in a tupperware bin, and finally a thermos filled what smelled like coffee.

While the man started to make a meal the speaker came back on, "Sir I know it's past lunchtime but please don't eat in the interrogation room."

"Nope." He replied.

Blue looked at the guy a little bit confused but chose to take the other chair off the table and sit down across from the interesting elf. "Soooo." He started.

"Why am I here?"

The elf looked at with a tired face, "Cause you started a fight in broad daylight against a aristocrat's servant for no reason from what I read in the report."

"Eh shouldn't you guys like not care about stuff like that? Or is it a property angle?" Blue quizzed.

After a bit the elf unrolled his newspaper and be can to read while taking sips of his coffee before continuing, "Look we don't do slavery here and we make it clear that anyone who is caught doing anything involving trafficking any or all dimensional beings are put to the blade in a public execution."

The way he glared back at Blue caused him to look away out of fear for a second.

"Though you are right about one thing. Normally I wouldn't care as much but the person you knocked out was part of Heckapoo's staff an I just wanted to meet you and depending on the situation shake your hand." Once he finished Blue groaned.

"Of course it was someone connected to the Toolmaker."

The elf raised a eyebrow as he dumped a cold cube of spaghetti on the plate. He pulled out a piece of paper then he whisper to it an in a flash it burned up instantly. While his food was heated back up, the elf pulled out two plastic forks.

He offered one to Blue, "You haven't eaten yet too?"

"Ya I haven't, Um, thank you." Blue scraped some food over to his side of the plate before eating some. Meanwhile the elf then asked, "So you know that pain in the ass too?"

The monster nodded and said after he swallowed his bite, "Oh ya! She is like part of a kingdom run by assholes and that maid is like one from said stupid Mewni race."

"Their never is a kingdom not run by assholes but continue." He ate his share and before long the plate was empty.

The elf looked over the newspaper skimming the article as went on to ask, "So Heckapoo has another occupation in another dimension?"

"Oh ya though she is like the person who makes some fancy looking scissors for those guys that can make portals." Blue was getting choppy with his sentence as he really didn't want to talk about the Toolmaker of all people right now.

"Interesting, if I remember we had a pair of scissors stolen from the archives some odd number of years ago." He folded the newspaper up an offered it to Blue if would like to read anything.

The monster shook it's head, "Nah I don't know how to read."

"How did you fill out the paperwork for being a ship hand then?"

Blue scratched behind his head an said, "I normally shoot my scepter at the paper but I know how to count. Ain't nobody going to con me in the numbers game."

"Ah your weapon, can it be used by anyone?" The elf took back the paper and stuffed into one of his pockets.

"Haven't seen it do anything for other people so no I think? Also were is it?"

The man sighed, "It been locked in at storage but you'll get it back if everything works out. An just a heads up you were worth the trouble."

"I always am!" Blue triumphantly shouted.

"So from what I've learned so far Heckapoo is probably the one behind the archive robbery. Having the motive to reclaim a item that she normally gives to another race from another dimension to use for travel. Though this brings into question how does she do all of this at the same time?" He looked at the monster seriously.

Blue turned his head away from his gaze as he leaned in the chair telling him, "That would be her clones. She can make as many as she wants at a time to deal with all her problems."

"So she can make portals and clones. Not to mention she has super speed plus fire magic." The elf leaned back in his chair now, "That lady is stupid overpowered but it's time for the final question Mr. Blue."

The monster sat up in his chair, giving his full attention though he did ask, "You think I could have something to drink?"

"Oh sorry!" He pulled out a bottle of water from another pocket sliding it to him. After a brief moment he jugged it down telling the elf, "Thanks I needed that."

"No problem so here is what I wanted to ask since you've been so cooperative with me today." He started.

"Eh I know when I'm trapped."

The elf nodded, "Right you are so let me ask you. Would you like to work for me and help bring Heckapoo down to our level?"

Big the Blue smiled wickedly at the guy, "I would love that! So what do I call you boss!?"

In response the elf stood up and leaned over the table with his hand extended. Blue did likewise and they shook on it.

"Galethorn."

 **Back at the mansion...**

"Ugh... why does my luck suck every time that blue idiot is involved?!" Heckapoo shouted rhetorically.

Clover finished explaining to her how Galethorn's officials came in to take the monster into custody before she could get revenge. After finishing she decided she would leave the two alone though she went over to Marco and whispered, "Tell her what bothers you also if I see that guy again it's his turn to get jumped so don't stop me if you feel like talking next time."

He nodded in agreement as she exited. Once Clover was gone Heckapoo climb up on the bed with Marco as the two leaned against the bed's rest. After a bit he started, "So I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Hold that thought for one second." She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Get lost Clover I know your still there!"

They heard a low, "Awww..."

She wrapped her arm around him and leaned on him talking to him softly, "Thank you."

"You sound like it's been a long day." He said in disbelief.

"In it's own way but enough about me, let's talk about you."

Marco gulped in response as she continued, "Did you ever fight a spell caster over in that place you were in for all those years?"

"Eh not really it was more about how I needed to fight against different animals that had bigger advantages than me. Most of the time it was a uphill battle til actually started to pay better attention to how they fought." He began.

She rubbed his shoulder on the other side slowly, "What about long range attacks?"

"I knew when to run for cover or use something to block a crap ton of arrows. Ended up pulling a enemy in front of me and his archer battalion one time, not very fun from what I saw."

"Oh yeah I've done that bit of friendly fire too. Happens a lot in group fights, second best defense against stupid." She added.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Whats the first?"

"Sarcasm."

They chuckled at that before Heckapoo went on, "I'll find out where they took that monster tomorrow though before that I have another task for you to do."

"I'll add it to the list just let me find a pen." As he started to search his pockets.

She squeezed his shoulder hard in order to make him stop, "Ow!"

"Oh we both know you don't mean that." She snipped at him he as playfully chuckled. "So tomorrow I want you to practice dealing with magical attacks with me and Clover, it will help out. Though I'm telling you now when I'm up to bat. You better be ready."

He looked back into her eyes and nodded, "I will, but I want to talk about something else before that. It's been bothering me for awhile now..." Heckapoo looked at him confused.

"When you were telling me about the fight and you said Blue knocked you out and your clones, from the rough way he fights I don't believe he would stop at just a simple punch unless he wanted to." Marco never broke eye contact with her.

 _Guess he named the monster?_ She wondered as he went on, "Look I love you and hate you at the same time. An those mixed emotions are kinda what drive me to be absolutely crazy about you, but I still feel like you don't trust me sometimes to tell the full story."

She sighed _Damn it, can he already read me like a book now?_ Heckapoo felt a little bit of guilt as she stared back into his eyes, _they look sad..._

"I'm sorry it's just not in my nature to talk about the stuff I feel would make me appear weak." Marco pulled her arm over his head to have it rest in his lap. "Thats the stupidest thing I've heard you say the entire time I've been here."

He put his hand on top of hers then said, "You've kicked my ass up and down dozens of dimensions. Also beaten, talk down to, conquer, dominated, and brought in line any sort of being that stood in your way. Believe me when I say this Hpoo, you are anything but weak."

"That was a bit of a cliched speech you got there, did you ask my staff to help you make that." She looked away from him, _I've heard this all before..._

Marco grabbed her shoulders trying to make her know what he felt for her was true, "Please understand! I trust you with my life, don't you feel the same way?"

"I just need a moment to think about this okay Marco."

 _She said my name for the first time_ , he was happy but a anchor weighed on his heart to hear those words.

Heckapoo got up from the bed, "Maybe we can talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure..." He sulked.

She left the room confused about what she had just said, feeling awful for doing that to him. _Though I can't trust the fact that he would stay with me after all this is over, he has a life outside this realm_. Heckapoo went to her room before looking over some papers that would need her attention.

 _Sometimes I hate being in love.._

She decided to fill out some forms for the city til dinner was ready.

 **Next time on Age of Fire Z**

 **BGM: Mortal Kombat!**

Marco looks back at her with his sword ready, "Okay so it's your turn."

"Pssh like I'll end up like the last two." She pointed to Kur and Clover on the ground behind him. Heckapoo cracked her neck before turning her scissors into a pair of short swords. "This is my house!"

An with that they clashed.

 **Episode 11: The Raw Deals...**


	12. Episode 12

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 14**

Marco started to wake up as the sunlight started to pour in through the window. He groaned a bit before he got up and stretched. His head felt awful because after his conversation with Heckapoo he spent the rest of the day trying to pronounce the words in the spell books he brought in yesterday. Just trying to keep his mind distracted from her answer. It did work to some extent though he started thinking back on the time he traded one of them for a quick heal.

 _I'm going to have to go get that one back_ , he imagined before recounting the time he spent last night reading one of the tomes. Through practice he was able to blink into another dimension he had never seen before. An it was freezing! Where he ended up was the roof of a train bolting through a blizzard at high speeds. Marco nearly lost his grip of the book before he uttered the same line of text again. Then his body felt the warmth of Heckapoo's estate again as he was back in his room shivering.

After a moment he ran into the bathroom for a hot shower. While in there he couldn't help but remember her answer about being more open with each other again. _Tomorrow then_ , he sighed in relief as he wiped his wet hair out of his face. _Tomorrow I'll face her too if I'm lucky_ , the idea of having a actual match against her made him a bit excited after all the time that has past.

Now here he was in the backyard with her, Clover, Kur, and surprisingly Highmon. Who was sitting in a lounge chair with a orange foam finger titled '#1 Madam'. Next to him was a cooler, along with a small woman who he couldn't remember. Though her outfit was ridiculous since she dressed in some noble clothes but wore a viking helmet he saw his father wear once. _I miss him and mom_ , he shook it off as he tried to warm himself up for the lesson with some quick stretches.

"So why are we here instead of like sitting there and drinking whatever the hell's in Highmon's cooler?" Kur asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder as the old man cheered back, "Break a leg!"

Kur looked annoyed as Clover explained to him, "Simple, our brilliant master has asked us to help out in training Marco here on how to deal with a variety of magical attacks by attacking him with said magic of course."

"That plan sounded needlessly dangerous and a waste of time can't we just teach this whole thing out in like at the study instead of trying to kill him?" Kur's skeptic looks didn't seem to phase her.

Though she snapped right into action as soon as Marco looked at her an said, "Brilliant master, you do mean her right?" He pointed to Heckapoo who gave him a thumb down, signaling Clover to fire some warning shots.

 ***BOOM***

 ***BANNGG***

Her face was red as she tried her best to fake a innocent smile as Marco stood between two giant smoking holes in the ground. She asked him, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Meanwhile Heckapoo was fishing a drink out the cooler as she started a conversation with Highmon and Ms. Bootchu, "So who wants to make a bet?"

"Depends, who do you think will survive because my money is on the chef." Her guest answered.

Highmon added, "Well I can understand why you would say that but I'm putting money on maid Clover. Despite what you have seen of her, she can prove to be quite resourceful with her spells."

"I'm going with Clover too. She'll give Marco a good idea of the uphill battle hes going to be facing. If that 'little' demonstration wasn't enough." Heckapoo joined in. _Hopefully he'll still be alive to talk after this... hopefully_. Though Ms. Bootchu seemed to just scoff at the both of them.

"Well you both are right, keep in mind this a war of attrition and Mr. Kur has this in the bag since magic doesn't effect his type at all. Even that young man your trying teach might put up a good fight but he'll go down before either of your faculty members do." She then jugged her soft drink before crushing it on her forehead and tossed it away. Despite her behavior Ms. Bootchu was apart of high society ironically. This was how she normally acted unless she was surrounded by other more 'politely inclined individuals'. What always disturbed Heckapoo though was how she always had information on everyone in town but lacked the brains to use it.

 _She would be ten times worse than the other aristocrats if she didn't spend her time looking for underground fight rings_ , she mused before seeing Marco receive his sword back. The blade wasn't fixed since most of the pieces had been melted into the ground after his fight with Big the Blue. Though replacing the blade with something that had more durability wasn't impossible to do this time around.

What she didn't think about was that Marco heard them talking about him an was pretty annoyed at their little 'prediction'.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Mind Marco Number 13 looked up at the screen grinning wickedly, "Oh your going to learn today."_

 _Then the rest of the crew looked worried at what their leader meant._ _Though Monster Arm joyously cheered him._

Marco gripped his katana hilt in one hand and the sheath in the other. Today he wasn't in the mood to keep it tied to his person as he fought. Next thing on his list was seizing up his teachers by reviewing some mental notes he had on each of them. The spells he has seen Clover perform are pretty limited to what he has dealt with before back when he was living with Star. He frowned a bit when he remembered his best friend, _I hope one day I get to see her and everyone else again..._

 _For the moment_

 _In the deeper parts of his mind._

 _Sangre was rereading another book about Marco's childhood memories when he suddenly felt compelled to shut the book an leave his cell. Unable to control himself he made his way to the door before the voice started to chuckle at him._

 _"You can't even help yourself whenever he thinks about her, can you?"_

 _The embodiment of the Blood Moon's mark stopped itself from leaving the room. Then slowly Sangre told the voice, "Thanks. If I hadn't heard your beautiful vocals I wouldn't be able to control myself."_

 _The voice fell silent again before he heard the sound of a page turning again. "Fine keep reading but one day they will know you exist."_

 _"Oh, I can't wait." It hummed._

Kur started up with some light stretching careful to not open his stitches on his arm. He mumbled to himself about how rough it was going to be when he took them out today. Though the one saving grace was that he wasn't going to get his pay docked for destroying another outfit.

"So we starting this thing or what?" He asked them.

Clover just shrugged, "I was kinda of hoping you would go first seeing as your magic takes the longest to prepare."

"Fine." He replied before stepping toward Marco telling him, "Okay so today's first lesson in the magic art is the power of transformation."

He fixed his grip on his sword as Kur continued, "So yeah, it's just what you'd think it means. Magic can give a person the power to effect ones environment and vice versa."

Kur crouched down into what looked like a stance that football player would make. The one hand that was touching the ground began to glow a intense orange aura. Then his body began to grow as his clothes tighten up an tore from his expanding size. A large grey tail sprouted out from behind his waist while a pair of leathery bat wings grew from his back. His head got so big that his eye patch snapped off revealing a eye that burned with a orange power inside it.

Last his mouth grew wider as it started to look more and more like that of a shark's maw. Marco just tilted his head up as Kur's size seemed to even triple his own height while his stitches popped out as his arm began to heal and grow with his new form. His short black hair started to grow into a wild mane that flowed over his stretched out neck as spikes started to poke out along his spine.

Once it stopped he asked the young man in-front of him in a snarling voice, "So what do you think?"

"Can you breath fire now?" Marco replied.

"What?"

"You know fire, didn't you turn into a dragon now?"

"No! Well my name means dragon but I'm actually a gargoyle." He hissed.

Marco just shrugged, "Eh, then you should of called yourself Goliath."

Kur rolled his eyes, "Ya I'm just going to smash you into the dirt now, okay?"

 ***KRACK***

 **BGM: Sweet - Ballroom Blitz**

His tree trunk sized arm crashed into the spot where Marco was standing. As the smoke cleared he just stood next to Kur's fist saying, "Nah you look a bit more like Hudson with that eye." Kur bent his arm and leaned down as he side swiped the other one at Marco. He rolled forward dodging the attack before running under the hulking lizard's legs. Once there he drew his blade, cutting into the ankles of the monstrous chef to throw him off balance. Kur flinched at the sudden slash and on instinct raised his foot to squish him like a bug.

Marco's eyes widen as his mind screamed at him to _run_! Which he did, running out from underneath the large gargoyle to behind a tree. Once his foot came down the ground shook causing a couple of the people who were watching to have their drinks slush out on to their clothes.

Heckapoo yelled, "Your doing laundry duty for a month you dick!"

Kur sighed like a mad bull with hot steam jetting out from his nostrils at the idea of him having less time to prepare more 'elaborate' meals. _Damn it I wanted to try fresh deer meat 'n' taco's next_. Then he latched onto the tree Marco was hiding behind and uprooted it in one grunt as held it over his head like a picked flower. Though he didn't see the red hooded boy anywhere?

Suddenly something dropped from the tree to cover his eyes with a shade of red. Marco tied his jacket around Kur's head to keep him blind as he sat down on the chef's head as he dug heels into his sides as if he was riding a horse.

"Yee haw!" He hollered as he held onto the grey lizard's head when it started to swing left and right to get him off. Til he decided to toss the tree away and bring both of his hands on top of Marco. Only to have his palms get cut up by the sword making him hiss at the pain.

He roared at Clover, "Are you going to join in or what?!"

"Nah you got this!" She giggled while he struggled to get the young man off of him. Stumbling around in circles as the monster felt confused at to where he was heading. Until he heard Heckapoo shout at him, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Meanwhile Marco just smiled at her innocently before he dropped down off of Kur's head before he was nearly a giant step away from the porch. He lifted the jacket off his eyes to peek down at his boss's annoyed glare. Though Ms. Bootchu looked disappointed that he stopped while Highmon moved his chair a couple yards away. Then he realized that she wasn't looking at him but at Marco who in mid sword swing yelled, "TIMBER!"

After that the sword sliced so far into him, he raised his leg up to yelp in agony only to loose his balance an fall back first onto the cooler.

 _*CRASH*_

 **BGM: END**

Luckily Heckapoo pulled Ms. Bootchu out of the way though she wished she saved her drink instead. All the while the poorly dressed woman complained that it was just getting good.

While she told her, "Looks like you lost the bet."

"Maybe but it's not over just yet, double or nothing on him taking out Clover next." Ms. Bootchu smiled as Heckapoo made her shake on it. _Wait what did we even bet on again?_ She wondered.

Marco pointed his sword at Clover seeing how Kur wasn't moving anymore after the fall.

"Your next."

 **BGM: Paramore - Misery Business**

She looked to Heckapoo who said, "Sick 'em girl!"

An with that she started to fire off spells left and right at Marco. Still he was learning quite a bit from all this, like how he could dodge a swarm of bowling balls if he kept his distance. Based on what he could tell, almost all her spells lacked the magical creature variety he was used to seeing. The mix of dodging a bunch of heavy objects, laser beams, and the occasional talking car showed him that diversity was definitely valuable in the magical arts. He already knew this, but felt like he just wasn't prepared for being on the receiving end in actual combat.

Marco started to get the timing down for her firing rate as he moved in closer and closer. Though something felt a bit off as he made a glance every so often at Heckapoo. Who just stood there looking at her nails comfortably as the lady with the viking helmet chanted, "Fight fight fight!" Making sure to fist pump the air at the two while sitting on a picnic blanket out on the backyard away from their previously destroyed spot.

When he paid more attention to Clover again as he stepped a bit further towards her she changed to her measuring tape spell. Marco discovered quickly that it wasn't the same one she used to find his size for his clothes as a dozen more strips came out to get him. He cut to pieces all the ones that tried to wrap around his body except for one that snagged his ankle.

"If you wanted to know my shoe size all you had to do was ask." Making her smile before pulling back on the tape to make him trip up.

Next thing he did was sever it's connection before he lost balance. Trying his best to keep self steady til he realized she had him in point blank range now.

"Bowling Ball BASH!"

The world started to feel like it was in slow motion as he dived below the spell as he rolled out from under it. Slowly Clover one handed her wand when she saw him step up just three feet in front of her. Then as Marco was about to make the move to knock her out she pulled out, a second wand.

 _Oh Shit!_ He yelled to himself!

 _"Oh Shit!" Number 13 shouted with him!_

Clover smiled as she unleashed another measuring tape swarm upon him. Tying him up on the spot as Heckapoo looked back it smugly admiring her won bet, even if she didn't win anything. Marco found himself yet again in another cocoon, completely at Clover's mercy til he came up with a idea.

"Oh Clover before you blast me into next week or most likely through of the mansion's window. Could I ask you something?"

She thought about it for second before replying, "Nope."

"Awww but it was about what me and Heckapoo were talking about yesterday. I thought you of all people would like to know how our relationship was going." He snickered as Clover stopped an began to look at him with stars in her eyes, ready to hear more. Heckapoo look at him alarmed.

 **BGM: END**

"No no no no!" She yelled but she was too late as he began to explain to Clover about how he tried her advice last evening. Giving all the details about how she was making him wait til today and how she felt insecure about looking weak.

Though after that last part she looked at him puzzled, "Wait, wait, wait she said that?"

"Yep."

"But that isn't true. I mean yeah she has had her moments when she isn't at her best but I don't think that being weak for appearance sake is her real reason. It was just her trying to change the subject." She said.

Now it was Marco's turn to ask, "Okay what do you mean?"

"Well she may have not of told you but your like her first boyfriend in five years."

"Oh! So shes afraid of being rusty?" He replied.

"No more like sh-" before Clover could finish, Heckapoo knocked her out with a swift chop to the head. She passed out as Ms. Bootchu just looked stumped as she asked, "So who won the bet?"

At the time Marco felt the measuring tape prison he was in fall apart around him. After pulling a couple of lingering strands off of him he stared back at Heckapoo. The two began to walk away from the passed out servants as he asked her, "So there were others besides me?"

"Well I've been around for a while so of course I've dated some people here and there."

Marco just nodded, "Yeah I understand that though what was Clover trying to say before you cut here off."

"Beat me and find out." She bluntly said before the two stopped walking.

"Well technically I already defeated two people today so why don't we just talk this out?"

She chuckled at him, "Not a chance also I took one of them out, remember?"

He smiled back, "But I knew you would intervene to make her shut up or something along those lines so it's my win really."

"Ugh fine fleshbag, you just won't take no for a answer will you?"

"Hey, got to make you say yes even when we aren't in the bedroom somehow, right?" He winked.

Ms. Bootchu hollered, "HHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I LIKE THIS GUY!"

He looked over at the woman and told her, "Your too kind!"

"Knock it off!" Heckapoo shouted to her as the woman stuck her tongue out at the demoness in response. Adding to it by telling Heckapoo to just fight already.

Marco looks back at her with his sword ready, "Okay so it's your turn."

"Pssh like I'll end up like the last two." She pointed to Kur and Clover on the ground behind him. Heckapoo cracked her neck before turning her scissors into a pair of short swords. "This is my house!"

An with that she dashed straight at him while his guard was up. The force of her momentum crashing into him caused his heels to dig into the ground as he was pushed further back. Still he didn't struggle under her strength like he did in the past and grunted, "I'm happy you came to me for once."

"Think you can handle it?" She said with her blades pinning his katana in place during the clash. He tried his best to push them away but even after all the training he had gone through in the last dimension, it wasn't enough to push her back. Though he was at least able to hold at bay as he thought up a plan as the sweat dripped down his face. _Damn her face can be so hot sometimes when she gets worked up_.

Marco smiled back at her, "I'll take a rain check on that." She raised an eyebrow at him as she felt his arms start to slack up as she started to press him further. Once their face were so close he told her, "You got a nice flame there."

Quickly she broke away from him as he took in a deep breath. He gave her a mischievous look, "Never said I wasn't going to try, so be careful."

The demoness didn't like his cocky attitude an dashed behind him to give a old smack to the head. He ducked out of reflex before he stabbed his weapon through the space between his arm and chest. His blade just inches away from her hand. She pulled it back just in time but he already held his sword in place with arm pressing the flat surface against his side. Then as he was crouched down he shifted his weight to his free hand as he pushed his whole body behind it. Giving the the leverage to deliver a swift somersault kick to her chest.

She stepped back a bit as Marco followed into a roll away from the blow. Heckapoo wiped his footprint off her dress as he said, "Sorry about that but your kinda of predictable sometimes."

"Aren't you the one whose suppose to be learning here?"

He shrugged, "Hey don't tell me your at your best right now Hpoo, cause we both know that right now your not even trying."

Marco stood up as he dusted himself before continuing, "If you plan to fight with only your speed, and swords. Then you better start using your head with them cause anyone with battle tenacity will pick them apart."

She rolled her eyes at his lecture while he told her, "I may sound like I'm kidding around out there but really I'm just making you shift your attention so I can get past your guard. So look I know I don't have to tell you how to fight but right now your taking this way too lightly and your making mistakes."

"Well duh, I'm not doing this seriously. If I wanted you would already be on your knees begging for me to stop so I just choose not to humiliate you again." He looked at her in disbelief before he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She went after him as he replied, "I'm calling it a day if your going to be like this."

Heckapoo rushed past him to stand in his way, "But I'm doing all of this for you!"

"There isn't a point to it if you don't put your heart into it. Heckapoo you wanted to do this cause you thought I was weak and that might be true." His grip tighten up on his sword, "But I wasn't taking this lightly. I saw this as a chance to not just get some practice, or some answer but to see if I had actually gotten anywhere closer to your level."

Marco looked down away from her gaze, "I want to be strong enough so I could find the real Heckapoo one day..."

He pointed his sword at her holding back a tear as he lifted his eyes back at hers, his voice was laced with frustration, "Cause the thought of meeting you at the end of all this, is what drives me. I can learn to love any version of you but at some point we need to get serous about all of this!"

She stood silently, thinking about everything he had just said. How he was still thinking about the real her. The fact he didn't seem to care about the trial anymore. _Am I really the problem here?_ Heckapoo gritted her teeth before she said, "Okay fine! Let's do this right!"

 **BGM: Howl - Florence and The Machines**

Making sure no one but Ms. Bootchu was watching, because after all she could keep a secret surprisingly. Heckapoo opened a portal and pulled out a bone colored staff. She holstered her second sword before changing her stance with her other blade drawn as the staff ignited a fireball at the tip of it.

Marco got ready and switched up his grip on his sheath by gripping it like a second sword.

He stepped forward, instantly side stepping a fireball before he felt a stink on his arm. Looking to see he had just been cut an Heckapoo was behind him now, causing him to sweat from the passing her passing heat. Once he tried to turn, Marco found another ball of fire headed his way. Rather than dodging it he squinted his eyes before ducking underneath it as he saw a fast moving figure behind it. Suddenly Heckapoo hit his katana as he held up his block against her strike.

Unfortunately for him it didn't stop there. The fire might have gone over him but the demoness who spawned it was still there attacking from all fronts now. He struggled to keep up with her as their blades clanked violently upon each other. She tried to aim another spell at him but every time he swatted her staff in another direction with his sheath. During one of her attempt a rouge fire ball exploded behind him as felt it burn his shirt and scald his back.

As much as he tried the pain from it was starting to become too much. He needed distance from her and he needed it now, even if it lasted for just a second. In the middle of her next attack Marco tried to sweep her legs by delivering a low kick. Unfortunately he ended up nearly loosing his own limb when she dodged it for a second to swing at it.

When she dug her blade into the ground after missing his leg, he tried to pull off another kick only to see her glare at him as her staff's fire intensified. Lighting up the shadow over her face before he pushed his hand into his demi-bag.

 ***BOOM***

 **BGM: END**

Another hole was made in her backyard as she slowly snapped out of her anger. _Oh my god I didn't just!?_ She began to panic at the thought she went too far and killed Marco! _I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to give him what he wanted damn it!_ Looking at the smoking crater where he once stood had started to make her eyes water.

 _*cough*_

She turned around to see him behind her looking back while telling her, "Yeah that was a close one."

He rubbed the back of his head at his bald spot, "I'm sorry if I made things a bit intense bu-" Heckapoo tackled him to the ground, pinning him down as she yelled at him.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Marco knew he messed up big time when he saw her crying over him. _Fuck I didn't mean to do that to her also... OW! We're on my burns!_ The two just held their place a bit before he started to pull out some tissues from his bag. She gladly took them before she blew her nose.

"You feel better?"

Heckapoo nodded as she sat back on him. "Look I'm just not that open about things all the time because sometimes when I get very passionate about the crap I like, it just hurts me a lot when I feel that one day they'll just be gone. I've lived a long time okay, and that is a lot of people who I've seen die."

"So I'm crap now?" _Well I do feel like it_. Before she shook her head, "No your more than that at least."

"Thank you.. I'm sorry I put you through that." They fell silent a bit as there head's slowly started to move close to each other.

Then they heard a low, "Yeessssss..."

Marco and Heckapoo spotted Clover who peeking at them while trying to pretend to be passed out. She quickly closed her eye as soon as they spotted her. Though Ms. Bootchu was clapping excitedly at them, "Encore!" While Kur just stretched his neck over his giant body to see them, not even hiding his interest.

Heckapoo pushed off him quickly, crossing her arms as she stared daggers at the peanut gallery.

Kur quickly shrunk back into his normal size as he ran back into the mansion covered in tattered clothes. Though not before dragging Clover by the foot with him as she hissed, "Noooo! I wanna stay!"

"No! Your suppose to be out of the way!" An after that he yanked through the doorway causing her head to bump on the frame, making her grip the back of it in pain. "I hate you!"

"Whatever."

Ms. Bootchu soon followed after them telling Heckapoo, "We'll talk about the reason you called me here today later, yes!?"

She nodded as the lady joyfully entered her house shouting at Kur it's time for lunch. Leaving just Heckapoo and Marco alone again.

"I'm sorry again." He started.

She sighed, "I know, but how the hell did you dodge that at point blank range?"

Marco pulled out a old spell book from his demi-bag, "I memorized one of the verse to do a quick dimensional hop, pretty cool right?"

"Oh it was one of those." She took the book from him and began to flip through the pages, "Yaaa... I remember these. Almost decided to use them instead of scissors with how fast you could get to another plane of existence, but I scrapped the idea because the location were set to a random place that made no sense at all and I couldn't rewrite them."

"Yep that explains why I ended up on top of a train bolting through a blizzard all the time. Who in world sets those destinations?" He asked after taking the book back.

"I don't know since you need to use a magic incantation to spellbound this junk. Though the verse is what sets up it's location bizarrely. With no alteration or it just doesn't work even though it won't send you to the place you want to go. It's really just fancy firewood in my opinion." Before shrugging.

Marco looked over the worn out book cover before he stuffed back into his bag, "Well at least I have a way to keep dodging even if I'm arms reach."

"Also if you'd like, wanna go out for dinner tonight just the two of us no bullshit?"

Heckapoo nodded, "It would be a nice change, so okay, but your buying."

"Great! I've still got some funds left." He pulled out a pouch from his bag, "I'm glad I saved some of old war funds before coming here."

"Did you embezzle your own army?" She looked at him a bit impressed.

He shook his head, "No way but there was a time I was sent as a spy to another kingdom so they might miss it."

"I like how you turned out." She snicker before adding, "Granted you still act like that boy you were sometimes."

"I do not." As he went to collect his jacket, dusting off the dirt before neatly folding it before carrying it in his arms.

As the two continued to talk they forgot that Highmon was still there til he cheered at them for making up. Then he was sent inside, through a window.

 **Author's Confessions:** Well this is going to be my last fast update for awhile seeing as the third season is going to start soon. I'm totally going to watch it because I'd like to learn about the two characters an see if any of my own theories actually happen. An on that note, I'd like to thank you for reading.

P.S. All Marco has to do to teleport is touch the book and say the verse to pop in and out of the place. So if you wanted a DBZ super well... I think instant transmission esk looking power covers the bill.

P.P.S. I'll be revisiting this page to edit out spelling problems periodically so there might be some word fluctuations.

 **Episode 12: Let Them Fight**


	13. Episode 13

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 14**

"Ugh!" Marco grunted as he felt his body heat up as his burns started to heal. The red potion he drank after going to his room was putting him through just as much pain as when got his the scorch marks. After a couple more minutes he crashed on his bed groaning, _today still isn't over at least_. Despite the hectic morning, Marco was actually looking forward to having a nice dinner date with Hpoo.

Reluctantly he lifted himself off the bed to take off his burnt under shirt. As he zipped up his jacket over his bare chest he gave it a slight sniff. _Ew, smells like I've been at the gym for hours, never mind,_ he took it off as he left his room topless. Meanwhile Heckapoo was enjoying another episode of Bathello's Deadliest Catch on the scrying mirror. Watching a cyborg get into a fistfight with a merman his crew accidentally caught.

[I'm sending you back to school fish-man!] he shouted before getting uppercutted by the sea creature.

[Racist!] It replied before getting tackled by the mechanically incorrect individual. Meanwhile the rest of the crew just watched the two go all out from the sidelines as one yellow monster asked [Shouldn't we help him Captain?]

[Let them fight] Was all she said.

 _I like that woman_ , Heckapoo smiled. Then Marco walked past her once he saw Clover in the next room watching the mirror from a kitchen counter. Munching on a sandwich she made since Kur only made food for house guests and when it was dinnertime. Heckapoo gave him a cat call once she took a glance at his toned torso walking in front of the screen.

"Thank you." He bowed before heading to talk to the maid.

"I need your help finding a outfit for when we go out tonight." He asked her, Clover eyed him up and down before saying, "I think she'd be fine if you went like that."

From the other room he heard the demoness shout, "Shes right!"

Marco rolled his eyes, "Yeah how about no, so after your done eating can I count on you or do I need to fend for myself?"

"Naw I can help you out but you got to do me a favor." She grinned before signaling him to come closer to her. Clover whispered in his ear what she wanted leaving him wide eye in horror.

Quickly he yelled out, "Heckapoo your maid is asking me to do perverted things again!"

"Does it involve me?!" She shouted back, to which he responded with, "Every time!"

"Then it's fine as long as I'm involved!"

"You really should hear what she wants though!" He told her.

Heckapoo thought a moment before shrugging, "Don't care just do it since I'm not about to give her another raise!"

Marco gulped as Clover looked at him with a wicked smile after hearing her madam give her blessing. "Alrighty then, let get you dressed. Shouldn't take too long."

 **4 hours later...**

"How the hell do you even dress yourself in the morning!?" Clover asked as she looked absolutely furious at him.

Marco straighten his red tux and black neck tie before saying, "I normally wear the same thing every day because having too many choices can make me a 'little' bit indecisive."

"I swear your worse than any other woman I've had to go dress shopping for." She snapped.

He checked his cuffs next before he said, "Hopefully Hpoo won't take that long."

"Thank gad she doesn't." Then Clover nodded in approval that he was ready, "Also don't forget our deal."

"I was hoping you forgot." He nervously stated.

"Oh no I didn't primadonna girl, it was the only thing keeping me here for the last two hours." She cracked her knuckles while giving off the air of a mob boss, "And you are going to repay the debt."

 _Why are all the woman in my life scary?_ He thought to himself before telling her, "No problem though if your so interested in your boss why don't you just tell her how you've felt all those years?"

Clover face turned a bit red before she rubbed the back of her head, "Well I just think she isn't interested in me like that you know? The master has put up with my antics for a decade now but I feel that with you she has become a bit more... soft?"

Seeing the maid look flustered about her crush was giving him Vietnam flashbacks of his time with Jackie. _I'm pretty sure, she has probably moved on at this point_. He bitterly recalled how he acted the very same way everyday at school. Then before she had time to react Marco gave Clover a surprise hug, "I know exactly what you mean when you spend years not telling someone your feelings."

Her face felt a bit warm as he held her, slowly she wrapped her arms around his back before whispering, "Thank you."

Meanwhile Heckapoo was holding up two dresses in her hands as she stood in front of a mirror. _Would he like this one more or maybe something a bit more revealing? No, hes too much of a straight lace for something like that. Though seeing his reaction would be pretty nice..._ She mused before finally picking out her evening attire.

*knock* *knock*

"He's ready." Clover said through the door.

"Okay! I'll be out in just a minute!" She replied. _Yep time to go big or go home_.

Marco stood by the entrance with Clover as they went over the directions to some of the local hotspots. "An remember for all that is holy do not get lost out there tonight or I will find you and I will kill you."

"No worries we'll be back and I'll tell her what you want. So no need to point my sword at me!" His hands were raised as the blade's tip was pointed between his eyes. She pulled away as soon as she heard Heckapoo slam her door from upstairs.

"Okay shes coming."

They both looked up as Marco's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Seeing Heckapoo loosely tie her hair up into a long ponytail with seven black hairbands. Letting it draped over her chest on the right side of her dress. Which matched her hairbands in color and with it's skirt reaching just over her knees. Having a slit ride up her thigh showing off her pale skin. The top of the dress hung onto her left shoulder with a fabric stitched rose, showing off her back a bit from the way her hair was kept. Paired with some strapped up high heels and a couple of thinly chained bracelets made of gold on her right wrist.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Mind Marco Number 13 got up from his Captain's chair as he started to walk out of the bridge. Though when asked by Monster Arm where he was going, he replied with._

 _"Where do you think!?"_

 _After that most of the crew started to snicker while Mr. Naysayer joined in too, though he wasn't sure what they were laughing about._

Clover snapped her fingers in front of Marco's face who just stared at Heckapoo, as his mind short circuited. Heckapoo came down the stares and went to them, telling her to step back a bit since she knew how to bring him back to realty.

*SMACK*

"OW!" She hit him in the back of the head, as she told her staff member, "Remember you're free to do that if he does anything stupid."

"Of course ma'am and have a nice time out." Clover nodded before leaving them alone.

Once outside Marco asked, "Well where would you like to go out tonight?"

"I've one place in mind." She said before grabbing him by the hand leading them out into the night.

 **30 minutes later...**

They where standing outside of a five story building that was decked out in neon lights with three search lights combing the wall of the entrance. Marco looked down to see a line outside the building as a talking tiger dressed as a bouncer was deciding on who was aloud in. Heckapoo excitedly rushed past the line as he followed behind her.

"Hey Bill how you've been?" She raised her hand as the tiger high-fived her back saying, "Well looking here if isn't the queen of fire herself Ms. Founder Heckapoo and do my eyes deceive me? Did you find yourself another boy-toy?"

Marco assumed that was him and gestured a friendly, "Hello nice to meet you."

"Pleasure boy-toy, now let's just back this up a bit cause I know Ms. H here is totally allowed in but you have got to do something about your date here ma'am. He looks like the dude whose late to be the best man at a wedding." Marco replied with, "I would of chosen something else to wear but I thought we were going to a nice restaurant."

The tiger bouncer put his hands on Marco's shoulders, "I hear yeah playa so I'll let you in after I fix, this." He said as he took one hand off him and pointed it all over Marco's outfit. Seconds later he took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves to show off his firm forearms, and loosened up his neck tie to let it sag a bit lower from his collar. Then the bouncer gave him a pair of sunglasses.

As Marco put them on Bill started to chime in with, "Uh uh huh. Mmh you look like a work of art now. Just hold that jacket over your shoulder and put the other hand in your pocket an we are good, to, go."

"Thanks Bill! I'll make sure to let Valentine know who deserves a bonus!" Heckapoo waved to him as they went to the entrance while the tiger man shouted, "Hey if things don't work out with him let me know aright? I could go for some of that!"

Heckapoo laughed as she saw Marco's expression of disbelief at what he just heard, "Why does that always happen?"

As soon as they opened the door the music blasted at them.

 **BGM: Ricky and Morty Get Schwifty - Trap Remix**

It took him awhile but he finally got a accustom to it as they moved through the crowd of dancers up to a staircase. The place was packed at the bottom as the dark blue room was washed in a see of colorful dancers in all shapes and sizes. Moving to the beat as they enjoyed their time. Then the couple made it up to the second floor where the music wasn't as loud with even less people dancing as this part of the build had a bar with a couple of booths. Heckapoo spotted a table that had a couple of people on it that were waving at her to come over.

She pointed to them for Marco and they made their way there. Once they arrived a group of girls with one other guy greeted them, "How you've been!"

Heckapoo responded with, "Just same old same old, dealing with work, idiots, and things with even less brain power."

"You mean like Galethorn?" One of the women asked who was wearing a red dress and had a pair of horns.

"Please Maryam, didn't I say things with less brain power? We both know he doesn't have any!" The group laughed as they begged them to come sit down. The white haired woman sitting next to Maryam asked, "So who did you bring with you this time, he doesn't look like someone I've seen in your staff."

"This is Marco, Rose and we've been having fun together for sometime now." Heckapoo wrapped her arm around him as she brought him closer to her while the last woman he didn't know howled in approval.

"So nice to see that you've moved on!" She said as the man sitting next to her in a opened silver suit agreed, "Yeah we're happy you found a new toy."

Marco sighed, "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be getting called that all night?"

To which group started to chuckle and snicker at him as Heckapoo explained, "Oh don't mind Valentine and Geoffrey. They see anyone an anything as playthings."

"Happy to see you've never forgotten about us since you stopped coming here three years ago." Valentine smiled in her loose pink club dress.

"Don't worry I'll explain, if you got the time." She replied as she started to make up on the spot a wild tale of how she buried herself in her work for so long that one day when she needed some fresh air she 'bumped' into Marco. Though the way she put it was that he had fallen out of the sky into the market street and landed on her. After pushing him off the she explained to him where he was. In the mean time Marco was trying his best to remember her cover story since he knew she didn't want anybody here to know about her other dimensional work.

After her story of how he worked up the courage to ask her out even though he wanted to go home, the two had a nice date and haven't been separate since. Valentine spoke up at the end as she held Marco's hands in comfort, "Oh don't worry man you'll find your way back. I believe in you!"

"Thank you." He smiled, _They are pretty nice people despite being a little rough_.

 **BGM: END**

Then the D.J. to the second floor announced [Hey hey folks of the Double or Nothing Lounge next song is for any young couple out there looking to set the dance floor on fire! Coming at you in the next minute from your favorite cue ball formerly known as Puncore who just wants to see you shake it!]

"Wanna go?" Heckapoo asked him.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Sure but I'm not really that great of a dancer."

"Pfft don't worry just follow my lead and you'll do fine." She gently started to push him very thrillingly out of the booth as Valentine asked the group, "Well we all have our dance partners so who wants to join in on the fun?"

They agreed before taking one more swig out of their drinks before they got up to join the crowd.

 **BGM: Studio Killers - Friday Night Gurus**

The music started as Marco held onto Heckapoo's hand as they made their through the crowd to the more open center. The floor had flashing all the colors in the world inside a pattern of diamonds. Next one by one everyone there started to find their pace as they began to let it all loose to the beat. He was glad that his jacket was left at the table because it would've distracted him from trying to keep up with Heckapoo's moves.

The way she rocked her hands back and forth to the ambiance of the song was just as moving as her subtle hip swings. His attempts at of following her simple style was easy enough for him right now. Though he felt this was going to pass and he spent a part of his time coming up with other ways to dance with the occasional glance to the other party goers on the floor.

Seeing her friends from before starting up their own fluid motions once they got past the crowd. Moving in ways that complimented their partner's own style or just wanting to just show off how much fun they had with being just with them. It made him relax a bit more as the music started to pull him into it's rhythm.

Heckapoo was glad he began to break out of his shell here, though some of his moves genuinely made her smile. _He's trying but damn his style is just, so uncoordinated!_ She was finding it hard to not laugh as the young man tried to work a karate kick into his routine. As more people started to come in she found her self moving closer and closer to him.

The nervous looks they started to give each other as they where a hair's breath away was broken up as Marco asked, "So think I need help with this?" She giggled a bit at that before replying.

"Nonsense you got this!" She cheered as he tried vainly to incorporate a spin into his steps. Heckapoo shook her head with a grin at him before telling him, "Just try to relax a bit more fleshbag."

Next thing Marco felt was Heckapoo move right behind him and whispered into his ear, "Just follow my lead."

She turned him around to face her while holding her gaze at his face once she saw him blushing through the flashing lights blinking under their feet. _Hmmm I can't wait to see that look again later..._ She mused before starting up a simple hip swing into her next routine. Fortunately he was getting it down as they started to fall in sync. Even when she pulled off a spin Marco followed up with one of his own but stumbled a bit to keep his balance amongst the crowd. Though one of the other party goers bumped him from behind abruptly sending him falling backwards towards Heckapoo.

She quickly caught him with one arm wrapped against his back as her pose shifted to Marco's side. With her making it look like their dance turned into a improve tango with him as the woman with the palm of his hand caught in the air by hers. He raised a eyebrow at her thinking she had planned it to go this way.

Til she dropped him.

"I'm okay!"

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Heart & Slash - Heart's Final Challenge**

After watching, dancing, and teasing him a bit more Heckapoo started to feel hungry. She signaled him to follow her as they exited the crowd waving goodbye to Valentine as her friend was in the middle of a Melbourne shuffle. Honestly Heckapoo had no idea how in the world that woman knew how to do all that sliding footwork while in high heels.

She wasn't going to spend her whole night on this, so she took Marco with her to the third floor.

 **BGM: END**

The next lounge up was surprisingly quiet once they entered. Heckapoo explained that the room was sound proof from the rest of the club since it was made into a restaurant. It made sense to him after seeing the interior host up many different kinds of tables and a bar counter just in front of the kitchen.

"So why did they build this place on top of this world's largest rave party again?" He asked.

"It was Valentine's way of challenging her clientele by making this the most difficult diner to get to." She replied.

His expression looked a bit worried, "Wouldn't that just make this place bomb then?"

They saw only a couple of people that where seated and eating as she added, "Eh, it's a slow night is all I can say."

After being escorted to a booth by a waiter they placed a order for some drinks as they looked over the menu. Heckapoo noted, "So your not going to try any of the alcohol here? It's pretty nice."

"Once was enough and I really don't want to try any of it again so soon."

She tried to remember the last time he had some. Then he saw her give him a evil grin once it hit her, "Oh I see."

"Let's change the subject, so who the heck is Galethorn?" He deflected while thinking how the whole experience reinforced his fear of bath tubs.

"An old boyfriend and that's it." She said that as she pointed to a steak dinner platter, "Damn twenty-four silver, you sure you got this fleshbag?"

"Yeah no problem. After converting a portion of what I took from a certain emperor's entertainment fund, I'm holding on to about six hundred and fifty silver." He pulled out a large bag of coins from his pant's pocket.

 _Guess Clover had some small demi-bags patched in as pockets_ , she noted. Then their waiter came back with their drinks. Marco went for a simple sweet tea with lemon while Heckapoo went for a vintage white wine. The man placed down a couple of bottles of the wine on the table before asked by Marco, "How much are those?"

"About one hundred and ten silver a piece sir."

He shot Heckapoo a death glare as she sipped her glass innocently, "Don't worry, you've got this."

After telling the waiter their order, he told her, "Tell me everything I should know about Galethorn or I will leave you the check."

She snickered at how upset he looked before saying, "Fine."

"He is another founding aristocrat of this city just like me. While my position in office is to deal in inter-dimensional customs like information registration with all the different beings that come through here and the way they do it. His job is maintaining the city and dealing with construction and real estate. Though if you recall I had you help me steal my scissors back from the archives a while back an it was him who found them in the first place." She rolled her eyes when she remembered the dinner before her 'little' heist.

"Before I asked for your help with that problem I made him a offer for them. Though since we broke up we haven't really gotten along, so we ended up arguing instead."

Marco interrupted, "I feel like I know where this guy is coming from."

Heckapoo made a small portal next to her and slapped in the back of the head.

"As I was saying. Since we aren't on the best of terms, the fact that not only has he stopped me from getting my scissors but now that he has that monster in his custody. Things are going to get messy." She finished.

"Thank you for explaining this to me, even if it's not the whole story."

Heckapoo drank the whole glass at that response before saying, "I thought we were past that."

"No we are, for now, but I still don't get why Blue hasn't used his time stopping powers yet." He took a sip of his drink quietly.

"Maybe he forgot?"

He raised a eyebrow, "I still doubt that, after seeing the size of the crack you put into that rock of his. If he decides to side with Galethorn I assume it's to fix it."

"I think your overestimating how smart he actually is." She said as he shortly replied, "Better to be prepared just in case."

"Also do you have plan for when he decides to use it again?"

After a second of thinking about it she shrugged, "Don't know yet haven't heard from my real self in a while and she doesn't know that he's here yet."

"I can change that now." He smiled.

"Not til after our date and by the way, why isn't our food here yet? Do they have to go out and kill it before they can cook it?" Heckapoo tapped her thumb on the table as she poured herself another glass of wine.

He chuckled as the waiter came with it just as she said that. Placing down her meal which was a sliced up rare steak over steamed vegetables surrounded by brown gravy. While Marco went for an assortment of seafood. That had shrimp lined up around three slices of lemon, cooked oysters next to some dipping sauce and some crab legs paired with a bit of melted butter.

After digging in Heckapoo asked him, "So besides all this talk of work. Why are you sticking around to help me with my problems again?"

"Well it's the right thing to do isn't it?"

She shook her head, "If that was the case everyone in this place would be helping me, even the chef who made this."

Marco pictured Blue fighting a Italian man with a butcher's knife when she said that, though he quickly replied, "If I had to go further I'd say it was because of Star that I've started to act this way. Normally I wouldn't be doing any of this... But after getting used to all the magic, craziness, and danger if I was told I could live without any of it by choice. I'd turn it down."

"She sounds like she'll be a great a queen one day once she gets her head straight an not take my stuff without permission." The demoness added.

He rolled his eyes, "We both know that you're going to give her a pair anyway so why are you so ticked off now?"

"Because it's not the right thing to do, oh damn it!" She realized he pulled a fast one on her as Marco be can to chuckle at her.

"Oh man this date was a good idea." As he wiped away a tear of joy from his eye.

She snapped her fingers to the waiter, "Could I get another bottle please?" The man nodded before leaving to fetch another one.

The sight of the man bringing the bottle and the receipt wiped the smile from his face, "I hate you."

"I love you too dear." She blew him a kiss as she downed the rest of the bottles before they got up form the table. Heckapoo stumbled a bit to her feet, _Okay maybe that was bit overkill_. Marco looked worried at her as she told him it was fine.

Using what funds he had left he gave the waiter a tip as they started to head back down.

"So wanna head back to your place now?" He asked as she bumped into him giggling, "Whut? Nuh no I wanna do m'ore densing."

He shook his head, "Yeah I don't see that happening. Come on party animal let's get you to bed."

 **Author's Confessions:** Hi and sorry for ending the chapter here but what I have planned is getting kinda of long so I'll pick it up in the next one. Also HOLY CRAP SEASON THREE, SEASON THREE, SEASON FUCKING THREE, YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now that I have that out of my system I wanna thank you for reading and I would like to ask if anyone wants to see this story being a bit like a Marcapoo x inter-dimensional harem. I feel like I could make that work with many future lemons and it will have a lot of different angles to work with but I just wanted a opinion on that so leave a review if your down with it.

P.S. _**SEASON THREEEEEEEE!**_

 **Episode 13: Let Them Dance.**


	14. Episode 14

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 14**

 **BGM : Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship**

"Have you seen Heckapoo?" Marco asked Valentine back on the second floor of the night club.

She shook her, "Last time I saw her was when she came to sit back down here with you asking for another drink."

"Yeah I got her a glass of water since no one wants to help me get some coffee." He told her before a light went off in his head on another way to sober her up. Though he would need to get the red head out of here first.

"Sounds right, nobody on staff would trade their only life support for the long night shift to help someone, even if it was for a founder." She added before she spotted her missing friend.

Valentine pointed to Heckapoo for him, "Wait I found her. Look over there with the cyclopes."

Meanwhile the demoness was trying her best not to commit first degree murder inside her friend's club, again. The giant idiot in front of her was stopping at nothing to get her attention. She really just wanted to find where Marco went without telling her. _I feel like he told me but my head is just like full of, fuck! Sounds right... Wait whose this guy in front of me?_ Needless to say her earlier drinking while very pleasing, had put her in this situation whether she knew it or not.

The cyclopes that stood in her way thought Heckapoo of all people would be a easy mark. A drunk clubbie who was easy on the eye with barely any sense of awareness. He felt pretty confident that things would play out fine if he could keep her interest. _She would make a nice catch_ , unaware that his days were being numbered as she started to slowly take out her scissors. Though before he suddenly met the sharp end of her blades the monster was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see a young man standing behind him holding a glass of water with sunglasses on.

"Excuse me but she was just leaving, so if you don't mind sir I'm here to help escort her out safely." He said as Heckapoo busted out laughing at his timing.

Not taking the hint, the cyclops leaned down close to Marco's face an told him in a low growl, "Fuck off."

The young man tilted his shades down so he could at least see the monster more clearly. Sizing the guy up til Marco smiled back in response.

 _*CRASH*_

The cyclops found himself outside on the streets as pieces of glass dug into his skin while he laid on his back. He groaned in pain as the bouncer whistle at the mess saying, "You got knocked the fuck out."

Up on the second floor next to the broken window Heckapoo howled in celebration as Marco quickly apologized to Valentine, "Look I had no idea that window was there. Once he notice I wasn't going to leave, the guy totally swung at me."

"It's alright, stop apologizing. I heard you the first time, plus I think you saved that dumb-ass's life." As she pointed to the demoness swinging around one of her swords at a waitress to give her another drink.

Shouting at the woman, "Bring me another!"

"I'll take her home. Sorry again for the trouble." He rushed over to her as Valentine just smiled at the pair. _I'm happy for her, though I'm going to have a long talk with Bill about letting in those types_. There shouldn't of been a guy like that in her club in the first place, her eye narrowed as she looked down at the bouncer from the broken window. Her eyes telling him, 'It's coming out of your paycheck', as he started to groan in pain from down below with the cyclops.

 **BGM: END**

Finally out of the club Marco put his jacket over Heckapoo's shoulders as he led her out. Though instead of giving it, it was more like she was demanding to wear his clothes for who knows what reason. He only gave her the sunglasses as a way to appease her but he wished she would stop asking for him to take off his pants in public. _I need to get her back to the mansion quick_ , as he saw her try to run off from him to start another fight.

After reeling her in for the seventh time that night they were half way back home. With less people and bright lights around them Heckapoo seemed to calm down a bit. Even if she kept asking him, "Give me your pants."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"But if I get enough clothes I'll be able to do a great impression of this one guy I know. You look a lot like him." She laughed.

His eye squinted at her, "Welp it's time to see if this will get you sober."

"Whu-"

*POOF*

Marco blew out the flame above her head as the rest of the clothes fell to the ground once she disappeared.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **...**

The real Heckapoo and Omnitraxus Prime were meeting back up in the sealed planes. About to go over there findings at the site where Big the Blue first broke out.

Prime started as they talked in the scorched land that was left after her first fight with the monster, "Okay after a couple of days I've managed to fix the tears in the space around here but I never saw the monster we were looking for."

"Same I sent out several groups of clones to sweep the area and a handful of old shacks out in woods that were abandon. Though after seeing one of them having a scorch spot outside it I checked the place out." She answered.

Her space brother asked, "Any leads?"

She shrugged, "If I had to guess it was where he used to live. An unfortunately it looked like he stashed a old shipping scroll, that I assume he stole."

"Just great he's out of this plane of existence now. Only way we can track him is if he uses too much of his power again to rip another hole in space time." Prime shook his head in displeasure at the idea of fixing another one.

Heckapoo patted him on the shoulder, "No worries though I've sent out more clones into different places. Maybe we'll get lucky and one will find him, Om-om."

"Don't call me that." He hissed.

She smiled at him evilly, "Oh but it's such a adorable name."

"One of these millennia you will have your own embarrassing nickname from a loved one. Mark. My. Words." He pointed at her.

His sister rolled her eyes at him before she was hit upside the head with the memories of her clone in Bathello. All the time it had spent came pour through head in a second as she now knew where the blue monster was. To make matters worse it was probably going to be tricked into Galethorn's group. Though she wasn't as bothered by the fact that the universe might be in trouble. No, none of that mattered to her in this moment at all.

The biggest thing to wipe away the smile from her face was the word 'Hpoo'. She internally screamed in complete terror of the thought of Prime finding out. She needed to play it cool and send another clone back to the city to finish her date with Marco. Even if she wanted to throttle him when she got back for different reason other than killing her buzz. Still she felt like she had fun before drinking too much.

Maybe she'll go easy on him just this once.

Prime looked at her smugly, "So did you just get one?"

"What? No! One of my clones has found the monster." She exclaimed, _He must never know_.

After explaining the situation to Prime, the cosmic being went quiet for a couple of seconds as he pondered all the new information about Blue. Til finally he spoke up, "Well the way I see it, I'll have to go search or craft for a tool that will grant you immunity to his brand of time stopping. Though while I go take care of that I would like it if you didn't pick a fight with him til we're ready."

"That's fine and all but knowing Galethorn he'll probably make the first move so we might not have the time to wait for that. If you'll hear me out Prime, if he does come for my clone in that city I will tell you when." Granted she didn't want to wait but she couldn't afford to feel her own weapon go through her stomach again.

He nodded in approval, "Great! Though remember, don't enter that dimension as the real you period. The instant he uses that scepter to freeze time while your there it's game over."

"I know I know, once the fighting starts I'll make sure to only send clones to that place as reinforcements. Keep in mind though I won't send them in unless it's absolutely necessary since I don't want the locals to know about me." The less that everyone knew about her powers in a town with other dimensional traveling users the better. After all if the wrong people found out, they would come looking for her scissors to abuse their power. Her babies were pretty convenient since they set destinations through thought, a feature even mad scientists would kill for.

Prime started to leave as he said, "Agreed. I'll get to work on my end as fast as possible so keep me updated when you get the chance."

Heckapoo nodded before he left the dimension, leaving her to her own devices. The next clone she made was told to go back an finish her date with Marco. The clone sighed, "I miss being drunk already."

"Don't even get me started. Now go on and wrap this all up, also make sure to punish Marco in another way other putting our mark on him. I think he's getting used to it." She was noticing how he wasn't reacting to it like he did in the past so mixing things up might prove to be healthy. _For her.._.

* * *

Marco was silently counting the minutes it took before the next clone appeared behind him. Startling him as she quietly moved behind his ear to say, "Hey little mama let me whisper in your ear."

He instantly jumped away from who he assumed was a some weirdo that only came out at night. When he saw it was Heckapoo he groaned in embarrassment as she started to laugh at him. His face red as he stammered out the words, "W-welcome back."

"Good to be back Mr. Buzzkill." She replied.

Ignoring that remark he said, "So do you want to change back into your club clothes or should I fold them up and give em back to Clover later?"

"It's fine if you hold on to them since we're done with that business. Though don't think your off the hook yet for blowing out my flame." Her smile sent a chill up the young man's spine as he could feel her expression usher the words, 'I can't wait to see you beg'. Marco gulped as they made their way back to the mansion in the middle of the night.

As they went past the front gate Marco stopped to tell her, "Um before we go in I'm suppose to tell you something that Clover wanted to ask but felt nervous to say."

"Oh don't worry about what she wants I'll handle that business like I always do." She noticed that he was starting to fidget a bit when she said that, "So what did she ask? If you don't mind telling me."

 _Gad I didn't want to say it_ , he thought before taking a deep breath then telling her, "She would like to join us next time."

"Join us when we're on another date?"

"No."

"When we go to look for the blue dumbass?"

 **Meanwhile...**

"An this is Jude she will be the one to help you understand our policies while your working here." Galethorn introduced.

The elf girl looked up at the big monster with wonder in her eyes at how much taller he was than her. Though before they could start a conversation Big the Blue felt something in the air tickle his nose causing it to flare.

*ACHOOO!*

Galethorn sighed, "I'll get some paper towels."

"Sorry." Blue said to poor girl, _memo to self remember to cover mouth next time_. She stood there silent as she slowly started to process what just happened and what was covering her face.

 **And back to Marco...**

"No."

"Okay I give up, Tell me." She asked while looking at how nervous he was getting.

Quickly he slapped himself to shake out of his anxiety to say, "She would like to join in the next time we have sex."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooohhhhhh..." Heckapoo winded.

"Is that it?"

His eyes widen as his face started to blush, "Is that it? Do you know how much you sound like you don't care about this situation?!"

"Calm down, calm down, it's nothing to get your panties in a knot over. Look before we cross this bridge let's go talk to her about this whole thing in person and find out what to do from there." The look on his face was defiantly one that had a million questions once she had said that.

"Are you okay with this?"

The demoness started to walk up to the front door before saying, "No, now don't make that assumption again."

 _Damn it I didn't want to do this sober_ , the door opened as the maid came out with a pleased smile on her face. Marco gave her a nervous look, granted he wanted to support another person who had issues with starting a relationship with someone they liked. On the other hand his own feelings for Heckapoo was something that he cherished surprisingly enough.

 _Gad I want a drink or maybe to just disappear from here before things get_ _awkward_ , he mentally kicked himself for not taking a tome with him. Figuring he wouldn't need since it was going to be a relaxing evening til this moment.

"Okay so meatwad over here told me you wanted to join in on one of our escapades, true or false?" She asked as Marco looked at her with a stunned expression of how fast she was getting to the point.

"True, you've probably already knew how I've felt about you for all these years and well I just wanted to ask now if this was alright." Her eyes showed no hesitation at what she had asked of her friend.

Heckapoo shoulders slummed, "You already know the answer so why are you really doing this?"

"So no?" She asked nicely.

"Yes to that no and sorry." The demoness crossed her arms trying her best to not look her in the eyes. Though Marco was the one who saw the maid's real face despite her happy tone. His heart ached seeing how she held a smile on her face despite having a tear streak down her clover marked cheek.

She spoke up, "Your right I knew the answer for awhile now but I just wanted to make sure. I'm sorry if this ruined the evening. Also thank you Marco for giving me this opportunity."

"No it's my fault that things turned out this way." He defended her.

"Nonsense I chose this moment because a part of me secretly wanted to ruin your date with this. Truth was I was jealous." She wiped her eyes.

He could only express his grimace at the whole thing. In his time here she had always been a good friend to him. They spent time talking about more than just about Heckapoo or the city. The two shared stories of his past adventures, his past friends, and sharing with her, his past laughs. Seeing the maid turned friend become like this made him want to help in any way he could but he knew that what she would need now. _Was time..._

The maid's master spoke up then, "Hell of a plan I'll say that much but Clover let me tell you one thing."

She coughed into her hand to try and clear her throat and head before she told them.

"My date night isn't over yet, and I don't plan to leave you alone by yourself forever." She said.

Though before her servant could say anything, Heckapoo raised a hand to motion her to stop, "Now don't get the wrong idea, I don't mean that I'm going to ditch my current boy-toy for you later."

As she pointed to Marco standing behind her he sighed, "Gawd I wish you were drunk when your friends called me that."

"What I mean is, is that once I get the free time again. Let's you and me go man or woman or hell monster hunting for that special someone. You've been on the singles market for too long girl!" Once she finished Clover's fake grin started become a real one as she started to laugh after her master's speech.

"T-The very idea of you being my wingman is jus-!" She couldn't help herself, a second ago she was in tears over finally getting answer to her long time crush and now she was happy because despite her advances her madam still wanted to be friends. Hell she was even going to try and help her find someone new to stalk! Though Clover would probably not tell her about that. Still despite not getting who she wanted, at least they could still be around each other in the end.

The tension from before had lifted as Marco couldn't help but feel happy that they were able to work something out for just the two of them.

A bit later they went back into the mansion and wished the maid goodnight as they headed up into the bedroom.

He told Heckapoo as they got closer to the door, "I just wanted to say that was a very nice thing you did for her."

"Aren't I always nice though?" She responded.

"No."

An just as quickly as he said that she whipped her hand to the back of his head, but instead of a slap she actually ruffled his hair. "Pfft I'll prove you wrong tonight."

"Can't wait." He chuckled.

 **One minute later...**

"Why am I not surprised." He grunted.

"What? Isn't this nice?" As she innocently smiled back at him.

"Fu- I mean, NO!" Marco was starting to loose his temper as he once again found himself tied up in bed. Fortunately his bindings where around his wrists and ankles this time. With his arms behind his back while his legs vainly tried to wiggle around to slip out of the other knot at his feet.

"Think of the bright side." She started.

He cut her off, "There is no such thing!"

"Stop being such a non-believer and listen to my words of wisdom meatbag. Right now you can at least move around a bit, or I can tie you to the bed like last time." A sinful smile graced her lips as he looked at her in horror. _Damn it shes right! I'm still trying to repress those memories from last time, an lord help me if I have to ask Clover for help_! He started to struggle less as she approached him. Like a spider coming over to take care of it's prey, her eyes stared at him in hunger while his reflected trouble.

Soon he found himself laying on top of his tied arms as she hovered over his face, "So... Wanna get this party started?" She whispered to him playfully.

Seconds later they locked lips as the evening's main event started. Her tongue gracing the inside of his mouth as it danced with his. While they shared another fruitful exchange Heckapoo started to undo the buttons on his collared shirt. One by one they popped apart as his torso was revealed. Once she had undone them all, the demoness caressed the skin sensually with one hand.

In her hedonistic time she pushed down on him while she moved over his waist. Straddling against him as she used her other hand to unfasten his belt and unzip his pants. She almost snickered at him in excitement when she felt how hard he was. Even through the last bit of fabric left, his cock was desperately trying to get free. Heckapoo teased it by rubbing it gently while Marco's breathing started to get heavier during their make out.

Her fingers curled over his waistband until she greedily yanked his underwear down to his thighs with his pants. His cock raised to the sky as soon as the cool air touched it, only for it to be halted half way up as it pushed against her form. On that note Heckapoo leaned away from Marco as she hiked up her dress from the skirt to pull it off of her. Giving him quite the show as he saw her lingerie consisting of a yellow laced up bra and a thong.

Once she tossed the dress aside she moved further down his body. Until her head was just behind his cock. He leaned up a bit so his eyes kept track of her as she brushed a finger against his member. He took a deep breath in response to the attention while she moved to lick it from the bottom to the tip. Making the young man moan as she worked. Covering his length in her saliva by the time she was ready to put it in her hot little mouth.

Despite the struggle they never broke eye contact. His vision burying into her gaze even during the blowjob. She wanted it to be like this, to have him watch her. It was turning her on so much to think about how he always judged her for better or for worse. _I almost want to hear him beg for it_ , she contemplated. Though she stopped herself when she realized she had unconsciously started to rub her pussy.

Heckapoo ached under the pleasure this whole thing was bringing her. Under so much of it's influence she tried to moan herself though what came out made her mouth vibrate on his cock bring him even more ecstasy. Soon she started to feel his dick spasm in her, giving her a heads up to what was 'coming'.

"HHAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He shouted as he erupted his seed in her vocal cavern. Quickly she gulped down his essence, making sure nothing was going to spill out over her dead body. After a couple more thrust into her face he finally died down again.

"Guess someones found the bright side." Heckapoo chuckled as he leaned his head back down on the bed.

Marco gasped for air before saying, "I really don't want to say it... But your right, this time Hpoo."

On that note she moved back up to his head and winked at him before saying, "Now help me find it."

She moved further past him as she placed her hips over his face. Her wet under garment in plain view for him to see. Taking the hint he pushed his head back up towards the thong. His teeth carefully pulling the string that clung to her waist. She shivered in anticipation when his breath brushed her leg as he started to pull her undergarment. Dragging it towards the bed as his head tugged at it violently to give.

Til finally it snapped as the rest of the damp fabric fell down around her other leg. Though he wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. Heckapoo gasped once his tongue skimmed her folds. The more sound she made the further he lead up into her. Working his nose into to teasing the top of her clit as his tongue invades her from time to time as he charted the soaked entrance.

She found herself grinding against his face while he tried his best to keep balanced on his tied up arms. _I want this damn neck tie to break already!_ He screamed in his head as she returned it in kind as she climaxed. Her fluids pouring uncontrollably from her pussy as Marco tried his best to lap it up without making a mess. While she rode the pleasure to it's peak, his bindings finally gave under his excessive abuse.

His arms ripped his neck tie in half as it's remains stayed wrapped to his wrist in tatters. While basking in her afterglow Heckapoo suddenly let out a squeak when she found herself tossed on her back to the bed. _Uh oh_ , was what she thought once she saw that his arms had broke free. He stripped the rest of his shirt off while she tried to move away from him. Only to get caught by the ankle as he smiled innocently at her.

"What? Isn't this nice?"

Heckapoo silently shook her head fast as she saw his cock back at full mast. After pulling her back to him he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug as she felt the heat cover her face when his body touched hers. She could feel his heart beat as fast as hers. The only thing that bugged her about this moment was the fact she was still wearing a bra.

"Think you could help me get a bit more comfortable first?" She motioned to her last bit of lingerie. Marco gave her some space as he helped her out of the garment. The demoness's breasts finally free to breath. Heckapoo leaned back against his toned chest as she enjoyed the sensation of them being so intimate. His hands slowly moved up her hips as they found their way to her bust. While they fondled her, she felt his dick press against her rear as it slowly rubbed between her cheeks.

The back of her head lead on the nook between his neck and shoulder as she sighed at the fact that she was enjoying this just as much. His hands gently gripped, pull, push, and almost danced across her chest as Heckapoo bit her bottom lip wanting more. Finally he let go and she went down on all fours as Marco lined his cock up with her pussy.

She held back a scream and gripped the covers of the bed as he drove himself home. He gripped her hips as she started to like this position just for the fact he wouldn't be able to see her smile. His cock pumped into her slowly in the familiar space. It's walls inviting an warm as they pressed on him, making him grit his teeth at how much he loved this almost as much as the woman he loved. Though he wouldn't let her know that much til he was sure she wouldn't laugh at the young man now, _hopefully she'll won't say I sound like a broken record later.._.

His pace picked up as he pumped into her harder feeling the friction against his cock as she moaned for more. Listening to her cries he reached out for her horns and plunged deeper into her. It was a pain to try an keep her head in the right position but damn did it feel good this way. His cock thrust harder inside her as she felt it's girth invade her. The shape once again making it's way in her inner most center. They weren't going to last much longer as she felt his cock throb in her til she climaxed on it causing herself to tighten even harder on it once she started. _Damn I really hate being fast at everything.._.

Though that was the last thought she had before it was overcome with exhilaration of her coming. Marco's arms went limp on her horns as he came hard into her, his seed spreading into her. While he moved his palm to her ass so he could give her one last thrust before they both fell apart covered in sweat. They basked in the afterglow with Marco facing the ceiling and Heckapoo burying her face into the covers.

After a couple of moments she turned her head to get some fresh air. While Marco asked, "So after all this... would you go on another date?"

"If it ends up like this... I don't mind." She wheezed, _fuck it hasn't been that long since we've done it but why does it feel so intense with him? It's normally the opposite._ She thought.

He chuckled, "I would like it if we had a couple more too but without the sex sometimes if you don't mind."

"Ugh, fine! But your ass is mine til the sun comes up, understand." She demanded.

"Isn't that how it always ends?"

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Mind Marco Number 34 saw 13 walk back into the bridge as he look up at the screen the Captain asked, "AW DAMN IT I MISSED THE BEGINNING!"_

 _Number 34 looked at him and said, "Where the hell where you?"_

 _"I was taking care of business."_

 _"For five hours?" He responded with, while the rest of the crew snickered._

 _Number 13 shrugged, "Hey your philosophy might be five minutes but I need more time."_

 _On that note the whole crew started to busted out laughing uncontrollably while Number 13 bowed to his audience. Mr. Naysayer meanwhile was blindfolded by Monster Arm who asked, "Can I take this off now?"_

 _"No! Look if your bored read this book." The monster put a book of memories on his lap._

 _"I can't read this if my eyes are like this you know Ma." As his hand fiddled with the cover._

 _Monster Arm just scoffed and told him, "Don't worry it's in braille._ "

 **Author's Confessions:** Okay this chapter is finally done so who won? Well there was 3 reviews for yes and 2 for no but there was the pole I made earlier that week and only one person managed to find it and whoever it was clicked no so I was kind of at a impasse here til I had another person PM me that they would like it to not be a harem but for it to stay as just the two of them.

So ya no inter-dimensional harem here guys sorry. Maybe I'll do it in another story for another fandom at some point but not now.

This whole thing was a nightmare once I tried to do the pole. Though enough about that crap, I will still do my best to write new ways I can get these two have some fun tonight and I don't mean Wang Chung stuff tonight. Mostly lemon stuff but you already read that I'm sure. Either way thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews to the following people that voted.

 **BGM: Wang Chung - Everybody have fun tonight.**

 **Saberly**

 **IROCK108**

 **Cherrychanga**

 **Mathew5641**

 **I am Braum**

Til next time I wish you all to have a great day!

 **Episode 14: Moving On**


	15. Episode 15

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 15**

Marco slowly tried to get out of bed at a unknown time. He assumed it was in the afternoon since the sun looked like it had past mid day. Though as he attempted to get up he realized his body wouldn't budge. Heckapoo had wrapped her arms around his chest an wasn't about to let go. Her face nuzzled into his back to block out the sunlight. While this would of made him normally happy at this sort of affection. Marco had to go to the bathroom and she had a iron like grip on his form.

"Hey Hpoo could you let go of me?" He asked gently.

Only to receive a annoyed mumble, "Don't call me that..."

"Please, I need to go." His begging was met with a tight squeeze. While panic started to set in as he struggled to pry her off of him.

Raising his voice to normal volume now he told her, "Come on, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Why? I thought everything was working out between us?" She sleep talked after wrapping her leg over one of his. Making it harder for Marco to move from her grasp.

As her control over him tighten the young man could feel his bladder do the same, "No! I'm talking about the bathroom! I need to go to the bathroom, please let me go!"

After that she woke! Freeing Marco before saying, "Oh my gad! I have to go to the bathroom!"

Then she dashed out of bed and slammed the restroom door behind her as all that could be heard in the bedroom was a whimper.

 **1 hour later...**

The two of them sat at the dinning room table together as Marco looked dead to the world as he stared at his food. Clover commented on it as she sat across from them eating another sandwich, "So what happen to him?"

"He may of had a brush with death when we woke up this morning." Her boss replied.

The maid tried to comfort him by saying, "I hope your alright."

"I would've been done in a couple of seconds if she just let me go..." After that statement he laid his head on the table next to his food.

"Okay I'll admit it. I may have messed up." Heckapoo expressed as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

Just as it was said Clover defended her, "I don't believe you did anything wrong ma'am."

The two were surprisingly still friends after last night's drama which made him happy. Though after holding it in for what felt like a hour he couldn't help but raise his head up for a second and blow out her flame.

*POOF*

Clover looked at him stunned.

"Don't worry. In three, two, one-"

A portal opened up and Heckapoo's hand came out swinging. Quickly Marco's reflexes kicked in telling him to run as fast as he can before she saw him. Once she stepped out of the magical hole in space she demanded to know where he went.

Her maid pointed to the door leading outside.

Then when her madam left the room she heard someone scream, "TRAITOR!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Blue felt like he was dragged into another 'political impasse' in life. The first one was that time he had to decide on telling his sister that, yes she did look fat in that dress or no she looked fine when they went shopping. Needless to say he felt that lying to his family was wrong. Though his sister on the other hand felt like his legs needed to be broken. Man did it suck to have your best friend cart you around in a wheel barrel til a fella could walk again. Anytime his family went out to the underground market place for clothes shopping he would always make a excuse not to go since then.

Now here he was in a clothing store, the one place that racked his body in fear. Granted he was no stranger to shopping for clothes but the monster's interest of where to shop for them mainly consist of outdoor vendors. _It's alright man your not going to die, your not going to die, your not going to die_. Over and over he played the words in his head like a broken record.

Then the small door leading to the dressing rooms pushed open as Jude walked out asking, "So what do you guys think?"

The other elf beside him named Dreddy said, "I don't want to be here."

"Think you could help your sister shop for some clothes and go one time without complaining?" She scoffed at the sibling as he rolled his eyes before turning them back down into a book he brought with him.

From what Blue remembered from his overnight orientation, was that he would be staying with the twins since his new boss pointed out that he was 'homeless'. The monster wanted to correct the elf by saying he was 'boundless' but the idea of sleeping inside a building never hurt. After that Galethorn dropped him off at the sibling's house and sneezed on Jude, which he apologized for a lot. They actually gave him a bed to sleep since her brother often past out on the couch with a book on his face.

Unfortunately for the monster was the fact that later that night after introductions were done and everyone was in bed. Dreddy woke up a little bit later and decided to sleep in his bed for a change. He was half asleep and didn't seem to mind a hulking mass taking up half of his mattress. Then in the mourning things got awkward. Once Big the Blue rolled over as the sun hit him in his four eyes, he blinked them open as he saw the dark haired brother sleeping next him. His forehead touching the blue monster's as subtly as his eyes open.

For a couple of second they stared into each others gaze til Dreddy started to yell while Blue followed his lead. The sister rushed into the room thinking the worse until she saw them. Commenting on how her brother should of woken up when their boss was visiting last night. Though the two were still scream because she had entered the room while she was about to enter the shower. They may have over reacted a bit given the fact she was wearing a towel though the thought of see her naked scared the crap out of Dreddy.

Though Blue just kept shouting with the elf because at this point he thought it was a custom at their residents. With the crisis averted the monster spent the morning asking questions about how he should act around the two since he was their guest. The blond haired girl named Jude told him that as long as he was respectful she would have no problems with him staying here. Although her brother said after his first paycheck the monster was going to pay rent and a extra amount for the 'emotional trauma' he inflicted.

Honestly he wouldn't mind giving back to them seeing as they did give him a place with a roof over his head. Money was one thing he didn't care about. The only thing that really bothered him was the fact that Jude made him take a shower.

Fortunately the rest of the day got better from there. The duo were apparently on their off days from work and Galethorn did mention he would give them a bonus for helping him out this time around. With extra money on the way Jude decided it was the perfect time to do some shopping. Blue didn't think far enough and this was where he was now. Stuck in a building that was giving him shell shock the longer he sat inside.

Dreddy snapped his fingers in front of his, "Is he broken?"

"Maybe my outfit left him breathless?"

"No, no it didn't." He bluntly said to his sister.

 _Okay just have to comment on the dress without it coming off as a insult you can do this. If she gets offended I just have to jump out the nearest window, you've got this_. Finally the monster shook his head, "I'm back, sorry."

"You okay man you look like your going to die on us." Dreddy said before returning his attention back to his book.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good..." Though the sweat dripping from his face said otherwise.

Jude turned around in the bright purple dress tied off around the waist with a black bow asking him, "So what do you think?"

After a brief pause the monster quickly said, "While the outfit looks good on you, it could be better since the color scheme just doesn't flow with how green your eyes are. If I had to suggest something for colors that would match up with it. I would recommend something that would match the eyes with a trim of pink as the two colors often remind me of spring time. Though if you still want to use one of your earlier choices then I might also say that instead of black you go with a bright green if that is alright?"

"Huh I think your r-" She was cut off when they heard a people screaming outside.

*BANG*

*CRASH*

Quickly Blue got up from his seat an started to head for the door, "Oh I should check up on that! Sound good? Thanks bye bye now!"

Before they could say anything he was out in the streets looking in the direction where the people came running from. He charged past the masses to see a bunch of metal gorillas attacking people with laser beam shooting out of their heads. While some old dude in a white lab coat started to laugh for no reason while riding a giant cat with antlers.

"Wuhahaha! What a wonderful discovery! A brand new world for me to conquer!" He shouted while making a ridiculous pose.

Blue just sighed in disappointment at what he assumed was a mentally sick old person. Turning around thinking he shouldn't waste his time trying to make a name for himself by beating up the elderly. Even when the old timer was setting fire to house's and was actually aiming to make orphan's every second. Bitterly the monster started to walk back to the wretched clothing store til the elder started shouting again.

"That is right kneel to the one true ruler of all that has ever existed!"

"Master of automatism!" He started to make a new pose every time he shouted a new title.

The old man started to flex like a body builder after that despite his lack of muscles, "A new force of capability to change the laws of space itself!"

"Deemed to have the greatest panache of all time!" While the man went down the list, Blue couldn't help but admire the old timer's titles. _I could learn so much from my seniors_.

Though he stopped dead in his tracks when heard the old man said, "Also I am the universe's greatest when it comes to the air lute shredding!"

"Whoa!" He yelled as a bolt of lighting missed his head by only a inch. Seconds later he heard a voice boom from further down the street.

"Wanna say that again? You son of a bitch!"

 **BGM: Iron Maiden - The Trooper**

"How dare such a revolutionist exist!" The man shouted as he pointed dramatically at Blue.

Then all the metal animals pointed their gaze at Blue and fired at him. Quickly he dived out of the way as the beams went past him and decorated a random building in holes. He took a quick glance to see the damage only to see a yellow sign outside the shelter reading 'condemned'. Next to him he heard the vendor who owned the stall he hid behind yell, "Get away from my cabbages!"

*BOOM*

The outdoor shop blew up the second the monster made his move. Meanwhile the man who owned it wept for his innocent vegetables. Before the smoke cleared several bolts of lighting blasted out through the dust hitting several of the bots. Their bodies receiving bright melting holes on the simian shaped heads that caused them to explode into pieces.

Meanwhile as the old man in the lab coat cursed the heavens above, Blue charged towards the window of a nearby bakery. Crashing through as he took notice of the smell of bread and the chef hiding behind the counter.

"Smells pretty good in here." The moment was short lived as the rest of the mecha-rillas fired at the store. With a bit of luck the monster hopped on a table while spinning his body around on top. Dodging the blasts as they burned holes through the building. After the firing stopped Blue jumped off the table towards a wall with his scepter ready to fire.

In a split second he caused a red explosion to erupt from it in order to break through the obstacle. Sending him into the building next to it, which turned out to be a candy store. Just as he entered the place a second wave of energy beam started up again. Through the windows of the shop they saw his figure and quickly adjusted to the monster as he made his way through. Cases of gummies, suckers, and varies colors of hard candy scattered to the air as their containers were either smashed by Blue's entrance or popped opened from a stray beam.

Quickly he strafed the window that showed him where the mecha-rillas were. Opening fire on them with lighting, blowing up another group as he turned to the next wall. _Okay when I pass through the next place I should grab something to eat_ , his thoughts giddy at the chance of snagging something tasty on the other side. After all two food places must of meant he was at a local dining spot. He hoped at least whatever he grabbed was something that had some meat.

*CRASH*

Before the dust could clear his hand reached out and pulled back his prey. Slowly his eyes widen in shock when he realized the place he charged into was a clothing store. His teeth vainly tried to tear into what turned out to be a women's lime green sweater. Blue froze til he spat out the top and shouted, "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **BGM: END**

Then the lasers came back through the building at him. They tore up the place and everything in it. Murdering countless outfits, sets of pants, jackets, neck ties, dresses, and hangers. Finally when it was over the metal apes slowly entered the building. Seeing as their target wasn't busting down the walls to the next door pizzeria. They eventually surrounded a blue arm grasping a gem studded stick under some of the wreckage.

Their visors started to charge up as they would make sure no remains of their victims would be left. Unfortunately, the anim-bots should of stayed outside where it was safe. Suddenly the cracked opal hummed with red energy before discharging a powerful explosion that took out the whole store.

Meanwhile the old man in a lab coat laughed, "What a pointless attempt! To blow yourself up against my mass produced babies just proves how much of a waste of skin you truly are! MUHAHAHAAhahaha!"

The burning rubble of the clothing store started to shift as a figure rose from the destruction. His four eyes burned back into the mad scientist's gaze causing the old man to actually sweat at the undeterred being.

"You think you can stop me eh? You think your a big man just because you where born that way? That nature triumphs over nurture!" While the man ranted on he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Soon a giant purple portal opened behind him that was twice the size of his mutant mount. An from it marched more mecha-rillas, more giant cats with sharp deer antlers and air breathing sharks in power suits that shot freaking laser beams from their heads.

"Well it's time you learn what it takes to be this powerful!"

Blue shivered at the sight of the horde before him. It had been a long time since he felt like this. This fear of loosing, this complete and utter feeling of being on the loosing side. He only felt it one other time in his entire life, during the day he was sealed in crystal. Nervously a smile crept around his face, _okay okay, it's time I take this_ _seriously_.

With his scepter in hand he forced himself to try and use his ace in the hole.

The power to stop time.

 _*CRACK*_

"What?" He gasped as he felt his body have the energy that was taken for the spell rush back into him. The damage from his battle with the toolmaker had literally put a stop to his ultimate move. Though what pissed him off was the fact he found out at the worse time. _Ugh why did I forget to check to see if it could use it's full power?_ He grunted to himself.

The mob charged their weapons as they all aimed at him.

 ***FOOSH***

 ***ROORST***

The group was caught unprepared as fire erupted from the ground below them. While another portion of the party was smashed into buildings by a incredible gust of wind.

 **BGM: Hollywood Undead - Street Dreams**

While the horde was trying to recover as the old man barked orders a voice spoke up, "Jeez is it Monday already?"

"What?" He turned his head towards the source to see Dreddy popping his neck as he stood just outside the wrecked clothing store in a different outfit. His casual clothes replaced with navy blue cargoes, black strapped boots, with a white long sleeve shirt that sported a set of black gloves and vest. Two sets of gems rested on the outside of the vest on the front and back of it. Just above the front of the magical rocks were the letters B.A.R.F. covering the place his heart would be.

"Barf?" Blue questioned while the elf sighed.

"Yeah I didn't pick the name, but it suppose to mean Bathello Against Ruin Force." He frowned once he finished while mumbling something about wishing he still worked at the archive. After that his sister stepped up to the remaining forces of the scientist.

Wearing the same uniform she shouted out, "For disturbing the peace, causing damage to public property, along with the citizens of the city and for ruining my off day. You are here by under arrest, anything you do now will be used against you in a court of law. Also keep in mind further display of destructive behavior will be met with a untimely death."

She smiled at the bewildered old man before finishing, "This is your final warning. Though I hope you don't take it."

"Like you can stop me!" He snarled at the woman. Pulling out his controller again, he started to button mash it uncontrollably. More portals started to open up around their location with even more abominations stepping through.

Dreddy scratched the back of his head, "This is such a pain."

He pointed his finger out toward one group of mechanical monsters pouring out of the portal. Then in a swift motion he pulled his thumb up before bringing it back down into his palm. A sudden energy surged from the gems on his vest as it traveled up to the point of his finger and blasted off towards the swarm. In a instant the ground underneath them cracked up as a geyser of fire incinerated them in seconds.

While he did that Jude dealt with the old man. Dashing at him while the few mecha-rillas and power-shark men aimed at her. With swiftness she pointed to the ground under her. After that her fingers blasted a incredible force of air under her, sending the elf high into the air. Dodging the lasers that hit her previous location in the process.

Once airborne she pulled out a dagger from her under her vest. It's blade reflecting the sunlight as she started to descend upon the mad scientist. She couldn't hear a word as the wind roared past her ears. Not when the man ordered his group to blast her out of the sky, not even when she altered her flight path with more wind that pushed her body out of the path of dozens of energy beams. Nothing could be heard even when she landed right in front of him unscathed.

She just ignored it.

Ignored the danger, ignoring the urge to care about her own well being. In just a couple of steps she was in striking range with her dagger. _The smallest cut will do_ , she processed. The man stumbled back a bit but was slash across his chest before he could escape. Then she jammed her pointer finger in his wound as he screamed in pain.

Next thing Big the Blue saw was a powerful gust of wind blow all the limbs off of the old timer. His head landing just a couple of yards away from the monster. It's expression distraught with agony then when he looked back up at Jude she was smiling, wickedly.

His heart skipped a beat for a second before thinking _, thats soooo hot._

Just then he was snapped out of it when he saw a partially destroyed bot start to charge it's laser at Dreddy. The elf was unaware as he destroyed each of the opposing forces coming out of multiple portals. Though his head turned around once he heard lighting crack from behind him. Seeing the metal monkey explode as Blue stood behind him grinning.

"That doesn't mean we're even." He bluntly said.

The monster chuckled before sniping out a couple more power-sharks who had took up flanking positions on Dreddy. "Yeah I guess you owe me."

 **BGM: END**

 **A couple of hours later...**

Blue was sitting in a chair at the office of Galethorn who was looking over a stack of papers bored. After they fought the remaining mobs of enemies that had been hell bent on destroying them since it was the scientist's last orders. The robots and mutants kept coming in troves until Jude 'fiddled' around with the controller. Closing the portals and effectively ending the invasion.

Galethorn started by saying, "Do you people have any idea. The amount of paperwork I have to do now."

The siblings where sitting next to the monster with Dreddy burying his face in another book. While Jude whistled innocently in her purple dress that had a brightly colored green sash around her waist. It fell to Blue to answer the man in front of him as he stammered out, "Is that all of it?"

As the monster pointed to the stacks on the table Galethorn shook his head and pointed to a corner in the room, "That is just the reports, those are the real deal!"

In spot he was pointing at they saw three filing cabinets worth of paper crammed to the side of the office space.

"Though I have great news." His voice returning to it's low monotone, "Your off days have been rescheduled and I wanted all of you to know first, that there will be work for you tomorrow."

Jude and Dreddy both looked at their boss in terror. Then before they could make their case Galethorn added, "Though I can change that right now, if you would so kindly spend your week off taking care of this."

For a couple of seconds the duo fell silent as they weighed their options. After that they said in unison, "Yes sir..."

"Great! I'll get someone to send our department's heroes of the week their reward for all the collateral damage. Dreddy and Jude I wish you a best of luck and now I'd like to have a word with our new hire if you don't mind." Once he finished the two left the room as Jude patted Blue on the shoulder while whispering good luck.

After they left the monster gulped as he saw Galethorn pull out a small stack of files, "This is your assignment while those two work this train wreck sitting next to me."

Blue opened one of them up and saw a photo of the maid he had punched the other day.

"That is all the information we have up to date about Heckapoo and her associates." He pulled the bottom file out and flipped it open to show a picture of the young man the monster had a fight with at the bar.

In the photo it showed him wearing some nice clothes along with a pair of sunglasses over his face.

"Is he some sort of big shot?" Blue wondered out loud.

Galethorn shook his head, "No he's just her boyfriend."

Suddenly a lot of things started to makes sense to Blue. Like how did this guy knew he was going for his scepter if they had just met? Around the time he assumed that the guy had fought magic users before but now that he knew this 'Marco' was in league with the toolmaker. It fit the bill that she would have told him about his weapon and what it could do.

 _He probably thought that I would have used my time spell on him as soon as the fight started_ , looking back the picture he shook his head at the one who gave him his new name.

Then the monster remembered the bar fight an all the fun they had. He sighed before mumbling, "Damn I actually liked that guy."

"Sorry what was that?" Galethorn asked.

Blue corrected himself, "Eh fuck this guy."

The elf smiled at that, "Good though after those two get done with the paperwork please let them review the contents of these folders too. After all they will be joining us when we plan to trap that she-beast at the end of their break."

The monster nodded before picking up the folders, "Yeah no problem."

As he was about to get up Galethorn then asked, "So has it been nice over there?"

"Oh yeah it's nice, I'm sleeping with Dreddy. Though he seems embarrassed about the whole thing."

His boss raised a eyebrow before saying, "I won't judge."

Blue just shrugged at the comment as he left the elf to his work.

 **Author's Confessions:** Wow I wanted to end the Bathello Arc a lot sooner than this but this whole story might just be the entirety of season one. In case your wondering what I mean. I like to pretend this story is like most television shows and give each 'season' about 25 episodes before a finale. Granted I think the finale here will probably be a cliff hanger (you were warned) but hey at least I'll have the time to flesh out a lot of side characters. After all if I don't then why would I have bothered to put them there in the first place. Even if I just followed the normal narrative of it just being Marco and Heckapoo with minimum interactions from the locals it would probably get predictable. Though I know I get that way regardless, still after all is said an done.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day.

 **Episode 15: Freaking Mondays**


	16. Episode 16

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 16**

After yesterday flew by, Marco found himself called to a meeting in the dining room. Everyone he had the pleasure of knowing was there. With Clover, Mr. Dobull, Highmon, Ms. Bootchu, Bolthar the Annihilator, Heckapoo, and Kur who was preparing dinner for them as the cook listened from the kitchen. He kinda of guessed what the meeting was about since his girlfriend had littered the table with files.

 _Wait did I just think of Heckapoo as my girlfriend?_ _Thats right_ , though he was still feeling a bit uneasy at how natural it felt to see it that way. Granted his relationship with her had been going great for awhile now since they met back up. Though a part of him still jabbed at him with guilt once he started to think back at Jackie.

One part of him felt ready to accept Heckapoo seeing how close they've been. An boy did he mean 'close', his face started to blush out of embarrassment. Sometimes the ex-safety kid just couldn't believe the things he did now. Shaking off the sensation as his mind wondered back to what had been bothering him.

Which was the fact that he felt like he cheated on his past girlfriend before officially breaking up. To think that after all this time she might be waiting for him to return just drove him crazy. Often Marco would try to talk himself out of such thoughts by telling himself that after such a long time she would of just moved on.

It was the most likely thing to happen after all but this idea was double-edged. On one side she could of found someone else to be happy with, which was all he could hope for. Then on the other hand she could have given up on the relationship but was hurt by his sudden absence. His head started to ache when he started to add different scenarios into the mix.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Okay class today your Captain is here to ask you your ideas for what is currently happening with our boyo's past flame. Now Number 34 I understand you would like to go first?" Mind Marco Number 13 started._

 _His crew member stood up and started, "I believe Jackie was indeed hurt by Marco leaving her so she used her pain from the void left in her heart to become the world's best skate boarder. An I'm talking a full revamp of the whole sport in general, a second coming for boarders everywhere that has proper advertising, merchandising, and all that jazz."_

 _"Not bad, not bad, using your own pain to help push you towards your goals is something we all have done here." The Captain nodded before he pointed to Mr. Naysayer._

 _"Your turn!"_

 _The little man smiled, showing off his gap toothed grin, "I think she would find love again."_

 _Then he held up a poorly drawn picture of what he assumed was the girl and another boy standing in front a heart. Behind the little guy several Mind Marcos applaud him since a good portion of the crew wanted to believe she had a happy ending._

 _"Never loose hope boys!" Number 13 added before turning towards Monster Arm._

 _"So do you have one that you would like to share with the class today Ma?" He asked._

 _Monster Arm grunted as he started to wake up. When it came to this kind of mushy stuff it always put the creature to sleep at his station's desk. After yawning he said, "Yeah I have one..."_

 _Suddenly he had the attention of the whole crew as each member stared at him in disbelief. A few even pulled out their cell phones to record the event to post later on MindBook._

 _"Go on." Number 13 asked._

 _The monster rubbed his no existent eyes with a tentacle before saying, "Wouldn't she just... like I don't know, get over it and start eating bowels? It's what I would do."_

 _Most of the crew sighed in disappointment while Number 13 defended the idea, "I see, I see so she would be chill about the whole thing and would move on to new experiences."_

 _"Yeah like eating peoples guts." Said one random crew member hidden in the group._

Marco found his train of thought starting to derail once he started to think that his break up to Jackie may have turned her into a cannibal. Quickly he spoke up as Heckapoo glanced over some papers. She had decided today that instead of a dress she would go with a navy blue business suit along with a pair of glasses.

"So you wanna start this or wait until Kur is done cooking?"

From the kitchen they heard the eye patch chef yell, "Get this show on the road already or I'll burn tonight's meal!"

"Okay folks you heard the second in command! Let's start today's meeting." She sarcastically implied before shuffling her papers straight.

"Some of you have already been informed of why I was gone for the past three years. Though let me explain to Ms. Bootchu and our second Clover, Bolthar the Annihilator."

The music loving butler interrupted her, "Can you please not refer to me like I'm just a substitute Clover."

"Don't interrupt me. Also Clover make sure you teach your child manners next time, okay?"

The maid nodded while Bolthar mumbled something about her not being his mother.

"Okay so back to the topic again, I was fighting a blue monster that ended up nearly killing me when he stopped time. During our final clash my own weapon struck his scepter's source of power, A.K.A. a glowing rock. Which froze us in place for three years, cutting me off from my clones." She picked up a glass of water and took a drink before trying to continue.

Marco coughed, "Big the Blue" as subtle way of labeling the monster for everyone at the table.

"I know a lot of you didn't like that I hid the fact I was a magical copy of someone you cared about or signed your paycheck." She started again.

Kur yelled from the kitchen, "Do I even work for you legally?!"

"Yes just because my body can be replaced doesn't mean when it disappears you can skip work by claiming your boss is dead!" The demoness eyed the grey man in the other room with displeasure at his attempts to claim a severance package.

"Moving on, during that time I spent it trying to find out what happened while I was gone. Using it to get caught up in the current event's of the city with Clover on one end and finding what happened to Marco on the other."

She looked over at Clover explaining, "Her job was to be my stand-in if I ever disappeared for long periods of time so no one would make a move for my position. Along with gathering information on current events and making decisions on my behalf. All while she transformed her appearance to look like mine."

"Wait would I have to do that if Clover wasn't around? Because I don't like the idea of being in a dress." Bolthar said.

Heckapoo sighed, "Clover."

Her servant nonchalantly pointed her wand at the young man's mouth and wrapped it up in a measuring tape spell. His distress was muffled while he struggled to breath from his nose.

"At the same time I picked up Marco who had been stuck in another dimension where he ended up being thrown into a war. Though since he's my man, the boy you once saw had comeback as a competent fighter."

Despite her praise he unconsciously added, "And lover."

"Oh don't you start now!"

From the kitchen Kur yelled out again, "Just fuck already!"

"Haven't they done that?" Ms. Bootchu added.

The poodle butler Mr. Dobull extended it by saying, "Yes and I wish my ears weren't able to listen to it through the walls."

"Back on topic!" Heckapoo snapped.

She was starting to contemplate how she would go about torturing them later including Marco. Who at the time was trying his best to shrug off the earlier gossip. Though the demoness did see the young man's face tint a shade of red at the response. _I normally like that face but why do I get the feeling he should be used to this by now?_

After all he was the one to set off the peanut gallery! Before she started talking again she made it a mental note to keep a eye on him through the meeting. Thinking that his behavior was a bit strange for her boyfriend. _Are we official now?_ She wondered.

Heckapoo shook the thought off instantly, _of course_. They had gone on a actual date, she had stuck with him even when other people or monsters got in her way. Also the time they spent together at night always felt fantastic too. _Especially when he..._ then she realized her mind was off track from the topic at hand.

She grumbled, "So as I was saying Marco had survived and has shown you all what he is now capable of."

"Between the sheets!" Kur shouted from the kitchen.

"SHUT UP!"

"After coming back with him in tow, I've also been working on a plan in the background to deal with Blue." Her staff actually looked interested for once since the meeting started. _Good_.

She explained, "The plan is to stall for time right now as we gather more information on what Galethorn plans to do with him."

"Wait when did Galethorn get involved?" asked Highmon.

"Oops sorry about that, with everyone 'interrupting me'. I sort of forgot to mention that after Marco and Clover got into a fight with the monster. Which ended up destroying a market street and a local bar. Galethorn sent his group to mop up and they took the idiot with them." The demoness fixed her glasses, trying to remain calm.

Bolthar started to speak up again asking, "Sorry for doing this again ma'am but what is so important about this guy again?"

"Well if him nearly killing the real me isn't enough of a reason then his weapon of choice is. You see his scepter is what allows him to cast magic just like Clover over there." As she pointed to the maid she waved her hand to the group innocently.

"And every magical item has a core which it draws power from. Sometimes the power source could be solar charged from the sun or by using the excess energy from a super charged being. In this case Blue has the later and the person inside of the opal would probably want to tear all of time apart to change it, destroying everything we know in the process." The room was silent when she finished.

 _Good_ , she mused, "So our main goal is to make sure he doesn't brake his weapon as we brake his ass, preferably with my foot."

"So besides getting more info on Galethorn, who I would like to know more about. What is the actual plan if Blue uses the time stop spell?" Marco asked.

His blunt 'love interest' told him, "Eh I have someone working out a way to deal with the time magic so until then just hope his weapon is damaged enough to not use it."

"So wing it."

"You know me so well." She smiled while a couple of the other people at the meeting started to pity him. Knowing full well how Heckapoo acted when she wasn't all business.

The demoness took off her glasses to point them at Ms. Bootchu, "That was the reason I called you here today."

"Sounds like good times are ahead of us." The small woman said before she adjusted her viking helmet a bit before continuing, "After hearing all of that I have some good news and some bad news."

"Bad news first!" Shouted Kur from the kitchen along with Highmon in the dinning room.

Before anyone added anything she started, "Okay okay, so the bad news is that Galethorn is already setting up a trap for you and it will happen at the end of the week. Unfortunately I don't know how he is going to get you to fall for it."

"Can't wait to see him try."

"Likewise and also the good news is that I have a list of the people that will be involved in this shit show, it reeks of his style by the way." Once she ended her last comment.

Marco asked, "That would be?"

"Well the fascist is laying a trap with only elves born from here, even going as far as arming them with enough hexi-gems to wipe this city off the face of the map. An the only person not born from here and has long ears that will be joining the red team is your monster."

"Aren't we the red team?"

"Huh?"

Mr. Dobull included, "I'm colorblind so I assumed we were the grey team."

"Very insensitive Bootchu!" Kur yelled from the kitchen.

"First I'm sorry Mr. Dobull, but holy crap this conversation doesn't matter guys!" She huffed.

Heckapoo sighed, "Welcome to my world."

"I figured with my red jacket, her red hair, and the fact that most of the hallways in this place are also red. That we're totally the red team, am I the only one who sees this?" Marco went on.

"Fine! We are the red team happy! It doesn't matter!" She slammed another stack of manila folders on the table. "Because at the end of this meeting I hope each of you know what kind of die-hards you'll be fighting."

 **In another building...**

"Kill me... Kill me..." Dreddy moaned as his head hanged off the back of the couch's head rest. Their boss had kept his word an boy did he hate it. Meanwhile his sister was teaching their house guest how to make coffee before she could come back to help him.

"Will this thing actually help?" The monster looked puzzled at the coffee maker as Jude explained the buttons to him.

She started to pet the top of the device like a dog before replying, "My baby has helped me for years."

"Isn't it my baby though seeing as I'm the one who bought it?" Her brother said from the living room.

"Yet I've been the only person to make the coffee for us every morning."

Dreddy made the weak retort, "I made some once."

"Then could you teach me instead because she won't stop rubbing this contraption while whispering to it." Blue pleaded.

"Jude hurry up! I don't want to be dealing with all this crap by myself."

She mumbled, "I don't wanna."

"Then we're switching places."

"Okay I'll help jeez!"

 _I'm going to kill her, I'm going to to do it one day, I promise_. After contemplating how he would hide the body. Dreddy started signing papers and forms for all the collateral damage their fight had caused. The scorched buildings being written off as a 'expected expense' through a form of other dimensional defense were easy enough for him. Though the damage Blue caused wasn't contained in the slightest.

Countless papers from different stores made up the bulk of the pile. Multiple reconstruction forms for walls and two buildings that got destroyed in his aftermath. Granted one of the buildings was condemned though it was still scheduled to be torn down by a local contractor. Who was pretty pissed that 'someone' stole his job and had been expecting some form of compensation for the work it took to prepare the site.

He turned his head slightly hoping his voice came in clearer, "Any reason why Blue isn't helping? A majority of this is his fault."

"He doesn't have his basic information worked out yet since he's never visited a registration building." Jude answered.

Dreddy spouted several curses in response.

She ignored him while she watched the monster repeat her steps. A smile graced her lips when he finally got a pot brewing properly. "Don't worry about it so much Dreddy he's a fast learner."

"Good now wheres my coffee?"

"Coming up in ten minutes so calm your tits"

"Bah! Just come in here and help me if he's got it then." He fumed.

Blue gave her a confident thumbs up that he understood how to turn the machine off and on. Once Jude left the kitchen the monster pulled out Galethorn's files on The Toolmaker's employees. He instantly pulled open the maid's profile since the mewni was at the top of his shit list for just being in the same dimension as him. Her photo was one of her smiling as she followed the demoness through a local market street getting groceries.

 **Name: Clover**

 **Occupation: Maid**

 **Combat ability Level 3**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair color: Brown**

 **Eye color: Blue**

The monster rolled his eyes at all the other pointless information of on her appearance and what her favorite foods were til he came up on her combat report. Listing off all of her known spells. Ranging from firing off bowling balls, furniture and the occasional talking car. There was a side note about how one person was running from a airborne talking ice cream truck too. Though the report pointed out that it should be avoided on the grounds that the magical vehicle seemed to enjoy crashing into people.

 **Multiple civilians cringed when it flew into a purse snatcher saying, "Nyeah nyah nya ha let me touch your skin!"**

 _The actual fuck is wrong with this town?_ After reading that report his mind started to think about how much easier things would be if he'd just move to another plane of existence. Sure there was monsters and plenty of other travelers such as himself making enough trouble that it could get a guy recognized but the competition for standing out just seemed like a uphill battle.

He rubbed the back of his head as he continued to read the rest of the file. Interesting enough there was a tidbit about where she came from. Since it mentioned Mewni not as the kingdom but a off shot settlement outside it's realm. Apparently when she went to register her background information and origin she shared how she ended up here.

Once upon a time she was a baby when her parent decided to go with a group of settlers outside their home dimension. Hoping to start a new life without any danger only to meet the sharp end of a monster's blade. From what she written down, her life was saved that day by another monster. It took care of her and raised her as if she was one of it's own. Details explaining that since she grew up around a monster community she would often have to wear a disguise so she would go unnoticed. There was a small rant about how Clover had to stick twigs in her hair and cover her face in mud to hide her birth marks.

Despite her dismay at wanting to lead a cleaner lifestyle she remarked how she loved her foster father. Along with the rest of the monsters that lived in her community. The more Blue read, the more guilty he felt about clocking her into a food stall. _I may have messed up._ He started to think until he read further about how her life once again met tragedy.

Her second home had been ransacked by the survivors of the monster's raid a decade later. The Mewni's took their revenge by burning down homes and killing any being they could find. They even debated about killing her, their own kind! Despite the fact that her foster parent told them that he had saved the girl from the group that attacked them. Pleading that she wasn't a traitor to her kind. He even went as far as to beg that they take his life in exchange for hers though he wasn't in the right place to make such demands.

In the end they put his neck to their blade and spared the girl though they didn't take Clover with them. Instead she was left alone until her home finally stopped burning.

Blue's grip on the paper tighten as he read that last line thinking how much he had felt the same pain when he had asked for medicine for his father. How Mewni's treated those they despised. The only thing that made him feel good about the whole story was the fact that at the end. Once the fires went out, the Toolmaker had came to see what was happening in that area of the woods. After asking Clover a bit of questions, the demoness offered her a place to stay.

 **And the rest is history!**

Is what she wrote down last after filling out her background information. The monster took a moment to digest that last bit before thinking up a way to apologize to the woman. He took a deep breath and exhaled, _yeah I'll just do her a favor and try to not kill her when I take down her boss, that might be alright_...

For the rest of the evening he helped Jude and Dreddy the best he could by supplying them coffee through out the night. The other files on the Toolmaker's associates didn't leave as big of a impact as the maid's did. He did laugh a bit when he found out the chef named Kur actually did come out of a cake when he dimension hopped. Also after he got the 'shit knocked out of him', as he puts it in his background story. The guy spent a couple of years working on the docks before coming back to be a chef. Another thing that caught Blue's attention was the small fact that the grey man didn't have a eye patch until he left from his job working on the docks. Which at the time he worked with a woman named Debby.

 _If it's the same one I'll ask her about that late-_ , his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jude trying to wake up her brother. Seeing that Dreddy had fallen asleep after burying himself under a stack of papers for construction permits.

The monster sighed, "I'll go get the funnel an the coffee."

 **Author's Confessions:** Welp thats that, after this I won't be doing another confession for a while but if you wanna ask me a question just pm. I promise I won't bite. Next thing I want to mention is that the up coming chapters will be making a time skip to the end of their week so that the main event can get started. I'm very interested to see how this battle will turn out since I'm going to make it be a bunch of chapters long! Thats right we are getting episodes with 'parts' in their titles soon, I'm so thrilled I could just shit all over the floor in joy!

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day.

 **Episode 16: The Game Plan**


	17. Episode 17

**Disclaimer:** The following songs and or sound effects belong to their original owners please support them should you see the product.

 **BGM: Genesis - That's all!** (For ironic purposes.)

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

Blue flew through his first window this week as he took cover from a wave of bowling balls aimed at his head. Just as his body made it through the threshold into the abandon building the he hit the deck. Seconds later the spheres shot themselves into the first wall past him. The objects hit the surface so hard that each one found itself lodge into the buildings foundation.

He really started to wish his plan to avoid the maid during the ambush worked but sadly he found himself in a one on one duel of all things. Slowly the monster poked his head up from the window to see if she where she was now. Fortunately he saw one of Galethorn's men catch her attention after launching a small iceberg right next to her. Quickly she uttered a small curse under her breath before another one came down.

She back-flipped away from it then returned fire by summoning a blue talking flying car.

It yelled, "I just want to die!" before it crashed just outside Blue's point of view in what he assumed was a ball of flame. Her attention turned back to him, their eyes met for a split second. On instinct his throat gulped at her glare while the monster tore his eyes off the woman before running up some stairs in the building he was in. Which turned out to be a good call since he heard another explosion down stairs.

The building shook as he climbed higher up the structure while he took glances outside. Seeing the maid duel wielding wands in front of his last location. She sent talking car after talking car into the bottom floor taking out the old support beams to the place. His feet felt the stairs shook making him grip the safety rail tighter as he kept moving til he reached the roof.

Once at the top, the monster kicked down the last door in his way. For a moment he had forgotten why he was running when the view of the battle captured his full attention. Further down the street Dreddy and Jude were in a vicious fight with the Toolmaker. Fire erupted from the ground while another figure flew through the flames into the demoness. Only to get deflected off her blade, redirecting Jude into another broken down building.

While he wanted to help them his eyes suddenly moved to the sound of a bloodcurdling roar to the other side of the battlefield. A giant grey dragon (he assumed) charged at Galethorn's remaining forces in a frenzy. It's eyes glowed orange though the elves didn't falter from it's scrutiny. They separated once it came towards them, hitting the creature with all sorts of magic. Unfortunately for them it didn't seem to harm the scaly reptile but instead gave away their position when it started to throw chunks of buildings.

 _Man it'd be cool to brag about how I killed that!_ Blue thought until his feet started to slide forward.

"TIMBER!" he heard the woman from downstairs yell as the building started to fall. Blues eyes quickly looked down to see where he could jump off. Thanking whatever force in the universe that there was a in fact a nearby roof he could jump to as the structure went down. Hopefully if he was lucky the maid wouldn't see him hop to the next rooftop. After all he didn't want to hurt someone he felt so much pity for.

 **BGM: END**

 **Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 17**

 **BGM: Undertale - Gaster Theme Remix / The Man Who Speaks In Hands**

*SPARK*

Their swords flickered when Marco pinned his katana against Galethorn's broadsword. Their faces inches away from each other while their arms kept the pressure up on the weapons.

"Nice sneak attack." The elf remarked with a half lid stare.

Marco couldn't make out whether Galethorn was serious or just disinterest at his skill, "Strange I don't remember making any sound when I approached you."

"Eh that wasn't it, what gave you away Marco was the fact that I saw your reflection in one the broken windows around here." He answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Um, why would you tell me how I messed up? You know I'm trying to kill you Galethorn."

"Well since your going to die anyway I thought I'd tell you where you messed up so it doesn't bother you in the afterlife."

Before Marco could say anything a group of elves came out of the surrounding building. Each one pointing with magically charged fingers at him. One of them shouted, "Move away from the Founding Aristocrat and your death will be swift."

"Sorry but I'm a bit of a diehard so I won't be able to one of those." He told them while Galethorn chuckled.

"Oh I can see why Heckapoo likes you, she has a thing for stubborn guys." His words made his foe squint at him before the red wearing man said, "After I'm done dealing with your boys."

A couple of elf girls coughed in response.

"And girls, sorry. I hope we get the chance to talk about what you did to her."

"Oh so she still hasn't talked about 'that' yet? Now I know why your only doing this half-assed."

That signaled him to ease off the man. Then Marco instantly swung his body around Galethorn's in a smooth motion so that he was positioned behind his back while the group stayed in front of their boss.

With their backs pressed to one another Galethorn said playfully, "Hope you die before we have to talk again!"

After that the red wearing young man dashed straight into the nearest building. Shortly after the whole place was smashed, frozen, slashed, burned, and torn apart by all the magical spells his party had on stand by. Their boss approached the burning wreckage, fishing for something in his pockets. Then he raised his hands revealing a stick and a bag of marshmallows.

"Sir could you not eat when someone just tried to kill you?" One of his officers asked.

He pierced the soft treat on the stick and slowly inched it by the flames, "It's fine... You can have one if you like."

"Thank you sir but we should search for the assassin."

"Suit yourself I'll be right here if ya need me." He heard some of his group start to leave while a couple stayed behind. His thoughts started to wonder about Heckapoo as the flame's heat licked the marshmallow.

 _I hope she'll finally learn that this, isn't her place anymore._

 **BGM: END**

 **Meanwhile...**

Heckapoo started to ask herself _how did I walk into this one_? Before she dashed towards a dark haired elf shooting spells at her feet that made the ground erupt in fire and lava. Normally this stuff didn't bother her in the slightest though her clothes actually came with a limit to how much heat they could take. Thinking that the surprise molten rock shower might just leave her naked in this dirt hole if she wasn't careful.

Her eyes rolled at how easy this whole thing would be if she just used her scissors. Though she couldn't make sure that if she did, the demoness would be able to leave no witnesses. There were too many building around her in Old Bathello. The place was a basically a nest for ranged spell users and a cheap graveyard after the civil war happened here ages ago. It took place a couple hundred years in the past when the elves started to get fed up with the dimensional travelers that ended up in the city because of her (But they didn't need to know that).

In the early years of turning this place into a site for experimenting for dimensional traveling. The native folk of this place welcomed her and several other travelers with open arms after turning the place from a pirate port into a settlement. Though it just took one asshole to ruin the public reception. Dividing the original city into factions that hosted debate after debate on how to handle dimensional outsiders. One side wanted to bring in a law that would keep them in check while the other, well she wasn't going to even support that side so why even mention it.

Then before a agreement could be met someone blew up the meeting hall with all the representatives inside. She remembered being super pissed about being in the building when it happened. Fortunately she was able to save a few members before getting outside. Once she stepped out though, she wanted to step back in. The whole city was tearing itself apart as people fought each other. Apparently the other side had rigged multiple events to go off at the same time. Ranging from small time brawls, a parade turned into a riot, people that had went missing being thrown off of rooftops, and other magical bombings.

By the end of it all she saved as many people as she could and tracked down the bastards that did this. After all was said and done they moved the survivors to another place further down the coast to rebuild what had been lost. Yet here she was fighting the natives in their dead hometown again after all this time.

Her ears picked up the sound behind her and as soon as she turned the blond haired elf was upon her. She rolled her eyes at the woman's fifth attempt to cut her down with the polished dagger. In an instant Heckapoo swung her short sword up before the weapon was brought down. Sending the elf's arm to rocket back in the air when the demoness put her power behind her strike this time. She felt like she popped the girl's arm out of it's socket from the sudden change in direction.

Her early guess was proven true when the light haired woman winced in pain. Quickly the she pointed her uninjured arm at Heckapoo to fire off a gust a wind her way. Not looking to expose the fact that she was a clone, the demoness swiftly sliced off the elf's hand. _She should've thought about her own safety when approaching me_ , she thought. The woman grit her teeth as she called out to her partner, "Dreddy I'm going to need a hand here!"

Upon request a fissure opened up under Heckapoo's feet making her move away from the girl. Seconds later the dark haired elf ran up to the other with a potion in hand. Putting it up to her mouth since the light haired one's arms were destroyed. The woman's partner then held her severed hand by the spot it was cut from. Blood seeped uncontrollably from her life threatening wound until the effects of the potion kicked in. Reconnecting the limb and stopping the bleeding in it's tracks while her other arm snapped back into place.

 _At least she won't be able to use another one for the rest of the day._

Heckapoo decided to break off from their fight since she wasn't here for them. Guessing the two would need a moment before they could counter attack her. She took note of the fact that the guy kept one hand at the ready in case she charged them. Thankfully for them she left to search out Big the Blue.

 **In another building...**

Marco moved out of sight once he saw another elf search the area for him. The guy was alone but out in the open so he wasn't about to make a move on the man without proper cover. While he remained hidden Marco used Galethorn's advice and kept an eye out for anything that reflected his image. Seeing outside the place thanks to a broken mirror sitting on a busted up dresser. The man outside wouldn't be able to see if he had looked directly at it since he kept to the dark corners of the room.

Once the patroller left he released a slight sigh at the fact the guy didn't check the building. _Kinda of wanted him to come in here,_ he thought, before thinking how much he wished most of the day to go his way but was unfortunately thrown off a cliff with his expectations. First there was the erupt wake up call courtesy of Heckapoo kicking him out of bed when she heard about Galethorn moving on a old city she had a stake in. Explaining she had set up a couple of search parties to scavenge the area for relics but most importantly to find another pair of scissors she had lost a long time ago. _Kinda of wish my hundreds or thousands of year old girlfriend would've figured out how to put a damn GPS in her stuff at this point_.

Then he shrugged off the notion because he wouldn't of been here with her now if she did. Figuratively of course, seeing how everyone got separated once they got here. With all the fighting going on the few saving moments to his sanity was the fact he wasn't alone again for the shitstorm. Also before they left the mansion he blew out Heckapoo's flame so she would be able to tell her real self about them going out to confront Galethorn. If they had anything to fall back on it would be his girlfriend's real body working behind the scene on a way to bail them out if that time stop spell was a problem.

Though the spell in question hasn't been used since the assault be can. _Could I've been right? Is his weapon broken to such a extent that we don't need to worry about it_. A part of him wanted to go look for Blue but his interest in dealing with Galethorn came first. Marco started to move again as he made his way through the building to a open windowsill. In a few moments he hopped from it to a open balcony. Once his foot touched down he heard someone break down a door down stairs.

"I'll check the bottom floor you got upstairs." A woman's voice echoed through the building.

Silently Marco smiled at the chance to thin the herd, _looks like they have a couple who are getting impatient with searching just outside_.

He moved into the building looking down a dingy hallway that led downstairs. Paired with a set of doors sitting across from each other, leading to their own bedrooms. After looking at how one had a large chipped hole in the center of it Marco decided to open the more solid counterpart. Quickly he pushed it open expecting it to make some noise from it's aged hinges. It gave him a loud squeak in response notifying one of the people below him.

Before he heard footsteps climbing the steps he moved into the room to see what he was dealing with. It was just a drab bedroom that had taken a beating from 'father time'. It made him think for second about how the actual father time would've probably love the chance to jump on the bed. Marco shook his head when he realized there was very poor chances of him launching a surprise attack in the room. The saving grace being that the roof was high enough and there was a good corner next to the entrance he came through.

His plan was coming together but he needed to know how many opponents he would soon be facing.

 **BGM: The Animals - House Of The Rising Sun**

Moments later a figure entered the room, it was a blue haired elf stepping into the room. He mumbled about how his partner was must be going crazy thinking anything was up here.

"Guess I'll go back down there and tell her..." He grumbled, unknowingly implying he was alone.

Behind him in the top corner of the roof, pinning his form up with his arms and legs against the point where the walls met was Marco. Only a couple of feet away from the man with the back of his katana's blade held by his mouth. If the elf had come into the room with some support he might've had a chance but that was thrown out the window the second he stepped in here alone.

In a instant Marco dived at the man wrapping his forearm around the man's mouth when he was about to shout. It was stifled once his assailant stuffed his limp into the blue hair man's face. Fixing the elf's head in place as Marco pushed it into his chest while he wrapped his legs from behind the man's waist. The momentum of the extra body sent two falling forwards.

A part of Marco cursed himself for forgetting he wasn't as small as he used to be. Though he made up for it by pushing out his legs to soften the descent. It worked just as he had hoped since he landed his heels first and added the rest of the weight slowly at his own pace. Canceling the noise it would of made in the process while he held the elf's head close to his body still.

After that he pulled his sword from his mouth with his free hand. Sending the blade between the man's ribs into, what he assumed, the person's heart would be located. Quickly the elf's body jerked uncontrollably until it finally died down.

Carefully he placed the body on the floor.

Then he picked off one of the elf's hexi-gems looking at the transparent stone. His interest grew when the jewel hummed with energy in his hand with a yellow glow. Thinking about how his enemies would point before they shot, Marco extended his finger with the rock in hand towards a window.

*CRACK*

Yellow lighting peeled off the tip of his finger an shattered the glass around the frame in a bright performance. His first thought was, _I'm keeping this_. Followed by _oh shit,_ when he heard a woman's voice from downstairs.

"Need any help up there man?"

After a couple moments of silence, footsteps could be heard through the house as a figure rushed up the stairs. Once the girl made it to the open door she saw the body of her former comrade. Before she could morn the lose the elf charged her finger with magic from one hexi-gem. Knowing that if she took energy from all four of her jewels the resulting blast would take out the whole floor. Using the right amount of power was crucial in these small spaces so the user wouldn't have to deal with fatal magical backlash.

Carefully she kept her aim steady as she combed the room for her partner's killer.

*SHATTER*

Something broke in the room across from the one she was in. Quickly the elf ran to the door with the hole in it. Pushing the door out of her way as her gazed locked onto a broken window leading outside. She kept her grip on the door knob for a couple seconds as she cursed thinking the bastard had escaped.

 **BGM: END**

 **SE: Record Scratch**

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"WHOA whoa whoa! Wait a second, is he about to do what I think hes about to do?" Mind Marco Number 13 shouted at what he saw on screen._

 _Number 34 told him, "Well it isn't the first time he had to kill a woman but I guess you weren't here for that."_

 _"I could use a explanation, like now."_

 _"It happened when you were locked away. The army he was forced into might not have drafted the elderly, sick, and the ladies but their enemies did." His captain looked at him worried._

 _He went on, "Don't worry too much about it since we all agreed that it was necessary to survive, like how it is now."_

 _"Couldn't he just knock her out or use one of those tomes to just teleport to somewhere else then walk in the new place a bit then comeback to this dimension in a different spot?"_

 _Number 34 sighed, "First off this fight doesn't look like it's going to end in a couple of minutes so if he did take her out. In the long run of things she would just wake back up in the middle of the battle and try to kill him when he's distracted by another enemy."_

 _Before he could finish another Mind Marco added, "Also each tele-tome is different when it comes to deciphering it's verse. An he hasn't cracked a second one yet so the only one he can use is the damn Polar Express one."_

 _"Is it really the Polar Express?"_

 _"What? No... I think?" The crew member just shrugged and went back to work at his station._

 _Number 13 looked back the screen, his expression harden. He knew Marco wouldn't try to use that book as often as possible because it basically chilled him to the bone but still he hated the idea of their boyo getting used to killing whatever was in his way._

 _Number 34 put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Look at least he isn't addicted to this crap like some psychopath. If there was another way he'd have done it by now if he was sure no one was trying to kill him and someone he loves."_

 _"It still sucks."_

 _"He feels it too, though he might not show it now. There was a time when he couldn't stop hating himself everyday because of his guilt. Though he learned to live with it since he came to the conclusion that it was better than being dead." He finished saying._

 _The captain looked back the display, he took a deep breath._

 _"I hope your right."_

 **BGM: Billy Joel - For The Longest Time**

The woman's eyes widen when she felt a sword pierce her stomach through the hole in the door. She screamed in pain before she jerked her body to pull away from it. When her body couldn't slide the blade out of her, she quickly pointed to the door and opened fire with a ice spell. Launching a small chunk of ice into the wooden barrier with the force of a cannonball.

It punched through the door no problem while the figure she saw on the other side ducked just below the point of impact. In response he twisted the sword in her, making her wale in agony while she fired desperately at the door. Her mind was set to destroying the chuck of wood that separated them so she would be able to kill him. Then after his body hit the floor, she would drink her potion to fix the hole in her gut and spit on his corpse.

Unfortunately as she was trying her best to think of something nice to keep her from passing out from the pain, the man let go of his weapon. While a bright yellow light hummed to life as it peaked through the holes in the door. A second later Marco rolled out pointing his finger at her forehead.

 ** _*FLASH*_**

The elf's body fell to the floor with a thud as his katana was still stuck in her form. He took a deep breath before he put his foot on her body and pulled the sword out. For a second all he could do was breath in silence, before he wiped the blood off his blade. Suddenly he heard more footsteps down stairs when he started to think about how he would get to Galethorn.

 _This just isn't my day..._

He grumbled before deciding it was time to see his new house guests.

 **Episode 17: Battle of Bathello Part 1: Marco**


	18. Episode 18

"Soooo anyone know a good camp fire story?" Galethorn asked to a couple of his employees that joined him in front of the burning building. There was a few other personnel that stood guard around the group too, wishing their boss hadn't said that.

One of the elves close to him nervously responded with, "Well I can give you a report of how the battle is going sir."

"I can already take a guess at what the score is. Us down by a about a dozen of our own while they still have four people left." He hummed.

"Ye-Yes sir."

A couple of his lookouts shuffled anxiously at the news. All the while Galethorn pulled back his stick looking at his crispy skinned marshmallow. He carefully pulled the skin off to reveal a gooey white body underneath.

He smiled at the treat before saying, "After this... What do you boys and girls say I deal with them?"

"We'll follow your lead sir."

"Though I have to ask, what is the current condition for our targets?" Their boss asked the earlier speaker.

The young elf stammered, "W-Well the monster who was suppose to assists us was last seen fighting the maid. One of our own went to help him out but died when a suicidal car flew into him."

"Is it Monday already?"

"No sir, and the grey gargoyle-"

Before he could finish a woman coughed, "Dragon."

Galethorn rolled his eyes at her before gesturing to the guy to continue, "A majority of our forces are dealing with it but it's taken out a lot of us while showing signs that magic doesn't effect it."

"Did any of you bring a weapon besides your hexi-gems?"

His question was met with a few of his lookouts whistling innocently. A part of him was starting to wish he was the one killing his own men. Then Galethorn stuffed a hand into one of his demi-pockets. Pulling out a bunch of weapons, like swords, daggers, axes, spears, pitchfork, and a nine-millimeter handgun. He looked at the gun surprised since for the life of him he had forgotten all about it.

Inspecting the weapon before handing it off to the elf sitting next to him, "Think you can use this?"

The woman pointed the barrel towards a door to another broken down building.

*BANG*

A small hole split the wood instantly, afterwards the girl handed him the weapon back saying, "It wouldn't be enough to get through his skull, kinda of pointless if you ask me."

"Well at least the other stuff should help." Before pointing to the young elf who was talking earlier, "Tell me about the last two and when he's done could you please be a dear an deliver this to the group fighting the grey whatever the hell it is."

With the firearm in hand he tossed it at a old public trashcan. Receiving a couple claps when it landed right in the receptacle on his first try.

"The next person on the list is the assassin that nearly killed you sir."

"Still haven't found his body?" Galethorn asked while looking disappointed when his marshmallow fell off it's stick.

The boy nodded, "We've only been finding our own."

"Just great, so what about Heckapoo?"

"She was fighting Jude and Dreddy but broke off from them. The siblings are now searching for her as we speak." He finished.

Before Galethorn could wonder where his actual target had gone a voice spoke up.

"Also I killed your lookouts."

 **BGM: Batta - Chase** (The English lyrics fit.)

He quickly rolled out of the way as soon as he heard her voice. Feeling a swift breeze brush past him as he dodged her charge. Then Heckapoo dug her heels into the ground as her momentum placed her into the burning remains of the house. Her form startled a couple of his officers when she stood in the flames unharmed like harbinger of wildfire.

"That was very rude, you know I needed them to kill you right?"

"When did I ask for that?"

Galethorn laughed, "When you didn't quit your day job."

He drew his broadsword out quickly before his body was forced back. The force of her hitting his block pushed him down to one knee while his back hit the side of a wall. Galethorn realized fast that she had pinned him across the street from where the fire was. Quickly he glanced at his men from behind the demoness yelling out to them, "Don't bother you'll just be in the way! Take the weapons and give them to the group fighting the grey gargoyle!"

"Yes sir!" The remaining group shouted in unison.

Though the same elf from before coughed dragon again before leaving. When he was done killing Heckapoo, he planned to dock that person's next paycheck.

"So where we're we?" He quipped.

"Well you're about to die and you just sent your boys off to die too."

"Hey! I employ woman too." He added.

Her eyes looked down at him annoyed at the remark. On that note it was time for him to get out from under her control.

Suddenly Heckapoo found herself being pushed back once she notice Galethorn's boots started to glow from below. Next thing that happened was her being kicked back so hard she found herself staring at the rooftops of a couple of buildings. She reached out to grab on to anything over the current house she was passing. Nearly snapping a chimney off the abandon home.

 **BGM: END**

 **BGM: Rasputin - Boney M.**

She could hear her heart beat from the surprise attack as she dropped onto the roof shingles. _Okay so he doesn't cast spells from his hands, that's new_. She thought before seeing Galethorn fly through the air towards her location. He landed on the opposite side of the roof from her. Though once he touched down on the spot his body broke through the top.

Meanwhile Heckapoo couldn't control herself from laughing at him when she saw the idiot try to pull the other half of his body up.

"Need a hand?" She offered with a her short sword pointing at him.

"Oh shut up and attack me already." He grunted.

"Nah it's funner to watch."

After a couple of seconds Galethorn managed to pull himself up. His sword still in hand while he tried to point it towards her menacingly. She snickered at his attempt to look threatening after that whole debacle. Quickly they rushed at each other, Heckapoo swinging one blade out to block his. Smacking it back as she followed it up with her second short sword. In return the elf back flipped away from the swing, normally such a action was done in slow motion for someone like Heckapoo. Though Galethorn increased his speed by blasting fire out from his heels, rocketing him a out of her way.

Her eyes widened at the fact that she had missed but then the elf shot a gust of wind from his feet again. Sending him barreling at her with his sword pointed to the spot between her eyes. Heckapoo moved her head out of the way only to get the wind knocked out of her when his fist buried itself into her stomach. His weapon was just a distraction while her body lunged over his arm at the blow.

On reflex she swung her arm that was outside from their bodies at Galethorn's neck with short sword in hand. Her attempt failed when he bashed his shoulder into the demoness's off balanced body. Sending her into a roll off the rooftop.

Thankfully they weren't that high up or she might've poof'd out of existence. _Can't let that happen just yet,_ she remarked while getting up from the ground. Galethorn spotted her down below and jumped off the roof, grabbing his sword with both hands as he aimed a downward thrust. Heckapoo dashed out of the way fast as his blade stabbed the spot she was just at seconds ago.

"Okay someones been practicing." She breathed.

"Of course." He smiled before continuing, "I've been around for centuries just like you, an spent my time getting stronger in all departments besides the financial one."

"Though you skipped the one that mattered the most."

He glared at that comment for a second before saying, "You were never worth that 'kind' of effort."

 **BGM: END**

A shadow covered his body after he said that, his instincts told him to dodge. Which he responded with in kind as a vehicle smashed down at his previous location. His eyes looked back to see who had tried to pull off the surprise attack. Only to find himself ducking when he saw a herd of flying-

"Bowling balls?" he questioned as he bent back to avoid the flying equipment.

After that he saw a woman in a maid outfit with green clovers on her cheeks come out from a nearby alleyway saying with venom in her words, "Neither were you."

 **Meanwhile...**

Jude and Dreddy hated to admit it but they had lost their target. Finding themselves wondering around a old cobblestone street before deciding to head back to the battlefield.

"Galethorn is going to be pissed at us again." Her brother grumbled.

She pointed over to a fight going on a couple of blocks away, "If we make sure we're actually doing something, like fighting that dragon over there. I bet he won't mind."

"Don't forget that we were suppose to watch Blue too." He added.

She rolled her eyes, "That idiot will be fine. After all if he dies then someone just did our job for us."

Dreddy stopped moving, bringing his sister to a stop looking at him puzzled.

"Even when that guy has tried his best to helped us you still plan to kill him under our boss's orders just like that?"

She raised a eyebrow him, "Pretty much, he is dimensional traveler and having one less around is another step towards a peaceful city."

"How can you say that when you get along with him better than I do?"

"Oh it's all just a act, I'm just putting up with him until Heckapoo is dealt with." She answered.

Her brother looked at her skeptically, "Yet you fuss over him like a mother hen. Telling him to brush his hair, teeth, put on a jacket when it's cold outside though he doesn't need it, and just yesterday I saw you praise him for learning how to use the microwave."

"Hey in my defense I helped him in-exchange for his services on what he thought about the rest of the clothes I bought this week."

Dreddy continued, "Then what about those dates you went with him to that dirty tavern at the docks?"

"Those weren't date for the last time! Gawd!" She huffed. "Plus didn't you sleep with him already? I wouldn't want to come between you both." She snipped.

"Don't you dodge the question, and that happened one time!" He looked back at her, very heated at the moment thinking back at the strange looks he kept getting from Galethorn. Then before the operation be can his boss asked if he would be alright to get rid of his 'love interest'. His superior might've claimed that he wasn't going to judge though the way he kept saying it made Dreddy believe him less and less.

"He just wanted to go see the friends he made while working on their boat. Heck some of them pointed out that at best they were acquaintances despite not telling him to get lost since he quit during his second day, week, or something I wasn't really paying attention. I was kinda of distracted by this lady though, seeing how she just doesn't loose to cards no matter how much luck you think you have. Did you know that full house can loose to a royal flush cause I didn't." She started to walk towards the battle again, feeling the need to blow off some steam.

Quickly Dreddy picked up the pace to follow her saying, "Okay so you weren't going out with him. Look I'm sorry for saying that but why are you alright with the fact that when our job is done here, you would be fine killing him?"

"Because no matter how much I find him tolerable, at the end of the day he's just another nomad that's always going to be someone we need to help or put down. While I'll admit he does kill my boredom Blue personalty just leads him into more fights." She looked back her brother to see if he was keeping up.

He was and looked ready to hear an explanation on her last sentence.

"So after the fight with that mad scientist and dealing with all the paperwork we went out again for grocery shopping. When looking at prices at local stall a merchant tried to pull a fast one and sell him fruit for four times the price." The volume in her voice grew as they approached the fight so it could still be heard over the fighting, "I pointed it out and he clocked the guy so hard the idiot went flying into a vendor stall that was ran by a lady in a wheel chair."

"Uh did you stay to help her?"

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Nope because apparently one of our patrols was in the area so I grabbed him and got us out of that mess."

"Couldn't you've just pulled rank on him? A run of the mill officer should be beneath your station."

"Yeah I was about to but Blue thought the guy was picking a fight and chose to blew him up!" Her temper was flaring the more she recounted. "The only saving grace was the fact I hadn't given the poor schmuck my name so we didn't get a call the next day about it."

"Okay I'm starting to see how this story is going to end."

"Want me to continue? Because I remember him basking in how everyone was staring at us in fear. In response he asked them if they wanted his autograph." Her brother tilted his head at the whole story. Thinking how no one could be that dense to their surroundings.

He nervously asked, "So did you try to explain to him what he did wrong?"

"Yes. I drilled it into him." Jude cracked her knuckles before adding, "He learned fast that if he pulled stunts like that around I would ring his neck."

"It's been a long week for you hasn't it?"

"Brother you have no idea how much I want to just forget about it."

Seconds later they found themselves outside the battlegrounds against Jude's supposed dragon. Watching the monster pick off their comrade one by one while their spells shattered off it's skin like they were made of glass. It tore apart anyone it got a hold of and turned them into a bloody stain on the old buildings.

Jude made the remark, "Yep theres no potion for that."

Dreddy added, "It doesn't look like a dragon. It's more of a gargoyle the longer I look at it."

Before his sister could say anything another elf shouted to them, "Hey you guys here to help?!"

Shortly after the siblings met up with the woman getting a report on the situation. Since their magic hasn't been doing the job they've decided the job might go better if they performed something of a higher grade. In short they planned to use their remaining forces to channel a great teleportation spell that would flood the area in ocean water.

"Wouldn't that hit everyone?" Dreddy stated while looking at his comrade in disbelieve at how stupid the whole thing sounded.

"It's the best that we could come up with on short notice, figuring if magic can't hurt him directly we would aim for a more indirect approach through a elemental summoning."

Jude asked, "Why not just drop a building on him?"

"Last time we tried he bolted out of the way then during his charge he grabbed my partner and threw into the falling building."

"Ouch, sorry for your loss."

"Eh the guy was a asshole." She sighed before saying, "So yeah no buildings unless you have a way to speed up it's fall and keep him distracted at the same time. Which even then it doesn't seem possible because he just heals from the damage and you can't combo falling building that easily."

Dreddy looked over at the grey monster after she said that. If his memory served him correctly this guy name was Kur and his normal attire consist of chef outfit with a eye patch. The normally covered pupil was ablaze in a orange glow that hunted for it's prey. Then a lightening spell shot straight at the creature's face from another officer in the area who was camping out in a old skyscraper.

The spell broke upon impact, dispersing the energy harmlessly off his head. Dreddy could feel the sniper curse his luck when Kur turned his head towards the source. His eyes looked back to the building annoyed before he bulldozed through the bottom floor of the structure. In another minute the place started to fall, making everyone take cover from the debris.

The ground shook underneath them before it was all over. Once the dust settled Jude popped her head up from cover seeing the 'dragon's' form start to glow in a orange light through the dust.

"What the hell is that?" She asked while her brother took a glance at what she was pointing to.

Kur's body looked beaten up and cut from his early demolition but the glow around his body was fixing the problem. His wounds started to heal while his body bulked up in size. The other officer joined them shortly mumbling, "Great he's doing it again."

Before they asked she went on to tell them, "That's another reason why we want to summon a flood, it's to break off his connection to the ground. Anytime we've inflicted actual damage to him he goes into that stance to heal and bulk up."

"Well I'm convinced." Jude reluctantly chimed.

While Dreddy pulled out a small case, flipping it open to reveal a small mirror inside, "Yeah I'm going to call the boss about this mess."

"You can try but he doesn't answer anyone's calls." The other elf said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Half way though a sword parry against Heckapoo he shot a boulder from his foot at the maid before she fired off another spell at him. Then Galethorn's pocket scry mirror's ringtone went off.

 **BGM: Narwhal Song**

For once it seemed someone who wasn't on his block list actually had something to say. Quickly he jabbed his elbow into Heckapoo's chest making her stumble back. While Clover dodged the earlier chunk of rock and was about send another wave of bowling balls at him.

Suddenly he shouted to the both of them, "WAIT!"

For a split second they stopped before looking at him confused. Until he took out his mirror case and said, "I'm taking this call so take five."

"Are you for real right now?" Though once the demoness asked that he was already talking to the small mirror.

 **BGM: END**

"Hello Galethorn the elf, whats your favorite color?" He started. On the other side he could hear Dreddy and another woman groan in disappointment on the other line. Meanwhile Clover sent another wave of bowling balls at him, blasting himself out of the way by shooting a twin gust of wind from underneath himself. He shifted his body a little bit as he ascended to make sure he landed back on the roof he fought on earlier.

The elf snapped at the maid, "Do you mind?! I'm on the mirror here!"

"Your in the middle of a fight you dumbass!" She shouted up to him.

"Rude. Anyway whats the problem?" He went on while Clover aimed another spell at him.

Dreddy told him about how things were getting dire for the people fighting the 'gargoyle' over in the other side of the city. Though he wasn't sure if his boss was able to hear the full explanation with the fact that a explosion could be heard on the other line.

"Okay so go ahead and flood the place."

"What? Are you sure sir? Will you be able to get to safety when it happens?"

"I'll be fine mom. P.S. sent some boys and girls your way with some toys to play with you so don't start until they get there love ya bye."

On the other line Galethorn ducked from Heckapoo's blade shortly after setting fire to a snare of magically possessed measuring tape trying to wrap him up.

*CLICK*

He closed the case in a swift motion before stuffing it back into his pocket. Meanwhile Dreddy spat some unsavory lines about his boss after he hung up on him. Then he told his party that Galethorn gave his blessing to the asinine plan. His furrowed brow began to deepen when he should of realized that of course his boss wouldn't mind seeing this place submerged in water.

In the past when he joined the force with his sister Dreddy made sure to do a background check on his laid back employer. Given the fact that he was a founding aristocrat had made his past life known to the public pretty well. In the beginning Galethorn had been screwed over by some pirates back in his merchant days. Ultimately leading to him cracking some skulls and cross bones.

After cleaning house with the rest of the founders he helped managed their financial budget along with several security measurements. He wasn't about to take shit from anyone that wanted to 'borrow' money. As time pasted and the city grew so did the dimensional traveler presence. The other worldly folk at first just wanted to explore the new land. Though as time went on so did their interests, changing from explorers to residents when the city became more suitable to live in.

Dreddy's own people seemed divided by the uncontrollable population growth. There were elves that wanted to increase the prices of land for outsiders while some moved for a bigger city. These parties came together in the end after a third party joined with the intentions to get rid of the travelers all together. Galethorn at the time had moved on from his job as the national treasurer to working on keeping the peace in Bathello.

Seeing that peace in his city was always being interrupted by the travelers he sided with his fellow country men. Helping the orchestration of the third group's plan that would lead to a massive civil war that left his early life's work in ruins. Upon seeing what happen to the very people he swore to protect he helped the remaining founding aristocrats pin the culprits. Though from a outsider's perspective it looked like he saved his own neck by selling out his former associates.

In the beginning Dreddy definitely believed it, seeing how the man always tried to push his work off on others. Until one day he saw his boss outside the office doing every little thing he could to help everyone around him. Whether they be a elf or a outsider he rushed to their aid if he even saw a hint of trouble. Helping a elderly lady wrangle up her grand children when they needed to leave a park. Stop a fight between two travelers having a pissing contest about who had seen the most shit. An even doing the simple act of getting a crying child another scoop of ice cream after the little one spilled the first one on to the ground.

It definitely changed his opinion of Galethorn seeing how much he just wanted to see people get along. After Dreddy and Jude proved themselves to be capable fighters despite their blunder at the archives he ended up inviting them to his inner circle. Sharing how he still wanted to get rid of the travelers but with as little violence as possible. Granted a couple of important people just had to die, one of them being Heckapoo but _hey the guy sold him a good pitch_. Normally he would stay far away from this business though Jude and himself had lost their family to a rouge dimensional mad man like so many before them.

A part of him wanted to see a city without these strangers screwing things up for once.

After all he just wanted his sister to be happy and leave him the hell alone...

 **Back with Galethorn and friends...**

 **BGM: Dio - Holy Diver**

Looking at his current situation maybe some rushing water would cool these two off. He snorted at the idea of it actually working, _this whole fight is a joke_. His original plan was to kill Heckapoo's supposed clone and get the real one to make a appearance. Granted this plan would only work under two conditions, one she needed a reason to fight him in the first place. Check, next he needed to get her angry.

Normally this was pretty easy given any other day of the week but right now the look in her eyes wasn't annoyance. It was determination, _I'm going to have to change that_. Before Heckapoo and Clover launched another attack at him from both sides the ground shook. Looks like Dreddy's side of things went off without a hitch. While his opponents were distracted by gaining proper footing, he blasted the roof with fire.

The flames might have been weak since he could only use the two fire hexi-gems sewed into the inside of his pants. Still they could spread across the rooftop in a wildfire with him safely in the center. Even if Heckapoo was fire proof, her maid wasn't. Evidence was just proven by how she jumped off the roof to tumble back onto the ground.

Her employer took a step closer to him through the flames with her weapons looking ready to carve him like a turkey for the fifth time today. As expected Galethorn just smiled while he pointed to Clover on the ground then he moved his finger to the giant tidal wave crashing past buildings in the distance. In an instant Heckapoo's eyes widen before she made the attempt to get Clover to higher ground.

While in mid dive Galethorn kicked a bolt lightening into her form from behind. The electrical energy blasted a small hole into her back then it angled inside her before bursting out of her side. She screamed in pain trying her best not disappear while her body hit the ground hard. Quickly she hissed in some air before taking out a potion to fix the wound. Her eyes looked back up at his, _thats the look I've been waiting for_. Galethorn smiled back down to her until she regained enough strength to carry her maid out of the way of the roaring waters.

Galethorn just watched them from the edge of the burning rooftop he was on. Taking note of the direction they where heading, _hmmm far away from the fight? Sorry but I'm not about to let you get a second to calm down_. With that he used his wind hexi-gems to send him skywards after them.

He was going to push his ex to her breaking point one more time and once she finally came to challenge him in her real body.

Galethorn would promise her it would all be over quickly, after all it was the least he could do.

 **BGM: END**

 **Meanwhile before the flood...**

Blue was dashing through another building sighing in relief that the maid lost him at last. _Now it was time to kill me a dragon!_ He silently chanted to himself victoriously. Quickly he moved through the building silently towards the beast's battleground before someone bumped into his gut. Hitting their head into him so hard it knocked some air out of him while the person in question stumbled back.

"Wait a second, it's you!" The voice said.

On instinct he recovered quickly to pose with his chest puffed out replying, "Yes it is I, ME!"

Though his eyes widen once he saw who it was that he ran into.

 **Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 17**

 **Episode 18: Battle of Bathello Part 2: Galethorn**


	19. Episode 19

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 17**

With his katana already drawn Marco took one step forward glaring at Blue with the intention of starting round two of their fight. Only for the monster to surprise him by putting his hands up an telling, "Can we talk this out? Cause I kinda don't really want to fight you either."

"Either?"

"Yeah it's sort of a long story but I'll tell you if ya just stop pointing that thing at me." Blue kept his hands up away from his waist where his scepter rested. Marco took note of the fact that the crack on it had gotten bigger since the last time they met.

Finally he said, "Okay I'll do it if you answer one question first."

"Shoot."

"Can you stop time now?"

Blue looked at him suspiciously remembering how in their earlier fight the young man stopped him from drawing his scepter out at the start of the fight. _So the Toolmaker was telling other people about him... AWESOME!_ With a pleased grin on his face he answered, "Nope."

"Explain." Despite his serious appearance, on the inside Marco was silently cheering at the fact that the monster didn't forget about it.

"Well about a odd number of days later I tried to use it the other day to deal with this crazy old timer. Then as I was about to cast it I heard a really loud crack then all the energy I channeled went back into my body instantly."

Marco quickly asked, "So did you join Galethorn because he had offered to fix it for you?"

"What? No, I don't think I've even shared the fact that I can use that spell to him. I kinda of forgot about it myself when I was filling out some paperwork explaining my abilities." _Didn't even tell him I was fireproof hehe..._ In response to what Blue had just said Marco face palmed himself after hearing that.

 _Heckapoo must never know she was right_ , as he already be can to imagine her snickering at him for overestimating Blue, "Then why did you join him again? I'm sort of lost when comes to guessing any possible reason."

"Oh I joined mostly because a lot of people know Galethorn so if I could beat him later and the Toolmaker I would be the most famous person here!" With his hands still raised he stretched them to the ceiling sticking out his fingers to make them pose for a 'v' for victory. All the while Marco's eye twitched when he started to see why the monster was sealed in the first place.

"Okay well if your targeting the two of them and you can't use your time stop, then I'll lower my weapon for a bit. Though if you draw your scepter you won't be able to stop me from cutting your hands off it." Blue chuckled at him thinking about taking the challenge head on but he lowered his hands down slowly. Letting them dangle over his waist nonchalantly instead.

He noticed Marco eyeing him cautiously, in a attempt to break the tension he said, "Hey if the Toolmaker has a way to fix it so I can use it again I'll totally turn on Galethorn but I might not fight everyone on his side. After all I did make some 'friends' while preparing for this job with him."

"Yeah I doubt Heckapoo would give you back your scepter even if she did fix it for you. Her end game I believe is to make sure it never sees the light of day again."

"Awww but why?"

"Dude if your weapon breaks it's going to release some powerful elder god, I assume, inside that would destroy everything." He made a gesture of a small explosion with his hands.

"Shit I can't have that, if no ones around whose going to say I'm awesome?"

While Blue was contemplating how bad it would be if his weapon broke he asked, "How about this?" He started.

"What if I give my scepter but in-exchange I want a new magical weapon."

Marco thought about whether or not Heckapoo would accept this deal but considering what will happen if he didn't, he nodded, "Sure we can try that. Though I don't have anything on me right now but some magical gems I pulled off on some elves back in another house a while ago."

"OOoooooh whats your kill count at?"

"I stopped counting years ago." A shadow covered his eyes while Blue looked very interested at the earlier idea saying, "Ya know I always wanted to fly in the sky like Jude does! What kind did you get?"

The young man quickly sheathed his sword and then fished out all the gems he had picked off. There was a blue one(water), red one(fire), green one(vines), purple one(smoke), orange one(earth) and last the yellow gem he gotten a hold of before that shot out lighting. The magical stones shined in Blue's eyes as he saw them then the light faded once Marco pulled them back saying, "So do we have a deal? These gems for your scepter also if I give you these your not aloud to use them on me or Heckapoo."

"Quick question can any of them shoot lighting? Cause I kind of like shooting lighting." Marco nodded yes to the question and was then tossed the cracked scepter.

"Deal but you sure I can't just defeat the Toolmaker not even a little bit?"

The young man shook his head, "Dude that's my girlfriend you've been trying to kill so of course not."

"Then how do I go about becoming a somebody here if I can't just slay strongest and most famous people here in this neck of the woods?"

"Blue it takes time to become someone everyone knows, it doesn't happen over night and hell you need to put in more effort than going after the most influential people. If you want people to notice you have help out the people around you. Either by doing small things like having a normal conversation with someone or helping someone out with a job. Ya know? Just start out doing the little stuff and eventually everyone will start to remember you for all the good things that you did." Once he finished Blue started to actually ponder the effects of not getting attention through his earlier ways.

"Also did anyone famous ever teach you that killing people was the only way to do this stuff?"

The monster answered, "Nope."

 _Was there someone like that?_ Blue wondered...

Thinking back at who he considered the most famous people he had ever met in his entire life was his family. The way his sisters would boast about their dresses, boyfriends, or the times they actually did their own chores without blackmailing him. Then he thought about how despite his failing health his dad would always talk about how he was number one at having everything he needed in life already. An last his mom who actually never even cared about any of that stuff but did most of the work to keep the family together encase of a disaster. She would always be number one in his book for how she wrangled his sister's through their rebellious phase.

 _They never actually tried to hurt anyone_ , now that he thought about it. Thinking about it more, why had he tried to go about things this way? Slowly he thought about that time he joined up with a local group of monsters to kill the Mewni in their own outpost. How he enjoyed the fact that when he killed a settlement overseer almost every person there ran from him screaming about his deed in terror. While it had all been for revenge in not just giving him some medicine for his bedridden dad the fact they ran around like ants at the sight of him just made him happy.

His expression was mixed as his feelings at the moment while Marco seemed to think his message had gotten through. Then he remembered he still had the scepter in his hand and quickly he stuffed it into his demi-bag for safe keeping.

"Hey if you want I can help you out sometime later after we deal with Galethorn." After that Marco handed him the yellow gem.

Blue raised a eyebrow, "What about the rest?"

"What? You think I'm going to give you a whole new arsenal to a person who was a enemy exactly one minute ago while we are still in a battle?"

The monster poked his fingers together looking innocent before saying, "But I promised I won't use them on the Toolmaker and you."

"Yeah I still don't know why you didn't just blast me as soon as we met."

"Simple because no one would care if I killed you!" Blue smiled.

"I don't know how to feel about that." Looking at him perplexed.

The monster shrugged, "What? When I was reading your file it said you've been here for like a super short time so your basically a nobody. Besides man, the name you've given me has become quite the title. If anything I feel a little in debt to you!"

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Eh if your for real about not killing the rest of my friends I'll give you something else to defend yourself." Blue started to jump up and down inside the small hallway like a excited child getting a gift from Santa.

Marco stuck his hand into his demi-bag, pulling out another katana saying, "This was going to be my spare in case you broke the other one, again. Even so if you can keep your promise, or lord have mercy on your soul if I find out if you lie. Then it's yours too."

"Huh I've never actually used a weapon that didn't shoot lighting before." He gripped the sheath but before he could pull it back he felt Marco's hand hold it in place.

"I'm not joking Blue, you have a gem that can shoot lighting out of your finger tip and this sword for now. Though if you go back on your word to try an kill me and get the rest of the gems along with your scepter back. I promising you right now, I. Will. Kill. You." The two of them stared off against the other for a couple of seconds before Blue broke the silence.

"I promise, to not attack or kill your friends anymore."

With that Marco let go of the weapon, Blue fastened the sword to his hip where his scepter used to be then he asked, "Though can I still kill Galethorn like I planned?"

"Pssh if you wanna do it now then the more the merrier!"

"Sweet by the way can you not kill my 'friends' too?"

Now it was Marco's turn to raise a eyebrow, "Wait you have pals out there?"

"Yep, their names are Jude and Dreddy. Their basically my landlords but they teach me so much cool stuff I didn't know about this world, like how to use this small device to cook food."

"What a microwave?"

"Thats what they call it!"

"I guess I can go easy on them but you do know their probably going to get rid of you once they think they've killed Heckapoo." The statement made Blue look at him puzzled. Making him think, _no way they could do that this soon... could they_?

Blue shook his head, "Nah your crazy they wouldn't do that to me now. I hanged out with them for a week raising my reputation with them so there isn't anyway they would want to see me gone this soon."

"Dude your definition of reputation seems to involve fighting people so I kind of doubt they want you stay with them for another week." He bluntly replied.

"Well maybe Jude might've had a hard time but Dreddy seemed to be pretty relaxed. Granted most of the time I spent with him was just watching a mirror show while he read a book. He didn't want to talk much also seemed like he was avoiding me for some reason. Huuh..." Blue was starting realize what he had just said wasn't helping his case.

Then Marco added, "Also you do know that their boss hates dimensional travelers like you and me right?"

"Since when?"

The young man groaned as went on to explain the history of Galethorn in a improved summery. Also pointing out to the fact that Blue was the only monster on the elf's side at the time he arrived at the battlefield. Marco finished with, "He probably ordered those two to kill you after he was done here."

"Let me just talk to them maybe they'll explain it isn't like that."

"Okay but I'm going to be tagging along just in case they want to off you on the spot. Plus if your going to be helping us deal with Galethorn now I going to have to tell my friends not to kill you too." He raised his hand, feeling glad that they got this whole mess sorted out.

Blue shook it saying, "Man you really went out of your way to help me out here. Now I don't have to worry about the maid anymore which feels like a weight off my shoulders. Though shouldn't you be helping the Toolmaker right now since ya'll are like a couple?"

"Hpoo said before the fight started that she was going to deal with Galethorn personally so for now I'll believe her." _Though I'm still worried that things won't end the way she'd like them to._

"Oh my-pftahahaah! Hpoo! Thats what you call her?!" Blue was laughing uncontrollably as he hunched over trying his hardest to breath, "Ahahaha, I think I'm crying? Are these literally tears of joy?"

While the monster was having a ball Marco heard a noise in the distance. At first he thought it was the wind but soon it grew louder and louder. He looked out the window from the building they where in to see a huge tidal wave make its way through the abandon city.

Quickly he shook Blue's shoulder telling him, "We have to get to a higher floor! Right now!"

"Why?" He hooted before he saw the water and immediately started to bolt for the stairs before Marco. Seconds later the hallway they where in was submerged in water as they climbed up the building's floors as fast as the water filled it.

Then Blue kicked down his second door today leading to the roof as he huffed, "F-Fuck stairs..."

While Marco stared out into the new landscape seeing nothing but a partially submerged buildings with a couple of elves pointing their fingers at them from adjacent rooftops.

"Of course their up here too."

 **Meanwhile...**

 **BGM: Alt-J - Breezeblocks**

Kur was contemplating life for a bit as his hulking frame pin-balled off submerged buildings under the force of the flood that had swallowed him. His vision blurred by bubbles, foam, and the occasional wall as he was sent further back. He started to wish he could breath under water again as he struggled to keep his remaining air inside him. Though it was little at this point and a part of him felt like if he didn't fight the current to breach the surface whatever he had left wouldn't matter.

Soon Kur stretched out his hand to begin swimming upwards in vain. With his current form catching so much pressure from the water it barely appeared like he was making any distance upwards. Finally he decided to change back into his smaller form. While his body scaled back down the remaining air inside him actually remained the same size inside him. Giving him more time to figure out how to get out of this situation.

 _Gad I wish I could use my old water form_ , his vision flickered under the eye blurring liquid. His body suddenly hit the wall to another old building, since Kur was smaller he didn't break through it this time. Though he wished he could've prepared for the impact of his back hitting the surface. Next thing his body did on reflex was try to hunch over from the force of the current pushing into his stomach.

He grit his teeth as he tightened his lips together to force his last remaining breath back down. Wanting to cuss the shit out of his own luck when some of it flowed out from his nostrils. Quickly he recovered and rolled his body over the side of the building. Next, Kur slowly started to push his body under his hands upwards against the wall. Until finally he surfaced on the edge of a rooftop that was a clean foot away from the water's surface.

 **BGM: END**

It had been hard at first but Kur managed to drag himself up from the tide. Once on top, he instantly collapsed gasping for air. _If I wasn't so damn tired I'd look for Heckapoo right now and I'd demand the world's biggest raise!_ He silently shouted to himself until he heard the sounds of a fight breaking out from where he laid down.

He turned his head to see Marco and a blue monster exchange magical fire over rooftops to some elves. _Huh could he shoot fire before?_ Kur wondered as he watched the show. The red hoodie wearing man rolled out of the way of another explosion. Pointing at this attacker with a red gem in hand that shined brighter as it launched a fierce ball of fire back. Meanwhile another enemy took aim at him while his attention was focused elsewhere.

Though before the elf could cast his spell a bolt of lighting flashed through his forehead. Making his body topple off the edge of the building into the water bellow while the blue monster stood with a please shit-eating grin. _Weren't we suppose to kill that guy?_ After a moment he just shrugged off the thought. Either way he was a little bit grateful someone was keep a eye on Marco. Kinda of ironic though since Kur kept hearing the elves shout at the monster for being a traitor or they should of killed him before the fight started.

 _I'm so happy no one sees me right now_. Feeling pretty pleased at the whole event popping off a few rooftops away from him.

"So is the dragon dead?" said a woman's voice.

Silently Kur started to scream inside his head, _Fuck-shit-piss-bitch-tacos-dicks-whores!_

He tried his best to play dead even when he started to feel a stick start to jab his sides. A new voice spoke up then, "Jude stop poking at the body and lets go take care of Blue now."

"I told you he was a pain." She said.

The male voice sighed, "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Nope."

With that he heard one set of foot steps pass around him. _Oh thank-_ then someone decided to walk on his body before leaving. Planting a foot right into his gut before hopping off of him. Once the person was off he accidentally let out a low whimper.

"Did you hear that?"

 _"Fuck it! I've had enough!"_ Kur shouted soon realizing he said that out loud. The two elves raising their eyebrows at the same time as the grey skin man in tattered clothes wagged his finger at the both of them.

He continued, "Who the hell treats the dead like that! Come on! Even the birds have more manners when dining on rotting flesh than the two of you!"

"Um you know your our enemy, right?"

In response he turned away from the two saying, "Not anymore I'm sooooo done with this fight! I'm leaving."

Jude came in with, "You can't do that I still haven't got to slay you as a dragon yet."

He flipped her off before getting to the edge of the water seeing that it had finally settled down. _Just fuckin great, it's not draining from the city, guess I'm swimming home_. His thoughts were interrupted as his body was covered in fire he shook it off a second later. Though he sighed when he looked at his body.

"Damn it!" His head snapped back as Jude covered her eyes while Dreddy's expression was filled in awe at how Kur stood there unfazed by his magic. While the grey man could care less since his last bit of clothing was burned off!

He pointed to the dark haired elf, "Give, me, your, pants."

"What?"

"Give me your pants asshole! I'm not leaving this poor excuse for a watering hole without some slacks!"

Meanwhile Jude mumbled, "Do it."

"What? No!"

Kur jumped back into the water on that note, "Then I'll take them from your dead body." Then he took a deep breath an dove for the bottom.

The siblings watched his head dunk under the water beforehand. Once he was gone Dreddy just shrugged while letting Jude know it was alright to uncover her eyes.

 ***QUAKE***

 **BGM: OK Go - Here It Goes Again**

The floor underneath them shook though unbeknownst to them it was happening everywhere in the submerged ruins. Even Marco and Blue were having trouble keep their footing while they cut down two elves that tried to rush them with weapons drawn. Taking notice of the building where the two elves were, seeing a bright orange light beam through the waters.

It's light started to spread across the surface until a massive figure broke through to the surface. It's form dwarfed the building Jude and Dreddy as the light started to dim once the creatures chest was out of the ocean. It's arms half the size of building they where standing on with wings piercing the sky above them. Casting a sharp shadow over them before they opened up sending a small gust of wind.

Staring up into the grey creature's giant orange eye Dreddy could only udder, "Oh shit..." While his sister hopped up and down around him chanting about how she got her wish.

While over with Marco, Blue asked him, "Can I kill that!? Please! Pretty please!?"

"No but if he needs help getting anyone off him, you may get the chance to ride him..." He was honestly more surprised than anything at how big the chef could actually become. Though his thoughts were interrupted by the starstruck look on Blue's face after he had said that. Followed by Kur smashing the building the siblings where on with one giant fist.

Their figures flew through the air as Dreddy clung to his sister's waist while she shot wind out of her hands. Landing them on top of his hunched over back a second later. Kur tried to swat them off but his limbs moved too slow in his current state as they kept hopping over them like a bizarre game of jump rope. Marco was sighed at how stupid this whole thing was getting until Blue looked at him excited.

"One second." He told the monster.

Then he inhaled a some air before shouting, "HEY KUR THIS GUY IS ON OUR SIDE NOW SO I'M SENDING HIM OVER TO HELP YOU, OKAY!?"

The grey behemoth nodded while making another attempt to get the elves off of him in vain. Soon he ended up booming out a annoying growl when Jude dragged her dagger against his skin. Before Marco could even give Blue the go ahead while he dealt with the remaining enemy forces, the monster had vanished from behind him.

In a instant Blue tackled a nearby elf who was still shocked by the monster's size. After a couple of seconds he pried a handful of wind gems off the guy's person. Pointing a fistful towards the rooftop as the magical rocks released a powerful gale of wind launching him above Kur's head. He landed just a couple of feet away from Jude and Dreddy. The three had a stare off for a couple of seconds before the monster asked.

"So you guys were planning to get rid of me after we took down Heckapoo?"

Dreddy was silent while his sister bluntly said, "Yep."

Instead of expecting the overly emotional blue creature in front of them to show his disappointment in the betrayal, he just looked at them smiling.

"Wait your not mad?" Dreddy asked while perplexed at this whole situation.

Blue started, "Dude I was planning to take down your boss for some sweet bragging rights so I kinda guessed we would be fighting eventually. Heck, I was imagining it going off like this, but we would be on like a burning building, one of you was already dead. While I of course was already injured but working on the pure thrill of defeating the last sibling in a legendary climax."

"My money was on you surviving by the way." He added as he pointed to Jude. Seconds later his whole upper body was engulfed in fire though Dreddy didn't care when Blue shook it off.

Then the monster tossed Dreddy the katana Marco gave him while saying, "Here... Your going to need something to give you a fighting chance."

The elf spat a curse under his breath at how every single person he had fought today seemed to be fireproof. Though Jude assumed a fighting as Blue reflect hers.

Thinking to himself how this was the greatest day of his life!

 **Episode 19: Battle of Bathello Part 3: Big the Blue**


	20. Episode 20

**BGM: Finger Eleven - Paralyzer**

The race was on for Heckapoo as she darted past buildings while trying to find cover as Galethorn attacked her from the air. Pulling out weapons from his demi-pockets to either throw at her or shoot. While she tried to find a building that was tall enough to let her and Clover find safe haven from the flood rushing behind them.

It made her frustrated when every time the demoness thought she found a entrance she could use Galethorn would blow it up or start aiming at it with whatever he pulled out next. Meanwhile Clover tried to return fire while being hung over her master's shoulder. An they both had to admit one thing, she was a terrible shot when it came to long distances. Her spray and pray in the general area antics proved that her projectiles while deadly, still lost a lot of speed and power after a certain range.

"Look I see another doorway up ahead but I'm actually going to aim for the large window that leads to the place's foyer. So can I count on you to fire at him when he takes aim?" Heckapoo asked before dodging several crossbow bolts fired in front of her path. Making her have to shift her weight on her heels, drifting the both of a bit off course. Though only for a couple of seconds as she banked back towards her intended path.

Clover quickly added a small, "Yep!" To the plan while trying to lead her shot further in advance at the flying elf. Seeing his face look past them for a split second before looking back at them. The maid guessed he saw where they were heading as he pulled out a lighter along with a handful of cartoonishly shaped bombs. Getting ready to drop them at the abandon hotel's ground floor.

In couple more seconds everything came to ahead as Heckapoo made a last second turn away from the entrance as it blew up. Then Clover sent a talkative flying chevy nova at Galethorn that tried to sell him real estate.

"Eh come on man it's free!" It shouted before missing him completely, only to disappear in the roaring water that ran through the city. During the time Heckapoo managed to crash through the window as she guarded her face and Clover's ass from the broken glass. Quickly she swept the floor in search of a set of stairs that would be used as a emergency fire exit.

The irony of what it was being used for actually made her smile a bit despite the climb up to the roof. Just in time to see the water finally past them and fill up the bottom floors. She let out a sigh of relief before putting Clover down letting her maid straighten up her uniform a bit. Just as their enemy landed on a building rooftop across from them with a smile on his face.

 **BGM: END**

"So, can you run on water?" He snickered.

Her brow furrowed at the annoying question but reluctantly answered, "I don't know but I've tried stone skipping without using a rock before. Wanna be my replacement this time?"

"Pshh like you could even beat me even if I was interested. After all, seeing how you've fight for this long I now know for a fact that your reaction time isn't on my level." After the statement he pulled out a apple from his pocket and took a bite out of it before adding, "Though don't get me get me wrong Fire-thighs if I wanted to prove who was better then I'd just tell people it was me who dumped you first."

 _That son of a bitch!_ she steamed as her hands balled up into a fist while the flame over her head flared up with her emotions. Seconds later she dashed forward with her blades drawn in both hands before using her momentum to launch herself across the water that separated them. Diving right at Galethorn before he sidestepped out her way easily.

Her short swords digging into the tiled roof for a moment before she pulled them out. Then she took another swing at him to which he just kept dodging each telegraphed attack with no effort whats so ever. Mid swing Heckapoo yell to him, "You know that's not how things went down between us you fucking cheat!"

 **BGM: Pink - Funhouse**

The man before remained silent for a bit as she continued her fruitless assault until he brought a swift kick into her face. Sending her head back from the force while he enjoyed how easy things were turning out. Until a blistering pain shot from under his shin as Galethorn noticed one of her blades stabbed into the leg he had struck her with. His smile went away for a brief moment, but that was all the time Heckapoo needed to show her own even with her face under his foot.

"Oh don't look so smug over su- OW! HEY FU-!" He was cut off when the demoness twisted the weapon inside him. _True this probably isn't going to be enough to kill him but for the pain he's caused me. I'll take my time to enjoy it all_. Her grin getting bigger before loosing it fast when the elf be can channeling yellow energy out from the heel of his pierced leg at her. Ducking underneath him she missed a lighting bolt that would have blown her head apart if she had hanged around for a couple more seconds.

Though Galethorn didn't stop there, _not by a long shot_. In a fast motion he pulled more energy from one of his many wind stitched hexi-gems sewed in the inside of his clothes to fire off another spell from his free foot. Then before Heckapoo could react, the elf pulled off a aileron roll in the air from where he was standing with a gale of wind. Sending him into a spinning kick that nailed her in the side of her head, causing the demoness's body to tumble violently towards the edge of the roof.

It took her a couple of seconds to get back up after feeling the inside of her brain bang around like a bad game of pinball, but she'd live. Once back on her feet however Galethorn took this time to take a second bite into the apple he pulled out earlier. After that he remarked, "Eh, I'm full." Then tossed over to Heckapoo's direction letting it lazily hit the ground a few feet away from her.

"Why would you think I want it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

To which he taunted, "Because you look like a walking dumpster fire."

"Whatever, your just mad because I stabbed you in your 'oh I trained everything look at me not give a fuck'. Freaking really Fuck-horn? Is this the best you can do?" Once done talking she cracked her neck and knuckles before adding, "Because we both know I'm not trying yet."

"True, I honestly don't want to be fighting a magical clone right now." He said.

Her eyes flared at him like twin suns before saying, "So not only are planning to get rid of me here but the real me as well?"

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to see if I could get you to call reinforcements when the fight started but unfortunately instead of your true form. I got a maid who is standing right behind me and probably isn't happy with the fact that she had to swim to get here." After finishing that sentence he ducked underneath another expected wave of bowling balls.

"You really need to learn that there is no way any of those ridiculous spells are going to hurt me. Though you'd probably take out 'most' of my staff no problem but for anyone as dedicated to fighting travelers as I am... Well, perish the thought really." Then a he dodged another flying car, this time being a orange charger honking it's horn for him to get out of the way. Which he did with no problem whats so ever as the vehicle just kept blasting it's horn even as it flew past Heckapoo.

 **SE: Dukes of Hazzard - General Lee's Dixie Horn**

Only to be muffled as it dived into the water. After that Galethorn started to walk to Clover with is hands in his pockets while one of his pant's legs started to become stained in his own blood. Quickly Clover sent out more of her arsenal out to the elf's general direction saying, "Bull crap."

Heckapoo tried to join in but every spell that Galethorn dodged ended up being sent towards her in the approach. When he got close enough Clover launched a double target seeking measuring tape spell from her wands. Only for them to turned to ashes with ease when the elf lifted his foot up for a brief second to blast out searing flames. His foot stepping back down on the rooftop as he continued to walk unabated.

He was only three feet from her at this point and despite backing up a bit Clover's heels felt the edge of the roof. Her mind distracted by the fact for one second before her face came back up to meet Galethorn's, just a couple of inches away.

 **BGM: END**

"You should leave." Though as he said that Heckapoo charged at him from behind. The elf chuckled in advance because in one very quick side step he rotated his back against her arm. Then once his chest came back around her elbow he snagged her wrist in one hand while his free one quickly slapped Clover's back forward. Showing off in a matter of seconds how he forced the demoness's blade into her own servant's chest.

Galethorn took note at how mortified their expressions were before he kicked Clover off the edge into the waters behind her. He blocked out all cursing and shouting Heckapoo did before she moved away from him. Putting her weapons together to form a pair of scissors in her hands. Though before she could use them he charged her after drawing his broadsword.

She managed to catch the blade fast with the cutting tool's open mouth. Unfortunately wedging the sword in place for a couple of moments before he leaned in to her face and said, "Sorry but I also know what your little toy does Fire-thighs, and I'm not going to let you use them until I think your employee has completed her orientation at the bottom of the sea."

"Y-You bastard!" She snapped while she tried to free her scissors from the sword pinning her. It should have been easy given her abnormal strength but Galethorn wasn't budging for some reason. Then to her own horror she saw the reason, his feet shot out vines into the floors below them. Heckapoo could only imagine how much more his body weighed with the magically rouge vegetation pinning and wrapping itself around the building's foundation.

He gave her another one of his famous shit eating grins and told her, "That's right, your not going anywhere until I say so, and I know how much you would hate to loose another pair of scissors here if you let go."

Her thoughts racing as she tried to come up with a way around this whole situation until the ground shook underneath them.

 ***QUAKE***

The two of them turned their attention off in the distance as a grey figure emerged from the vast body of water. While a building close to it flashed of lighting and fire into the sky like fireworks before dissipating in the air above.

 **Meanwhile In The Depths Of The City...**

Clover clutched her wound wishing with all her heart that the pain would stop. The saltwater burning her eyes and injury as she tried to look for the surface. Her vision be can to blur even more but not from her strained vision. Not even the sun beaming through the surfaces in a muddle sphere of light could help her see before she started to black out.

 **Flash**

* * *

 **BGM: Joe Hisaishi - Howl's Moving Castle**

"Hey Clover! Why are you crying?"

The young girl sniffled while sitting on her favorite stump outside the village. She didn't respond to her foster father even as the short raggedy mummy sat down beside her. He spent a bit of time trying to tuck in his loose bandages around his hands. Though his attempts were going poor since he couldn't use his second hand to help him when he tried to fix the one along his green forearm.

After failing to tie it down for the fifth time, a small set of hands came to his aid like it always did. It took her just a couple of seconds to make nice little bow out of the strip of fabric. The mummy flexed his lanky arm in approval like it made him look tough. Despite her tears the girl smiled and in response he said, "See, whatever is troubling you isn't that bad."

"But Uncle Geb I know you heard what they said." The girl's expression scrunched remembering what the other kids had said about her parents.

Before she started the waterworks again the small mummy handed her a torn off bandage to use as a tissue saying, "Hey knock that off right now young missy or you'll flood the whole area if you plan to cry whatever some little brat said."

"Isn't he taller than you though?" She chuckled before blowing her nose.

The mummy hopped up to his feet trying to look taller than he actually was. Only matching her height as long as the girl was hunched over while she sat down. Still he wouldn't take this statement sitting down and whistled for his pet to come to him. In just a moment a white feathered goose planted it's rear end on top of his head with him telling her, "See with Auntie Ham here I'm twice his size!"

She was laughing as she saw the little man try to keep his balance with the over sized bird resting on his dome, "I still don't know why you named her after a pig."

"Simple it's because she weighs a ton." Then on that note his face started to get pecked at by the water foul. He ran around Clover while telling his pet to stop as the girl couldn't help but laugh at the whole scene.

Once Auntie Ham calmed down again, her Uncle Geb went to say, "Remember this life lesson Clover. Never imply to any kind of woman, regardless of species, that shes fat."

The girl nodded, feeling a lot better thanks to her foster parent. Though she asked him the same question he had heard a million times, "Um Uncle, could you tell me about my actual parents again?"

"That brat from earlier still bothering you?" He huffed looking ready to go pick a fight with a child.

"No no no, well maybe, but it's just what he said about them not wanting me..."

The mummy looked like he was about to bend some else's kid over his knee and give them the spanking of a life time before he said, "That's a load of 'stuff I'll tell you about when your older' and you know it Clover. Don't let that pipsqueak bother you, your parents definitely loved you. An if they could they'd be here right now ready to whisk you away from your troubles."

"But how do you know?" She felt dumb for asking such a obvious question since she knew her Uncle was known for spying on everyone.

He coughed into his hand and said, "Because I've met them before. An they wanted nothing more to be apart of your life but things they could not control just got in their way."

"Can I beat those things up?" She asked while pounding her little hand with a fist.

Her Uncle smiled at her spirit before regretfully reply, "No I'm afraid not but they would love to hear you say that."

The child liked that they would, though when she scratched her head her fingers brushed against the broken branches in her hair. She then asked, "Uncle Geb why do I have to wear these things again?"

"Well you know why, the folks around here don't take kindly to Mewni around here. That why you got your twigs and mud to cover ya up."

"But why?"

"Look it's just the way things are right now, monsters think Mewmens are the bad guys and it's the same for them too."

The girl huffed, "But I'm not a bad guy... Plus I'm a girl."

"Of course you are!" He cackled at that last part before going on, "Your a good girl who doesn't deserve all the world's 'stuff I'll tell you about when your older' so let me make it up to you."

She stared back at him puzzled while he made her wait.

Then with a grin on his face and goose on his head he said, "I've saved up on the ingredients to make us some supreme sandwiches tonight. Wanna see if we can reach the roof on those babies!?"

"I want them to reach the stars!" She excitedly hopped up and down on her stump.

He cackled again, "Yeah then one day we'll live in space on a flying piece of salami, right?"

"That's ridiculous Uncle Geb, you should sound more like a adult."

"Says the girl who wants to build a sandwich tall enough to go into the great void for everyone in the universe to see."

She turned away from his gaze with her arms crossed, "I didn't say that, hmph!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry so you wanna go make them now?"

Clover didn't say anything but nodded before the both of them walked back home as the sunset.

 **BGM: END**

 **A couple of years later...**

In the burnt remains of her home, Clover found her Uncle's iron chest that had survived the fire. It was braking her heart that after she had lost everything, that this was all that was left of him that she could still touch. In a couple of seconds she popped it's latches and found several different journals inside. Each one had handwritten information on everyone in the village.

 _None of these matter anymore_ , silently she said to herself as she be can to toss anything she thought of as useless to the ground. Until she finally reached the bottom where a old green book rested. On the cover it had the picture of a four leaf clover. The girl quickly snatched it up and opened up the first page.

Hey there young miss!

I see you've probably got your hands on this old journal or if it isn't who I think it is. Then please, if your a wandering traveler who came across this.

Find a woman named Clover and hand it to her I beg you!

Though if this is her then let me just say if your reading this without me watching over your shoulder let me just say in advance...

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for so much more than not being able to be there with you right now.

You'll know why after you turn this page but I want you to know that even if you hate me for what I did and all the lies that I told you.

I want you to know that after everything was said and done...

I actually did love you like you were my own.

After that note she turned the page already feeling the tears start to well back up again. She thought they had already dried up long again after the last time she saw her Uncle. The following page were reports on a nearby Mewni settlement dated back years before Clover could even remember. Detailing about the locals that lived there and their day to day lives.

There was one couple in the notes though that had a clover drawn above their names. It didn't take a genius to know who they were, it was her actual parents. Her eyes kept reading each line with hunger for the truth. The book felt heavy in her hands as she read about how her father was a baker and her mother was a local farm hand. Each one fulfilling their respected roll in whatever problem arose in their time.

Then one summer Clover was born and her parents never stopped smiling over her. Uncle Geb wrote. Though after the line his writing turned back into being stoic details about each person's routine for the day.

Until finally her eyes came down to the lines called, The Raid's Bounty.

Her Uncle had gathered information on everything about the settlement before handing it over to a group of Mewni haters. He apparently worked with them just once after he stated multiple times how he couldn't stand the way they attacked fleeing victims. Geb knew that people were going to loose their lives but he didn't like unnecessary killing.

Close to the bottom her Uncle wrote a large note above a casualty listing. It didn't look like his earlier entrees as the ink was just as aged as the rest of his writting back when he made the book.

 **BGM: Sleeping at Last - Saturn**

It read, During the chaos of our party ransacking the place I felt genuine pity for the lives of the people I was told to hate when I grew up. Seeing them run, cry, panic, fight, and die all because I found the perfect time they would have their guard down, during a wedding. A celebration for a couple who finally decided to tie the knot after giving birth to a little girl.

I found them shortly after most of our men came in, they were running back to there house to get the baby. My eyes couldn't help but widen as I saw the two dive back into their house even when our group set it on fire. On our side we had people laughing at them for rushing to their deaths. Though on the inside I hoped they got out in time. Only to watch in horror as the roof caved in while wrapped in a inferno.

Moments later the bride hobbled out of the building her white dress stained by the smoke. In her arms was the girl but in her back was a giant stake of wood. I ran to the woman despite my companions shouting at me to not bother with her. Though I couldn't, I wouldn't! My heart and mind screamed at me, even after being responsible for so many others deaths. Seeing this child loose hers as soon as it be can was too much for me.

I took her out of her dead mother's arms and huffed it out of there. I kept running, I had no idea where but I just wanted to get out of there. I already knew the father was dead since no else came running out of the building.

Time passed as did I with the child in tow, we crossed forests, rivers, and valleys. I used all of my provisions to keep her fed but I knew I lacked a proper way to care for her. Fortunately in my haste I stumbled upon a village though I had to threaten a local healer at dagger point to help me.

The bird beaked woman helped me while assuring me that she didn't want to see any one that young die as much as I did. Then after a bit of time putting my faith into this stranger she proved to be trustworthy.

I collapsed from exhaustion a week later.

 **BGM: END**

Tears streaked down her face but she wiped them away while telling herself, _No matter what you did, I'll_ _never hate you Uncle Geb_.

*SNAP*

She turned her eyes to the sound of a twig braking under someone's foot from outside. After a couple of seconds she went to take a peek outside an saw a horned woman with a large amount of red hair. From what Clover saw the lady didn't look like she was with the Mewmen from earlier that destroyed her home.

On that note she walked outside to ask who she was.

 **A couple of days before the fight with Galethorn...**

"Come on Marco!" As she dragged the young man by the wrist behind her with Clover.

"Why am I here again?"

"Because today we're going to help Clover find someone so shut up and help."

"No, I understand that but didn't 'you' offer to help last time I checked?"

"Psh so your saying you don't want to help a friend?"

"No, I jus-"

"Okay so Marco's on board now let's go to the first place on the list." She stuffed a journal she had into his hands.

His expression was very skeptic when he read aloud a page that had a book marker sticking out of it, "Places that I've found hot guys at."

Clover looked back at him with a raised eyebrow at the title before she saw him rip the page out and crumbled it into a ball. Though Heckapoo slapped him in the back of the head asking, "What do you think your doing!"

"I could ask the same thing! Why in the world do you have something like that written in a notebook that even I would use for schoolwork!?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Obviously because during my time single I wrote down what caught my attention in my free time. Though I might still have use for it if your not going stop being so over dramatic."

Needless to say this started up their second argument for the day but Clover knew they'd get over themselves after the third one. It sort of became a little game she played with herself and sometimes other staff members on when they would make up. Sometimes laughing at the expense of the red hoodie wearing guy or her equally as red master.

Though unfortunately today wasn't going to be about their chaotic love life but her apparently 'inept' one. Sure she might not get out much but it doesn't me she isn't social. There were times she spent a couple hours talking with the people in the market street she bought groceries in. Plus she hanged out with everyone else at the mansion in their down time.

Honestly she didn't see herself needing to give anyone her affection, other than her mistress. Though she couldn't help but feel that those thoughts were starting to fade after being rejected. She definitely had a hard time trying to figure out what she would do with all the free time she gained after the maid decided to spend less of her time spying on the two.

 _So I guess I could give this a try.._. She silently thought while Heckapoo pointed out that they were at the first place on the list.

"This is a coffee shop." Marco spoke up.

"Yep, perfect place since this is where a newcomer or a old one can just relax while taking in the view of anyone whose easy on the eyes without attracting too much attention. An since people spend most of there time reading, talking with a friend, or a about business. It's the perfect place to practice openers, also hold still for a second Clover." Heckapoo finished while pulling out a make up kit out. She stood still as her master started to pad the area of her face that showed off her clovers until the were covered in a tan tinted blush.

"Good with this if you mess up now, no one is going to remember it was you."

Marco added, "Won't anybody with a brain remember her even with the clovers?"

"Ignore the non-believer and trust me. If you ever want to comeback here again later you won't have to feel like you built up a reputation in case you mess up because we don't come here everyday you know?"

A part of her wanted to point out to Marco that she wasn't even in her maid uniform too. Each of them had gone for a more average look today with Heckapoo rocking black skinny jeans and a yellow shirt that had a black letters that read 'I maybe wrong, but I doubt it'. As for Marco he was in his normal attire with his signature red hoodie. Then last herself, wearing a jean skirt that snugly fitted around her knees with a white collar blouse tucked in. Along with a fake pair of glasses and just for the 'heck' of it she wore a small golden chain necklace that had a tiny pair of scissors dangle over her breasts.

 _Really I doubt anyone would see who am later without glasses on_. Though when she said this to Marco before the young man went on a tirade about someone called Superman but she just thinks he's just a pessimist by nature at this point.

Her thoughts soon decided to just take Heckapoo's word for it and follow her inside the coffee shop. The place was pretty standard with over the counter service mixed with a seating arrangement of first come first serve on booths and table chairs. They sat down in a open booth along the place's wall, looking over some disposable menus placed down for any customer to read over.

Heckapoo was about say something before Marco cut her off talking about how he wanted to try out the house special espresso. He then asked if anyone else would like to try it too before he left.

"Yeah sure now run along." She shooed him along out of the booth before coming back around to what she was going to say, "Now first ord-"

However the demoness was interrupted again as a well-dressed man with a coffee cup in hand asked, "Excuse me but could I ask you what the time is?"

"It's get lost or I'll break your legs time." Clover growled at the guy, making him back away slowly.

"Good job I was just about to tell you that we'd probably have to deal with pick up artists here while we sift through this place."

"Oh I didn't know, I just wanted to hear what you had to say." She tapped her finger on the table looking over the people.

Heckapoo gave her a moment before asking, "Sooooo see anyone yet?"

"Um I don't know maybe that one?" She pointed to a random person without paying attention while Heckapoo remarked, "So your into that?"

With the way her boss said that she quickly corrected herself, "No that one? I think?"

"Eh, I guess he's fine." She replied while making a strange face at the girl, "Hey I don't judge."

Clover instantly wanted to shout out, _liar!_ At the top of her lungs but decided to point to another person instead.

"Wow I never pictured you would go for someone who has a kid."

"Okay okay, I give up!" She leaned back into the booth next to her mistress just as Marco came back with a tray of beverages. He handed them each a whipped cream espresso before sitting down saying, "Its apparently pumpkin spice for today's special."

"Thank you so much." Clover sighed in relief.

"Shes been that bad huh?"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Heckapoo giving him the stink eye. While Clover tried very poorly to hide her frustration at her boss, "Nawww..."

"It's not my fault shes just picking people at random you know." The demoness defended.

In response Marco asked their mutual friend, "Would it be okay if I picked one?"

"Be my guest."

"Hmmm what about her?" He pointed to a blond haired elf girl reading a book with her back to the party from across the room.

Clover glanced over the woman sitting away from them taking note of the girl's causal appearance with a loose purple shirt, jeans, and a bright green bracelet. _She isn't a bad dresser that's for sure_. Taking note that the elf looked around her age too.

She looked back to Marco and said in a low voice, "I could give her a try."

He nodded though Heckapoo pulled out a pen a second later and started to draw up a plan on how she should go about. Though this proved futile as Marco kept pointing out different scenarios that punched holes in her boss's logic. Before they started to get into their eventual third fight and probably end up showing a bit of PDA Clover cut them off by telling them.

"Look how about I just go over there and try to sit in front of her while you both write advice on the book from behind her while I look over her shoulder to see. Does that sound like a plan?"

The two nodded but looked at each other with the corner their eyes. Causing the maid to sigh at the fact that they were probably going to turn this into a contest. _Hopefully they don't make a scene_ , she tried to convince herself before leaving. Subtly she sat down in front of the woman saying, "Sorry but I hope you don't mind if I sit here, my friends are acting weird in public again."

The elf lady turned a page of the book before sighing, "Preaching to the choir..."

"You mind if I ask what yours did?" Clover's own interest peaked.

"Well it was more of just one 'friend' though hes more of a annoying house guest." While the blond said that Clover looked over her shoulder looking at Marco and Heckapoo as the couple started to fight over what to write on the book.

"I know what you mean I've got a freeloader causing problems for me right now." A part of her wanted to apologize to Marco later for throwing him under the bus but what he didn't know, won't hurt him.

The elf closed the book, giving her full attention to Clover, "So what did yours do?"

"Slept with my boss."

She laughed at that before saying, "Oh man you don't know how ironic that is."

Clover just looked back the girl puzzled before she went on to say, "Well you see my unwanted guest ended up sleeping with my brother in a way."

"What are the odds of meeting someone else dealing with the same crap, right?" _I'll see how far I can go with this_ , the maid pondered.

"Hopefully yours doesn't pick a fight with everyone he meets."

"No just my boss since the two are in a relationship, somehow." She took another quick glance behind the girl to see Heckapoo put Marco into a headlock as he struggled to lift the journal up. The page being covered in scribbles but at the bottom the words, 'ask about her book' were written.

The woman in front of her replied, "Dang sounds like things are complicated for you too."

"It's nice that I've found someone who cares, thank you. Also I hope you don't mind me asking but whats your book about?"

The girl slid it over to Clover, "It's about some story were the main character becomes a different animal everyday after kicking a magical talking dog. Though I don't really care for it as much as my brother does."

"So it's his then?"

"Yep he's the resident bookworm of the family but I wish he got out more."

Silently those last couple of words felt like a low blow after she remembered Heckapoo saying the same thing to her. Clover went along with it despite feeling like a hypocrite by saying, "Well if your interested in going out, would like to come with me to a club next week with some friends of mine? You seem nice."

If the girl said yes then Clover felt she could shoehorn her boss into coming along with her. Plus she was sure Valentine would get a kick out of the gossip if they went to her place. A couple of seconds past as the elf thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"You know what, if it's next week I'm sure I could work something out to come along."

The maid's heart raced a bit at the news until she reminded herself that she didn't really tell the girl it was a date. Though she could try to break it to her later if they were having a good time and just tell the girl if she would like to do it again. _Maybe ask her if she would like to go, as just the two of them to another place_... Her head felt a little warm at the thought but Clover snapped out of it fast.

"Great! if you like, I'll meet you back here same time next week with some better company and we can all join up for a night on the town."

"I'd love that seeing as my job is going to make things harder for me soon." The woman stretched in her chair and yawned, "Even though it's making things difficult right now with my sleep."

"Your house guest's fault I assume?"

"Yeah almost every morning he keeps waking me up early so he can go wave goodbye to some people at the docks he used to work at. Freaking hope he drowns one day." She then got up from the table, "Speaking of which I should probably get back before he does something strange with my brother again. It's been nice talking to you."

"Same to you! Hope things work out and I'll be here same time to pick you up." Clover gave the blond her book back and the two went their separate ways. Fortunately the girl didn't pay any attention to Marco and Heckapoo kissing at their booth. _Huh guess they got past their third argument_ , she thought before going back to sit with them.

The young man broke away from the demoness with a slightly redder face before he asked, "S-So how did it go?"

"I could ask the same thing." She bluntly said to the both of them.

Heckapoo came in with, "Pretty well but besides that did everything go alright with the elf."

She took notice of the concern in her mistress's voice seeing as her boss had a rough break up with one in the past. "Don't worry she seems fine, just going through a rough week because of a freeloader so I offered her to go with me to Valentine's place same time next week."

"Wait, hold up! You actually got a date?"

"Well I didn't say it since I had told her about going with some friends so I don't know if shes into me yet."

Heckapoo looked relieved at her before pulling Marco closer to her saying, "Good job meatwad."

"My own beginner's luck."

The group ended up leaving the coffee shop in better spirits at the news though Clover felt it was going to be weird seeing the blond elf later after they've dealt with Galethorn. Seeing as she will probably being fighting elves before trying to date one.

 _Huh how ironic_.

 **Flash**

* * *

Her eyes opened up as she felt her body hit a hard surface. Taking a moment to cough up saltwater and rubbing her eyes clean of it before seeing what had happen.

"Are you alright?" Heckapoo voiced before coughing.

Clover replied, "I think I saw my life flash before my eyes." Before clutching the wound in her chest as the pain from being stabbed earlier started to flare up again.

"Yeah I know the feeling right now."

The maid's vision started to clear up as she saw her mistress hunched over her, clutching a pair of scissors in her hand.

With Galethorn's sword piercing her chest...

"NO!" She screamed seeing the elf stand behind her boss gripping the swords hilt from behind saying, "If you don't bring your real form here right now in the next five minutes I'll kill your servant."

With that he twisted the blade inside her.

*POOF*

 **Author's Confessions:** Hello again it's a me! Punario! It's been awhile since I've last left one of these but much like Reo Speedwagon, "I can't fight this feeling anymore!" So I just wanted to say HECK YA after seeing that this story reached a 100 follower count. Thank you all so much for sticking with my bullshit for so long and I look forward to writing more in the future.

Besides that I wanted to also ask what your opinion is of some of the side characters right now. Given the cast acting around the main characters, I've been dangling the fact that I'm going to be Game of Thronesing some of them soon. So I would love to hear if any of them stuck out to you or if you just want to see everyone die!

But as always thank you for reading and have a good day.

 **Episode 20: Battle of Bathello Part 4: Clover**


	21. Episode 21

Heckapoo was at her forge waiting for Prime to show up with a answer to Blue's time stopping magic. Pacing back and forth as she wished she knew how the fight was going on with the other side. A part of her just wanted to swarm the battlefield with clones while she led the charge against Galethorn. Even the mentioning his name made her hands tighten up into a fist. Slowly thinking back at how she acted when they were a couple.

Granted she had gone through several different relationship before giving the elf the time of day on a whim. Thinking it would be a nice change of pace to take things slow with someone else for once. After last fling with her previous boyfriend who was a overlord that specialized in making mix tapes out of the screams of his enemies. Heckapoo dropped him like a bad habit after how much of a control freak he turned out to be though she saw the writing on the wall from the start.

Really in the past she did a lot things in the moment whenever she felt like it. Unfortunately that way of thinking is what screwed her up once she started going out with Galethorn. It was definitely a different experience from the different flings she had before though. He kept up with his work in dealing with upstart dimensional travelers, a byproduct of her research she never told him about.

Also he was respected by his staff despite their obsessive groaning at his laid back attitude. Though whenever they went out on a date he gave her his full attention. Surprising her at how good of a conversationalist he turned out to be as they ended up talking for hours. It felt normal to her which felt weird given her own upbringing into a family of magical beings in service to a bunch of butterfly folk.

As time moved on, the most they ever did before the falling out was kiss. She felt it was something that could workout since they were both beings with unnaturally long lifespans compared to other races. Alas even this feeling would come to bite her later one evening...

After having a rough day were she got into a argument with one of the low tier residential aristocrats over his bill to raise the prices even higher on travelers just visiting the city. She ended up having to spend the whole day held up in town hall while she convinced the other acting members of the committee that the idiot was just being greedy.

During the time she made some small calls to Galethorn about how she would be late but they were being ignored. Though she made up the excuse that he was probably being held back at work for a bit from by a last minute incident since it happens every Monday _apparently_. On that note she thought it would be nice to drop by his place and ask him out for dinner so the both of them could unwind. Once she left the building the thought crossed her mind that maybe this would be the night they actually did 'something something'.

The thought was put on hold however as Heckapoo opened the door to his place. He had decided earlier to give her a spare key to his place after their tenth date. Out of the reason that if he ever got that drunk again he needed someone to get him home in one piece. Though when she shut the door a voice she wasn't familiar with was upstairs and it sounded like the person was, moaning?

In a instant she dashed up the stairs and kicked down the door to his bedroom seeing another woman on top of him.

Then before the memory could go any further her clone's past from the fight had rushed through her mind. Her eyes widen at the new information and quickly she made more clones with the intention to rush Galethorn into submission before he tried anything. Each of her clones wore the same heated expression as her, _if he wants to sign his own death warrant then I'll be happy to let him do it in his own blood!_

This time Heckapoo decided it was now more than ever to use more of abilities to their fullest. Meaning she would send clones out in force take him out after getting him away from Clover. How she planned to get him out of range from the maid was going to be simple. She'd make a portal under his feet and send him to another dimension where another clone would be. Then with nobody from Bathello present she could fight at full power without the fear of prying eyes or encase of Blue interfering.

She snapped her fingers and her clones went to work.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 17**

Marco's sword guarded against his spare blade, as it was swung down hard over the dark elf's head. He started to feel a bit bloodthirsty since he didn't know who he wanted to kill the most right now, Blue or the elf wielding the katana. _That's the last time I make a deal with that idiot!_ He screamed to himself while pushing the blade away from him. Giving the elf a quick shoulder tackle before his foe could take aim with a fire spell.

How all of this played out just a couple of seconds ago was when Blue went up on Kur to fight the pair that was attacking the behemoth. Then the monster ended up tossing one of them his way during the fight. Almost impaling Marco by the same sword he had just given to said blue idiot for protection nearly ten minutes ago.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Mind Marco Number 13 sighed, "Put him on the list Number 34."_

 _After that his subordinate added another name to Marco's internal shit list, placing the monster outside the top five as a new entree._

 _5th Place Jeremy Birnbaum_

 _4th Place Ludo_

 _3rd Place Pony Head_

 _2nd Place Toffee_

 _1st Place Glossaryck_

After bashing into the elf, Marco pointed his sword between the young man's eyes. Only to miss a second later as the guy pulled back his head on instinct from the danger. The elf backed away from him pointing his finger at his hoodie. The power glowing from his finger tip in bright red fashion, _hopefully this one isn't fireproof_ Dreddy thought.

The fire erupted from his digit as if it was a coming from a wrathful dragon. Filling the space the man before him once stood, letting his own vision bask in the dancing flames.

"Maybe I overdid it." He said since he couldn't find a body after the spell had gone off.

 **Double Meanwhile...**

Marco's teeth chattered while he hugged himself for warmth. After escaping the flames by whispering the tome's verse as fast as he could out of force of habit. Both pleased at his timing but still wishing he had the time to unlock another verse to somewhere much warmer. He then started to walk a couple steps away from where he last stood as he tried to keep his footing on the train's roof.

The way the para-tome worked was simple, just figure out how to say the verse in whatever language you prefer. Whatever your native language is, then the book's letters will match it. Unfortunately much like the destination being set to a random spot in another plane of existence, so too is the verse. Having to unscramble **ten** **words** from pages filled with gibberish.

Though there is one saving grace to finding the word you need and that is the fact that all the letters are in a different color. With the word you need having matching color coordinated letters. Unscramble a small set of letters in each paragraph with the same color that actually makes one coherent word. Luckily there is only one real word in each page of the tome.

Last are the effects of using the spell book for travel. Just make sure your physically touching the book and say the verse that was found verbally. Then you will be sent instantly to another place. In which a 'book marker' will appear in the place you end up to represent the spot you came from. It was basically a magical 'x' drawn on the ground you appeared on to point out your relevant position in both worlds.

In lame man's terms you can hop between both places leaving a mark on the ground that will take you back to the same spot you left from the old world. Though it's gone if you head back to it. Also if you say the verse away from the 'x' then the person will teleport back to the world they came from but in a place further away from where they started.

 **Triple Meanwhile...**

Puncore was smashing his head against a keyboard after looking at the convoluted mess of exposition about the damn para-tomes.

"I should of just made it so that Marco got struck by a bolt of lighting and gained Nightcrawler powers instead, would've been easier in hindsight."

 **Quad Meanwhile...**

 _Okay I think this is far enough_ , Marco thought as he moved a coupled of yards away from the 'book marker'. Despite the cold the book did have it's uses but if he was being honest with himself. With all the trouble of getting the first verse, he couldn't stop thinking how super lucky he was in deciphering it before coming here. Afterwards he uttered it to escape from this renegade polar express.

"To the depths with the cold, I'll follow my path."

After that he appeared behind the dark haired elf from earlier and in a swift motion Marco cut his head off. Much to his surprise he heard a woman's voice shout at him from atop Kur's head.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

 **BGM: Bad Moon Rising**

Behind her figure he could make out the hulking mass of Blue about to smack her down. Though she spun out of the way while slicing the monster's arm in the attempt. She then motioned her hand into the cut and fired off a wind spell that blew apart Blue's arm. He gripped at his wound vainly as he stumbled away from the elf. Fortunately the blond didn't pay anymore attention to him because in the next moment she dived off of Kur towards Marco.

The wind blasted out of her fingers as she dived at the red hoodie wearing man. Jetting hard at him with her dagger aimed for his throat. Marco cursed himself for just staring at her descent thinking about how cool it looked until he remembered she was coming for him. With no time to get out of the way he tried to guard against the attack.

Seconds later they connected, hard as the built up momentum sent the both of them off the rooftop. As their bodies skipped against the waters surface the girl gripped his sword hand with one arm. While cutting into his shoulder during the time they were connected with her free one. Though through the pain he ripped off one of her four wind gems with his free hand.

Soon after loosing the initial force start to die as they dived into the water still tangled. Quickly Marco kicked her off of him weakly under the misplaced ocean water. Much to his surprise she did but soon to his horror her fingers started to glow again. Pointing both of them at him and since he couldn't utter the verse underwater he found himself thinking one thing.

 _Fuck!_

 _Penta Meanwhile..._

 _"Prepare your asses everyone!" Number 13 shouted._

After that he was sent rocketing away from the girl into a ruined building. His body screamed in pain as it crashed through a window then it was stopped by a submerged hallway wall. The force pushed all the air out of his lungs as his vision swam in bubbles. He didn't know how long he was going to last like this but fortunately he still had the gem from earlier.

Quickly as the elf went to the surface to get fresh air, he popped the rock into his mouth. Hoping he could still activate and make it give him air. After a while he felt new energy course through his jaw then it channeled itself to the tip of his tongue. His cheeks inflated instantly causing him to release some of the new air he had given himself.

A couple of seconds later and he was able to lower the output of the gem while pinning it to the side of his mouth. Then he saw the elf rocketing towards him again through the waters. Trying his best with sword still in hand he paddled out of the though the cut from earlier started to stab at him when he stretched the shoulder out. The adrenaline he had from the early clash was waning and that blond shark was coming in fast.

Quickly an idea came to mind causing him to reach down for his demi-bag. Pulling out the para-tome fast in one hand while he put his mouth inside the bag's opening. His hopes proved to be well placed as the portal space inside was dry even if water was pouring in. With gust he said the verse just as the elf's blade touched the skin of his cheek.

Suddenly they were tossed on top of the train speeding through the blizzard. Marco kept the gem in the side of his mouth while trying his best to not shed tears at how much worse it was to be here drenched in water. Fortunately the girl was the same after tumbling into the new space, hunching over on all fours while giving him a murderous look.

"Ya bye-bye." He said nonchalantly before uttering the verse again.

 **BGM: END**

Sending him back into the underwater hallway were he pulled out the wind gem from his mouth. He had enough air right now but was going to use the rock to send him back up to the surface fast. Then after a couple of attempts, he was able to propel his body outside the ruined building. Keeping in mind that the force of the single gem was much weaker from how the earlier user had showed.

 _Must need more of the same kind to increase the power_. He thought as he made his way to the buildings rooftop for air. His head popped out of the water, eager to breath without the magic rock's help. Though pulling his body over the edge that was hanging over his head proved to be too much of challenge for himself with one arm. So for the hell of it he pointed the gem below him one more time to give him a little push.

His body lifted out of the water into the air a couple of feet like he had jumped off a trampoline. Landing on his butt hard as he shut his eyes in response to how much punishment it had taken today. Next he pulled out his red potion and chugged it as he felt his wounds start to mend.

"Rough day?" A familiar voice said.

He looked up from the ground to see Clover sitting across from him while Galethorn pointed his broadsword at her. The weapon moved closer to the woman's face when Marco inched a little closer.

"Could you like back off for a couple more minutes? I'm waiting to kill Fire-thighs here."

Marco dropped his katana and moved his hands up while saying, "Look I'm tired of fighting right now so can we talk a bit before this whole thing comes to ahead?"

The elf rolled his eyes before commenting, "Just don't move any closer or you'll be my new hostage for your so called 'girlfriend'."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Dude your being strung along as her rebound. Your whole entire relationship from what I've seen in the reports is absolutely garbage."

It took a second for Marco to register the words before saying another word, "Explain?"

"From what I've seen your from the human race, life span averaging around seventy years on a more convenient plane of existence. With that in mind your so freaking young if I had to compare you to that demoness. We would be counting your the number cap for about ten minutes if we're lucky."

"Honestly age doesn't feel like a problem to me anymore." He interrupted.

Galethorn sighed, "Shut up already, now despite the clear age gap of multiple lifetimes as a first clear roadblock second is her own emotional state. See 'boy-toy' before I decided it would be best to ax off your dearly beloved we use to date if you didn't already know."

"I kinda of wanted to tip-toe around that."

"Your right to do so, I haven't met anyone yet that wanted to hear about someone else's ex. With the exception being attention whores that wanted to know if they were better."

The young man flinched at that last line which the elf definitely saw, "Oh don't worry if I had anything to do with it, your time with her would look tamed in comparison to the crap I've pulled on her."

"What did you do?"

The maid under Galethorn's sword spoke up, "If you tell him, he'll probably attack you and for my sake could we avoid that?"

"Nope." He answered down to her with a smile.

"I'm going to die a virgin..." She mumbled.

"So Marco right?"

"Yes."

"As I was saying about your sham of a relationship let me tell you why she suckered you into it. It's a pretty funny story since it ends with me nearly dying with my pants wrapped around my ankles." He chuckled.

Marco just returned his earlier statement with a cringed expression, "I can live without some of the details of what you two did."

"Nah your misunderstanding, you see she didn't take off my pants but someone else did." He winked as the young man before him look at him wide eyed at the statement.

"Could I leave for this part?" Clover spoke up.

"Nope."

Marco demanded, "So why'd you do it?"

"Well before I explain that hot mess let me give you a small side story." On that note Marco sat down next to his sword.

Then he said, "If I'm going to get another history lesson about you again I wanna be comfortable."

"Fine, so it started when I backed the wrong horse that ended up turning this city we're in right now, to this watery grave made up of moldy old rocks with windows."

"I wanted to complain about the mold problem here for a long time too." Marco commented.

Galethorn ignored that, "One massacre later along with me selling out the leaders of the whole coup, I was still around but in lower standing among my own people. Though I persevered as I gained reputation by helping everyone around me through the decades. Then people started to believe more and more that when I joined those radicals it was because I genuinely thought I could help them."

"Sounds like people just wrote you off as naive." The young man pointed out.

"It was annoying for a bit but I was able to get back into politics again with that label. A majority of my supporters willing to give me a second chance because they thought after my mistake I would be easier to control. An for a time I let them believe that until I 'replaced' them." The elf pointed out.

"Politics 101 in these parts." Clover added.

He nodded in agreement before continuing, "So after securing better people I thought about giving my dreams of sending the dimensional travelers back to where they came from another clown college try."

"Wait we have those here?" The maid asked.

"It's down past the statue of the woman tomb-stoning a saber tooth tiger surprisingly. Though besides that, I came up with a plan on how to go about this whole thing. Without going into too much detail-"

"Thank gad." Marco chipped in.

The elf squinted back him, "The story only gets longer with more interruptions."

"Sorry." They both sighed.

"Now in the beginning I wanted to do it peacefully if possible after the mess that happened a century ago. So I went about it by gaining the favor of other influential members in our society. How I did it was different for each person I deemed important to making my plan happen. Sometimes it was easy as bribing, doing a favor that didn't effect my own goals, and then there was Heckapoo."

His eyes shifted to the ground as they reflected a deep disappointment, "For a time I found her pretty interesting at the start of the whole escapade. Though one evening I was going to surprise her after a long days work to go out for dinner but I heard the most interesting bit of news."

Before he said the rest, the elf's face twisted into a dark glare that made his small audience shiver.

"She was talking through a mirror to a person named Prime about how the state of this dimension's space was going. Talking in great detail about how she wanted things to be more stable as she looked over new travelers. Needless to say after hearing the whole conversation and about how she was responsible for all this shit, I was pissed."

Marco was about to say something but held it back as he started to think that Galethorn was right. Even worse he was starting to wonder why in the world he chose to help Heckapoo in the first place. Doing something for her without even thinking about the bigger picture wasn't something he normally missed or not worry about. Though his mind flashed back to a couple of heated reason why he was distracted.

He tried to shake it off but his own guilt was starting to creep up on him. Making him question the only thing he didn't want to, why did he jump back into a relationship with her again? Truth be told Marco had tried to bury what he assumed was his last shred of sanity in the three years he spent in that war torn dimension he was in.

Maybe it was all the fighting or maybe the bleak places he had to fight in that made him want to forget. Somewhere he knew something had changed inside him, and it wasn't pretty. Then that means whatever his decisions meant would have been done in a vain attempt to not face what he had become, right? Did he choose to continue his relationship with Heckapoo or did he just run to her? Just so he could forget about everything he had to do in order to survive?

Galethorn noticed the mixed expression on his face, "After that I put the final nail in the coffin about this whole thing peacefully. So to celebrate the event, one week later I decided to 'meet up' with my secretary. Ignoring the sounds of my front door opening."

"Bastard." Clover spat.

"Bitch deserved way worse." He replied to the maid before adding, "Though I have to admit her reaction was something I didn't expect."

The maid chuckled, "Yeah I bet it did, almost everyone heard about how she torched your place when you two broke up."

"No not that." He waved his broadsword in front of her eyes like a finger. "You see what surprised me is that through the whole situation despite setting my place on fire, the shouting, and the countless hours I spent doing damage control later over property damage. The thing that stuck with me the most was that after everything was said and done in that mess. Even when she stood over me with her stupid blade hovering just inches away from my throat. Heckapoo of all people was crying, over someone like me."

The elf looked back at the young man who was starting to snap out of whatever muddle thoughts he was having.

"She could've stopped this whole thing before it even happened. An now here I stand while my men, women, and every single victim made from her 'interests' that I couldn't save in time, dead, because of her."

"Then over here we have Marco." He pointed to the young man with his free hand, "Some dude that just popped out of another hole in the infinite scheme of things. Thinking he was probably just helping out his supposed 'GF'. When really he was aiding a villain with relationship issues who probably forced you into said relationship just so she could forget about her own mistakes again."

"SHUT UP!"

"An the best part." Though before the elf could continue a orange light appeared under his feet and then in another second Galethorn was gone.

Ending up in front of his ex while her clones surrounded him.

 **Episode 21: Battle of Bathello Part 5: Heckapoo**


	22. Episode 22

**Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 17**

Once Galethorn fell through the portal Marco couldn't help but notice that he was standing with his fist clinched. What the elf had said was indeed effecting him as he took a deep breath. He tried his best to calm down while Clover fiddled with the hole on her shirt. Commenting how she'll have to throw it in the burn pile if she can't use bleach to get her own blood out.

"Also do you want to talk about what he said?" She asked.

He hesitated before nodding.

"Okay so which part is bothering you the most right now?"

He started with, "If I had to choose it might be how I feel like we're in the wrong here but that's covering more than one topic so I'll just start with the second thing bothering me the most, Heckapoo."

"Wow it sounds bad if your already seeing your time with her as something that's below this mess." She pointed out.

"Sorry but maybe you don't know or perhaps it's different for everyone, but thinking about how I messed up is normally what comes first. See when I think of my earlier attempts at asking out that special someone and how I would give all my time every morning just to nod at one person. It wasn't just because I was only thinking of seeing her everyday but what I felt about her that came first, if that makes sense. Keeping that in mind I ended up learning a important lesson from another friend of mine whose name was Star. That if you don't keep track of time or your surroundings it'll come crashing down on you one day when all you do is just go with what your heart tells you is comfortable."

She then asked, "So is that how you feel right now? That it's all crashing down on you?"

"I do... This whole thing has just felt like I've just been chasing after her but not like how I'm suppose to." He added.

"Okay so how are you suppose to?"

He closed his eyes, "Maybe one way, is that I should've let her done this whole thing on her own instead of choosing to help out. Thinking I was doing her a favor while ignoring my surroundings just led to me killing people who probably just wanted the fighting to stop as soon as it began."

The maid scratched behind her head before saying, "Maybe that's true but remember they lured us here and attacked first."

"Though they did it because they thought it could save more lives in the process." He argued.

"No, they did it because it was their own interest to shut themselves off from the rest of the universe." She paused before going on, "I've lived in this dimension for a long time, and after hanging out here for over a decade. I can say, that it wasn't just the elves who were fighting all the travelers that were hellbent on killing or ruling the world here."

"I already figured out that much."

She snapped at him, "Then did you ever ask why they never just teamed up with the travelers that wanted to stop the bad ones from stinking up the place?"

He shook his head despite the fact that he did ask himself about that bit of logic. Thinking how Blue was the only other 'traveler' on the elf's side this time.

Clover told him, "It's because their stubborn. Stubborn to change, stubborn to let other people with good intentions come to help them out. The reason Galethorn was ever able to gather this much support now, was because he was a acting middleman for both sides. Like the asshole said he tried to move for a more peaceful path before he found out how pointless it was going to be again."

"Because of Heckapoo."

In response to that she got up and silently walked over to the boy and slapped him across the face, "No! Because even he was in denial! This city was trashed because of him and his former comrades for simply believing they couldn't learn to cooperate with anyone but themselves. They didn't see anyone outside their race as means to a end until they had lost sight of what their own goals were. An I'll be damned if you put even a ounce of that blame on my master!"

"I-I'm sorry..." The only thing he could say as he tried his best to avoid her glare.

She crossed her arms before sighing, "No I should be, after all even I felt like some of the stuff he said was true but the thing is, is that things like what he said don't offer any guarantees for someone's safety in the future. There have been people from his race that kill others indiscriminately through out the ages regardless of where they came from."

"I wasn't sure about that but it just sort of feels awful that we ended up being the ones to kill people who just wanted to keep others safe."

"An I'm not implying there is anything wrong with that, your a good guy, even if you don't think so right now." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder before saying, "An I can see why my boss has stuck around with you for longer than a week."

"Whose weak?" As the both of them looked back to see Kur and Blue standing by the edge of the rooftop drenched. The monster had his arm back though Marco guessed it was because Kur most likely picked a potion from one of the elves after taking them out. He also noticed the chef was wearing one of the elf's pants though it looked tight on him.

"Hey Kur your suppose to kill that guy not make friends with him!" Clover shouted while pointing at Blue.

Before she drew her wands out, Marco quickly got in her way saying, "Wait! He's on our side now! I think?"

"Don't care! This fucker sent me flying into a food stall the other day and those stains did not come out!" She shouted before pushing past him, though as she was about to aim at Blue the monster knelt down on one knee and said.

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone went silent after that, then he coughed and said, "No wait, I mean, can you forgive me?! Pretty please!"

 **Meanwhile...**

 **BGM: Ram Jam - Black Betty**

Galethorn flipped between two blades that were aimed for his head and legs. Only able to dodge them fast enough thanks to his air hexi-gems. Though the moment was short lived when he realized a third clone was flying at him in the air. After just hitting the brakes on his air magic he shifted down the element totem pole to his lighting spells. Pointing his airborne foot directly at the clone before blowing a hole through it.

*POOF*

Then with his broadsword drawn during his descent, Galethorn made a large swipe at the group waiting for him down on the ground. Knocking aside several of Heckapoo's short-swords for the moment but still ended up getting cut all around his legs during the fall by a few. Quickly he rolled away as his body hit the ground to avoid more incoming blades. While noting this whole thing was turning into a intense melee that gave him little breathing room.

Taking a glance at his surroundings during the fight, he obviously knew that this was a different dimension. One with a landscape filled with dark floating rocks that dripped with purple and orange goo from the jagged platforms. Though seeing as the gravity was pretty much the same like his home dimension, he took a guess that the locals here had wings, could levitate, or were perhaps the universe's biggest grasshoppers.

Unfortunately he didn't have time to find out as more of Heckapoo's clone surround him again. His survival instincts coupled with his regulatory training helped him to pick out the best plan for a attack. Before they could completely surround him, Galethorn charged one of the earlier clones that arrived on the scene. Easily tilting his body away during mid run so he could dodge one of the clone's swings while deflecting her second strike with his sword.

Next he twist his wrist an stabbed into the arm he had danced around just seconds ago. Making her wrench in pain while dropping her blade just as Galethorn grabbed her other arm. He then sent vines out from his feet again thanks to another set of hexi-gems, that helped in keeping him from being thrown aside by her strength. Finally the rest of the clones started to make a move towards him from all sides.

With a huff he threw the Heckapoo clone over his shoulder into the party behind him. Soon he released the vines from the rock an ducked under another set of short-swords in a timely fashion. Ending him up in a weird last minute push up stance before lifting his legs over his head as he moved into a handstand. His waist twisted as he kicked one foot out and bent the second one behind him. Lining up the perfect shots for a sharp ice spell to land in each respected clone's forehead.

*POOF*

*POOF*

Galethorn proceeded to swing his feet back down in front of him to send his body back to a standing position. Though he soon found himself surrounded again, making him feel like a little jaded at how relentless she was. Then the idea of getting out of this place had dawned on him but for that to happen he needed to make a opening.

"Say before you ladies tear me apart like I'm your favorite musician could I tell you a story?"

The response was several clones charging at him while a handful stood back to flip him off. _Classy_ , he remarked to himself though with the delay in the rest of her forces he had found a way to escape. Galethorn kicked one foot in the air fast an shot off a blast of air that took out half of the front line charging him. During their approach he dashed to meet them half way and slid under their twin strike.

While underneath he swung his broadsword out and cut off their hands. Before they poof'd out of existence he ditched his weapon as he snagged Heckapoo's short-swords from the severed hands.

*POOF*

*POOF*

The blades stayed with him as they disappeared...

Needless to say this caught every single clone's attention, making them stampede his way before he figured out how to put them together. He smiled at the mob coming at him as his feet hummed with a pale energy. Then as the whole crowd was about to turn him into a pin cushion he launched into the air away. Enjoying the show of his ex crashing into herself over yonder.

It was short lived however once several orange portals opened up over his head. He cut the wind as body started to fall again though this time being followed in the air to a degree as Heckapoo's clones dived after him. Shortly after he pushed out his feet again an blasted away in a hard horizontal line in the space. Sending him out of the way of the lethal rain. While he remembered how Heckapoo put the blades back together into scissors before she saved her maid.

Once he figured it out, he quickly cut open a portal to anywhere but this deathtrap. Falling into a place that sold furniture to talking cactus people, which he thanked whoever ran the multi-verse that the couch he landed on wasn't covered in needles.

 **BGM: END**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **BGM: The Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Blue coughed out a tooth with some blood on it as he tried his best to stay on his two feet. The maid was gasping for air as a bloody fist was cocked back weakly.

He painfully asked, "Do I have your forgiveness and your permission to collapse on the ground now ma'am?"

"Yes..." Clover finally huffed, making the larger creature fall down on his back with a delayed, "OW!"

All the while Kur and Marco sat down on their knees trying to look as innocent as possible. She clapped her hands together causing the two to flinch in fear.

"Now back to your problem." She smiled to Marco.

He gulped, "I don't have a problem what problem? I think Kur has a problem since he's missing a shirt say Kur do you wanna talk about how your running around in public topless?"

"One I'm a dude, two I'm comfortable with body above the waist and three the idiot passed out over there doesn't wear one either and last don't you dare drag me into this!"

"Come on let's talk about how you feel about my boss?" Her bloody knuckles rested on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and said what he had been trying to hold back until Heckapoo got back, "I was thinking..."

"Yes." The maid started to squeeze his shoulder while he started to regret ever talking . _I should've never of said anything about my stupid self inflected guilt trip over this world's hypocrites, wait aren't I being one right now?_ He started to think about the earlier conversation an while it feels like he might get the crap knocked out of him if he keeps staling. In a way though isn't this helping him come to a decision while being aware of the consequences?

That if he let's this whole thing bother him so much then maybe he should brake up with her now before things got ugly. Or maybe instead he tries to work past this, to try to once again share a heart to heart with Heckapoo. Though he would confront her about the past an granted she might not want to talk about it but he would try. If it worked they might actually have something to stand on that would feel like a normal beginning to their relationship without the hate and love bullshit.

 _Something that felt a bit more grounded than what I have now_...

His eyes flashed back at the maid as he made his choice.

"I'm going to talk to her about this whole thing first."

Clover looked like she was going to argue about that response but he moved his hand over the one resting on him. "Don't worry I'm not going to be so stupid as to say this mess was just one person's fault. Give me some credit at least."

With that she let him go, an for a brief second Marco thought her smile was genuine.

 **BGM: END**

 **Meanwhile...**

Galethorn didn't have long as multiple portals started to tear open around the store. Quickly he picked up some dining room chairs from a display an threw them into the holes. Some of them closed while other Heckapoo clones came out looking at him with a raised eyebrow that told him, "Dude, freaking really?"

He chuckled at that before cutting open another portal to another space. Hopping back into the previous dimension quickly to retrieve his broadsword. Things were starting to look better now that he had a way to create breathing room between the horde that was following him. While they were busy chasing him through the mult-verse he could try to figure out a way to use the scissors to lead him to the real Heckapoo.

Though if they took him to her he would need to be healed up first. The elf pulled out his first potion of the day and put it to good use since his legs felt like they were on fire. Seeing as his pockets covering his pants had been cut up a quite a bit leaving him with two-thirds left of dimensional storage left. Luckily the one containing his leftovers from Joffrey's birthday party was still intact. _Hopefully that old blue haired elf didn't die when I sent him out with his partner to secure the area. Cause damn his birthday cake was a great way to celebrate his last week on the force, before retiring, to go fishing, also he had a family of three_. _Why am I thinking about this?_

The portals started to open up around him again, he sighed an cut open another hole in space. Hoping this one would lead him to the real Heckapoo so he could finish this once an for all.

His feet touched down in a room that was illuminated by torches inside of statues of a snake with flames flickering inside their gaping maws. With another similar serpent statue above them pouring orange water into a pool in front of him. Behind it's small waterfall was a rack full of scissors much like the one he was carrying and next to it was a couch. Though before he could complain about all the chains that hung off the walls a door slammed behind him.

He knew who it was and why, this was probably just her forge given how there was a giant smelter hanging from the open roof. Quickly he opened the front door and closed it instantly.

"Don't make me knock!" He heard her yell.

Galethorn sighed at his luck before he attempted to play along. Pushing the door back open as all he saw was a dead forest in the background while a army of Heckapoo clones looking at him ready for a fight from the front.

"Your the worst girl scouts I've ever seen! I mean really all this trouble an you forgot the cookies?!" He shouted over the crowd while trying his best to remain calm.

"Oh shut up and get your ass out here so I can kick it." One the clones said while rolling her eyes.

 _Going to kill that one first_ , as he started to shake off the pressure of situation before him. The realty of seeing how the demoness could do all of this on a whim just showed how much more of a monster she was compared to everything he's fought so far. A part of him wanted to go back to the ruins and pick up whoever was left from the fighting an make last ditch attempt in finding the real one out of this bunch. Though given how poorly his side was loosing last time he check. They were either dead or managed to escape.

While on the other hand, another part of him wanted to see if he could do it all by himself as his adrenaline kicked in before he even walked out the doorway. How fun would it be to see if everything he had done up to this point ended with him beating her one to a hundred? Most of his days had been boring preparation mixed with halfhearted responses though seeing the look on this woman's face as he broke her heart. Just, _just, sent shivers down my spine.._.

It made him remember the first time he fought tooth and nail against someone out to kill him.

During the time he became a humble merchant in order to follow in his father's footsteps. Galethorn tried to sell goods as best he could but was undercut by his competitors. Then in a act of desperation he tried to sell to pirates of all people. Saying it was the stupidest decision of his life was a understatement since they never cared more about buying cheap goods than taking them. Often he blamed the fact that he was super drunk before he entered the port but that was horse piss.

He wanted them to give him a reason to start a fight, something to wake him up from his crippling depression. That he wasn't good enough to be anything other than a terrible businessman. Then they gave him what he wanted, an it felt great to let all his built up emotions come flying out as he clobbered the first swashbuckler. Everything felt so much clearer in hindsight. Though he loved the feeling of being justified as he laid down his own law and order onto others. Surprising him in the long run as he survived the whole encounter and became a 'Founding Aristocrat' of the city Bathello.

While time had past so did his hang ups on being a failure to his deceased father. He had even found a new purpose in keeping the peace as well as maintaining it. Granted in the beginning he never held a grudge to the dimensional travelers. Though the first woman he had ever loved convinced him how much trouble they made. Their time together was a sweet dream turned into a nightmare when she finally put her plans into motion.

Then as the smoke cleared, she was killed before his eyes by a random traveler during the massacre of Old Bathello. His eyes blurred as he had lost someone that made him forget about his own mistakes while it ended up pushing him to try and change everything about this world. She told him time and again that he had the ability to do that much.

Even if she might've just been using him as a means to a end, he knew at the very end she did care about him. From her actions of making their relationship secret from her own members as he assisted them. To the way that she even left him one last letter when she had died.

Telling him that she wished she never met him just because of all the wonderful moments they shared.

It was the final nail in the coffin for why he had to send all the outsiders packing. Galethorn didn't start this out from some injustice, but vengeance in it's purest form. Though along the way when he started up his late lover's dream something had changed in him. Often cursing it as nothing but a distraction, but really he had started to grow found of having the travelers around.

The truth of the whole thing was just so damn simple in the fact that not all of them were bad. To the point that he didn't want to start another war yet he still wanted them gone.

 _Enough!_ He shouted to himself while making his way out of the doorway. _The time for being peaceful about this whole thing will come later,_ his heart told him. For now he had a army to fight and a ex to kill.

She had started this whole mess and whoever made her be damned, he was going to end it.

 **Meanwhile...**

Glossaryck was moving around in a dimensional space between the pages of the Magical Instructions Book when his nose started to itch, "Oh no someone better not be talking about me now! Please! I have pudding in both hands right now and I'm in front of the page on the negative effects of using dark magic!"

Though it was too late.

"ACHOOO!"

He sniffed, "Oh no, hope nobody important needed that."

 **Back To The Fight...**

 **BGM: Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out**

Galethorn cocked his heels upwards while hunching his body forward pointed towards the group. If he was going into that mess, he was going in _fast_. Then his feet erupted with in a violent burst of air, propelling straight into her front line. With his sword still drawn, an it's point shaking hard under the wind pressure he found it unsurprising that it drove through the clone from earlier with little resistance.

*POOF*

"Whoa." Was what he heard from another clone, though he rolled his eyes at the response. _Luckily her reaction time is still her biggest weakness, funny since she has super speed. How the heck does she still get surprised by things traveling this fast still?_ The only answer he could come up with at the moment as he ran his sword through a line of clones in a instant was that she was toying with him.

Heckapoo was either gauging him to see if he had anymore tricks up his sleeve, or she could just toss out as many clone as she wanted without a worry in the world. Putting him in a war of attrition that he was definitely going to loose. The idea that she would act this cocky behind the scenes made him furious. While his momentum started to die out along with another clone, he swiped his leg around his body fast. With only a couple of feet between him and the rest of her duplicates, he needed to create some room.

Unleashing a weaker gust of wind around that pushed back everyone around him. Though he didn't do it fast enough as one the of the Heckapoos cut into his back. In return he stabbed his sword under his armpit, knowing it would find his assailant.

*POOF*

With only half of the clones blown away from his front while the rest where still behind him, Galethorn had little choice but to duck as several blades whizzed overhead. While on the ground he blasted another storm from his heels as he pinned to the spot with his broadsword. Trusting the fact that his back was now safe for the moment, he got up just in time to block a clone swinging down at him.

He grinned as he dodge and danced under her weapon and severed the clone's wrist with his blade. Though before she could come in with her other short-sword, Galethorn planted a swift knee into her stomach. Then as she reeled he had already charged his foot with electricity again. Letting a lighting bolt fly through her and into a couple of the clones that were about to join the fight.

The horde rushed him again but he just took to the air in response. Seeing the mass of red and orange look up at him before they started opening up portals form below. Before they came to him, he looked over the group to see if he could make out the source of these copies. Thinking she'd stand out in response to him slaughtering her creations. Unfortunately he couldn't make out anything until his attention turned to the clones diving at him from the air.

 **BGM: END**

 **In The Meantime...**

Heckapoo watched as Galethorn got swarmed as she thought about bringing in some fire staff users. Though she dismissed the idea as the elf got stabbed in the back from a clone while in the air. Granted the blade was stuck in him now and her replica was destroyed during the rest of her fall. This just made her sigh though, _I'm going to have collect that later too.._.

Really even with all his experience Galethorn still wasn't a one man army no matter how wide his arsenal maybe. She was starting to wonder why he was only using his sword but she caught a glance at his other hand. It gripped one of her scissors which made her eye squint in annoyance. After that she tapped one of her clones on the shoulders and said.

"Spread the word to everyone else to get our baby back." As she gestured to the cutting tool in Galethorn's hand.

The word went out fast as she watched him struggle to remain in the air. Soon he opened a portal in the sky making her eyes widen when it's twin appeared next to her. _Fucking really?_ She cursed. Of all the times he had to pick up on the fact that her scissors let the user go to anyone or anyplace based on thought at this moment, _is just freaking bull_ -

She ducked as a sword came thrusting out of the portal first.

"Okay, point made." With that she snapped her fingers to signal her clones to join in once he came out. She rolled her eyes as the copies nearly trampled another clone in the process of getting between the two of them. In the meantime Heckapoo be can contemplating her craftsmanship, _my clones are just as bullheaded as I am. While my scissor's can take you anywhere in the mult-verse but if your looking for a specific item like themselves, then forget about it_.

Sometimes she wondered how the hell she didn't fix these problems even after spending centuries trying. Despite her mistakes, she was trying to find a answer for this hiccup with her scissors by using the travelers in Bathello. While her clones acting just like her had it's moments but maybe it's their lack of coordination in a huge group that needed more practice. They were much better in ambushes when she thought about it.

Heckapoo waited for a bit while Galethorn tore through more of her clones. Until they where standing in front of each other as another clone poof'd out existence. She took notice of the damage he had accumulated over the course of the fight. His clothes cut up, a handful of little cuts in random place across his body, his breathing was fast, while she noticed one of her short-swords still stuck out of his shoulder.

"Think you can do it?" She taunted the half dead elf with her arms crossed and scissors in hand.

 **BGM: Of Monster and Men - Silhouettes**

He gritted his teeth an like a mad bull he charged at her at incredible speed with the help of his wind gems. Though in that short window of time she cut a portal in his path, placing the other opening by a rocky wall connected to a cliff. It didn't take a genius to know he hit it with enough force that she was pretty sure he wasn't going to walk away from.

Even as she stepped out of another portal into the place she couldn't help but remark, "Ew." At the sight of his mangled body lying further away from a bloody spat on the side of the wall. Surprisingly Galethorn tried to push himself up but quickly fell back down. _Must've tried to twist his body in a attempt to survive the crash_ , she thought as he once again tried to get up.

Only to find out he only had one usable arm left since the rest of his limbs were either twisted or had a bit of bone sticking out of them. Really Heckapoo wanted to just leave this whole scene with the scissors he had dropped an call it a day. Though she couldn't help but want to talk with him one final time...

"Guess we both were a little headstrong in the end, eh?" She started.

He tried to sigh but ended up coughing blood, "You have no idea.." the elf forced out.

"True but you knew this was going to happen."

"No I didn't.." He paused before rolling over on to his back, leaning on his good arm as he tried to keep his eyes locked on to hers. "I made myself believe I could go the distance, that everything I was doing would work out in the end... I'm pretty fucking stupid aren't I?"

"Once again true, honestly I could've turned you into a bloody smear on my front yard but I didn't want to clean that mess up later."

He chuckled at that, "Well I could've just gotten reinforcements..."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure their dead." She smiled innocently.

"Of course they are.." The light behind his eyes was starting to fade, she knew he wasn't going to try anything before he died. Plus she doubt he could even move his legs or even feel them.

She decided to sit down next to him as his eyes tried to keep track of her, "You know back when I was in those old city ruins, you were amazing, even though I wanted to wring your neck."

"I try..."

"Even when we fought on that roof top and you made me stab my own friend. I couldn't help but feel a little afraid of you later despite being behind all my clones." She normally wouldn't give anyone this kind of compliment and Galethorn knew that. Though a part of her just wanted to leave this on some bizarrely positive note.

His eyelids looked heavy while his breath started to get slower, "Later I planned to taught you by saying, hey look at the bright side.. We're both accountable..."

"Wow could you hurry up and die a little faster now?"

He smiled at the remark, maybe he wanted to laugh but just didn't have the energy to do it anymore. A couple more seconds past before Heckapoo said what she wanted.

"I wished whatever I did to make you angry at me didn't happen."

Slowly he lowered his head back on the ground. While she waited to hear if anything she had hoped for would be mutual.

An the last words from Galethorn she heard was...

"...Not...Sorry..."

* * *

 **BGM: END**

 **Author's Confession:** Hello once again. Hope I'm not ruining the mood for anyone right now, but let me shine some light at the end of this chapter with a short what if scenario. On what I had originally planned to do in the battle arc concerning two characters, Blue and Clover. Because there just isn't enough deaths in this story yet to quench my thirst.

So in the other timeline I was planning to write how Blue was going to die. Hands down I was planning to kill him since his introduction. Though as time passed and someone made a review about a recurring villain, I started to come around to the idea. Unfortunately I started to like his character a lot more as time moved on when I started to see him as a wild card of sorts. Bringing a bit of randomness out of his bombastic personality for attacking famous people. Reminded me of a Belieber fan who switched out her favorite music artist to stalk every weekend. In the end he would've died at the hands of Heckapoo after nearly drowning Marco but thats history... Jude tried to do that! lol

While Clover was going to die in the harem timeline if anyone remembers that gig. She was even going to be the second woman Marco would eventually share a bed with, in a threesome with Heckapoo. Wonder if that line will make someone cry now, I wonder... Well I would've given her a back story similar to what we got but I felt like giving her a late love life was a easy way to say, "Hey sorry for almost writing you off through decapitation!" That was a close one wasn't it? Now I like how she turned out with her own way of doing things and how she gets just as frustrated as I do when my job doesn't go the way I want it to. Except I don't live in a magical place where beating up the locals is acceptable anymore. Man I miss Florida sometimes.

Either way thank you for reading like always and I look forward to the epilogue.

 **P.S.** The blue haired guy that Marco killed in one of the chapters does get a name now but the woman that Galethorn fell for and was basically a proxy for this world's radical version of dealing with immigrants from other realities. *cough* *choking on my own words* Yeah, she doesn't get one for those, for good reasons encase anyone was wondering.

 **Episode 22: Battle of Bathello Finale**


	23. Episode 23

**Disclaimer:** The following songs and or sound effects belong to their original owners please support them should you see the product.

 **Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 17**

Marco guessed he was the first one to notice something was off when Heckapoo came back from her fight with Galethorn. The way she didn't flip her lid about Blue still being alive was probably the biggest sign. Though she did ask about the scepter to which he gave it to her immediately. Then the demoness yawned as they stood on the rooftop before suggesting they take a portal back to the mansion.

Which everyone but Kur agreed to as he blew his top off, figuratively, about how she could've sent him back home ages ago.

To that she said, "Oh the reason I never told you was because I don't like you."

Everyone shorty left through the portal while the reptile man cursed the heavens above. Two things Marco learned from that whole exchange was that one, Kur taught him a new word for bitch. Also it started to make him think about what he was to say to her again. Though his thoughts were put on hold once Clover saw the young man staring down at his feet when they returned.

Quickly she yanked him into the kitchen while Heckapoo went upstairs to find a random empty bedroom she could use for some shut eye.

"You look like your getting cold feet." The maid started.

He shook his head while trying to put on a reassuring smile, "No, it's just a stupid thought I had. Don't worry I plan to talk to her when she isn't tired, it's been a long day after all."

"Good."

 _*cough*_

They turned their heads to see Kur, Blue, old man Highmon, the random viking helmet wearing Ms. Bootchu, and last the poodle butler Mr. Dobull. All of them sticking their heads out of the kitchen door frame in comical fashion as Marco was pretty sure Ms. Bootchu was riding Mr. Dobull's shoulders for her to be able to hover over the taller man's head.

"What?" The maid demanded, showing how much of her patience was still shot from the fighting.

"We wanted to know how the boss battle went on your side." Said Highmon though Blue coughed while adding, "Am I sleeping outside again tonight?"

She sighed at that last part, "If you promise not to break anything you can have the couch."

To which the monster hollered out a excited yes as he headed back to the living room. _She didn't even tell him they had plenty of empty rooms_ , was what everyone thought as Clover sighed. After that short interruption, she went on to inform how the fight against Galethorn went. Talking about how they outran a flood, how she nearly drowned, and was held hostage before Heckapoo took the elf out of the dimension.

Marco noticed how everyone but Kur seemed to already know about the demoness's ability. While the dark haired chef started to drop the f-bomb under his breath when he picked up on that fact.

"Sorry you had such a rough time." Highmon remarked as Mr. Dobull nodded with him.

She waved it off, "Eh don't worry about it, I'm still in one piece. The worse thing to happen today was me seeing my life flash before my eyes and I have to say, my life is pointlessly stressful."

"Maybe we could change that by fixing you something to eat." Mr. Dobull offered.

To which Kur hissed, "If your expecting me to cook now, I'll have you know I'm not going to be held responsible for spitting in everyone's food."

"Don't worry I can cook." Marco spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

The young man chuckled, "Because nobody asked me, also Heckapoo told me not to bother since it was your job."

Kur grumbled, "Hate you, hate you both."

Then Marco started to look over the contents of the cabinets, finding a lot of ingredients that he could use for several different kinds of dishes. Though after discovering a huge bag of tortilla chips. The young man knew what he was going to make for everyone.

 **BGM: Handel Messiah - Hallelujah Chorus**

"Kur do we have a crap ton of cheese?"

"Yeah."

He closed his eyes as he knew, this was a sign from a holy being.

"Everybody please get out of the kitchen now, unless you want to help." After that everyone shuffled out leaving him in peace as he got to work on making the one thing he hasn't had in years.

 **BGM: END**

 **15 minutes later...**

Blue walked into the dining room looking over half a dozen plates covering in chips and cheese. "It smells good in here!"

"Taste better." Clover remarked before stuffing her mouth.

Marco asked the monster, "Ever had nachos?"

"Nope."

"Then get a plate an try my home dimension's cookin!" He ushered.

Soon everyone was eating while Kur mumbled about how he could've made this himself. Earning a chip to hit his head which prompt a small food fight between the chef and the maid. Clover used her plate as a shield while reaching out from cover to get more ammo. Though most of the time she just ate it until Ms. Bootchu joined in, completely flanking the woman.

"Why?!" She cried.

"Because I was promised dessert!" The smaller lady quickly flashed a thumbs up as Kur returned it with a grin.

Meanwhile Marco was having a conversation with Blue about where he came from. Surprising the monster that someone actually cared for a change, so he told the guy of the legend that was Big the Blue. Talking about where he used to live and all the shenanigans he pulled with his scepter.

"An that's the first time I learned I could stop time."

The young man looked at him in sympathy, "Dude your sisters treated you like crap."

"Bah! If they didn't I'd be wimp right now, plus I see this as that old saying no pain no gain." He flexed his arm in response.

"But when they found you later... You were tied to a tree for the rest of the day until your mother came looking for you." He deadpanned.

Only to see the monster boast, "Ya my mom was great!"

Mr. Dobull added while drinking some tea, "I've might have tried to fight with my brothers and sisters one time for some table scraps. Which ended with our father eating our prize. Though during the scuffle I remember a couple of my baby teeth getting knocked out afterwards and my siblings miraculous claiming they needed a visit from the tooth fairy the same night. An to be honest, they looked tamed when I compare them to your sisters."

"Quite." Highmon agreed as the two sat together peacefully in front of a pitcher of cold tea with plates of nachos. The two were currently the only ones in the room that Marco thought as the last shred of common sense in the room as he noticed more tortilla chips went flying in the air. He looked over to see Blue just join in on the food fight after Mr. Dobull said his bit.

A part of him groaned as Marco saw his hard work being used to pelt Kur out of the fight. Seeing that Ms. Bootchu had turned on him when apparently Clover had offer the woman a better bribe. Whatever it was he didn't care while he enjoyed his food, watching the show before him unfold with Mr. Dobull and Highmon. An things started to heat up real fast when Blue joined forces the chef.

Hopping over the table with a platter in hand so he could shield his comrade. The two briefly nodded without a word as if they knew what the other was thinking for years. Then quickly they sprang into action as Marco watched the leftovers to his beloved meal cover the girls in hot melted cheese. Happening when Blue decided to added some hexi-gem magic into the mix. Though the two didn't have long to celebrate when they glanced back to see the maid's death glare through the mess.

"Who. Is. Going. To. Clean. This. Up."

Everyone at the table would remember that voice for the rest of their lives after tonight because it meant, _you fucked up_.

 **Later...**

The young man found himself climbing up the stairs with a pleasant smile on his face after dodging a bullet. With Clover wrangling everyone involved with the food fight, he was pardon on the grounds that his nachos were awesome.

 _Of course they are!_

Once he opened the door to his bedroom he noticed a familiar flame flickering over his pillows. Along with a familiar voice, "Please close the door... There is already too much light in here..."

Marco did just that for Heckapoo because even though the main source of light was gone, her signature ball of fire continued to dance above her head. Almost like a nightlight when he thought about it in hindsight. That aside, he used the dim light to help him get ready for bed in no time. Getting comfortable under the blankets while he smiled to himself at feeling her body rest along side his.

"Before I call it a night, you think we could talk tomorrow about what happened today?" Honestly he wanted to talk about his mixed feelings about the whole affair now. Though he knew better than anyone that she wasn't about to put up with his hang ups when she wanted to sleep.

Her form rolled away from his as she said, "Sure... Whatever, we'll do that tomorrow morning..."

He liked the sound of that and after couple of minutes he was asleep.

 **The next day...**

Heckapoo woke up first before Marco as she started to recount yesterdays events. How they dealt with Galethorn and all the crap she was going to have to do in order to cover up this mess. Though first she needed to get a hold of Ms. Bootchu who was probably sleeping in her living room again. The demoness just couldn't understand why the lady didn't just go home most days. A part of her suggested that the woman in question liked her choice in furniture or she just wanted to weasel in on Kur's cooking when it came to breakfast.

It was probably the later she figured. Soon Heckapoo got out of bed without waking up Marco, she though about what he meant last night about having a talk. Thinking he was probably going to ask something sappy like, _"Are you okay?"_ Truth be told she wasn't feeling alright about how things had ended with Galethorn but she would get over it. _She always did in the end_.

Whatever he was going to ask her it could wait plus as she was getting dressed. Heckapoo couldn't help but like the peaceful way his face looked when he was asleep. Granted some days she wanted to ruin his dreams though after everything she had put him through after asking for his help. Well, she was starting to feel guilty about the whole affair.

A part of her thinking that she twisted her old feelings of betrayal into sexual frustration. Which she sort of pushed on him back when he was a boy. Though another part of her wanted to comment on how much of a man she had made him. Despite whatever Heckapoo was feeling right now she dismissed as her hand slowly closed the door quietly behind her.

 _That shit-storm can wait after I deal with the fallout.._. She thought while walking down stairs into the living room. Finding Ms. Bootchu laying on top of Blue while the scrying mirror was left on. Silently she cursed herself about blowing off the fact that the monster was now on their side.

 _I don't fucking believe that!_

Granted she now had two people to rudely awaken now instead of one. Making a smile spread across her face at how the universe works in mysterious ways. She cut opened a portal to her forge and pulled out the item she needed. _Hopefully this doesn't wake up Marco upstairs._

 **One blast from her a** **ir horn later...**

The two women were walking down the streets of Bathello. One with a please smile on her face while the other looked ready to pass out at any second.

"Did you really need to do that?" She yawned.

Heckapoo replied, "Probably."

The short noble woman huffed at that statement as she tried her best to hand comb her hair. Using the reflection from the passing windows as a improved vanity mirror. They headed down to her friend slash informant workplace where they could organize a small group of workers to go and clean up the ruins for them. Luckily the word isn't out about Galethorn or his group missing yet.

Making her life easier for once as they spent the rest of the day collecting the bodies. Before they began Heckapoo opened up several portals under the flooded ruins in order to drain them. The place would need a good day in the sun before it would get dry but the mud didn't stop their task. Afterwards when Ms. Bootchu's people finished their job the two of them started having a conversation about how they would break this to the public.

"We'll probably have to say they died fighting a rouge traveler that was more powerful than anything they've ever faced before." Her short friend suggested.

She nodded, "Yeah and I'll add on to the fact that despite our infamous disagreements with each other, we worked together in the end one last time."

After the following brief period silence when they agreed on the story. Ms. Bootchu spoke up while looking at the damage done to the old city, "Man I wish I was there, to see how epic your fight with him was."

"Meh, it's overrated."

"Of course you'd say that."

"Well it's true."

Then a small scream got their attention, finding one of the workers rolling on the ground trying to put out a fire.

Ms. Bootchu groaned, "Not gonna warn you guys again, but don't mess with the hexi-gems! If you try to mess with them while your using other worldly magic it will set them off!"

"Sorry ma'am."

Heckapoo watched as the short woman went on a long rant about how she had to repeat herself everyday to them. While the demoness thought about how her original boss Moon might give her an ear full too. Though she'll never find out about her working with necromancers in other dimensions, as long as she keeps blackmailing Omnitraxus. Really she just needed them as means to a end.

Even if some might say it's morally wrong to use dark magic to reanimate dead bodies in a large area and then have them walk into a bonfire so she could hide the evidence. Who could judge her since they attacked first? Nobody, so she went about her business with helping out the scavengers they brought with them. Picking the bodies clean of their hexi-gems encase one of the rocks went off in the fire.

That was her whole day since by the time they were done it was sunset. While walking back with Ms. Bootchu she started to give the lady the details of the battle. Surprised that she already knew her side of the story except the parts where she took Galethorn into another dimension. Learning that Clover had shared her time with the woman as they walked back into the city.

"I did have my own doubts about some of the parts when I heard everyone's version of the story though." Ms. Bootchu added.

She raised a eyebrow in response.

"Oh just the part where Kur apparently needed to steal one of the elf's pants. Though we've both seen that headless body walk into the fire."

"Yeah I kinda of hope he got rid of those." Heckapoo said.

Her friend snickered, "Oh going after the chef now?"

To which the demoness slapped the back of the woman's head in response. While it made her remember that Marco wanted to talk to her about something last night. Whatever it was, was probably not as important as her tying up loose ends today.

 **Back at the mansion...**

Heckapoo was surprised to find Clover waiting for her at the door.

"This can't be good." She whispered under her breath.

Once she was close enough the maid said, "Soooo how was your day?"

"What happen?"

Clover replied, "Marco may have left to another dimension after unlocking another tome."

"That's fine." Though as soon as the demoness said that she noticed a flash of annoyance break across the maid's face before it vanished.

"What else happened?"

"When he came back after his first visit he was very excited about it being a place, and pardon me for saying, that the place wasn't as cold as his girlfriend."

Her eye twitched at that statement, "I'll show him how cold I can be."

"Also before he left he gave a bunch of hexi-gems to the Blue, who then destroyed the backyard in a attempt to test them out. Then Kur ordered a live deer to kill for dinner tonight but it got out and is running through the mansion as we speak."

Heckapoo put her hand on the maid's shoulder in sympathy, "Thank you for putting up with them while I was gone."

"It wasn't much." Though she looked ready to cry tears of joy, "Also I managed to stop Mr. Dobull from marking the household plants again and I've managed to throw away Highmon's old newspapers that were piling up in his room."

"Thank you!"

After she yelled Kur came out of the front door saying, "Nobody panic! I got the deer! We may have to wipe some blood covering the walls to Mr. Dobull's room now, but we got dinner!"

"I wanna fire you so much right now, but I'm hungry so chop-chop." She clapped at him.

After the chef left them looking pleased, she guessed he was happy because she didn't ask him to clean the mess he made. _Jokes on him, I plan to make him clean that up before he's allowed to eat._

On that note the maid spoke up once more, "Also before Marco left a second time he wanted me to do one thing, but believe me when I say I'm sorry for the mild inconvenience."

Before her boss had time to think about what Clover meant, the maid blew out her flame. Though to her friend's surprise the demoness did not poof out of existence.

"..."

"..."

"Yeah... That doesn't count." The real Heckapoo said.

 **Author's Confessions:** PLOT TWIST Marco you could've gone home last night also hello again! I just wanted to say I'm going to take a break for awhile on the story, sorry I just need to recharge my batteries is all. Been writing this non stop since chapter four and I've been posting weekly for months now so I think I can take October off for a bit. Maybe I'll write a short story for another fandom in the meantime before Halloween but I need a break from the Age of Fire.

Though I will be back. *Puts on some terminator es sunglasses*

In other news I though about retconning the story at some point, I don't know why though I think I started to grow a conscience after all the agnsty BS in the battle arc. What I came to the conclusion though was that I should just turn down the violence and go back to making it a story were I just write bad jokes and references. Either way I hope this chapter had a speck of what I used to write before the fighting parts but if not, oh well.

Anyway thank you for reading and I'll be back to spell check this chapter tomorrow since I posted it without a full look over.

 **Episode 23: Heated Aftermath**


	24. Episode 24

She snapped her fingers and a new flame popped into existence above her head. Heckapoo looked into the mirror as she checked to see if the fireball over head was the right size. Cursing to herself how it was off by a couple centimeters in diameter. Meanwhile she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in Clover!" She hollered from the bathroom.

Shortly after the maid walked and sat down on the edge of her bed as her boss finished fixing her flame. When Heckapoo was sure it was just right she left the mirror and headed for a desk next to the piece of furniture.

"So is there another problem? Did Ms. Bootchu start another pseudo cockfight between the staff members again? Or has Highmon gone to the local authorities again to report about his missing newspapers under a report as 'missing children'. Though after such a nice dinner, I kinda of hope it'd be another animal running around the house but we have Blue for that now, don't we?" She could go on but she really just needed to fish out a toothpick from her draw.

For the life of her she couldn't understand why she kept them there instead of with the rest of the hygienic crap in the bathroom. Even remembering Marco asking her about it, to which she just shrugged at him. _I wonder how things are going for him?_ _No! Don't think about him now! I've got other stuff to checkout tonight so just put him at the bottom of the list for now.._.

"Yeah." The maid coughed before adding, "Unfortunately I don't think we can just kill him and make a meal out of it."

"Who?"

"We were talking about Blue after you asked if there was any problems ma'am."

She wedged the mass produced splinter into her teeth before going on, "Oh yeah, sorry just a bit distracted at the moment also I've got to go out again this evening."

"Would you like me to tag along?"

The demoness rolled her tongue through her mouth, thinking she got whatever Kur killed out of her teeth at last. "Double sorry but I'm going to need you to stay here for the night. Just encase someone sets the place on fire again, after all nobody will insure this place given our history."

"I'm sure we'll get someone as long we don't cause property damage for a year." After finishing the sentence they both sighed at the impossible dream as something that sounded like glass broke downstairs.

"So what did you come in here for?" Heckapoo asked.

Clover sat back up, "This is the real version of you right?"

"I just spent the last hour fixing my flame so regretfully yes."

"Then could you go see Marco right now as you are?"

Her boss flinched at the question before replying, "I'll send a clone to him later, wherever he is. He'll probably bump into one soon so there isn't a need for me to go see him personally."

"I know it might not be my place to say there is anything wrong with that."

"But." Her boss rolled her eyes at the unfinished statement.

The maid sighed, "But he was left a bit out of sorts when he met Galethorn."

"I swear that guy was a bigger pain in death than life. Think I should visit someone to exorcise his ghost later?" Heckapoo snipped.

"Look I'm just saying that during the conversation between the two of them, some things were said and when he was done your boyfriend was thinking of breaking up with you until I slapped him." There was silent moment between the them before the demoness spoke up again.

"Good job in smacking some sense into him but if he wants to break up. That's fine."

Clover's eye widen, "You don't mean that, not after everything we've heard."

"Don't take what I say in bed at face value. Also stop eavesdropping on me!"

"Bu-"

Her friend lowered her head trying to think of something else to say but when she was about to Heckapoo slammed the door. She stormed down stairs ignoring the broken vase being swept up by Mr. Dobull whose tail was tucked between his legs as she passed. A part of her made a note to tell him later that it wasn't his fault. Though now wasn't the time to care about anyone's feelings right now, she had a appointment with her brother to make.

It was to give him the scepter Blue used when they first met. The untold destruction it could cause to the universe if it's imprisoned power source was free had become priority one. Everyone's lives came first, whatever their emotional issues were at the time could wait. _I_ _f he didn't like it then Marco could just go back to doing the trial she had given him! Wait, isn't he already doing that? Well whatever._

She was getting fed up with all of this! It was probably better if they just moved back into their old routine. With him trying to beat her at her own game and earning his own pair of scissors. Plus it's not like he hasn't come close to deserving them already after helping her. Maybe giving him a pair and being done with this whole thing was for the best. _At least then he would be safe, right?_

Heckapoo found herself stopping at the front door, her hand gripping the knob tightly.

 _When did I actually start caring about his safety?_

The demoness stood silently at the entrance to one of her many 'homes' as it were. Thinking back at Clover's words an how they cut their way into her mind again. A part of her was torn about him feeling that way, while the other side was pretty pissed at the news. Granted she trusted her friend for the info, but it was just the timing of this whole thing happening while she tried to fix everything in the aftermath. Making her hate how Marco was making her feel right now and if things continued at their current pace. _I'll probably end up wanting him to stay..._

Though she gritted her teeth at the thought of actually trying to be in a normal relationship. One without them always trying to start some half-assed fight that would eventually lead them to having sex later. Much of her own enjoyment came out of watching him squirm under her touch though another piece of Heckapoo actually enjoyed the moments when they didn't try to dominate each other.

The time they had spent together had actually made her forget about her own problems. In hindsight she did start this whole thing on a whim based on his needlessly mothering personality. The way he tried to care for each version of her despite all the early fighting.

How often did he fix her hair when a strand was out of place? When was the last time he apologized on her behalf to a stranger she shoved out of the way for being in her path as they walked through a market street? What exactly could he cook for her if she gave Kur a day off? Why did she say it was _fine_ if they broke up? What was she afraid of?

Slowly another pair of words crept in with her own.

 _"...Not...Sorry..."_

 _FUCK YOU!_ She wanted to yell at the ghost, causing her to open the front door and slam it behind her. _Whatever is bothering me can wait_ , she grunted to herself, _I can deal with my own problems after I deal with this._

 **30 minutes later...**

The demoness was standing outside a local tavern that had posters, something about a battle of the bands. Honestly not caring one bit about what was tonight's source of entertainment as she was more interested in why Prime was here. Thinking how dumb it was to drop off what was basically universal doomsday device in a place filled with rowdy people drinking cheap beer. Though she raised a eyebrow at that thought thinking, _I could use one later._

She pushed the door out of her way taking in the sight and the 'smell'. It surprised her how much the place didn't smell like smoke or bad leather. Filling the air with some home cooked food with plenty of places to sit. A assortment of tables and booths aligning around a stage where some people were setting up equipment. Her attention was quickly taken by a hostess.

"May I get you a table ma'am?"

"Depends, do you know a guy by the name of Omnitraxus Prime?"

"Oh hes with one of the bands participating in tonight's contest. Would you like me to take you to him?"

She raised a eyebrow at hearing that before nodding as the lady led her to Prime. Seeing him sitting down next to another man who had a horse's skull for a head and wore a pale hat an matching clothes. The stranger was the first one to notice their approach as he signaled Prime.

He waved to her, "Hey there!"

"Hi." She flatly replied before sitting down across from them while thinking, _c_ _ouldn't we've done this somewhere more secure?_

"Whose this Prime?" The man asked.

He sipped his drink through a straw before saying, "This is Heckapoo, my sister and this pile of bones next to me is Death."

"I assume he's another universe's version of the concept right?" She offered a hand, to which they shook out of courtesy.

"Yep."

"I hope you don't mind Prime but it's been a long day for me so could I go ahead and give you this thing now?" Pulling out the scepter and sliding it over the table.

He picked it up inspecting the crack on the opal, "Looks like you got it in time, good job."

"Great." She got up from her chair and nodded to Death, "It was a pleasure to meet you but I should be going, hope you win."

Prime quickly stuffed the magical weapon away before asking, "Oh come on! Stay awhile! We'll be going up there soon and I'd like to hear what you think of our performance."

"Sorry but I think I know how well you sing from the times I let you use my shower."

Death chuckled as Prime squinted at her, "While I'm flattered you think I'm so gifted. I'm not the vocalist I'm actually the guy that on the audio mixer."

"I don't follow."

"In lay-mans terms he's the guy who can put in some back ground instruments encase we need them for our tribute songs. Also it helps keep our volume and lines in check, though if I'm being honest I don't think he's using just a normal mixer over there." Pointing to a strange device sitting in a corner on stage that has multiple wires tangled around it. Then as a waiter passed by it let out a loud snap before sparking, causing the man to step away from it slowly.

"Wait tribute songs? So you guys don't even write your own songs?" She asked.

Prime came in with, "We try but with our schedules it's just easy to do songs that are already written, because this is mostly a hobby for us."

"Okay so is Death the vocalist in this two man band?"

"He wishes but the three of us agreed that Death is a bit, intense." The way he scooted away from the man as he said that. Ended up proving to be wise as the horse skull headed individual slammed his fist through the table. Smashing a jagged hole into the table as another man approached them with drinks in hand.

He placed a cold drink next the pale man as he remarked, "Prime I can't pay for the damages tonight, I just spent my paycheck on my bills already. So please don't tick Death off."

It surprised Heckapoo once she looked up to see it was Bolthar the Annihilator standing there. An the feeling was mutual as his remaining hand holding on to his drink started to shake uncontrollably. She felt like that reaction was a bit over dramatic though she had no idea what Clover had put the guy through when she told him to train him harder.

"Hello Bolthar."

After that the young man collapsed on the floor as he started muttering incoherent chants on the floor. "Is he going to be alright?"

The other two members shrugged, "Don't worry he'll snap out of it by the time we go up next."

"The master also may be refer to as the reverend one, gave us the belief of adoration through flame. All those who choose to follow the path to untold riches usually find this to be agreed upon." Their vocalist said before hysterically chuckling in a fetal position.

 _The fuck did Clover do to this guy?_ Heckapoo shivered as she watched full grown man start to roll around on a restaurant floor.

Prime groaned, "Great I guess it's my turn to snap him out of it now?"

Death only nodded as her brother went over to the man with drink in hand. Then he poured out it's contents over the guy's head while chanting, "Come on wake up or do I need to do this the hard way?"

After a couple of seconds she saw Prime grew to a much bigger size and cradle the man like a baby in his arms. Death just sipped his drink while pretended the whole thing wasn't a scene he wasn't apart of.

"So you know Bolthar?"

She was still a bit off guard by her brother rocking someone in his arms while it looked like the her employee was actually calming down, "Uh, ya, he works at my place during the day."

"Okay so maybe you know whose the person that gave our singer PTSD?"

The way he stared back it her in a emotionless expression as his eye started to hum with red energy made her sweat. Shortly after Prime walked over and swatted Death in the back of his head, "Dude don't threaten my sister unless she says we suck as a band alright?"

"Fine." He huffed before crossing his arms while the demoness let out a gasp as she realized she had been holding her breath. _I'm going to have a long talk with Clover about this later._

Before she had time to say anything else a announcer stepped up on stage telling everyone that the competition would begin in five minutes. Meanwhile Bolthar woke up from his mental brake down to say, "Oh crap aren't we up next?"

After that Prime hurried to the side of the stage saying, "Oh crud I forgot to tune our instruments!"

"Wait! Can you put me down first?! I can walk!"

Leaving Heckapoo alone with Death for a couple of seconds, a part of her starting to feel like she had seen enough of him this week. Much to her liking the guy got up from his chair and said, "Stick around for the show, your brother worked hard getting everything set up so we could be ready for tonight. He'd hate to see you leave now."

"Alright I get it, I'll stay."

The demoness could've sworn she heard him chuckle as he walked towards the stage. Sitting down behind a drum set while Bolthar hopped up on the microphone, and Prime hooked up some equipment to a stereo system before he picked up a electric guitar. She didn't know why she didn't just run peace out but leaned back into her chair expecting to hear what was probably going to be a bad karaoke night at this tavern.

Bolthar did some mike testing before telling everyone in the place, "Good evening everyone, tonight we're going to be paying tribute to a very memorable band but we would like to just say that the lyrics to the song were made in a time when nobody gave a crap about PC culture. An if anyone isn't a fan of the word slave being used in the song please understand we do not stand for it and we give you our deepest apologies. It was how the song was originally written."

Someone from the crowd shouted out, "It's no problem my husband says I own him already!"

A good portion of the tavern laughed as it seemed to cut away from the tension. Making the young man smile as he announced, "Then without further ado, let's rock!"

 **BGM: Manowar - Dawn of Battle**

 **Meanwhile in a wasteland...**

 **Age: 18**

 **Flames blown out: 18**

Marco dove out of the way of the motorcycle as he slashed the back tire with his sword. Hearing the wheel violently hiss as the rider nearly launched off his vehicle, only to grip the handlebars as his ride took flight into the air. If a demonic biker gang wasn't trying to kill him right now, he would be gushing over how cool it was to see a bunch of mythical creatures turned into motorcycles.

There was griffon one, a gargoyle one, a Pegasus one, along with a sphinx one. Though his favorite had to be the lead rider's bike seeing as it was a freaking dragon charging at him from the air as flames roared out it's maw. He really didn't want cut it's head off, but he wasn't fireproof. Carefully he dove under the burning storm arcing just above his body once he hit the ground.

Though he rolled out of the way fast as the gargoyle rider made run at him with a crowbar in hand. Only to miss his head by a inch while Marco's katana found his neck. The gargoyle kept riding off into the distance with a headless rider as the young man thought _one down, four to go._ In the meantime his other opponents kept charging at him despite seeing their friend killed a couple of seconds ago.

Something about these guys seemed off, though that was a understatement with the torn up leather jackets. Along with the fact they had horns piercing through their helmets just made his earlier statement feel a bit too obvious at moment. If he wasn't in mortal danger he would probably slap himself right about now. Though receiving a uppercut from the tail end of the dragon motorcycle felt pretty close to what he had in mind.

He saw the griffon-cycle come at him next during his recovery from the blow. Only to grit his teeth in pain when he tried to swing at rider but got his arm bitten by the bird's head. Gritting his teeth as he pushed his body out of the way as the rider tried to deliver a sharp boot to the combo. Ending up being quite surprised as Marco sliced off the leg instead. Sending the man and beast into a death roll at the sudden loss of balance.

Through the kicked up dust in the brown wasteland he saw the figure try to crawl out of the wreck but was pinned. The other riders started to circle their downed comrade until the dragon rider pulled over with a sledge hammer in hand. To which he proceeded to cave in the down rider's skull before his eyes.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Ya somethings wrong with them." Number 13 remarked as everyone nodded their heads in agreement._

 _Though Monster Arm shouted, "What are you talking about!? Those guys are cool!"_

 _"I really wish our I guy didn't give Blue all the hexi-gems before he left." Number 34 added._

 _"Oh don't worry, there'll be more magical weapons in the future." Number 13 waved off._

Despite wanting to run away, Marco knew that now would be the perfect time to attack the rider before he had the chance to chase him down again. Quickly he ran over to the man, dodging the other two riders circling around the man. Once inside the dragon-motorcycle roared at him while glaring at him with bloodshot eyes. Upon closer inspection the reptile was quite old, as it's teeth were jagged and broken. While it's body was bulky and covered in scars before it snapped at Marco.

Shortly pushing him back a step before he decided it was probably the best to put down the creature. As it moved to chop his face off, he dove fast under the head an planted the pointy end of his katana under it's skull. The reptile's body wiggled in pain before finally stopping. He looked at this moment in irony at how he came to take out the rider but killed his ride instead.

Whatever humor he found in it though was replaced by a broken arm as said rider snuck up on him during the exchange. Smashing the hammer into the bone between his shoulder and elbow. He yelled in pain as the force of the blow sent him to the ground next to a rock. Then the rider rushed over to him, his sledge raised above his head as it came down on Marco.

*CRACK*

 _"Oh crap I hope we lived!" Everyone inside Marco's head shouted._

 **In Bathello...**

 **BGM: END**

The song had just ended with a applause following after the performance. Which was well deserved because she joined in with a loud whistle over the crowd. She couldn't help it after all they did a metal job. Making her feel pumped and want to go outside an start a war or something! Before the band got off stage she calmed herself down by ordering a drink before she tried to start a bar fight.

Knocking back a cold one before they sat back down as another band started to make preparations. Bolthar patting Prime on the back while saying, "Hopefully we don't loose to the next tribute band."

"Does anyone here play anything original?" She asked.

"I think there is like one band here tonight that's going to try a new thing?" He looked around a bit, "Actually I don't think their here tonight."

"Sorry I'm not trying to come off as rude but I did like the song you guys played. It was pretty epic, not gonna lie."

Prime started to nudge Death with his elbow at the news, wearing a big grin while the pale man just nodded in acknowledgement. Shortly a bit later they sat down at the table as another band sat up their instruments. Heckapoo decided she'd order a dessert as the rest of the band ate dinner there tonight. Mostly out of her own self interest in the event and she felt like there was one thing she needed to ask Prime about.

It was on the tip of her tongue but as they ordered some food Bolthar asked, "So wheres Marco?"

"Whose that?" Prime asked while Heckapoo sent a glare to her staff member that would make Death think he was lazy at his job.

"Oh just another employee no big deal."

Though it seemed her real employee didn't get the memo and corrected her, "Wait so you pay your boyfriend too?"

The look on her face appeared pretty neutral as the table fell quiet, waiting to hear more. Silently thinking, _I'm going to kill him... kill him and hide the body tomorrow_. Even Death was paying attention now trying to make himself comfortable in his chair. Meanwhile Prime just tilted his head a bit in a puzzled look after what was said.

Her brother spoke up first, "W-Well I'm happy your seeing someone again though paying for a boyfriend might be a little bit much."

"Oh good lord..." She face palmed. "He isn't a hooker and I don't pay him, we've established that he's responsible for his own funds."

"Though he doesn't pay rent, sleeps in one of your rooms, and all I've ever seen him do is flirt with you." Bolthar came in with.

"Wait? Didn't you say he was a employee?"

 _Your death will be slow and painful you son of a bitch!_ Trying her best to not hop over the table to slice Bolthar's throat before calmly admitting, "I kinda of lied about that, sorry."

Prime sat back up as realized it, "OOOHHHH, I get it."

"What?"

"Your embarrassed to tell me." Pointing at her.

She waved the acquisition away, "I am not."

"Yes you are and I bet I can guess why." Looking at her with a grin before saying, "He's probably given you a pet name."

Just as Bolthar was about to say it she reached over the table to put her hand over his mouth and whispered, "If you ever want to see the light of day again you will shut the fuck about what I do in my spare time. Also if he ever finds out about that name, I will castrate you with the new set of deer antlers I received just before I got here. Understand?"

"Uhhummm." He muffled as she removed her hand, ignoring the redundant death glares from Death. Looking back at Prime saying, "Yeah please don't find out."

He chuckled, "Don't worry I know it exists now so I'll find out eventually when I meet him."

"Stay away from him."

"Oh come on anyone that can stand your temper deserves my attention, or a medal."

"No no no no!"

"Yes yes yes yes!"

 **Three hours later...**

For the rest of the night Heckapoo had spent her time futilely trying to convince Prime to not see Marco until finally saying. "Look I've been thinking about breaking up with him okay? So just don't bother alright?"

"Nope I don't believe you! After all this time we spent argue on whatever reason I can't be in the same room as him, I just don't believe you would give up on him."

"Well maybe it's him whose been thinking of giving up on me!" She snapped before leaving the table. Once again she started to feel terrible and just wanted to get out of the room. She was so distracted by the fact, she didn't even try to outrun Prime as he followed her.

"Hey hold on! Look I'm sorry for bothering you about your love life but I just wanted to know if you were alright with this guy?" He said as he caught up with her outside.

"I'm fine with him okay, but he starting to feel the opposite, and I-" She cut herself off as they walked down the streets. Feeling too frustrated to say it as her brother just followed behind her.

"It's fine if you don't have control over the situation Heckapoo." The demoness looked back at him, "Look I know you can get a bit demanding at times but I've seen you've always tried to do whats best for everyone in the end."

 _"Not...Sorry..."_

"No I don't, I'm pretty selfish and I do what I want when I'm not in Mewni."

 _"Not.."_

"Just look at me right now if for a example, I'm fated to pick fights with everyone I care about over the most nonsensical bull shit." Her voice was starting to sound shaky.

 _"Sorry..."_

"I can see why he's already left without saying goodbye, I didn't even give him the same luxury when he just wanted to talk to me." Her fist balled up as she looked at the ground.

Before she could say another word Prime gave her a big hug, "Then just tell him how you feel."

"But-"

He interrupted her, "Don't run from him or yourself. Despite what you may feel right now, you care enough about what this guy thinks to pretty much cause a scene, where if I'm being honest. Wished this wasn't happening in public right now with me."

She glanced around as some people were looking at them before he went on, "An even though I really hate being eye candy this time. I don't want to see you beating yourself up over whatever this is."

"Your right about a lot of the things you've said an I don't plan to deny any of it, but you know what. Everyone is guilty of doing the same damn thing at least once in their life or from my perspective, in multiple timelines. So don't get bent out of shape thinking your not good enough because we both know your fuck mothering Heckapoo and anyone lucky enough to have my sister's attention should be kissing the ground she walks." He let go off her as he finished.

She sniffled before wiping away her eyes, "Thank you.. Prime."

"Eh I try."

She smiled at that and for the first time that night.

Then Death came up to them shouting, "Hey the food is getting cold!"

"Aight! We'll be back in there!" Prime looked back down to her, "You wanna eat your dessert or can I?"

"No, I'll go back."

On that note he offered his hand out to her. "I'm good, really and thanks. I just need sometime to calm down before I head back inside."

He nodded before leaving her, once he was gone she took a deep breath. _Okay maybe I've been going about this whole thing the wrong way._

The words started to comeback again.

 _"...Not...Sorry..."_

 _"I don't care anymore, whatever I did to you I'm sorry, but I shouldn't care because your not my problem anymore. Though if it's any consolation I plan to make amends for that. An hey if you still want to bother me later then just remember I didn't write you off dying like the asshole you were."_

After a moment the wind blew down the street, his voice didn't comeback.

 _"Good."_

 _"Now if you don't mind I'm going to stop talking to myself and finally enjoy my evening before tracking down my boyfriend_ _."_

* * *

 **Author's Confessions:** Greetings once again folks, I'm back with some good news and bad news. Though before all that if anyone wants to know what Death looks like, hes pretty much the same guy from Adventure Time. I just love the idea of that Death and Omnitraxus Prime being in a metal band together. Moving on to the bad news, it might take sometime before the finale comes out if your wondering. I doubt it'll be done by Halloween and I'm sorry. Though don't worry it's because I want the ending to have a special way to show my thanks for sticking with me through this whole thing.

Granted there were times when I kinda of wanted to drop this. Like some of my other stories but over time I've grown accustom to this story as a nice little hobby on the side. Kinda of feels weird to type that since I'm starting to loose the urgency to type this stuff.. But anyway!

Thank you for reading and have a nice day.

P.S. I was planning to do a ghost Nappa thing with Galethorn but I was like nah, I've got too many gags running around as it is and I've been tip toeing around Heckapoo showing emotion for awhile now so I went for the, 'oh I feel guilt now shtick'. A bit predictable but hey I need things to wrap in the next chapter before I decide whatever the hell I plan to do in my life after this.

P.P.S. I may have to delay the last chapter even more so I can find the spelling problems in this one. This ended up being super long and I think half of it has been proof-read so sorry for the sloppy engrish.

 **Episode 24: Phantom Rock Opera**


End file.
